The Gang: IN-COLOR
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This Spin-off of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May" follows the band who works for AAW, The Gang, featuring old and new members, appear in this huge adventure, with super powerful moments. Action, adventure, music, and all that bizarre stuff, all in one fic. Rated M for explicit language, sexual themes, mild nudity, intense violence, and suggestive dialogue.
1. Prologue

_**If you recall The Gang…**_

* * *

_During the whole universal bending, caused partially by Queen Yolei Inoue, Souichiro Arima, and others, The Gang, from the real world, appeared from the blue, as a very hilarious rock band-slash-superheroes.  
However, their true form was in actuality. They represented __**A.A.W.**__, Alliance Across the World, led by the young Kanaka Nanase, daughter of space captain Haruka Nagoshi, located in an undisclosed location. They work together to protect the bad stuff going on, and also patrol the entire worlds, in case of any disturbances, bizarre or otherwise.  
This is their story…_

* * *

_The Gang, following their success in F City, helping out the end of ACROSS's rebirth, alongside rivals, the Kona Force, and fellow operatives from AAW, decided to have fun, for the moment. During their break, after the sudden success OUTSIDE the music world, they traveled the world, hoping for more success.  
The leader, Percival Gaynes, along his wife, __**Kinpatsu no Taka**__ Farra Stevens, Step-sister, __**Jinsoku Koshu**__ Heather Dunn, and friends, __**Kyojin Dansei**__ Peter Giese, __**Gyangu Shirei**__ Steven Cooke, and __**Iroppoi On'na**__ Mizuki Takase, drove them everywhere, in their black van, which was worn out and a bit dented. As they drive off, for an upcoming gig, disaster would strike._

* * *

The Gang was riding down the mountainside road, heading to their next gig.

"Man, I love going on tour, after a hard day's night, and a hard day's work," Steven smiled, "It sure feels refreshing."

Farra said, "We got time to kill, since Kanaka gave us the month off. It feels uneasy, being away from the _Broken Shades._"

She glared at Heather, "And YOU didn't have to go overboard on the champagne and soda."

"Don't look at me!" Heather complained, "It was the best I could find."

Percival said, as he was driving, "Well, for what it is worth, let's shake it off and head to the next city. I hear that some of the worlds have been recovering."

Steven stated, "And hopefully, the scent of _Fannels '98 _and _Diet Pepsi _is gone from the linoleum."

Peter smiled, "Just cutting down, since that other Pepsi was too much for me."

Percival said, "Well, when we return, I'd expect _nothing _out of any of you, fighting all the time. I'm surprised we were almost caught… but Miss Takara pardoned us, since we _are_ allies to the same cause."

Steven said, "Yeah, well… Going through everything, including a rescue mission, was a bit hard for us. Last thing I want is Steven Cooke being ordered around by a man that is a boring John Lennon!"

Percival snarled, "Get used to it!"

The black van arrived at a small auditorium. They have arrived in their next gig in _Simile City_.

**XXXXX**

"Hang on, guys," he said, "I gotta make a call."

Percival leaves, as The Gang was setting up, heading for the stage. All five members were wearing their traditional attire – purple blazers and pants (Mizuki & Heather had skirts), black ties (on Steven & Heather), black shoes, and white shirts. They looked like The Beatles, with a weird color scheme.

"What do you think could be the problem?" Farra asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Steven said, "But it seems that we may be in the biggest concert of our life. We may be a Beatles Tribute band, but we aren't like those other rock bands."

Farra said, "It almost feels like we're like comic book superheroes."

Peter smiled, "Glad we aren't from Riverdale."

Heather informed, "Hey, guys. I know it sounded weird, but why's Percival not coming?"

Outside, Percival waited for a black limo. The limo halted, and out came a woman in a black jacket, tie, and pants. She had long brown hair, in a long braid over her right shoulder, and is wearing shades. She and Percival saluted.

"Agent Gaynes, I presume," she said in a British accent.

"Nice to meet you again, Agent Nevins," he said.

The woman in black was Michelle Nevins, Percival's sister-in-law and _original _Gang member.

"Agent Jinguji told me of your whereabouts," she said, "The Gang must never know… or tomorrow never knows. This is strictly classified, or my name isn't Mikuru Asahina… and it's not."

"Why did you come?"

"Simple. Rumor mill on the Feds that the auditorium in on the rise of invasion. I overheard of the _now-former _U.S. Yagami and Outerworld Organization plotting to take over this city."

"Do they have a name now?"

"Yeah. They're called _Prussia_."

"Bastards! Well, we cannot divulge _any _news on the _other _name of this evil person, until the time is right. The Gang, including my wife, must never know about me. News has it that I work for the Government, they'll hate me!"

_It is learned here that Percival Gaynes and Michelle Nevins, during the cataclysmic world fusion, are agents working for the FBI (Feral Beauty Investigations; no relation to the __other__ FBI)._

Michelle whispered, "If they _do _come, you know what to do. Dispatch your _eleven _daughters on the job."

"Yes, Michelle," he saluted, "And permit me to welcome you to the concert, since we need some back-up?"

"Granted. Besides, it's nice to begin another _Reunion Tour _with our friends. Sadly, I wished Julie, Steffi, and my blasted brother was here. They had a gig, during a movie shoot. Something about a Sci-Fi epic remake… Bloody movie buffs."

"Well, okay then."

Michelle easily switched into her causal clothes, her leather jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans, and said, "Always go _incognito, _says the Feral Agent with the British Charm, eh? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, honk, honk, flap, flap?"

"Michelle!"

"Sorry. British absurdity. AHEM!"

She huffed, "Let's go. An agent is up on lookout, viewing each of the sixteen directions."

Percival asked, "Don't you mean _Eight _directions?"

"Not if you're looking in the north-northwest direction."

"I see. So, what will you play for the band?"

As they went inside, a shadow female figure was on the roof, in FBI attire. She spoke in a walkie-talkie, "_Prussia's _army is closing in. To you, Agent Aibreán… you should be underway."

Who _is _this Agent Aibreán?

* * *

The concert was about to begin, as Steven was nervous. He saw the crowd, as The Gang was prepared.

Steven said, "Steven Cooke is nervous. This is my first gig in ages, since we sang in front of… Well, let's not say, since it'd be offensive."

Peter asked, "What is so offensive about people from Jersey? They may have tans and muscles, but they're people, too."

Mizuki giggled, "Aw, how sweet…"

Farra grumbled, "Aw, how sickening…"

Steven cheered, "We should make it through the first act, before the biggest gig ever! GANG! LET'S GO!"

Peter called, "YAY!"

Farra cried, "NO! What about Percival?"

The announcer called, "And now… Here they are, THE GANG!"

The crowd cheered, as the band was heading to the entrance.

"Leave him!" He declared, "He'll arrive later, as soon as we're finished with the first four sets."

But outside, Percival and Michelle were heading to the back door, when they heard a huge ruckus, with a group of delinquent boys in black uniforms and ninjas dressed like Sub-Zero, in different colors.

"Shit! They arrive!" He snapped, "Wish we had Steven Nevins with us. Stupid benefit gig! I knew we should've joined them…"

Michelle asked, "Well, I know what's going on… but…"

The leader of the US Yagami, the one in blonde hair and a scar on his face, "I am coming for you, The Gang! This is a request from Mister Prussia, to take out ALL intruders, invading the _Prussia Auditorium!_"

"Prussia owns this building?" Percival yelled, "What kind of territorial man can own an arena in _Simile City_?"

"You mean Prussia?" The thug cried out.

Michelle glared, as she held up the walkie-talkie, "Kotoha! Summon April!"

Kotoha spoke, "At once, ma'am."

Michelle smirked, "No way I'm letting them live. I'm gonna end the whole _Prussia Army _today. Silesia-Prussia will die, tonight; not while The Gang has a gig!"

Percival said, as he stepped back, "Too bad we have to miss out."

Michelle huffed, "It won't take long… Just watch."

Kotoha called the phone, to a girl in Percival's helicopter. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita maid outfit, with long black hair and pale skin.

"Agent Aibreán," she said, "Agent Percival and Michelle need you. Emergency code: _6-Delta-Pie_. (Don't ask)"

April said, "Roger. We shall help _Father Dear_."

She called, "Sisters! Move out! Prepare for drop point in _Simile City_!"

The helicopter opened, showing eleven girls in maid outfits, flying down. Who were they, and why are they helping The Gang? Also, they look familiar…

**XXXXX**

On stage, The Gang began its first song.

_(Steven): Time to ROCK!  
Time to ROLL!  
You cannot fight, 'cause you lose control!_

_The time has come  
to show our style  
It's time to party, while it's wild!_

_(Steven): Gonna rock it, while it's hot | (Peter & Mizuki): (Wha-oh)  
Gonna show it, when it's not (Wha-oh, oh, oh!)  
Gonna drop it in the pot (Wha-oh!)  
Because the night ain't gonna stop! (Wha-oh, oh)_

_Yeah, you hear me now, OH WOW!  
(Steven, Peter, Farra, & Mizuki): 'Cause we ain't ever gonna stop!_

Music continues, as the crowd was cheering. All the while, Percival and Michelle were outside, having their 11 agents control the raid.

* * *

_**But that story remains untold, until a future chapter.  
In our next chapter, The Gang's origin of appearing in this world AND how they were recruited are told. Also, we learn of why and how they became the hybrid of a Beatles Tribute Band and The Aquabats… with a dash of Tenacious D, minus the Hellmouth.**_

_**Stay tuned for the NEXT exciting chapter of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	2. The Gang's Call to Arms

_**Chapter 1  
The Gang's Call to Arms  
**_(ギャング！軍隊への召集！の巻)  
_**(or "The AAW's **__**Second**__** Best")**_

* * *

As the battle was about to begin, in Simile City, The Gang was busy performing their number in a concert. However, _Silesia-Prussia _soldiers, once known as Outerworld Ninjas and U.S. Yagami Slums, tried to invade the territory, stopping the show.

But let us draw the curtain down and relive how The Gang was involved in a universal melding, and how the joined AAW, along with Silesia-Prussia soldiers/moles, Kazuto Iizuka and Hajime Yagi.

* * *

It happened, months before Miyazawa and May experienced the fusion worlds and moments after Tohru Honda's deception. At his own winter home, on a snowy day, Percival sent out five invites to his friends and bandmates. His phone call, recently, was with Michelle Nevins, asking for the directory for each Gang member's hometown.

"_To my fellow comrades, of The Gang  
Tis I, Percival P. Gaynes. I am here to welcome you to an invite to a huge gig, NOT of the music kind. I'll explain later. However, that kind of information is classified, until you join in.  
Anyway, I want you to help this matter out, helping the worlds, fixed up. I would've said "fucked up", but, you know me. A guy with a beard stubble that resembled Peter was in my beckon and said that I needed my bros to help out. My __other__ help was currently on assignment, so I had to turn to you guys. Meet me at a place called "Akio-Shimada Inn" in Sakura, and we'll talk it over, on some sushi and snacks.  
Best wishes, Percival  
P.S. Do NOT leak this information onto the other people. This information is simply for your eyes only. Anybody who leaks the info to outsiders, you're fired!  
P.P.S. – Okay, just NOT to the evil ones. Spies are everywhere."_

After that, he mailed each invite to his friends and bandmates, The Gang. And so it began…

The first invite was sent to Farra's house, in South Florida. She was cleaning the house, dressed in a blue sweater and jeans. She turned off the vacuum and went to her mailbox. She read Percival's note and said, "Huh? What is that?"

She growled, "Oh, brother… It's bad enough I have me and my sister have to experience weird characters around our home, but the group back together for…"

She blushed, "Oh… Percival is such a sweetie… Remind me to kill him, later…"

Farra Stevens, Percy's wife, is somewhat emotional. She has a very violent temper, when things don't go her way. However, she's the definition of a _Tsundere_, since her parents died. She has very high cases of switching from good to bad. When news of her friends reuniting, only for a _bigger _cause, Farra had to meet with her friends, including two boys she had difficulty meeting – Steven Cooke and Peter Giese.

**XXXXX**

Speaking of which… Meanwhile, in a small apartment in Chicago, Peter was sleeping in his bed. He was sleeping in a huge olive green blanket, lying face-down on a king-sized mattress. He woke up, realizing that he was hungry. As he stepped out, a girl with brown hair and a black sweater appeared, with Percival's note.

"Hey, bro, this letter is for you." Krystle said.

Peter groaned, "Give me five minutes…"

He went to the fridge, as he grabbed a can of Pepsi. He then asked, "Who's it from, Sis?"

Krystle read it and said, "It's from Percival… Some kind of junk mail."

Peter retorted, "Per? What does he want?"

"Oh, _now _you woke up… Anyway, he said something about a fucked-up world. That explains the sudden arrivals of certain weird robots in the park…"

"Oh? And on January, too…"

"Yeah. Says that you should meet him in Sakura."

Peter snatched the note and said, "WHAT THE WHA? The Akio-Shimada Inn?"

Krystle grumbled, "Snatch-mo…"

He read the note and gasped, "WHOA! Hang on! You mean work with my best friend and girlfriend, and among others?"

Krystle sighed, "Why would you waste your time with your fellow rockers? You're not famous, you know. You just wanted so many gigs…"

Peter dashed off, as he cheered, "DUDE~! Where's my guitar?"

Krystle shouted, "Would it _kill _you to wear something warm? The weather is about 10 degrees!"

Peter Giese is an energetic man. But sometimes he can be very serious, and is also air-headed. Like Farra, Peter can go from good to mean, and then the other way around. He's very excited about coming to meet his fellow bandmates, including Mizuki Takase, his girlfriend.

**XXXXX**

At an apartment complex in Tokyo, Mizuki was practicing her cosplay skills, after she got the note from Percival. She finished her Peach pose and said, "Percival wants me to come. It's been months since our last tour, and I was looking forward to Comic Party, in my Card Master Peach attire. I mean, Peter and the others… they'll come."

Mizuki Takase is dubbed the _Sexy Girl Next Door, _since she has big breasts and long red hair. She's the second smartest member of the group and is often a very ingenious woman, since she's very creative. Of course, she cooks really well, but not too well, like Farra, who cannot cook shit.  
She's the latest member of the group, after Steven Cooke, who joined because of his sister.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven Cooke was relaxing in his winter home in Bismarck, North Dakota, having hot chocolate and pastries. He got the invite and snuffed, "Douche…"

He threw the invite out and sighed, "Steven Cooke don't need this, from the SAME guy I hate."

The phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Did you get the invite, Steven?" Heather, his best friend, asked, via a phone call from Kentucky.

"Oh, that? What is it for? _Another _Percival Scheme?"

"No. He wants The Gang to be at the Akio-Shimada Inn in Sakura. It's something important… which is pretty sweet. Plus, I cannot breathe a word to my daughters, or anybody."

"Oh, I see. Tell them I'm coming. We'll need a bold leader for this."

"Whatever you say, Epstein. I better call a sitter for Beth and June."

Steven Cooke is dubbed as the leader of The Gang. However, Percival Gaynes is the leader. He's somewhat an arrogant person, out of his taste of fame. However, it is the signal of being a star, in his own way, by being picked on and/or beaten up by his friends, including Heather. Heather Dunn, of course, is one of the original members of The Gang, but is the drummer of the band. Solely, she has a cute disposition, a hot body, and a wild attitude, in case she gets angry.

**XXXXX**

Steven went outside and saw the huge black van, their all-terrain tour vehicle, drove by. He called, "Hey, homies!"

Farra opened the door and said from inside, "Hey, Douchington."

Steven stepped inside, as all six members were in the van. Steven sat by the window seat, while Percival was sitting in the middle, between Peter, Farra, and Heather, who were in the back. Mizuki was driving.

"So, why are we heading to the Akio-Shimada Inn?" Steven asked.

Percival said, "You'll see. I figured that we all have a get together in an onsen. Of course, work comes before rest. But, scratch and reverse it."

Farra asked, "Darling, is there a particular reason why we are going with you?"

Percival said, "Well, for one thing, it's nice to hang with the bros."

Steven said, "As long as we can get to Sakura."

Percival proclaimed, "Way ahead of you. Mizuki, prepare the hyper jets on this van."

Mizuki flipped the switch and the van started flying off the road, sprouting wings.

"Flight Mode engaged, Percival." She announced.

"What the wha? How'd ya do that?" Steven gasped.

Percival said, "Before our reunion, right now, I had Mizuki and myself install some newer features to the van. This is in case some weird stuff is going on."

They all looked outside, except for Mizuki, who was behind the wheel. It flew off, heading to Sakura.

"WHOA! Friendly skies!" Farra gasped.

**XXXXX**

They landed at the front of onsen's entrance, as they halted the van.

"Landing successful!" Mizuki said, "Please remain seated until the engine is turned off."

She turned off the ignition and announced, "Relaxation time!"

They rushed off as they went inside, heading into the onsen. Of course, knowing The Gang…

"Why do _I _always pay for them?" Percival sighed.

After a bath together, they were in blue yutakas, having a meeting together. Percival stated, "Well, now that we have everything under control, and our bodies rejuvenated, allow me to explain what is going on…"

He showed a picture of Chris McLean. He then explained, but Peter interrupted, "Hey, I know him! That's the guy from the Canadian Show, _Total Drama_! Julie and I heard about it, a lot."

Farra said, "Typical… But I never knew _you _liked that Reality drivel."

Heather said, "I'm better off with _The Bachelorette_."

Percival then explained, "Anyway…  
This man is Chris McLean, and he is revealed to be the evil mastermind of the whole universal mind fuck. We have reasons to believe that he is located in a huge mansion, from far away. According to Intel, McLean is responsible for the destruction of iHyrule and the Video Game World. Thousands have died, including a few survivors. He is also responsible for hurting a few other innocent people, including an evangelist, Hiram Matthias, and former Resistance leader, Arisa Uotani; _both_ deceased."

_He doesn't want to tell that Tohru Honda did it. It was WAY before he mentioned Onigiri to the others._

He continued, "I managed to confront Chris, only to be bested."

Farra cried, "You had all the fun!"

Steven griped, "Why wouldn't you alert us about it, sooner? It's our motto – _**We do anything**_!"

Percival said, "Well, I ain't pulling your leg."

He then lied, "I sided with the Resistance, after a skirmish with the McLean interns. However, Uotani died, after she was killed by McLean. I realized that I needed help."

Mizuki responded, "And that's when you summoned us."

Percival said, "Yes."

Mizuki insisted, "We'll be offered to help, as long as it isn't dark and mysterious. If Taishi shows up, however, I'm out."

Peter barked, "Oh, no! NO help means NO Gang! I'll be offered to help, too!"

Percival remarked, "Taishi will _not _show up. I promise."

The Gang agreed to show up, as Percival declared his mission, "We are going to this address and hunt down Chris McLean. Fighting is not our cup of tea, but we know how to rock."

Farra smiled, "The only fighting we do is at each other."

Peter giggled, "Usually, she starts it off."

She strangled Peter and shouted, "YOU SAY SOMETHING, FAT ASS?"

He strangled back, "BACK OFF, BITCH!"

They started fighting, as Percival groaned, "Compose yourself, or you're _not _coming!"

Steven sighed, "Now I know how these two are friends…"

Mizuki and Heather grumbled, "They never stop."

* * *

The Gang then drove to the huge mansion, or what's left of it, of Chris McLean. This was following Percival's battle with Chris, himself, and was destroyed by Onigiri. The van parked by the rubble, as they stepped out.

Heather gasped, "Oh, my…"

Mizuki said, as she scanned with her iPhone, "Sir, I detect a faded life source inside."

Percival spoke, "I don't get it…"

Steven proclaimed, "ALRIGHT! Let's go!"

He and Peter ran off, as Percival cried, "WAIT! We haven't even done a battle plan!"

Farra walked past him and snuffed, "Please. What's the point, if there's no building standing? The place is possibly deserted."

Mizuki said, "Afraid not, Farra. I detect only _one _life source. Maybe it's Chris McLean, inside."

Steven barked, "Incidentally, Steven Cooke wants to know! What did Chris do, since he started this whole thing, besides a preacher's death and a Yankee's death?"

Percival sighed, "That's classified."

He gasped, "I mean… It's strictly forbidden to say. One of the members told me _not _to forward it to any civilians."

Heather smiled, "At least we know mostly about Chris… the murderer."

They approached the rubble and started to climb up. Mizuki pointed at the direction of where the body is. "Over there."

Farra asked, "Should we dig?"

Steven declared, "We'll have to move each concrete piece, until we find him! Or her!"

Farra shouted, "YOU SHITTING ME? I just hand my nails done!"

Heather cried, "Me, neither! I hate digging with bare hands!"

Peter barked, "Ah, don't be party poopers, bras!"

He marched with Steven and Mizuki and called, "We gotta mission to do, and we'll be able to get the job done!"

He and Steven high-fived each other, "AW, YEAH!"

Percival griped, as he placed his hand on his forehead, "I'm beginning to regret this…"

The Gang began digging in the rubble, looking for signs of life. Percival watched on, as they continued to dig. Peter called, "How deep is this mansion? Don't you die, during the heavy pressure of this huge wreckage?"

Mizuki said, "Yes. Our guess is that our mystery man in this mansion is here, inside this building… or what's left of it."

Percival called, "Any luck?"

Steven shouted, "We ain't found shit! It'd be easy if you'd help!"

"I'm supervising! Like I'd soiled my hands at helping you dig, like common moles?"

"Lazy loser!"

"SAYS YOU!"

Farra called, "Hey, guys! I think I found something! You better see this!"

They all huddled around, as they gasped in fear. They found McLean's corpse… dead, rotted, and mutilated.

Steven gasped, "No way…"

Peter cried, "Aw, dude! SICK!"

Mizuki scanned, as Farra replied, "He looked familiar."

"He sure does, Farra," Mizuki responded, "That guy is _indeed _Chris McLean."

"WHAT?" They all cried.

Heather gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Steven cringed, "No way… _That _corpse is the man we're after?"

Percival growled, "Damn…"

He then thought, "But if… if Chris already died… then… then _who _did it? No… It just cannot be her… Can it?"

Steven snapped, "This is a waste of time! We hunt down Chris McLean, but we end up with the same perp… But, lo and behold, Steven Cooke gets zilch!"

Farra remarked, "Too bad. He died, already. And here we thought that the worlds are back to normal… but they ain't doing so."

Steven sighed, "Well, I think maybe that someone stole the power, after assassinating him. I've heard reports of the Hellish Woodland Critters, being slaughtered by a hunter."

Percival gasped, "Steven! What did you say?"

Steven said, "Well, I heard it on the news. A female hunter shot down these bad creatures. I was gonna head down there and offer advice, but they were already dead, when I got there."

Heather shrieked, "You didn't get peed on, didn't you?"

Steven cried, "Weren't you listening? Steven Cooke saw them dead, already!"

Percival pondered, "Hmm… Looks like I'll need some extra help on this."

He stated, "Whatever the reason, we should pick this body up and take it to a morgue. Besides, we can always take it to the boys in the lab, any day."

Steven snapped, "Oh, no! Steven Cooke isn't picking up a dead body!"

Heather shouted, "Me, neither!"

A girl called, "Perhaps I can help."

Two figures appeared and pointed a gun at them. The girl with short hair and glasses called, "You six! What are you doing in AAW territory?"

Percival explained, "Sorry. Our friends and I were hunting down Chris McLean, but we ended up empty handed."

A boy with spiky hair said, "We were wondering, too. This mansion was Chris's. But we never expected to have a dead body here."

Mizuki bowed, "Forgive us. We had the order to come here."

The girl snuffed, "By who?"

The others pointed at Percival, "HIM!"

The boy whispered, "What should we do?"

Percival sighed, "Don't worry. I can handle this."

**XXXXX**

**SLAM!  
**Handle it, indeed. The Gang was in AAW HQ… in jail. Percival wasn't in the cell.

Heather mocked, "_I can handle this… _Asshole!"

Farra groaned, "Why isn't Percival in this cell?"

Steven griped, "THIS SUCKS! Steven Cooke helps out, but Douchebag Percival ditched us!"

Heather cried, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Peter snoozed, as Mizuki held him. She replied, "How long do you think Percival will bail us out? I know this may offend our career, but it seems unfair."

Farra groaned, "Arrested for interfering in AAW business. That's bullshit!"

Steven yelled, "Double bullshit!"

Peter snapped, as he woke up, "STOP SHOUTIN', I'm nappin'!"

Mizuki sighed, as he fell asleep again, "This is falling apart."

Farra sighed, "How long before he can get us out?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main office, Percival was in the presence of the AAW's boss. She was a small girl with long dark brown hair and a purple uniform and skirt. She turned to him, on her chair, wearing her captain's hat and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" She spoke, "What gives you the right to interfere in AAW Business?"

Percival bowed and said, "Miss, my name is Percival Gaynes. I am a member of the _Feral Beauty Investigators_. F.B.I.."

He showed his badge and paperwork and said, "As you can see, I was hired by my superiors from the government to hunt down Chris McLean, but it seems someone beat us to it."

The girl huffed, as she thought, "So… He's legit."

She barked, "But that _still _doesn't make you interfere in Old Man and Hajime's business! This is AAW Business, and _we _do our part to help out!"

She whined, "Wah! Chris McLean is dead? Aw, man! Now the missions are done forever! But I cannot understand why this is still going on!"

He stated, "Ma'am, if I may have a proposition for you, I'm sure we can end this nightmare. I think I know who killed Chris… You see, I was investigating him, during my hunt for a Cocky Link. I am sure that you're aware of the Destruction of the Video Game World. It was caused by a figure named Onigiri."

She replied, "Not that I know of, but I have been searching for this mysterious girl. However, the clue I heard of is that she the Mythical Kaibara High School's Onigiri. She's just a myth."

Percival thought, "_Tohru's _no myth."

He then responded, "AHEM! Well, be that as it may, I was wondering if you'd help us out. While Chris McLean has been detained, dead, we shall move on to fixing these alternate worlds."

"Indeed we shall. As for your friends, I think they only came to meddle."

"They weren't. They're my bandmates… one of them is my wife."

Kazuto replied, "Now that you mention it, they _do _seem familiar."

The girl responded, "Well, yeah. Sadly, I do not like them, meddling in my affairs!"

Percival replied, "That's not true. Our motto with us is _We Do Anything_! However, that rule applies in the comedic world. So…"

The girl thought and said, "Hmm… Just let me think about it…"

She responded, "Oh, alright! Old Man, free The Gang! Hajime, you help!"

They left, as Percival smiled, "Thank you for your help, young lady."

The girl barked, "I have a name! It's Kanaka Nanase, leader of AAW – _Alliance Across the World_! And besides, I can't say NO to good people on the good side; _especially_ government agents!"

Percival shook her hand and said, "Now, since we agree to help, our talk and my identity are to remain classified. Now, about our proposition…"

At the jail cells, Kazuto and Hajime opened the doors. Hajime said, "You five are free to go. Miss Kanaka has pardoned you."

Farra barked, "About fucking time!"

Peter woke up and yawned, "What happened?"

Steven giggled, "I knew Percival would help us."

Farra asked, "And what makes you think he won't?"

Hajime barked, "No more roughhousing! Kanaka wishes to see you!"

They all gulped, as they went to her office.

**XXXXX**

Kanaka saw the Gang, in full, as she thought, "Hmm, seems to me that The Gang is in full force. I never knew they existed already."

She asked, as they were in attention, "What brought you here, just to meddle with AAW business?"

Percival said, "Like I said…"

Steven stated, "Sorry. But Percival gave us the okay to give us a mission. Surely, you've heard of Chris McLean."

Peter pouted, "Now I'll _never _see Season 6!"

Kanaka barked, "Don't call me Shirley! It's Kanaka! And also, I am aware that Chris McLean is bad news. Besides, Hajime and the Old Man were looking for McLean, also. Sadly, you guys came, before us, and found the whereabouts of that scumbag."

Farra smirked, "I found it first, and then called to the guys. I think I deserve cred-!"

Kanaka shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Farra gasped, as Heather bowed, "Forgive her behavior! She's just upset today!"

Mizuki stated, "Percival told us about what transpired in-."

Kanaka said, "I heard. And after Chris died, his castle crumbled down. No one knows how, but it seemed that he died in the wreckage. However, the autopsy showed that he was _already_ bludgeoned and smashed like a watermelon."

Percival said, "That is why I wanted help. Uotani died, after her involvement with McLean. My friend told me to traverse alone, so I'll lose. That's when I decided that The Gang will help out. United, we can beat anybody."

Steven said, "You never said that."

Percival smirked, "I saved the _real_ reasons for later."

Kanaka inquired, "So, you're saying that you, the six bandmates of rock and roll, and easy to play _Across the Universe_, want to stop the madness and chaos that is happening?"

She laughed, "Are you kidding me? You six can't even fight well, at your condition!"

Mizuki snuffed, "Is she making fun of us?"

Steven nodded, "She definitely is."

Percival exclaimed, "Give them a chance. Maybe they'll be useful."

Kanaka nodded, "Smart thinking. I suppose _one _mission would be useful. In fact, I think I have the perfect job for you, if you're up for it."

The Gang agreed, as Kanaka gave them their first mission.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**In the next chapter, The Gang recalls their very first mission with the AAW – a bank heist.**_


	3. The First Mission Together…

_**Chapter 2  
The First Mission Together…  
**_(一緒にファーストミッション…の巻)  
_**(or "Weight in Gould City")**_

* * *

The following afternoon, The Gang sped off in their black van, heading to the next destination – Gould City.

Percival asked, "So, what mission do we stake upon?"

Mizuki said, "News report from Yagi and Iizuka – _a bank has been held up by a wild girl_."

Steven C asked, "Not to ask, but who's the perp?"

"Heather," Mizuki replied.

Heather cried, "NO! I didn't hold up a bank!"

Percival said, "Not you, kid. She meant _another _Heather."

Steven C said, "This could be good! Gang, uh… Wait… Who's Heather?"

Mizuki said, "She has short shorts, a brown blouse, and long thick black hair. Plus, she has a tall figure that looks beautiful."

Percival said, "Heather – age: 18 – former member of _Antagony_, before the team dissolved, completely. According to reports, she won _Total Drama Season Three_, under a technicality. But, due to the people hating her, they declare that Alejandro won. The money she earned was one million dollars _Canadian_. However, the money was destroyed, falling into a Hawaiian volcano, inadvertently. Heather vowed revenge on Chris McLean, but was expelled from _Antagony_, after showing compassion towards some of the _Good Teens, _who were _also _disbanded, recently."

Peter asked, "How did she win?"

Percival said, "_Total Drama World Tour – Final Episode; _She won, throwing a pineapple sacrificial doll into an active Hawaiian volcano. It turns out that she threw Al's pineapple husk in there, after a _Rosham-bo _on him. Technically, she won, but was ignored."

Farra said, "That's karma for you. One minute you win, the next thing you know, no one cares."

Mizuki replied, "It didn't matter, anyway. The million dollars was sunk in lava, burnt away."

Farra remarked, "Like I said… Karma."

Steven C said, "Well, whatever the case, we'll stop her, one way or another! Steven Cooke is looking forward to a huge mission!"

Percival said, "Step on it, Mizuki! The bank is dead-set. Remember, we foil Heather's plot, we'll be sitting pretty."

Heather cringed, "Why does she have the same name as me?"

Percival said, "Fine, stop crying, _Helen_."

Heather gasped, "_Helen?!_"

Percival declared, "From now, until Heather is captured, _you're _Helen. That way we won't confuse you."

Heather sobbed, "How can I? It's too confusing… I may never get used to it."

Steven C stated, "Just remember which is which, since you're _Good Heather_."

Heather cried, "SHUT UP!"

She pouted, as they drove to the bank. She snuffed and muttered, "Stupid… lousy… bitch…"

_From this moment on, for this chapter, Heather of "The Gang" will be called "Heather D"._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Gould City Bank, a girl with long black hair has stolen a huge sack of money. She ran inside a small sports car and prepared to drive off. She laughed, as she stole a huge amount. The teller screamed, "HELP! POLICE! ANYBODY! We've been robbed! A woman has stolen all our money!"

The van arrived, as they saw the teller, pleading in fear. The Gang stepped out, as the teller signaled to them.

"We came too late!" Steven cried.

Percival said, "Not for long. Mizuki, go see if you can scan her last known whereabouts, while I have a word with the bank teller."

The teller responded, "Oh, that woman… She stole our money in the vault. A total of twenty million dollars, combined in the International currency and unmarked bills… and a ham sandwich. She stole my lunch."

Peter asked, "How did she escape?"

"A car!" He pleaded, "She got away!"

Percival called, "Mizuki! Any sign of Heather?"

Mizuki said, "Location confirmed!"

She viewed it from her cellphone. It was a white sports car, with the license saying "_IH8LOOSRS_".

Farra said, "You're good with you and your gadgets."

Mizuki smiled, "Whoever made this must've been a genius, using an App called… uh… _Neko-Sakana_?!"

She sighed, "I think Eimi and Yuu are becoming the Bill Gates and Mark Z of the Alternate worlds."

_Don't be so sure._

Peter cried, "YAY! LET'S GET THEM!"

Percival barked, "GANG! Not yet! Mizuki, where is the white sports car?"

Mizuki said, "Located… down Highway 56, miles away – Driving northwest."

Heather D remarked, "Well, let's plan an attack. We'll tail her, while we-."

She was stopped by _another_ Heather D., one with an angel garb. It was her conscious.

"No, Heather," the Good Heather explained, "You cannot do this. Just because that girl's name is Heather, also, you can sit aside and wait. Patience is a virtue. Even if it _is _for Miss Nanase's work, it-."

An evil Heather D. appeared with black hair and a purple cape, with blue skin. I take it that is her bad conscious.

"You crazy?" The Bad Heather said, "That girl is a disgrace to the Heathers everywhere! Do it alone and kick her ass-!"

The Good Heather knocked her down and barked, "Do you want your friends to think of you of stealing all the glory?"

They started fighting, as Heather D was in confusion. She cried, "DAMN IT! WHY NOW?"

Percival asked, "Did you say something?"

Heather D smiled, as her conscious hid behind her, "No, no, I am fine."

Good Heather glared at her bad self, "Bitch! Heather isn't finished with you!"

Bad Heather roared, "Fuck off, whore bag!"

They continued fighting, as Heather D entered the van, sighing, "I hate conflict…"

The van drove off, as she thought, "I wish there was something I should do… After all, Percival said that we'd take that bank thief, in show of support for AAW."

The van headed to Highway 56, where Heather, the bank thief, is speeding off to.

Farra asked, "So, where is she heading?"

Percival said, "With that kind of money, she's probably taking it to the border."

Mizuki said, "In these alternate worlds, _Country Borders _are no cakewalk. The Bad Heather is obviously taking it to her hideout."

Percival sighed, "What a stupid girl."

He exclaimed, "Gang, let's go!"

The van drove off into the highway, as they drove at 75 MPH. Lucky for them, the van is run on Premium gasoline. They continued to drive off, through the highway, which was pretty desolate, since the traffic was low. They were miles away from Heather's escape vehicle, heading west.

"I see her, guys!" Mizuki called, "Range – ten miles."

Percival said, "Good. Keep driving, Mizuki! Keep! Driving!"

**VROOM!**

The van continued to move, as Heather viewed it, in her rear-view mirror. She then glared, "Who are those goofs? Surely, it's not Chris, taking my money _again_. I can tell… I read the script, and now, HOME FREE!"

**VROOM!**

The sports car zoomed off, as the van followed. Percival appeared from outside the van's window. He called, via a megaphone, "HEATHER! By order of AAW, the _Alliance Across the World_, this is a hold-up _and _a stick-up! Stop the vehicle and spread out!"

Heather shouted, "OH? You want a piece of me? I _knew _Chris McLean is dead! That man robbed me of everything! Why do you think I won Season 3?"

Percival called, "Your Total Drama palmarès ain't on trial!"

Heather shouted, "You can never take me alive, coppers!"

She sped off to a turn. The Gang followed. Heather jumped out of the driver's seat and threw some mountain goat eggs at the van.

"I hope your insurance covers _Mutated Mountain Goat eggs!_ I got these, and I ain't afraid to use them!"

She chucked the eggs at the window, splattering them all over. The window was covered in smelly yolk. Mizuki cleaned it off, turning on the windshield wipers.

Peter called, "She ain't playing hard-to-get!"

Farra said, "I want to know why she did it, without driving. She's good."

Heather D remarked, "Not good enough!"

She jumped out and cried to Percival, "Bro! Let me handle this one!"

Steven snapped, "Are you crazy? You just cannot go in and rescue the money! What if you die?"

Heather D said, "That's a risk I am willing to take. Besides, _no one, _who's called _Heather, _takes up a heist and gets away with it!"

Percival said, "Stay in the van! We'll map out a plan of attack, then we'll let you have your fun."

She then growled, "Damn it!"

Heather called, "What's the matter, you jive Beatles wannabes? Had enough of me?"

Peter whined, "Aw, man! I wish we had super powers!"

Steven stated, "That's not until later, Big Guy! Steven Cooke needs to best that fiery harlot! Besides, Kanaka Nanase is counting on us!"

Percival said, "He's right! Focus on saving the money and arresting that Heather! Uh, the bad one…"

Heather D snapped, "Why don't you call me _Helen_?"

Farra addressed, "Heather, you know that you're you. Besides, you'd never acted that evil, like her."

Mizuki added, "Plus, calling you _Helen _makes it hard to know your name."

Heather D snarled, "AUGH! Heather is confused! And I mean it, since _I'm _the one that she is referring to!"

Farra comforted her and said, "Calm down. We'll get her."

Heather yelled, as she stepped back to the wheel, "TOO LATE, LOSERS!"

Steven snapped, "Oh, no, she didn't! Steven Cooke won't take that remark, lying down!"

Farra said, to the 4th wall, "Especially with US, callng him that."

He glared at Farra, as she whistled. Mizuki said, "She's heading for the exit!"

Heather turned to the exit ramp, which said _"Bruschetta Fields_". The Gang followed, but not for long. Heather pressed the button, opening the trunk. It flew out some round blue bombs, landing onto the streets.

Percival cried, "LOOK OUT!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
**The Gang's van showed no effect from the explosions, but it ended up losing its course. It drove in a zigzag, as the Van flew off the streets. They screamed, as the van headed to a huge mound of hay.

**POOF!**

Mizuki tittered, "Luckily… That hay pile broke our fall…"

Farra snuffed, "Yeah… But we lost Evil Heather…"

Heather D moaned, "Why do you say that? Also, that's better…"

Peter groaned, "I had my seatbelt on…"

Steven winced, "Come on! We cannot give up!"

Elsewhere, the car escaped through the streets of _Bruschetta Fields_. Heather laughed, as she drove away with a cool million; or, in this case, with cool _millions_.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed evilly, "Let's see them make a song out of that!"

She sighed in relief, "No more Chris, no more _Total Drama_, no more losers, and best of all… I'm rich!"

She drove off… but where? She left with the money, to her hideout, but what she doesn't know is that the money is flying off, following the explosive escape.

Heather then saw the sandwich and smelled it. She gagged, "Ew… Mayo and rye? Yuck…"

She threw the sandwich away, onto the street. She drove away, after that.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the van was pulled out by The Gang, as it was covered in hay. Percival said, "Well, it's a good thing it got scratched up."

He pulled out a needle from the top of the hood, "Hey, a needle."

Steven barked, "Guys, this may be the worst mission that we have ever done… but it is also our first. Steven Cooke don't approve of this. I want out!"

Percival yelled, "Tough! We'll beat these AAW fools, by hook or crook! We owe them for finding Chris McLean! Besides, how bad can it be?"

Peter whined, "Plenty! I quit!"

Mizuki stated, "Me, too!"

Farra said, "Well, you can quit, but I can't. I won't leave my husband and that douchebag."

Steven said, "I said that Steven Cooke wants out… Pay attention!"

She strangled him and glared, "You're staying!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Percival said, "I appreciate your effort, but we cannot have this mission go awry. But there's no way we can break-up, all because of _one _bank heist!"

As he was lecturing the others, Heather was behind the van, pondering about the mission.

"This is nuts… It's like _nobody _wants me to join in. I'm the _Ringo _of The Gang. How bad can I be?"

The Good Heather returned and said, "Well, at least you tried. Let's wait for your friends to rekindle their status quo and try, try again."

The Bad Heather snapped, "Aw, don't listen to her! This is your chance! The Jerk-face Heather is heading to the Manicotti Hotel – Room 26."

Heather D asked, "Uh… How did you know?"

The Bad Heather showed a piece of paper that Heather dropped, "She was too busy stealing that she dropped her information. Plus, there was some mayonnaise stains on it."

The Good Heather cried, "WHAT? YOU SNUCK THROUGH THE INVESTIGATION?"

The Bad Heather snapped, "Well, you'd try to have them look, but her friends are idiots!"

Heather D shrilled, "GOD PERIOD DAMN IT! That's what I was gonna say, before the chance began!"

She tittered, "I forgot about it…"

The Good Heather barked, "NO! This has to stop! Forget what I said! Get that prissy little trollop!"

The Bad Heather yelled, "_I _was gonna say that, you prissy little bitch troll!"

They started brawling in a cartoon cloud, as Heather sobbed in confusion, "AW, even in Alternate Fuckfests, Heather is in a conundrum of decisions! Think, Heather! Think! Gestapo, Gazpacho, Gazebo!"

The Good Heather then pulled out a rifle and fired at the Bad one.

**BANG!  
**Bad Heather fell dead. Good Heather cried out, "The bullet of justice caps all evil's ass! Remember that."

Heather D was astonished, "Justice plays dirty."

Good Heather called, "NOW, GO! Go, Heather Dunn-Nevins, and rescue the money! Right makes smite, you know!"

Heather D dashed off, as she sighed, "I need to say it loud, next time!"

She halted and found an old bicycle. She thought, "Maybe this'll make things quicker."

She hopped on and roared, "H.D.N. in the Hizz-whatever it means!"

She pedaled away, super-fast, heading to where her conscious _somehow _told her where Heather is – The Manicotti Hotel.

The Good Heather disappears, as she was walking away. "Well, that's all for me, then."

Back at the van, Percival concluded, "Now, are you guys in? The last thing we want is to be quitters! If you want to try and leave this mission, do so and go, but rest assured that you five morons are not quitting, before the fuzz arrest you for civil service interference, before you do."

The Gang, except Heather D, agreed.

Farra smiled, "You're right."

Peter said, "Yeah, I guess…"

Steven smiled, "Steven Cooke agrees on you, even though you suck."

Mizuki stated, "After all, we're a team! The six of us, we'll do anything!"

…

Heather was gone.

"Where's Heather?" Steven asked.

Farra counted, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… … …"

She cried, "There's supposed to be 6!"

Percival gasped, "She didn't!"

He panicked, "She didn't die, didn't she?"

Farra called, "LOOK!"

She pointed out a trail of currency, all in unmarked American, Canadian, and Mexican bills.

Farra said, "Call me crazy, but I think our money-grubbing bandit took too much."

The trail headed to where _both_ Heathers were going.

Steven barked, "Now that we know where she is heading, let's trail her and get the job done!"

Peter cried, "But what about _our _Heather?"

Percival said, "She'll come around! Mizuki, take shotgun and vacuum the money in!"

She held up a huge vacuum hose and held it at the money. She said, "Give or take, let's hope the money doesn't blow away."

Percival said, "No winds here in _Bruschetta Fields_. All there are is aroma and city lights."

The van headed down the money trail, as Mizuki was picking up most of the stolen currency with a vacuum, inside the van. They were heading down to the big city, hopefully to meet the bank bandit. But who will get there first – Heather Dunn or The rest of The Gang?

* * *

The car arrived at the Manicotti, a huge hotel, colored in red and white. Heather, in shades and a coat, entered the building, going incognito. Three burly men arrived and grabbed the money from the backseat. They put it in huge briefcases and headed to the hotel.

She arrived at the checkout area and asked for her key. She whispered, "Room 26."

The receptionist asked, "Uh, madam… Where did you get all that money?"

Heather said, "Uh… _Internet_?"

The receptionist gave her the keys, "Close enough. Enjoy your stay."

She left to her room, as the bellboys took the huge briefcases to the 2nd floor.

Meanwhile, outside, Heather Dunn was racing on a bicycle she commandeered…  
"Or stole, which depends, but this is AAW business!" Heather said to the 4th wall.  
…as she arrived at the Manicotti. However, she tried to stop, but the brakes were broken.

**SLIP!  
**And the tire ran over the discarded ham sandwich that the bad teen tossed.

"WAH! THAT IS BAD BIKING!" She yelled, as she skidded.

**CRASH!  
**The bike crashed into a brick wall, after it went passed the hotel.

Heather hobbled off, as she headed to the hotel's front door. She fell down, face first, in soreness.

"At least I made it…" She moaned in pain.

She crawled to the hotel door and stepped inside. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Now's not the time to be in traction, Heather! Now to find Heather and deal with that loser! No one makes my friends think fast enough, before the chase, and gets away with it!"

She then approached the receptionist desk and held an AAW badge up, "Excuse me, sir! AAW – Alliance Across the Universe! I'm here for a-."

"Madam, you must be out of breath… _and _brain cells." The receptionist remarked.

"Sir! PLEASE! Don't look at me, just because I'm crazy! There's a Gould City bank thief in this building and I am here to apprehend her… Do you know anybody suspicious?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there _was _a woman that came by with a HUGE amount of money that she got from the internet. I don't think it's her."

Heather D barked, "Trust me, sir, it is! Heather will do anything to apprehend the thief. Is she here now?"

The receptionist said, "Yes. She's in Room 26, on the second floor. You _may _ask her… but I doubt it's her."

Heather smiled, "Thank you!"

She dashed off to the stairs. The clerk called, "WAIT! Shouldn't you take the elevator, ma'am?"

Heather called back, "The stairs are more limber to my legs!"

The receptionist sighed, "Weirdo…"

But then, the news played:  
_"THIS JUST IN! Gould City Bank was recently robbed by a young woman, all because she was robbed of her prize. It happened, precisely at 12:34pm, in the city of Gould, as over 20.4 million dollars and the bank manager's lunch was pilfered. The AAW, Alliance Across the World, is on the case on catching the evil bandit.  
Speaking of which, we learn that the girl's name is Heather. No description has been announced, as of late, but we shall keep you posted."_

The clerk smirked, "Good. I hope Heather will capture that money thief, on account she works for AAW-."

He stopped and pondered, "Heather? She looked like an evil girl… with the short auburn hair, sexy body, and that snaggletooth!"

He cried out, "NO! It's her!"

He went to the phone and called the police, "Hello, officer, the Gould City Bank Bandit is in my hotel!"

This is bad! The receptionist thinks that Heather D _is _the bank thief.

**XXXXX**

The van arrived at the Manicotti. They rushed out and saw the receptionist, hiding in fear.

Mizuki said, "We managed to collect about $2,500 that Heather dropped."

Steven asked, "It looks like the clerk is hiding from another robbery."

Peter said, "Let's go in and ask!"

Percival said, "Maybe we'll find Heather… and Heather!"

He griped, "WHAT? Does it matter which one it is?"

They stepped inside, as the clerk pleaded, "HELP ME! Please, save me from these disasters!"

Percival said, "AAW – Percival Gaynes. What is the matter?"

The clerk explained, "Well, there's a burglar in this building… and she has the money from the bank in Gould City. Luckily, she's at Room 26 and heading there!"

Percival said, "Thank you! We have Heather cornered."

"WHAT? I mean the one in the auburn hair! That woman, recently, who checked in, had the money she gotten from the internet."

Percival snarled, "INTERNET?"

The rest cried, "Heather!"

They ran to the second floor, except Percy. He calmly stated to him that the girl checking in _was _the bank bandit. Heather D was only trying to save the day.

He also stated, "I want you to stay clear and make sure that _no one _leaves this hotel, under any circumstances."

The clerk said, "Yes, sir… Yes, sir…"

Back on the second floor, Heather D, disguised as a maid, knocked on the door of Room 26.

"This will work… I hope… No one can see me like this," she giggled, "Super easy…"

She knocked on the door and spoke in a Swiss accent, "Cleaning service!"

Heather called, "Come on in! I'll be in the shower."

She opened the door and stepped inside. Heather was in the shower, as she looked around, dusting and cleaning.

"I feel like a servant to the bad guy…" she thought, as she cleaned the room.

She noticed her clothes in the laundry basket. She snatched them off the basket and stuffed them in her blouse. She snickered, as she called, "Uh, shall I leave you a clean robe?"

"Yes, please!" Heather said, from the shower.

Heather D smirked quietly, "Simple, as Simon…"

She then tossed the clothes out of the window and searched for the money. She found it, under her bed. She went under the mattress and dug for the money.

"Eugh! Too many dust bunnies, I'll bet! In a swift instant, Heather will go in lengths to steal back the money!"

She got a huge sack of money, from under the bed. She smiled, as she opened it, but when she looked inside, she saw that there were cans and bottles inside. Heather appeared with the real bag of money.

"Looking for this?" She smiled.

She was fully clothed, with her blouse and short shorts on. Heather D, however, was confused.

"Wait a minute… How can you be…?"

Heather replied, "Because, I should've known you creepy people would come and rob me of my millions… AGAIN! I said that I was in the shower, only to throw you off guard, when you knew I was in the closet. I knew that you would be after the money, since your voice is familiar, and you're with those losers! And, by the way, Maids are French; _not _Swiss."

Heather D complained, "Cut me some slack, bitch! This was the closest accent I could find! Heather's bad with French."

She cracked her knuckles and glared, "Now, you'll pay, for all Heathers everywhere, because _I, too, _am a Heather!"

"Is that right? Do you know how hard it is to win Total Drama, only to be ripped off? Finished 3rd in _Season One, _eliminated in 8th, before the merger in _Season Two, _was ripped off by Alejandro _and _Chris in _Season Three_, almost left that Camp on Chris's zeppelin, and almost died, in _Season Four_…  
You would not believe how I became angered by this! I was _unfairly_ defeated, and I had it worse, more than Courtney, Duncan, Goth Girl, and LeShawna, combined! I had my hair shaved off, had to wear wigs, lost a tooth, had a bug bite, shot by paintballs, almost was left for dead in Canada _and _Hawaii…"

Heather D smiled, "Oh, cry me a river, wah, wah, wah! That's karma biting you in the butt!"

She removed her Maid uniform and was dressed in her purple blouse and white pants. She prepared for fighting Heather.

"You want a piece of me, you tramp?" Heather barked.

Heather D yelled, "Bring it, whore!"

They tackled each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Both Heathers started to roll around the room, clawing at each other.

"Seriously, you hit weaker than LeShawna! _She _broke my tooth, you know!" Heather yelled, "Why do you think I have a gold one?"

"I'll bet you got it from the Amazon and got bitten by a snake, in your-."

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"YOU TWO-BIT HOOKER!"

They continued to brawl on the floor, as The Gang appeared by the door, about to break in.

Mizuki summoned, "Peter, break that door down! Whatever it's worth, we'll compensate our losses."

Peter nodded and then prepared to charge, "I'm coming, little buddy!"

Farra roared, "Knock the damn door down!"

"RAAHHH!" He charged at the door.

**CRASH! **"YAAAAHH!"

The Gang run into the hotel room, as both Heathers continued to brawl at each other.

"HEATHER!" Percival cried.

Steven shouted, "There they are!"

Heather has the Gang's Heather in a chokehold, as Heather D was tapping.

"I… can't breathe…"

Heather D's neck was locked tight, as Heather smirked evilly. She glared, "I deserve that money! There's _no way _you can stop me! Maybe throwing you off a two-story building would be right! If it were _ten_-stories, it'd be very amazing. Stupid loser travel agent… Plus, the bookings for the VIP suites were sold out."

Heather D gagged, "Like I said… Karma…"

**POW!**

She knocked out Heather D, as she fell to the floor, all limp. She was fuming. She yelled, "SAY… KARMA… AGAIN! SAY KARMA AGAIN, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Steven shouted, "That's enough!"

The Gang appeared, cornering Heather.

"How dare you hurt my step-sister, after what you've done?" Percival yelled.

"Why won't you get the point, you has-been rockers? I deserve the money!"

Peter said, "We won't go easy on you… But not for the boys."

Heather snarled, "Make me!"

Farra asked, "Last time we saw you, you were in an accident on a blimp, beforehand, you were crushed by a magmatic piece of rock from a Hawaiian volcano."

Mizuki stated, "It seemed impossible. We saw Season Three and thought you were crushed and killed. Until Season Four, which was a surprise…"

Heather grinned, "I survived. You forget that the ocean broke the fall. But _I _was singed. And that blimp… I don't recall, but Cameron of the Good Teens grounded it, after I was _trying _to escape with _my _cool million! After the zeppelin was destroyed, I made my jump out and escaped to the sea, again, swimming back to shore."

She then prepared to fight, "But I ain't afraid of you! I used to be with Antagony, before McLean killed them all… So, don't think I will be bested by you five!"

They all prepared to fight, as Heather D was still out. She woke up, in pain, as she witness the scuffle between The Gang and Heather. Heather plastered Peter and Steven with a knee to the gut and a right cross. Farra was leveled with a severe backhand, while Percival and Mizuki get nailed by the kicks of the bad girl. They all fell down, as they groan in pain.

"So… You made my point?" Heather walked off, with her money that she stole.

Heather D was hurt, but she got up. She growled in anger and grabbed her arm. Heather D snarled, "_You're _not going anywhere, man! Heather will beat your ass, skeet!"

She slapped Heather around, beating her senseless, dropping the money. Heather D then snapped in a frantic state, beating her up, clawing her eyes, pulling her hair, kicking her torso, and wringing her neck. Heather broke free and dashed to the door. She yelled out, "YOU'RE A FREAK!"

"YOUR MAMA!" Heather D jeered.

Heather then threw a flash bomb on the ground. It ignited, blinding Heather D. The bad girl left with the bag of money, as the rest were out cold. She saw her friends and was worried.

"Oh, no," she sobbed, "My friends couldn't do it… I wish there was something I could do…"

The Good Heather returned, talking to a very hurt Heather, "Come now, child, you can do it!"

"But… But what if I cannot? What should I do?"

"Why are you hesitating? They're your friends, are they not? You'll have to rescue the money and stop that bad Heather!"

"Yes… but… What if I fail and something happened to me?"

"Idiot! There are _plenty _of drummers that can replace you!"

"AGH!"

"But, fret not! You can do it! Your friends have failed, but this is no time to be a coward! We'll help The Gang and save the money from her! COME! I believe in you, Heat-!"

**CLICK!  
**The Good Heather was handcuffed by _yet another _Heather, with a police uniform, green hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She had a smirk on her face and a squad car _"Heather Department"_ with her.

"Good Heather, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Bad Heather!" The Cop Heather declared.

She was escorted away, as they disappeared, "Dang! Oh, well. It's a fair court. Take care, kiddo."

Heather moaned, "I have a fucked-up conscious…"

She was about to leave, but hit a small sack. It tipped over and out came some money. Heather was confused.

"Huh? Is this the stolen money?" She thought, "Hold on…"

She pondered the situation. She then remembered that Heather stole the bag of junk, after she ignited the flash bomb. She pondered again and said, "Oh… Wait…"

Heather cheered, as she got the money, "I DID IT! I SAVED THE DAY!"

Percival took the money, "I'll take that!"

Heather cringed, "Oh, Percy, I miss you…"

Percival said, "I don't know what's going on, _or _why you ditched us… but you better do something about this!"

Heather said, "But…"

She yelled at him, "BUT YOU NEVER HAD A PLAN OF ATTACK! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD'VE INVESTIGATED, _BEFORE _YOU SAVE THE DAY!"

Percival gasped, "Wait… You knew?"

Heather smirked, "Duh… Why would I be? I found a clue that said where the Evil Heather is. I was gonna warn you, but you were too busy."

Percival remarked, "And the _other _Heather?"

Outside the lobby, Heather made her escape, as she made it to the front door. However, there was a huge row of squad cars, in front of her. The clerk appeared from his desk and saw her.

"HEY! THAT'S HEATHER OF _TOTAL DRAMA_!" He screamed, "She stole a zeppelin _and _Chris's Gemmies!"

Heather pleaded, "You're too late! I have the money! But all I wanted was…"

She showed the junk and said, "THIS CRAP!"

The police gasped, as she cackled, "Losers! You had me going… You think I'd escape with the money? Too bad… Looks like _I'm _clean and walking away, innocent."

Percival called out, as he and Heather D appeared, "WRONG! I found _this _in your room, Heather!"

He showed the bag of money to the clerk. He cried, "AAH! The stolen money?"

Heather gasped, as Percival said, "Officer, The Gang and I have this solved. This is the stolen Gould City money!"

He pointed at Heather, "And _she _stole it!"

Heather D winked, "And there're more bags of it, inside Room 26."

Heather shouted, "I THOUGHT I DEALT WITH YOU, ALREADY!"

Heather D then smiled, as she walked to Heather, "Dear Heather, I know that we think alike, but stealing money is wrong…"  
**POW!  
**"NOT TO MENTION HURTING MY FRIENDS!"

She knocked out the Mean Heather with a left hook. She was out cold, with her gold tooth fallen off from her mouth. The cops carried her away, as the rest went to Room 26. The rest of The Gang returned, all in pain and dizziness.

Steven asked, "What the wha? We won? When did that happen?"

Percival smiled, "Thank Heather. She saved the day, after we tried to get her."

Heather blushed, as Farra laughed, "Way to go, Heather!"

She giggled, "Aw, don't look at me, like that…"

**XXXXX**

As Heather, the mean one, was carted off in a paddy wagon…  
"You haven't heard the last of me, you brats!"

…Heather, the nice one, apologized.

"Sorry, guys… I didn't mean to bail on you. I figured that you guys weren't too rushy…"

Peter said, "No, it's fine, kid. We didn't plan ahead, like before."

Percival said, "Alright, guys. First, we have to return the money, and next, we'll return to AAW HQ."

Heather stated, "Um… Heather has an idea on how to do this…"

She grabbed the money and grabbed a bicycle, escaping to the bank.

"HEATHER!" Percival cried.

Mizuki said, "I think she's returning the money."

She did. Moments later, she arrived at the bank.

"JUNE! STEVEN! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" She shrieked, as she went past the bank.

**CRASH!  
**"Why can't they install sturdy breaks to these bikes?" She moaned, as she fell to the ground, blooded and bruised, with a wheel in her head.

* * *

Eventually, they returned _all _the money. Mean Heather is serving 600 days of community service, while Kanaka Nanase pardoned The Gang. In a sprig, they named them _Honorary Members of AAW_. They got their own office, after that, and became full-time members.

Since then, they joined AAW, while helping out the Kona Force, with the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_. They joined forces, in a way of territorialism… or who is better.

* * *

_**Next time, back to present day! We meet Percival's FBI 11-maid girl hit squad! And what do they mean by "Father Dear"?  
Find out in the next grueling chapter of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	4. Percival's Hired Offspring

_**Chapter 3  
Percival's Hired Offspring  
**_(パーシバルの十娘の巻)_**  
(or "Ten Little Android (plus one) Girls")**_

* * *

Steven C was onstage, as they finished a set.

"Hey, kids! It's good to see you all here in Simile City!" He called, as the crowd cheered.

He continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have _some _people with us, but they are busy, outside, getting ready. But they'll arrive… and we can rock this place, tonight!"

The fans cheered, as Steven C called to Mizuki, "Hey, Miz… Any idea what they could be doing?"

Mizuki said, "I think it's something private, Steven…"

Steven smiled, "Well, Steven Cooke will wait!"

He thought, referring to Percival, "And soon, before you miss the show, you douche."

Mizuki held up a saxophone, as Steven C continued, "But, ladies and gentlemen, we know that we have been around, for a long time…"

The fans chanted, "GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG!"

Steven C stated, "HOLD ON, NOW! We have been around… but…"

Meanwhile, outside, eleven Goth Loli maids appeared, in different attires, were touching down, in front of the Prussia armies. All while Steven continued to speak, Percival whispered, "It's ShowTime…"

One girl, April, with long black hair, and a Gold Luger pistol, and pointed at a Prussia soldier.

Wouldn't you know it? The Prussia army was in the presence of Marciano's 11 Sisters!

_WAIT! The __same__ Marciano Sisters?_

Michelle barked at the 4th wall, "Yes… THAT same Sisters!"

A delinquent shouted, "You think your girls can stop Prussia? Awesome FAIL, ya losers! I SAY, PRUSSIA POW-!"

**BANG!**

The delinquent fell dead by April's gunshot. She glared, "You don't interfere in Father's business deal…"

She called to her sisters, "Ladies! Let's fight these Prussians!"

They prepared their weapons, as the Prussia Army charged at them.

Michelle whispered, "I bet 20 Pounds that two ninjas get decapitated by July."

Percival smirked, "You're on. It'll be fine, as long as Prussia is out of the way."

Back inside, Steven concluded, "Here's a tune you remember, 15 years ago… because, we may not be the best band in the world, next to the Beatles… But you guys are _SUPER RAD!_"

The Gang played their cover of The Aquabats song "_Super Rad_", as we head back outside.

As the music played, January, a girl with long blonde hair, started shooting at five Prussia soldiers with two FN P90 machine guns, killing them. Two Prussia ninjas were exploded by August's grenades, while two more were killed by June's machete and May's Franchi SPAS-12. March smacked a delinquent with the butt of her FN Minami gun, and then fired a headshot at a ninja. July was being cornered by two delinquents, all with a smile on her face. She pulled out her katana and sliced at their chests, spurting out blood. A ninja crept at here, but June threw a knife at his head, impaling his skull.

Michelle asked, as she watched the bloodshed, "So, where's September?"

Percival said, "Meh. This _is _a whole set… She died, before the transaction."

"Damn."

"I know. Oh, look! How cute!"

He blushed, as the triplets, October, November, and December, carried a huge truck with their bare hands and threw it at three ninjas, crushing them.

He giggled in glee, "Aw, how cute. Three girls killed three ninjas…"

Michelle snarled, as she gave him 20 Pounds, "Fuck. And that was the last batch of ninjas, too."

"Keep it," Percival smiled, "I don't need it. I hope the guys are okay, onstage."

On stage, during the music break, Steven C shouted to the crowd, "SET IT UP, HOMIES!"

The crowd cheered, as the bloodshed continued, outside.

He smiled, "That's my eleven little hitmen… uh, or something like that…"

Michelle was in a disgusted look, "You're such a sick bugger, you know that?"

Percival said, "They'll understand, eventually."

As they continued to watch on, the leading delinquent, the blonde with the scar, went past the Gang members and headed inside the arena.

"Sweet deal!" He cackled, "The Gang will die, for interfering in the _Prussia Auditorium_."

April killed off two more delinquents, with her gun, as the others ran off, crying in fear. She called out, "Father! Aunt Michelle! The Prussia soldiers have retreated!"

Michelle asked, "Shall we call clean-up?"

Percival said, "Please."

He called on his walkie-talkie and said, "Kotoha, get a clean-up crew on some, uh, about thirty bodies… maybe more."

Michelle added, "Oh, yeah. Make sure to use the purple stuff, this time."

The delinquent escaped, inside the building, as he went onstage. The Gang finished their song.

Michelle said, "Once it's done, what say we join The Gang? It has been twenty minutes now…"

Percival groaned, "Aw, crap! I should've joined them!"

He rushed off, as Michelle followed. She called to April, "April! Make sure this area is clear of corpses, or you get a tan on your arse!"

April grumbled, "Yes, Auntie dear…"

She muttered, "You British piece of-."

**XXXXX**

Steven called to the crowd, "Thanks, guys! You did help out, with our jumping and singing-along. But now… Now we have time to make it up to you."

He stood in the middle of the stage and said, "Tonight, we did some old classics in The Beatles, and we decided to spice it up. So, tonight…"

The delinquent appeared and shouted, "STOP THE SHOW! STOP THE SHOW!"

He laughed evilly, as he thought, "Perfect! Now, as the leader of the Prussia Army – Faction #13579, I shall be the first to kill a live band, onstage! _Kill the losers! Kill the losers!_"

But as he was about to perform his strenuous death strike, Steven called to the crowd, in fake fear, "OH, NO! How did he get here?"

The crowd booed, as the blonde haired thug smiled, "Hiss for me… The show is officially over… as your favorite band… dies!"

He laughed demonically, as Steven shouted, "Don't worry, kids! I didn't expect someone to come by and invade! We figured that tonight is a villain-free zone!"

He then thought, "Beats AAW, though…"

For the thug, he knew that The Gang would fear him. However, they were just acting, almost like someone is going to destroy them.

"Don't worry, kids! I'll save you! Steven Cooke knows how to deal with thugs like him!" He bellowed, as Mizuki was concerned.

Mizuki said, "Uh, Steven… You better use the heavy artillery for this one!"

"Good thinking, Mizuki!" He smiled, "And after that, we'll tell our manager and laugh about it!"

The thug held up a knife and laughed, "Now, now, Steven Kook… What a loser you have been… For this, I decided to have _blood _pour on this stage, and kill off the band, for no good reason! Prepare to die, you shitface! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven seethed, as he cried, "What did you call me?"

The thug laughed, "I said… You are a shitface that will die! Now, hold still, while I claim this arena, in the name of-."

**SOCK!**

The thug fell down, as he was swollen in the eye, by Steven's right fist. He glared, as the thug winced, "What the hell?"

Steven yelled, "YOU DON'T CALL ME… **THAT!** GET UP AND FIGHT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

The crowd gasped, as he was angry to the MAX. Heather started the drums again, as Steven composed himself. The thug whined, "That hurt… What is with you, you expendable brat?"

Steven said to the crowd, as he calmed down, "Sorry… Sorry… I didn't mean to be so… so… AW, FUCK IT! LET'S GET HIM!"

The thug gasped, "Uh, oh…"

The music began with a fast metal tune, as Steven began to punch and kick the thug, really hard. The crowd was on its feet, cheering for Steven C. Peter, Farra, and Heather were still playing the music, as Mizuki joined the fight. She slammed the thug with an elbow to the chest, while she picked him up and threw him at Steven, who delivered a clothesline to the thug's neck. He fell to the ground, as Farra and Peter stomped on him, all while Steven went backstage. He arrived with a huge pencil prop.

"Don't worry! I got a pencil!" He called to the crowd.

He slammed the prop onto his head, nearly breaking the pencil. He continued to snap, as he swung the prop at him.

"And _this _is for invading our stage with a knife!"  
**WHAM!  
**"_This _is for scaring the kids!"  
**WHAP! **The pencil broke in two.  
"And _THIS _is for calling me _SHITFACE!_"  
**RUB-UB-UB-UB!**

He rubbed the eraser point at the thug, messing up his face, skin, and scar. He was out like a light, as he was bruised and battered. The crowd went crazy, cheering for Steven and The Gang.

He got up and was crawling away. He sobbed, "I think I'll take my chances with those… those Gothic Maid Gunslingers… Those guys are freaks!"

He crawled past Percival and Michelle, as they were heading to the stage.

"Was that…?" Michelle asked.

Percival smiled, "Forget it… Whoever he was, he's awful. April will handle it."

They appeared onstage, as Steven called to the crowd, "WE WON!"

The fans cheered, as Percival asked Mizuki, "What did we miss?"

Mizuki said, "I'll explain later. Take the guitar. Michelle, you man the keys."

Michelle saluted, "Okay, then."

**XXXXX**

Outside, the thug escaped, with a sob on his face.

"I hate them… They'll get theirs, I promise!" He snarled, as he got up.

"My allies are down, but it'll be over, soon! Prussia rules! Prussia is AWESO-!"

**BANG!**

The thug fell dead, by April's gunshot to the head.

April sighed, "I hate long exit speeches. What is he, Mojo Jojo?"

February said, "Got me. I managed to scan the area. Few have retreated."

April smiled, "At least it's over… for now."

**XXXXX**

They prepared, as Steven smiled, "Well, look who finally showed up!"

He grumbled quietly, "Where have you been?"

The crowd cheered, as a fat man with green skin swung his shirt around, hooting and hollering, "WHOOOO! THE GANG IS AWESOME! BEST! FIGHT! EVER!"

Steven smiled again, as he cried out, "And just in time, because, as I was saying… for the rest of the show, we will sing you ALL your favorite Beatles classics!"

The fans roared in cheers, as the band began to play Beatles songs, including "_A Hard Day's Night_", "_Nowhere Man"_, "_Hello, Goodbye_", and their encore "_I Want to Hold your Hand_".

The Gang finished their gig… but all while Prussia's army that tried to invade the auditorium… and failed, thanks to Percival's hired thugs, the Eleven Sisters. But why? What role do _they _play in this story?

* * *

The next day, back at Percival's estate, outside _Simile City_, Percival explained the situation about the evil army that almost invaded.

"Guys, while you were playing, Prussia launched a full-frontal attack in that stadium. You see, the Prussia Army, which consisted of former _US Yagami _members and _Lin Kuei-like _ninjas, claimed it for their own. However, through _my _brilliance, I managed to destroy the army, sending them crying like babies."

The Gang was in a stern look at him, as Percival smiled, "Of course… I had help from my friends in AAW."

Farra barked, "Okay… Then explain to us why _they _are here. Hmm?"

She pointed at April and January Marciano, who were wearing blue and pink shirts and jeans.

Heather asked, "Why are they wearing our old clothes? And do we care?"

Peter said, "They look familiar…"

April said, "Sorry. I was hired by Percival to protect the stadium, along with my ten sisters."

January said, as she bowed, "Well, not much to say, but we are big fans of yours, despite that we are obeyed to kill. Meaning that we can only kill people. But we know you well."

Steven asked Percival, "Why did you bring _them_? Steven Cooke is no fool! Steven Cooke is not a fan with these… these… Grr… these Gothic Lolita Gynoids!"

Steven Cooke knew that they were Marciano's 12 Sisters.

Farra gasped, "NO WAY!"

Mizuki cringed, "The _same _Eleven Sisters of Madame Marciano?"

Percival said, "Yes. But they are _mine, _now!"

April bowed, "It's true. When Mother died, Percival took us in…"

Farra was nervous, as Percival was embarrassed, "Whew! You wouldn't believe me, if you knew…"

Farra asked, "How did your mom die?"

Percival said, "A one-round dogfight, up in the air. Their mother died, after losing."

April said in a sad look, "After that, Nielsen took us in, but we were lonely. And then came the whole… well…"

Steven questioned, "I got a question: How come you're androids and not human?"

January said, "We are _1__st__ Generation _models of Marciano's daughters… along with May and Sep. You see, Mother never could produce real kids, since she was old, and had an accident."

Heather said, "You said you were 1st Gen models… What about the others?"

April said, "Well, the triplets and August are 3rd Generation models, while February, March, June, and July are 2nd Generation models. Of course, it's hard to tell which is which, but only _we _know."

Percival said, "So, when their mother died, I took them in, as a way of forgetting their past. They had a grudge on Mister, whoever he was, but whenever they heard that name, they either seethe or cry. I told them that it was time to move on. I told them that killing him, the chance they get, won't bring their mother back."

January pouted, "He was right. So, in an instant, we've forgotten about him, until the alternate worlds are fixed up. After all… he killed September…"

She sobbed, "Sep…"

Farra groaned, "Damn. That was tough."

Peter said, "I don't know… I don't see why The Gang would approve of girls like you. You guys are bloodthirsty."

Mizuki said, "Bloodthirsty robots with Moé fashion, but with a new lease on life. I think Percival is trying to recruit the 12 Sisters (or what's left of them) and reform them to the side of justice."

Percival remarked, "_Temporary _new lease. These eleven will stay at my home, rehabilitated, until the worlds are fixed up. After that-."

April hugged him and said, "We shall be nice and not kill your friends, Father Dear."

Percival gulped, "Uh, April…"

January joined on the hug and smiled, "Daddy…"

"DADDY?!" The Gang gasped.

Farra trembled in fear and cringed, "Uh… Darling… What did you do?"

Percival confessed, "Uh… funny story… I, uh, I… I adopted them."

"You **WHAT?**" They shrieked in horror.

Percival explained, "Well, they had nowhere else to go! What was I gonna do? It happened when the Alternate Worlds started!"

_Percival was driving in a small black SUV, as he saw the 11 Sisters in tattered Goth Loli maid uniforms, out on the alley, trying to stay alive._

_He narrated, "I was on my way to a certain business matter. But when I saw the Eleven Sisters, I knew that they were the same girls, except with the tattered clothes. I didn't know that they were the Marciano Sisters, at the time."_

_He stepped out and held out his hand to April, who was in tears, "You. Are you lost? Perhaps maybe I can take you girls in…"_

_April responded, "Thank you. Our mother died… and we had nowhere else to go…"_

"_Oh? How did she die?"_

"_She… Well, she had an accident… I'm sorry. I'm just in tears, after she was killed in a dogfight."_

"_Ah, yes. Dated back to World War I, of the very first dogfight. A dogfight sounded bad for her."_

"_It was with spaceships."_

"_Oh. Sorry about that. And… my condolences to her."_

_He held April up, as she held up her gold pistol. She fired at Percival, but it was empty. She wept, "Sorry. We have no bullets left… since we are programmed to kill… and we have no money!"_

_She wailed and cried on his shoulder. Percival comforted her, as January called, "HEY! What are you doing to April?"_

_Percival remarked, "Listen, I don't mean to hurt your sister… as long as I see you, downtrodden and in rags."_

_He stated, "I'm rich! But maybe I can compensate you. If you and your sisters can join me, maybe… Then maybe I'll give you a job."_

_April sniffled, "You will?"_

_He narrated, "So… After taking in April and the remaining Sisters, I later learn that she was the leader of the 12 Sisters. She told me that she wants to go see Nielsen, their creator. After they were repaired, after being in grief and sadness, he offered me their services, in case they chose to be in action. I accepted, but on one condition…"_

_Later on, a week later, at a courthouse, Percival signed in eleven sheets of papers. He thought to himself that Farra won't like this._

"_I'm just saying," he thought, "They were lonely… but my wife won't approve of androids with Moé points and Gothic fashions. Her, Peter, AND Steven… Would they approve of it?"_

"After that, the adoption was made," he continued, as April and January hugged him, "Well, they were victims of the fucked-up madness, and, well… they _are _orphans. Steven Nevins told me to care for everyone, even if the worlds are messed-up like a swirled ice cream cone, on a Tuesday. I had a chat with him, about adopting androids that were obedient to their _Mother_, after she died, and he said that it was okay, as long as you treat kids right."

Farra stammered, "Uh… Oh, man! Why would you do such a thing?"

She yelled, "If you knew about them, you would've asked!"

She sighed, "Per, I'm sorry… I don't think having 11 daughters would do me good. But… they look like they are teenagers, rather than kids!"

Peter said, "Well, six of them look like children."

_March, August, and the Triplets. That's FIVE, nitwit._

Steven said, "Yeah! Steven Cooke won't approve of these fembots on our team, even with pale skin and Gothic Lolita uniforms!"

Peter turned away and said, "I approve of it."

Heather cheered, "Me, too!"

Mizuki smiled, "They _did _help us, outside the arena, when the Prussia Army invaded."

Farra cried, "Wait a minute!"

April and January bowed, "Thank you very much."

Percival said, "So, it's agreed. We had an arrangement with each other. While April and January are busy with you five, I'll handle the remaining nine girls. I'll call Michelle and she'll pitch in. They need to adjust to civilian life. They may be evil girls, but we cannot leave them to become shallow sad people."

Steven spoke at the 4th wall, "He's right. If you see a child lost, talk to them about it and make sure that they are safe. Also, try not to adopt them, on the spot, like Percival here. Make sure the lost kids are taken to an officer or an adult, just to keep them safe from danger, and make sure they are treated with kindness and respect. Remember, lost children are people, too."

_**~Learning and Growing~**_

April said to Farra, "So, what do you say?"

Farra said nothing, as Mizuki smiled, "You sure are cute. By the way, where did you get _those _clothes?"

April nervously chuckled. January replied, "Our dresses were at the cleaners. Plus, they were covered in blood."

Mizuki asked, "If you can, can you show me your dress? I am a major in Cosplay!"

April whispered to January, "At her girth, she'd fit in July's."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge corporate building, a woman, all shadowy and in a silhouette, was watching from her chair, after hearing of the Simile City attack.

"So… It seems that they have arrived, and not too soon," she said, "Perhaps maybe I'll launch my services, when the time is right…"

She then marked O's on each of The Gang's pictures, except for Julie, Steffi, and Steven N.

"Seven of these miscreants have shown, and they foiled Prussia's plans… Soon enough, The Gang will be nothing but road kill, once I am done with them… by the same people that stopped ACROSS."

She spoke to a woman with a Chinese garb, ample bust, long black hair, and a fan. She declared, "There are seven of them. Make sure that they are dealt with. You, however, have a job in Daten City. If they come, you know what to do…"

The woman smirked, "Indeed, Master…" as she glowed in a greenish aura.

Who was this girl, and what plans does she have for Daten City? More importantly, why did she recruit the zombified Rei Tachibana to oust The Gang?

Rei snapped at the 4th wall, "Aw, you guessed, right?"

_Well, duh. We thought you were dead._

* * *

_**Next time, The Gang, Percival, and Michelle adjusts to caring for the newly-acquired daughters of Percival Gaynes. But will it be enough, before the dangers begin?  
Find out in the next chapter of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	5. Gang's Quality Time

_**Chapter 4  
Gang's Quality Time  
**_(ギャングの充実した時間の巻)_**  
(or "11 Months in One Day")**_

* * *

Michelle arrived later, as she was busy writing lots for her friends to make some quality time with the 11 Sisters.

If your recall last time, the 11 Sisters of Marciano invaded Simile City, during an invasion of the Prussia Army. They defeated the Prussia Army, while The Gang was performing LIVE. It was later revealed that Percival adopted the android assassins, since Madame Marciano, their former mother, died in a spaceship dogfight. This led his wife, Farra, and the others to be very concerned… and angry, for hiding this moment.

Michelle finished with the lots and sorted them into seven different groups.

"I see that _one _girl isn't enough," she said to The Gang, "We'll each draw a lot, and we pick who gets who to spend time with."

She stated, "Seven of these will select who will play with, or spend time with. One will have to be with April and January, one for February and August, one for March, one May, one for June, one for July, and one for October, November, and December."

Heather said, "Uh, how do we know which is which?"

Steven barked, "No time! We got a whole day off, so we'll have to wing it."

She put the lots in a hat and shook it up, as Steven reached first. He pulled out a lot. Peter was next, followed by Mizuki, Farra, Heather, and Percival. Michelle had the last one.

Steven was irate by the lot, as he fumed, "I got the booby card. And by _booby_, I mean the worst case scenario."

He had to spend time with January and April. Peter was laughing, until he read the card.

"May?" He thought, "Isn't that like the kid we saw?"

Percival said, "No, you mean Haruka. That's a whole different _May_."

Farra had June, while Heather had March. Heather asked, "Farra, can we switch?"

Farra pondered on who June was, the short-haired girl in a boy's uniform. She then stuttered, "Uh… No, I'm fine… He, uh, she…"

Heather snuffed, "Well, I don't approve of being the aunt of a robot girl!"

Percival smiled and said, after he got the triplets, "Well, I'll teach you, since June and the others get along."

Mizuki said, "Hey, how come you get the lame ones, Michelle?"

She got August and February, while Michelle has July.

Peter smiled, "You got the two-fer! You're so lucky, babe!"

Mizuki muttered, "When we get married, I'm thinking of _not _making my kids as gunners."

Steven cried, "You're leaving me with those two spitfires?"

Percival said, "I know it is tough, but look on the bright side… You _did _pick the leader and her entourage."

Steven said, "That's what I was afraid of."

Michelle said, "First, we get to know them, and then, we get to play with them."

She barked, "But… NO lovey-dovey randy love! You got it? These are orphans, NOT sexbots."

The Gang cheered, "Yes, ma'am!"

They left, as Michelle summoned Percival. She asked him, "So… It's been a while, since they invaded the Middle East."

"It was an emergency situation. I summoned them, only to get the job done. News is that the Iraqi soldiers are invading each world. And knowing the 11 sisters, they get the job done, without mercy."

"I get it. You want to prevent _another _international incident… Well, it's considered _obsolete_, since the worlds are all mucked up, as it is. Having your 'daughters' invade that area was ruthless."

She left, as Percival smirked, "Just your witty humor, as always. Just take care of the Sisters."

Michelle asked, "How can I? July has a sword, and she's the silent type!"

Percival nodded, "I know. She's just shy…"

She walked out, grumbled, "My arse, she is…"

* * *

So, it began. After going through the process of getting to know the Sisters, they agree to take them to places, around the Alternate Worlds, all for having fun. Heather was first, as she was lining up cans on a fence for March to shoot. Since September died, March became the skilled sniper. Heather lined up some aluminum cans and called to March, "Okay! Whenever you're ready!"

March, the sister with black hair in big pigtails, aimed her rifle and fired at the cans, knocking them off. She fired a bullet each, destroying each can. Heather was astonished, as she had an idea. She held up a huge apple and placed it on the fence, steadily.

"Okay, _March Madness_!" Heather cheered, "Hit the apple, win a prize!"

March huffed, "What kind of nonsense is this? I'm not William Tell."

Heather said, "If you're really good at the rifle, you could easily destroy this huge apple."

March said, "Fine. But you know what'll happen when-."

"Shut up and shoot! Heather is excited!"

"Fine…"

She fired her rifle and shot the apple, exploding into bits and mulch (or applesauce, in this case). It splattered all over Heather. She then grumbled, "Eugh!"

March said, "I tried to warn you…"

Heather moaned, "I'm covered in apple crumbles!"

March said, "I think you mean _"Crumbs_", Aunt Heather…"

Heather sighed, "I wonder how the others held out."

**XXXXX**

Farra was treating to June, the silent one with the short hair and black boy's uniform, with some cooking tips in the kitchen. June was in concerned, as Farra's culinary arts (or lack thereof) were shown, as she was cutting a tomato into slices. She then mixed it with a bowl of lettuce and bits of bacon. She then said, "Now, _you _try. All we need is to cut the onions."

She held up her fighting knife and began cutting the onion into slices. The scent of the onion was faint, as Farra smiled, "You did well, June."

She then held the onion slices and chopped them into bits, really fast. Farra asked, "Why are you doing that?"

June was unaffected by the onion, as its scent wafted towards her face. She didn't cry, but Farra _did_.

"I… I didn't want it to be mulched up!" She wept, "June, that's enough and put the onions in!"

Minutes later, Farra placed the mixed veggie salad into plate of dough. She then lathered it in some marinara sauce.

"I'll need some ketchup for this. I wanna give it a kick-start." Farra instructed.

June held up some Tabasco sauce. She gave it to Farra, as she poured it in. After that, she placed some cheese and pepperonis on it and placed it in the oven.

"Good. Now we wait ten minutes… or until a golden brown," she said, "This will be for all 11 of you, as a way of welcoming into our home. And you were a good help to your mother, meaning me."

June smiled, as she held up her knife. She gave it to her and said to wash it. Farra washed it, as June was watching the oven. But…

**POOF!**

The pizza was on fire, during the first two minutes. She opened the oven, pulled it out, and extinguished it with water. It was a bit wet, but was all singed. She placed it back in the oven and waited.

Farra asked, "What happened?"

June replied, "It was on fire. I put it out… Mother."

Farra smiled, "Good girl."

**XXXXX**

Outside, Mizuki was with February and August, practicing in their cosplay attires. Of course, Mizuki wore her pink maid uniform, while the others were wearing black uniforms that she made for them, similar to their Goth Loli suits.

February, with glasses and light brown hair, asked, "Forgive me, but why do I have to wear these?"

Mizuki smiled, "I figured that you need something _more _than black gun girls. By black, I mean your clothing."

August, the girl with blonde hair and a top hat, swung her arms around and cheered, I am _Augusta_!"

Mizuki applauded, as August did a knee front point-up.

"_Knee front point-up" is kneeling forward, while pointing up to the sky._

February said, "I am Frar! I shall smite you with my _Intellettwali insegwiment_."

She responded, "It is in Maltese. I am an intelligent girl."

Mizuki said, "I only understand very few languages, since my college days – _Italian, German, French, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, English, Thai, and Yiddish_. I'm not good at others, yet."

August asked, "Shall you demonstrate it for us?"

February said, "Please. Speak in Russian!"

"Uh… Why? I'm a little rusty, since I met this freaky guy with a scarf."

They pleaded, "Please, Mizuki!"

She sighed, "Fine! Hang on…"

Mizuki inhaled and said, "Uh… _Moya svinaya otbivnaya v koryushki_."

They were confused, as February translated, "Your pork chop is what now?"

_She said that "her pork chop is smelt"._

Mizuki was embarrassed, "Let's get back to work. Now…"

She posed with her right leg forward, and then stepped down. She extended her left arm upward, waving it around.

February did it better and said, "A-ha! _Kādomasutā 2 tsuki_!"

August did it too, as she cried, "_Kādomasutā 8 tsuki!_"

Mizuki called out, "_Kādomasutāpīchi!_"

She laughed, "You're really good! No wonder you have been programmed for posing…"

Feb replied, "August, July, and I are closet _Wedding Peach _fans, if not on missions with April."

Mizuki smiled, "I should totally hook you with Reiko and Aya! They are experts at cosplay!"

**GEORGE!  
**An explosion occurred, where Michelle was.

"MICHELLE!"

**XXXXX**

Michelle was in a private test area, next door to where Peter was. She was with July, who was slicing off Bob-Ombs from the catapult.

"PULL!" Michelle called out, as she launched another one.

**GEORGE! **Another slice off explosion.

Michelle said, "Wow! You are rather smashing, with your huge tall steak knife."

July, the girl with brown hair in a ponytail, giggled at her, without saying a word. Peter appeared and said, "Will you keep it down? May and I are playing video games!"

Michelle said, "Aw, sod off, ya snackin' fanboy!"

July smiled and puckered her lips at him. Peter blushed, as he ran off. Michelle smiled, "Good one, America."

July asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Michelle replied, "Your name is known for the Fourth of July. Too bad I celebrate _Bastille Day_."

July asked, "When's that?"

**XXXXX**

Peter and May, the girl with spiky white hair, were playing a video game together. They were playing one of the Madden games.

"Can you perform an audible for this play?" He asked, "Because, gynoid girl, you're about to face against _Da Thunda_!"

May said, "You don't know what I am… since these mechanics make it look good."

Peter said, "First and Ten… My QB on the tight squeeze… This calls for a playmaker."

**HIKE!**

Peter snapped the ball and threw it to his receiver. May's team intercepted it, running it all the way to the 30 Yard Line.

"Aw, no way!" He cried, "How did you do that?"

"User pick," May said, "And you play with just the computer playing."

"Do you want me to perform _Pass Interference? _Picks are safe moves… if open."

"Good point…"

"I watch a lot of football and know that these games have a lot of _Holdings_."

"Then… You don't mind if I-?"

**TWEET!  
**May's team, as she and Peter were talking, got a _delay of game_ penalty.

Peter smirked, "Should've paused the game, May."

**GEORGE!**

He shouted, "Damn it! How long is Michelle going to take?"

**XXXXX**

Steven was in the band's practice area, as April was checking an acoustic guitar.

"You guys play often?" She asked him.

"Not mostly for practices," he said, "But Steven Cooke knows how to perform. It's all in the leadership. See, we practice, but we never practice, too much. That's why Steven Cooke made sure his vocal chords are ready. I used to play keyboard, before we could try a new practice… Plus, we ran out of Beatles songs to perform."

January said, "Oh? Can April and I do a song? We usually practice out mobility skills, through academic and aptitude tests."

April shouted, "JANUARY!"

She whispered, "Don't judge our ways at this guy… If you do, you'll make him speak in the third person, again."

Steven asked, "So, do you have a request?"

January asked, "May I have an electric guitar?"

Steven handed her a red and brown Gibson, as she prepared to strum. She started to sing:  
_Sister!  
You make me wanna care!  
You're always there  
and I was fair!_

_Mother!  
Cannot stand your grudge!  
You often judge  
about my sudden nudge!_

_Mister!  
OH, don't dare tell…  
You sure look swell…  
WHEN YOU'RE IN HELL!_

January started smashing the guitar, screaming, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN YOU, MISTER! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

April and Steven were shocked, as January said, "Sorry. I overdid it, without overheating…"

"We _never _overheat, January…" she said, "We just have sudden coolants."

Steven said, "You know… You should control your sudden grudges."

January started crying, "SEPTEMBER! WAH-AH-AH-AH!"

She started bawling, as April said, "She's been like that."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke wishes your condolences for September."

January sobbed, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

April spoke to him, "Ever since Mister killed September, she was an emotional wreck, no matter where she goes. She's mostly angry."

January shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! Sisterhood is powerful…"

She wailed, "And… and… September was so precious! _Sniff… _She was like us, even though were… _related_!"

She blubbered, as April said, "You don't see me cry… except when Mother died."

She then asked, "So… How come you hate Percival? Our scanners showed that you have spite for him. How sweet it is, to be of the same hatred for different people."

Steven said, "You don't know what it's like. In fact, this is to be between us, and _not _to your _"Adopted Father_"."

He then said to April and January about how he hated Percival.

_Of course, it's inaudible, moving to the next scene_.

**GEORGE!  
**The explosions continued, as we cut to Percival, playing with the triplets, playing _Ring around the Rosy_. October, in black, November, in green, and December, in pink, were laughing, as Percival smiled. They finished playing, as the triplets laughed.

Percival said, "Such fun, eh?"

October giggled, "Yay! Father dear is fun!"

They cheered, "Father! Father! Father!"

Percival said, "And that's just ¼ of the girls…"

**GEORGE!  
**July's actions continued. Percival huffed, "What are they doing?"

He told the girls to stay put, as he stepped out.

He went to the door of the training area, and shouted, "MICHELLE! JULY! What are you doing in there?"

Peter cried, "Why is she exploding bombs in there?"

Farra called, "Can you keep it down? I have a pizza, baking in the oven."

Percival said, "Michelle is seriously destroying the-!"  
**GEORGE!  
**"—place!"

Heather cringed, "How long is this going to go on?"

Mizuki said, "As long as her bomb count has-."  
**GEORGE!  
**"—been depleted."

Steven C appeared and barked, "What is going on? Someone stop that Brit-!"  
**GEORGE!  
**"—ish bombardment!"

Percival yelled, "MICHELLE!"

Michelle called out, "WHAT?"

"ARE YOU DONE DESTROYING THE PLACE?"

"Yes. July is now scared of hurting Bob-ombs now."

She stepped out, as July came out, with her arms destroyed.

July sobbed, "I overdid it."

Heather asked, "Wait… Pizza?"

Farra smiled, "June and I made some for our new 11 friends. Wanna have some, when it is done cooling?"

The Gang stepped back and was nauseated. Peter said, "We'll order out."

They left, as Farra snapped, "HEY! At least I made some good shit, now and then!"

**XXXXX**

Farra then served her supreme salad pizza, in twelve slices, and gave them all to her _daughters_. They enjoyed the pizza, except for January, who was upset over September. But when they had the first bite…

**CLANG!  
**That was the sound of the bell of death. They were a bit nauseated by the pizza. They spat it out and coughed and gagged. Farra took a bite and snapped, "Aw, come on! You don't know the first thing about-!"

**URK!  
**She was sickened by it.

She groaned, "No wonder the guys bailed… God, I hate them."

She ran to the bathroom and started to vomit. She called, "APRIL!"

April asked, "Yes, Adopted Mother Dear?"

Farra said, "Grab _Darling's Gold Card_ and order some Chinese…"

She threw up again and moaned, "But… Save me some leftovers… I am not hungry…"

April grumbled, "Sick."

She glared at June, "And _you _helped her make it!"

June pouted and spoke in a quiet voice, "Sorry."

Farra cried, "June… It's not your fault…" and then threw up again.

* * *

That evening, the rest of The Gang was having a huge meal in a Wing Kingdom. Percival then explained the situation… of another disturbance.

Percival stated, "Intel has warned us of a shocking dilemma in another city. It's already in a city called Highland, currently in ruins. It's heading for another city – _Daten City_. Luckily, I had a favor from a Minister who will help out this matter."

Peter said, "What is this matter?"

Percival said, "Ghosts."

Peter and Heather trembled, "G-G-G-G-Ghosts?"

He stated, "News from the ghost sightings is that demonic ghosts are appearing; terrorizing the cities, out of nowhere. Some of them we don't know, while a few have been resurrected… as specters. But AAW confirmed on some of the phantasms' ID form."

He showed a file of Mister Boss, who was killed, during a faulty hanging by Tenma the Cyborg. He showed another of the resurrected Rei Tachibana. He also showed another of Dan Halen, who was killed by Kanaka Nanase.

"One by one… They _all _appeared, dead and killed… and to make matters worse… Heaven and Hell won't let them in."

Michelle said, "Since when did this become a _Supernatural Fan Fic_? Anyway, these demons won't stop appearing, terrorizing the world."

Mizuki said, "You're right. Even in death, they plan to get revenge. We heard news that they are heading for Daten City. But for some reason, those ghosts haunt this city, but they never leave."

Peter cringed, "Good… You don't mind if we let them stay there!"

Heather sobbed, "Heather is shaking in her boots, and she means it in a trembled way!"

Steven C smirked, "Well, if that robot killed you… It's worth it. Steven Cooke would've let you die, but your wife saved you. Besides, I'd never leave a man behind, especially since he's a brainiac piece of shit!"

Muscle Man called out, as he was eating his wings, "HEY, HOMEY! You know who _else _is a brainiac piece of shit?"

Steven responded, "No, who?"

Muscle Man cheered, "MY MOM!"

He hooted and hollered, "WHOO-WHOO! WHOOOOOO!" and then left, paying the bill.

Steven was disgusted, "That's _not _funny…"

Michelle huffed, "Who the devil was that?"

Percival remarked, "No idea. Anyway, I like the way you said it about me, Steven, but Farra would throttle you, since you'd say that."

Steven grinned evilly, "Well, she's _not _here now, right?"

Mizuki said, "Hopefully so. Shall we continue?"

Percival said, "Right. So, we shall head over to Highland, or what's left of it, and investigate the area. Remember to prepare yourselves, in case of any activity."

He addressed to Michelle, "Michelle, would you like to join us on a trial basis?"

Michelle smiled, "Cool. I'd love to join you six, since I have nowhere else to go. Just let me call me brother."

She left to a payphone, as The Gang continued the meeting. Percival added, "Oh. Also, we have to head to Daten City, after Highland. I forget that we have a gig there. We'll meet at Highland, tomorrow. I'll tell Farra to come with, while we prepare."

He addressed to Peter, "Giveth the works!"

Peter shivered, as Steven said, "Walk it off, homies. Steven Cooke isn't afraid of ghosts. We deal with these 'geists first, and _then _we ROCK OUT!"

Heather quivered, "Uh… yeah… Big guy, pay the man…"

Peter shivered, "Babe, pay the man…"

Mizuki said, "Steven, pay the man…"

Steven addressed, "Pay the bill, smartie!"

They walked out, as Percival sighed, holding up his wallet, "And after _every _mission briefing, _I _end up paying the bill. One of these days I'm gonna start saying NO to any request."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Daten City, a man in a black suit and slick hair appeared, watching over the city. He then spoke in a southern accent, "This will be the beginning of the end. The Gang is coming here, and Reverend Garter has told me to assist the matter."

He then huffed, "Right! I'll find me a ghost, or my name isn't _King Gorilla_!"

He then said, to the 4th wall, with just his upper body and mouth shown, "And it's not."

* * *

_**Who is this man, watching over Daten City? Is he friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. The Angels in the Highland

_**Chapter 5  
The Angels in the Highland  
**_(ハイランドの天使の巻)_**  
(or "The Seven Scared Guests")**_

* * *

Percival said to his daughters, as The Gang was heading to the van, heading to Highland, "Alright, girls, listen up. I want you girls to clean this place up, after Farra had a vomit-inducing moment."

Farra called out, "HEY!"

He called back, "Sorry. But I warned you about _you _cooking!"

He then addressed, "Alright, then. Lots to do. April, January, you come with us."

April bowed, "Yes, father dear."

Percival addressed, "Okay, August, you clean our rooms, October, November, and December, you clean up the kitchen. Team effort here. February, you, June, and July will man the outside, mowing the lawn and cleaning the yard. That leaves the bathroom. May, you and March will handle this situation. Also, Farra made a huge mess there."

March said, "That's what you get for cooking a pizza, at 450 degrees, and with onion, vinegar, and Tabasco sauce."

Percival barked, "We won't be gone long. Make sure the place is spotless, before we get back. I left you fifty dollars for you to order out, and nothing more. Make sure that the chores are done."

May asked, "Uh… Why do April and January get off, scot-free?"

Percival said, "Well, _they _are in need of brainpower and digital prowess."

February remarked, "But aren't we _all _androids?"

Percival said, "Yes, it's true… But April and January are the most important to you, since they are older."

**HONK! HONK!  
**Heather honked the horn.

**SLAP!  
**Farra shouted, "Stop playing with the horn!"

January said, "That's our ride."

Percival then said, as April and January left to the van, "Listen up! You do the chores, now, and I mean, NOW; because if I see this place with _one _messy area, when we get back, you're grounded!"

They pouted, as Percival left, "Just get to the chores."

The door shut, as the van began to drive off. May then asked, "So… Now what?"

June said, "Chores suck…"

March replied, "I agree. But we cannot be grounded by our _father_. Let's do our best, even though we don't care."

February smiled, "We'll get it finished, in no time. I'll handle the bathroom with March. The triplets will help August, while June and July take outside."

May sighed, "Let's get this over with…"

They all left to their chores in The Gang's house.

_We'll check with them, later_…

**XXXXX**

At the van, Mizuki was driving, as January asked, "Ghosts? You don't think that September will appear, right?"

Percival said, "We're not sure if it is so."

Steven said, "Be patient, gynoid homies. We'll need all the firepower we need. Steven Cooke will man the group."

Peter whimpered, "Man, I hate going there. Ghosts creep me out…"

Heather said, as she was scared, too, "Man, I hope so…"

Farra remarked, "You guys are such babies. Just stick by us, and we'll traverse through."

The van continued to drive through the streets, as the sun was about to set.

Mizuki said, "Gee. The sun isn't always that tired out. Dusk wouldn't happen, until six, tonight."

Steven said, "This could be a clue. Which ghost is known to make the sun set?"

Mizuki replied, "Mr. Burns?"

Peter said, "He's not dead."

Percival remarked, "Maybe someone who wants to pull the sun away."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke thinks it could be another ghost… Maybe someone we know…"

Percival stated, "Maybe. Mizuki, take us there and get there, now!"

April then had a sudden chill, "No… It… It couldn't be."

Heather asked, "You okay, Apry?"

April smiled, "I'm fine… and _don't _call me Apry."

Heather apologized, "Sorry. That was a nickname I thought of. How about… Sofia?"

April said, "No."

"What do you want to be called? A month sounds… lame."

April smirked, "How about calling me… _Diamond Daisy_?"

Heather nervously chuckled, "I… Uh… April, it is."

Farra asked, "Why do you want to be nicknamed as the month's birthstone and flower?"

April said, "Coincidence. Besides, I thought I'd be sinister like that."

January growled, "Why couldn't _you _give me a nickname, sister?"

April snapped, "Oh, please, like I'd give you one, thanks to your mood swings! Focus on the mission!"

January pouted, "Sorry…"

Percival said, "Highland is moments away. We'll get there, before the sun goes dark."

Mizuki replied, "But it's only two in the afternoon."

Steven said, "Then we better speed it up. Mizuki, prepare the afterburners!"

Percival barked, "Do as he says!"

Mizuki pressed a button and out popped two huge rockets. It let out an exhaust of fire and moved the van into a fast-speed. After twenty minutes of super speed…

**SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!  
**The van arrived at Highland, in ruins, following its bombing by the _now-defunct _Adult Resistance.

"Whoa…" Steven cried, as he felt the speed, "Did anyone felt that?"

Percival said, "Alright, guys… Move out!"

They stepped out and prepared to hunt for the ghost sightings. However, an evil spirit was watching on. Who or what was it?

* * *

_(April): "The Gang – IN COLOR" will be right back…_

* * *

_(Faux commercial…)_

(June Nevins is sitting in the dinner table)

(Narrator): Aw, what's this? Stuck with dinner's entrée? Lame!

(A dish is shown, of corn and mashed potatoes)

(June is disgusted)

(June): What kind of food _is _this? It looks like snot!

(Narrator): Relax, my friend. No more _entrée disasters _for you.

(A box of _Anti-Besto_ is shown)

(Narrator): Introducing _Anti-Besto!_ A surefire way to enjoy entrées, without seeing the disgusting sight of it.

(A row of dishes is shown)

(Narrator): And it comes in _five _delicious meals – Soylent green, red beets, green macaroni salad, black-eyed fried up beans, and white rice and chick peas! And they are packed with all the vitamins and nutrients in it! And the best part is…

(June finishes eating her _Anti-Besto_)

(June): It doesn't taste or look like snot!

(Narrator): WRONG! It tastes so good that you'll want more! Plus, it is color-coordinated.

(June, cheering): _Anti-Besto _is the anti-best! Oh…

(Narrator): _Anti-Besto! _Forget _antipasto_! This is the _anti-best-o_!

_**From: Blue Meanie**_

* * *

_(April): And now, back to "The Gang – IN COLOR"…_

* * *

The Gang and the sisters began to walk through the city of Highland, all destroyed and in shambles.

"This sure doesn't look like a ghost came by," Percival said.

Mizuki stated, "This area has been _Ground Zero_, since the bombing. Maybe the ghosts are the evil villains responsible for the killings. Or… it could be the ghost of a juvenile thug that wanted its turf, doing what he or she wants."

Steven said, "I've heard of this place, during my downtime. Two girls wanted to greet me, and they said that they wanna do me. Sadly, Steven Cooke plays the purity card."

Farra retorted, "How can you tell?"

Steven remarked, "They're trampy girls. Plus, they always greeted the phrase, Lolita…"

January said, "Probably copying our gimmick."

Percival said, "Where did you meet them, last, Steven?"

Steven replied, "Around the movie theater, right when I wanted to see that new movie with (_celebrity withheld_)."

Farra said, "Call me crazy, but I think that they wanted to jilt you of your money. Good call, walking away."

April said, "That was a farfetched relief, _Crazy_."

Peter and Heather were nervously in fear, as Percival jeered, "Hey, Shaggy and Scooby! Get off your butts and pick up the pace!"

Peter whimpered, "Dude… This reminded me of a whacked-out movie I once saw…"

Heather sobbed, "Don't get me wrong, but this is worse than the haunted carnival I went to!"

Percival shouted, "I DON'T CARE! Get out of your chicken suits and put on your game faces, or I'll make you wish _YOU _were pissing your pants by _MY _face!"

Farra, Mizuki, and Steven groaned, "Ew."

Peter and Heather groaned, "Coming…"

Michelle said, "You know how to roll some words, whenever the guys are falling apart."

Percival snuffed, "Shut it."

**XXXXX**

They arrived at an abandoned movie theater, which was a huge cinemaplex, all smashed and worn-out, with the windows broken.

Steven pointed, "Right here. I was to get the tickets there, but-."

January snapped, "I DON'T CARE! Can we _please _investigate?"

Percival said, "This may be a clue."

Michelle barked, "Well, I'm not gonna wait around and have hooker ghosts come around."

Percival grabbed her shoulder and remarked, "No! We have to map out a plan."

He then suggested that Peter and Heather go in. They refused, but April said, "If only you'd find the snacks inside. If you find clues, we'll treat you to some snacks."

They ran inside, as April jeered, "Feh… Shmucks."

Mizuki replied, "Good idea, letting them in there, using trickery and lies."

Percival stated, "We have a lot of ground to cover. April, January, Farra, you find the Maxi-Mart, while Steven, Mizuki, and I will check out the high school. Michelle, you take Burger World."

Peter appeared and cried, "Aw, no fair! That place has beef in all sizes!"

He then started a _Kinnikuman Gyudon Dance_.  
"_Gyuudon hitotsuji san-byaku-nen,  
hayai_ _no umai no yasu-hui no._"  
(A cow appears and bonks Peter's head)

_Translation: "Great-tasting Gyudon for 300 years.  
It's quick, and it's tasty, and it's very cheap!"_

Peter complained, "How come you guys get the noticeable areas, and me and Heather get the bad ones?"

Percival glared, "Shouldn't you be in the movie theaters, now?"

Peter nodded, "_Next time_, inform us… But I am doing this, under protest, on account that ghosts freak me out."

Percival shouted, "GET IN THERE, AND JOIN HEATHER!"

He left, as the group spilt up into the three areas of Highland.

"You're in a mood today, huh?" Farra asked him.

Percival said, "It's nothing. I just don't feel like I am in the mood to explain."

**XXXXX**

Michelle checked inside the abandoned Burger World, which was trashed, all over the place, full of clutter, trash, rat droppings, and shattered glass. She examined half a burger, which was by a corpse of a man, holding a milkshake.

"Better you, than everyone else," she said, "Bugger this. These people ain't my kind of folk. It's all messy and just like it's an abandoned Bordeaux."

She then said, as she examined the registers, "What's this?"

There were words, covered in blood and ooze. It said, "_Venjança_".

"Venjança?" She thought, "What could it mean?"

She then replied, "It almost sounds like _vendetta_."

A shadow appeared, without Michelle knowing.

**XXXXX**

April and January found the Maxi-Mart owner, covered in shards of glass, impaled in his head, all pale and bloodied.

January said, "Amazing…"

There was a word on his shirt. It said "_Verlierer_". She then said, "Someone already trashed the place, after it was destroyed."

Farra examined the body and said, "This man has been dead, since the bombing. Plus, he was stabbed in the head, after death, to avoid any repercussions."

**BANG! BANG!  
**April fired her Luger at the dead clerk's head, exploding it.

"APRIL!" Farra scolded.

April said, "What? I don't want my bullets to go to waste, do I?"

January said, "She's right."

**XXXXX**

Percival and Steven investigate the rubble of Highland High. Mizuki waited outside.

"You two go on ahead. I'll see if anything is going on, outside."

Steven nodded, "Sure thing, Miz."

Percival said, "Come on."

They went inside, as Mizuki sat down on the stairs. She waited, as the boys were examining each classroom. They were all destroyed, with many bodies strewn around.

Percival replied, "McVicker… Buzzcut… that hippie teacher… almost everybody, killed in contact."

Steven said, "Maybe the bomb is still there."

He stated, "Well, what's left of it, I mean."

Percival was convinced, "Good idea, Steven. I think it's at the gymnasium."

Steven responded, "How do you know where?"

"Duh. Big places set off a bomb of such magnitude. After Highland High was destroyed, Highland, itself, was the victim of destruction."

"I hope _those _two are still alive."

"If they even are… I'm pretty sure that they would _not _hang with you."

_Beavis and Butt-Head left Highland, during the final battle in the New ACROSS, curious over finding a misadventure of their own._

"You're right. Knowing those two, they'd die, right now."

They arrived at the gymnasium. Percival found a huge clutter of concrete and glass, all over the gym.

"What the wha?" Percival gasped, "I just let that asshole get to me."

Steven C said, "We better dig and find the bomb!"

Percival addressed, "No, dude. They may be some live wires and broken foundation. We'll have to keep searching."

Steven then found the locker room. He stepped inside and said, "Maybe the clues are over there…"

Percival groaned, "_Please _keep yourself close to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Stupid! What if you got lost?"

"Steven Cooke knows his way! Why don't you mind your own goddamn business? I cannot deal with your shit, now, not after the home of Beavis and Butt-Head is destroyed, and with any luck, the two dead!"

"Okay, sorry. Didn't mean to make you angry. Lead the way."

They entered the locker room and looked around the dented lockers and demolished walls. Steven Cooke then found small writing in locker #205.

"Hey, Percival! Check this out!" He looked at the description.

"_Tämä on meidän koti! Et voi ottaa sitä pois! Haluamme puolustus!_"

Steven griped, "Gibberish! Nothing but gibberish!"

Percival said, "It's Finnish. It is said that Highland is their home. Vengeance will be ours. They cannot take it away from us."

He gasped, "You don't think our ghosts are intellectual linguists?"

Steven shivered, "I don't know… or care. But I want out of here."

He pondered, "Now we know why the place was haunted with extraordinary supernatural beings."

Steven said, "We should head back."

Percival said, "Right. We'll find the ghost, soon enough."

They left the high school, as Mizuki was waiting outside. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared, from a green car, all dented and worn out. A man, with blonde hair, denim jeans and vest, and shades, appeared, with a stern look.

"Hey, lady," he asked, "Wanna go for a ride with me?"

Mizuki asked, "Huh? Who are-?"

She scanned him with her iPhone and learned that he was a ghost.

"Fascinating!" She said, "I thought there were survivors, but… But he cannot be the corruption!"

The man said, "Well, you look sexy, and I don't mind it. How about one for the road, in my car?"

Mizuki said, "Sorry… _Todd. _But I'm already taken. Besides, we have orders that a ghost is terrorizing this city, after the destruction by the Adult Tyranny. FYI, I read the newspaper about it."

She instructed, "How did you die?"

Todd explained the story:  
_He was driving through the ruined city of Highland in his car, drinking his beer, and watching the road. At the time, he was too busy in another town, looking for some smokes. However, he was visited by a female ghost. He stopped the car and saw the view of the ghost, shining at her with his headlights. It was a girl with long black hair, a Chinese garb, and glasses. I think we know that the ghost of Rei Tachibana has appeared._

"_Whoa… What the hell is that?" He thought, "Whoever she was, she was hot."_

_He called, "Hey, babe. You wanna go for a ride?"_

_Rei glared, as she moaned in a ghostly wail. She then approached the car and grabbed the fender. She ripped it off and threw it into the ground. She then moaned, "Get… out…"_

_Todd started to drive away, as he was scared. He threw a bottle of beer, out the window. He grumbled, "This is messed-up, man. What kind of place is this? If I find those babies, I'll-."_

_Rei's voice called, from nowhere, "You'll what?"_

_As he was driving, a huge eyeball was shown, flashing in front of the car. Todd screamed, as he tried to avoid. He successfully turned left and avoided collision… except…_

_**CRASH!  
**__His car flew off the road and crashed into a huge ravine, killing Todd in the process. Just what Rei wanted, one hopes… coming from a toxic waste-ridden sexy corpse._

Mizuki asked, "So… So, you're dead? _Obviously… _But why would she go after you?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe I had too much beer."

"What were you doing, _before _you arrive at Highland?"

"Last thing I remember was driving down to Seattle, NJ, to get me some drinks and some hot ass. After that, I went to a small tavern in Springfield, just to get my buzz on. It was there I learned on TV that the city of Highland was destroyed. So, I rushed back there to grab and stash all the beer for free. I figured that, _"Hey, no one will buy it, including those two kindergartners_." So, I returned to Highland, and took it over… but that chick came and tried to kill me. Then… _The Eye… THE EYE!_"

He yelled, "THAT EYEBALL!"

Mizuki ordered, "Describe what that girl looked like. Please. I'm here to help, even those who are in limbo."

Todd explained Rei Tachibana's description, "Well, cute chick has long black hair, and has a hot Chinese Girl attire… Let's see… She has these two meatballs on her hair, white meatballs, to be precise."

Mizuki responded, "It's called _ox horns_. That's a hairstyle that resembles buns. And her attire is called a _Qipao_, a Chinese garb she wears. Go on."

Todd continued, "Let's see… Red eyes, with glasses… and she has pale skin, like zombies, or something. That's pretty much it. Oh, also, she has hot huge boobs."

Mizuki gasped, "No…"

She then remembered, "No way. I better warn Percival."

She addressed to Todd, "For your safety, please stay low, until the time is right. Also, _do not _go to Daten City! Don't ask…"

She left to the school, as Todd leaves in his car, "This is messed-up… Now to find those two."

He drove away, as the figure reappeared.

**XXXXX**

At the movie theater, inside a small room, Peter and Heather look around the seats, which were stained with popcorn, soda, and other concessions.

Peter sighed, "Let's _not _all go to the lobby…"

Heather said, "Not me. I hate butter… on popcorn. Plus, the floors are still sticky."

"Any sign of clues, little buddy?"

"No. But I think they may be at the lobby."

"Great! Let's leave now."

But as they were about to leave, the projector mysteriously turned on. They stopped and turned around, seeing the screen, which showed a cryptic message. Peter and Heather shivered in fear.

The message said, in blood, _"UNACCEPTABLE! Those who destroy a city, suffer a fate worse than death, itself!_"

Peter cringed, "Who would write that?"

Heather sobbed, "I wanna go home."

It then showed a phrase, in Portuguese, "_Dê a volta da liberdade_!"

Peter and Heather winced in fear, as a shadow appeared, screaming, "THIS! IS! ** UNACCEPTABLE**!"

They screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

They ran out of the theater, screaming for their lives.

The shadow disappeared, after they left, fleeing in terror.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Percival and Steven were about to leave, as Mizuki rushed to them.

"Guys! We have a problem!" She sobbed, "This guy I met… He met Rei Tachibana!"

Percival gasped, "Oh, no!"

Steven said, "Was it a ghost?"

Mizuki said, "It sure was, Steven. The guy that I met was killed, after encountering her, and then drove his car off, seeing a grotesque eyeball."

Percival said, "I heard about it, on the paper. That was them?"

They leave the high school, as Mizuki continued, "It was in a huge description of her, by this guy. He was getting liquor for free, here, since the town was destroyed, but he was killed by a phantom."

Steven snuffed, "That's bullshit."

"Maybe so… but it was true. Also, I never knew Highland had ravines."

"Probably in the rural side of this city."

Percival said, "Well, be that as it may, this town has some sort of revenge policy. For starters-."

As he was about to explain what he saw, Peter and Heather appeared, running and shrieking to them, all terrified.

Peter sobbed, "HELP! HIGH-PITCHED VOICE! BAD LANGUAGE!"

Heather sobbed, "_Unacceptable!_ HOW?"

Percival said, "What? Calm the F down, step-sis."

April appeared, as she, January, and Farra came by, with Michelle on Farra's back, out cold and with a gash on her head, "You should listen to her, Father Dear. This town has become a hot spot for scary stuff."

Percival cried, "MICHELLE!"

January exclaimed, "We found her in Burger World, bloodied and beaten, after we left the Maxi-Mart."

April said, "She was out, being smashed by a bottle, but she's still breathing."

"Will she be okay?" Percival asked.

April nodded, "She will be. We'll find an area to rest, while we scrounge for clues."

He said, "Well, I'm afraid I have news on our ghost problems. We have all the clues, but there is but _one _solution – _Someone wants revenge on killing the citizens and its city._"

Mizuki responded, "You're right. Rei Tachibana _must _be behind this shocking dilemma. If I am wrong, then it's possible that Todd died at her hands."

Steven said, "Then, there's not a minute to lose!"

The Gang agreed, as they try to retrace each area. But before they do…

"Wait… His name was Todd?" Percival asked Mizuki.

Mizuki said, "It was on his nametag."

Percival pondered in astonish.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Gang's house, the sisters finished the entire place up, clean as a whistle. However, the bathroom wasn't finished.

"May, how are you holding up!" November asked.

"Ew… Gross…" She groaned, from the door, "I cannot stand our mother's puke…"

June said, "How'd ya figure? She's human."

February sobbed, "Where's April and January, when you need them?"

March said, "Let's go in and help."

They went in, as they helped May clean the bathroom.

_More on this, in the next chapter…_

* * *

Back at Highland, The Gang regrouped to a huge outlet store in the middle of downtown.

Peter asked, "Why there?"

Percival said, "Well, the trail of these shocking moments lead to this place here. Now, what happened here was sudden. First, there was the bombing of Highland High. Then, there was the Burger World destruction. And then, there was the city, all in decaying ruins. And finally, there are these mysterious words in different languages. The first being "_Venjança_", which is what Michelle found in Burger World. The second word was "_Verlierer_", in which was imprinted on the corpse body at the Maxi-Mart. Steven and I found a phrase in Finnish, which means that vengeance is theirs, so long as we cannot lose our city. Heather, you and Peter found a phrase, as well."

Heather said, "It said, "_Dê a volta da liberdade"_."

Mizuki stated, "That's Portuguese for "_Give Back Freedom_"."

Steven said, "Some brainiac ghost he is… with all this _Worldwide _jargon and words that we cannot understand."

Peter whimpered, "And then… there was this guy who shrieked at a high-pitched voice."

Percival asked, "What did he look like?"

He shrieked, as he saw something.

The Gang turned around and saw the figure. He glared, "This… Gang, as you call it, is in…"

He shrilled, "_UNACCEPTABLE CONDITIONS! __**UNACCEPTABLE!**_"

The Gang and the sisters scream in horror, as they were in the presence of a mysterious being.

Who was this guy, and is _he _the ghost with the different languages?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Not THAT Kind of Lemon

_**Chapter 6  
Not THAT Kind of Lemon  
**_(レモンの異なる種類の巻)  
_**(or "The Tart of Combat")**_

* * *

When we last left The Gang and the Marciano Sisters, they were in a shocking confrontation of a man that appeared to be responsible for the sudden hauntings in Highland, after the city was destroyed, during the Alternate Mind Fuck. However, they were surprised by the weird person, in action.

A figure, with a lemon head and a black shirt and pants, shouted out, "UNACCEPTABLE!"

The Gang and the sisters shrieked in horror, as the lemon man yelled at them, "STOP SCREAMING! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

Peter cringed, "The g-g-g-g-g-g… guh…"

Percival barked, "Who the fuck are you?"

The lemon man bowed and said, "Forgive me, young wanderers and meddling kids. And no need for your gutter mouth… I am from the Kingdom of Ooo. I am the honorable heir to Princess Bubblegum. I am the royal subject, the Earl of Lemongrab."

"Lemongrab?" They asked.

He explained, "I was trotting around the cities, on my loyal steed, in hoping of accepting me, after being banished from the kingdom, for my constant proclamations."

He yelled, "I WAS FIRED FOR PUTTING THE PRINCESS IN THE DUNGEON!"

He proclaimed, "But with you now, it'll be nice to meet with each other… since I live alone… in Lemongrab…"

April aimed her gun and shouted, "YOU! Why did you terrorize this city?"

Lemongrab barked, "ME? Why would you say that?"

January barked, "You were haunting the city with your words and maniacal shit!"

April yelled, "Sister, your language!"

She glared, "I wanna know… Were _you _responsible for the graffiti in Portuguese, Finnish, and that other word?"

Lemongrab declared, "For the record, yes. But that was at the movie theater, saying that life was too precious."

Heather shouted, "NO WAY! You wrote that bullshit! What kind of madhouse lemon-haver writes that slop?"

Lemongrab exclaimed, "Life… Life is precious. If you _don't _accept life, then you get thirty days in the dungeon. THIRTY DAYS DUNGEON!"

Peter said, "That's not what you wrote."

Percival said, "What _did _he wrote?"

Peter said, "He said that those who destroy a city would suffer a fate worse than death, itself!"

Lemongrab proclaimed, "Yes, that's _my _handwriting… No worse than the _thing_ that said that I really smell like dog buns."

Mizuki asked, "So… You're _not _the ghost?"

Lemongrab gasped, "The… Ghost? There's a ghost… here?"

He then freaked out, "OOOOOOHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He started running around, screaming in fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Peter and Heather shrieked, as well, running with Lemongrab. The others were stunned.

April shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She barked, "Whoever you are, let's hope you act your age! How can you be scared of _one little ghost, _after _YOU _have done the damage?"

Peter whimpered, as Mizuki cuddled him. Heather sobbed, "I hate ghosts!"

Lemongrab declared, "I only came to stop this disturbance. I was being haunted by the ghost, as well, given a horrible note."

He showed the note, which said "_Non intercedere, lemon stilla._" And then he cried, "AHHHHHHHHH-OOHH!"

Heather barked, "That's no warning!"

Lemongrab shouted, "THE THING! THE THING! That ghost wanted me dead!"

He shrieked, "I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIE!"

Michelle woke up and groaned, "Do not interfere… Lemon drop…"

She said, as she held her head, "It's Latin… It's Latino for a warning."

Percival smiled, "Michelle! You're okay!"

"Sorry. Ah, bollocks! Someone get the number on that trolley…"

Lemongrab snarled, "I am not _Lemon-Drop_!"

Farra asked, "So, how did you end up hurt? April, January, and I found you, outside Burger World, all bloodied."

Michelle said, "Well… All I know was that I saw a word, similar to Vendetta. But when I turned around, I was visited by a small boy. After he said some French tripe… everything went black."

She held her head and groaned, "Man… Whoever did this…"

Percival stated, "Well, be that as it may, we're glad you're okay. Right now, we may need your help."

Michelle said, "I _am _fluent in shit-land… i.e. France."

Farra whispered, "Born a Brit – hates the French… An old custom."

Steven said, "I always thought she'd love people from other countries."

Percival asked, "Michelle… Any idea what he said?"

Heather cheered, "YAY! We found our ghost!"

Michelle spoke, "Well, all he said was… He said something about Highland's Word Land. He also said in French that I am a footnote… or the French word for it…"

Mizuki said, "_Post-Scriptum_."

Michelle nodded, "That's it. And here I thought you _weren't _good in French."

"I am. Russian isn't one of my good languages…"

Percival said, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Michelle shook her head, "No. I wish I knew…"

Lemongrab said, "Yes. As long as we find this _Word Land _King, he'll be in a dungeon."

April suggested, "Father, she may be onto something. Whoever created a Word Land, _must _be the culprit."

Percival said, "Yes. I think I know who."

"YOU BUTT! You're joining us!" He yelled to Lemongrab.

He stammered, "Uh… Join you? What do you mean?"

**XXXXX**

The Gang began walking to the Highland High School, again, after learning of the culprit.

Percival, with Lemongrab on his lemon horse in tow, explained the ghost:  
"Martin Prince. He was born in Springfield, and is an academic doucher. He wanted to launch a huge place which had much intelligence in words, no matter what language it is. However, it never came to be, after he was devoured by a huge guinea pig. His body was found, but was cremated into ashes… and then flushed down the toilet. No one knew why… In fact, nobody cares. He is what the people call him this… _a total fuckhead loser._"

January asked, "What does it mean?"

Peter said, "It's another term for _"Super Geek_", or _"Douche to the MAX_". Otherwise, he's a nerd."

Farra said, "You know who _else _is a _Total Fuckhead Loser_?"

A long silence.

She snuffed, "Dang. I wish _he'd _come back… Whoever he is."

Percival said, "It's clear that he's been haunting Highland High, since its academia level is at an all-time low. The school that came in _Last Place _was a seminar about Hypno-Toad."

Michelle snarled, "What's the point of a hypnotic amphibian being educational?"

Heather said, "It learns that you cannot watch TV."

Steven said to the 4th wall, "Seriously… You don't want to know."

Percival said, "Tell you what, once we find that Prince, we-."

**BANG!**

April fired a shot at a dead person. It was on the doorstep, all tattered and dead. It had a bullet hole on his skull.

April said, "Zombie."

Percival said, "It's getting worse. We better enter the school and meet this T.F.L., face-to-face!"

They entered the dilapidated school, as the sky turned black. Lemongrab shivered, as January pulled out a flashlight, from in her blouse. She said, "One can be prepared."

April said, "We always hide our _important _tools in our unmentionable areas, if not on missions. That's for emergencies only."

Steven asked, "What else do you hide in your bra?"

Farra slapped his head. Lemongrab cried, "TOO DARK! I hate this place!"

Heather cringed, "I hate this dark… against our will…"

Peter whimpered, "Where is this ghost guy?"

Percival said, "Around the track. It's where they use the track and field events and P.E. classes, outdoors."

Mizuki said, "It's one of the places that Martin Prince didn't claim. Academics are better than physical education. All brain, no brawn. He cannot increase the sports' level in this place."

Percival said, "I do believe that he's spawning zombies of football players."

A ghost appeared and called, "Time for the flea flicker play!"

A squad of ghosts appeared, as they were wearing white helmets and black uniforms. The QB then barked, "Now! Hut one, hut two! Butchery! Mutilate! Compress! Eradicate! Terminate!"

He roared, "EXFOILATE!"

The offensive line charged at The Gang. Peter then roared, as he started to glow in a red aura.

"I LOVE FOOTBALL!" He yelled, as he launched a huge leap over the offense.

He jumped to the ghostly Quarterback and delivered a huge right punch.

"LOSS OF DOWN!" He smiled, as it connected, with his fist shimmering.

Percival gasped, "No way…"

He started to sparkle, as he began to consume the powers of the ghost. He kneeled down and was in pain.

"Holy shit!" Percival cringed, "It… It can't be!"

He remembered about the _Congregated Control, _from Aya Hoshino, during Onigiri's pre-transformation:  
_"The Congregated Control lets you control any power, like Kirby and his inhale powers. However, the powers you consume are uncontrollable. Plus, you can only hold up to three powers, for maximum strength. I, myself, am one of them. There are 12 known Congregated powers. Some of these abilities occur, whenever you have a certain power, which can be controlled, perfectly, by a pure heart. Only a few of us can hold a full power congregation, which is a maximum of three… Tohru, Miyu, and myself are a few of them. We go by the twelve powers, by name – Beast Gene, Robot Gene, Alien Cell, Ice Shard, ESP Perk (formerly Xatu Vision), Darkness Shadow, Nature Wisp, Flare Cell, Brick Wall, Bird Wing, Fish Gill, and Increased Suplex. They have weird names, but are useful."_

Percival then growled, "Aya said that I cannot consume it, since I have no purity of the heart. But… WHY HIM?"

Peter then got up and roared, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, YOU B-LIST SQUAD?"

"I think you mean _combine_ players!" Mizuki called.

January held up her machine guns and fired at the football players. They fell dead, as April held up her Luger pistol and said, "One team… eliminated."

Peter groaned, "Man… What a head rush."

Percival thought, as he was _still _astonished, "But… But how? More importantly, did he consume the _Darkness Shadow_? It was one of the powers that Aya mentioned. And… that pork loin is a ghost."

Mizuki held Peter up and said, "You're not hurt, aren't you?"

Peter smiled, "Not really. I feel uneasy… but, at least, I am okay. At first, I thought I'd be angry by these jocks, but having them haunt a city really creases me. It's my sworn duty as a hero!"

Mizuki kissed him and said, "How heroic… You sweet guy."

Percival thought, "What? Wait a minute… This guy was so… But…"

He then remembered that heartfelt speech, during the ACROSS battle:  
_"LISTEN! We are here to stop ACROSS, not debate over who wants what and what they dream of! Since I'm the only person who is serious over the mission, I'm in charge of the operation! You whine about everything, bitch about what problems you have, and complain over the most random acts of bullshit! You realize that if Arima wins, we all die! I've seen it in animes, before! They always pictured that the Earth, and everything will be destroyed, but they always saved it, in the end! You realize that if we stalled for time, we lose everything? Think about it, you damn dip-wits!"_

Percival said, "He's pure of heart, since he wants the world protected! He cared for everybody, since that android attacked me, back when we were in LSAAWS. That guy may be brick-headed, but he gives a damn about the peace in the world… that, or he's just an idiot."

A small boy appeared and said, "Ha-hah! Good job, defeating those dull meatheads. Perhaps I shall be the one to eliminate the impediments of your stupidity of moronic amalgamation."

Lemongrab shouted, "Your words are _unacceptable_, you rotten ghost! YOU SHALL SUFFER!"

He prepared to fight, but was nervous, "Stand up and fight me, the Earl of Lemongrab!"

The boy was small, with light brown hair, laughing evilly. It was the ghost of Martin Prince. He spoke, "It's too bad, young lemon jalopy."

He seethed, "I am _no _failure! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Martin smirked, as a group of teachers appeared, "Well, then, prepare to be eviscerated! Nay, you shall be _destripar_! You shall be _sventrare_! Nay! You will be _izvaditi drob_!"

Mizuki huffed, "Is he being too knowledgeable?"

Heather snuffed, "He's intelligent, he speaks in 100 languages, he's a nerd… We fucking get it!"

Percival barked, "Whatever the reason, he got eaten by a guinea pig! The least we can do is to give out our condolences!"

The Gang prepared to fight, as Heather said, "But… ghost or no ghost, I'll do my best!"

April aimed her gun and said, "More bodies for the death toll…"

"You guys will go back to where you were!" Farra yelled, "And me without panties…"

She judged, "Don't ask why, but I feel like I am an angel!"

Steven shouted, "Forget what she said! Steven Cooke will defeat you, in the end, and come out victorious!"

He said, "In simple layman's terms, we're gonna fucking cut you."

Martin then growled, "How dare you talk to me like that? I am a genius! A mastermind! I am also an _idiofyía_! A _Tenshi_! A _Geniusz_! And also a _cheonjae_! You don't know what it is like! I was to succeed in a paradise of vocab, language, knowledge, gen, wisdom, astuteness, and the finer arts! Those miserable miscreants, including Nelson and Jimbo, killed me, after a prank gone wrong! Once I eliminate you, I shall plan to eradicate these pathetic Neanderthals! You nine cannot interfere!"

"God! Damn it! Will you please shut up?" Peter yelled.

He grew into a huge black and transparent ghost, shouting in anger, "NO ONE SUCCEEDS IN THEIR MISSION, WHILE _I _AM IN AMBITIONS!"

He grew into a huge ghost, dressed in a professor's hat and gown. He then shouted in glory, "AH! _Sweet Academia! _KILL THEM ALL!"

Peter whimpered, "Oh, fudge…"

The ghostly teachers charged at them, as Steven said, "Maybe… Maybe we overdid it."

Farra said, "Well, fuck me in the kipper. A ghost from Springfield."

Mizuki said, "Ready, guys?"

They charged at the ghosts, "ATTACK!"

January fired her guns at the ghosts, while Farra and Mizuki struck them down, with huge kicks and punches. Michelle charged at the ghosts, using hooks, jabs, and uppercuts, eradicating them. Percival then held up a gun and started shooting at Martin.

"DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled.

Peter and Steven stepped back, as they were surrounded, while Lemongrab was being beaten to a pulp.

"HELP! SAVE ME, OR FIVE YEARS DUNGEON!" He screamed, as Martin's minions were slapping him with rulers and pointers.

Steven shouted, "GET OFF OF HIM!"

He slammed the ghosts down, with a dropkick and a lariat at their bodies. Peter then roared, as he tackled them down, onto their faces. He then shouted, "See how _YOU _like it, you jerks!"

He crushed their heads down, burying them in the dirt. Martin grew livid, as Percival, April, and January fired at the huge ghost. Martin was unaffected. He called out, "YOU CANNOT BEST THE GOD OF ACADEME! Even with lead or silver, NO ONE can destroy me!"

Heather cried, "I don't understand you!"

He launched a huge barrage of long words, written in paper, and shouted, "Attack, my definitive distiches! Go forth and lacerate these trollops into garlands!"

Lemongrab shrieked, "YAAA-A-A-A-A-A-AHH!"

The papers then went to Lemongrab, as he was sliced into ribbons. He was reduced into lemon strips, with just a head.

"NO!" Percival cried.

"GET DOWN!" Steven shouted.

Everyone ducked out of the way, as the long words, marked in small paper strips, flew at them. They ended up nicked and with severe scratches. Farra shrieked, "YAH! It hurts!"

Heather cringed, "Loose-leafs!"

Michelle shouted, "WHAT DO WE DO?"

"WE HAVE TO GET THAT GHOST!" Percival shouted, as he was laid low.

Peter yelled, "HELP! IT'S TWELVE-LETTER WORDS!"

Heather sobbed, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Mizuki said, "Guys! The longer this keep up, the closer he'll reduce us into mulch, much as Lemongrab did!"

Michelle said, "Yeah! Stay low!"

Farra remarked, "Uh… _That's _a problem."

Another word flew by, and it struck Peter in the right hand. He cringed, "Ow… It hurt-ed!"

Martin glared, "It's not even a word! Allow me to use pronunciation and enunciate it for you!"

His hand started to bleed, as Peter sobbed, "AH! PAPERCUT!"

Mizuki cried, as he got up, "NO!"

"PETER! GET DOWN!" Percival shouted.

"Don't be a hero, big guy!" Farra shrieked.

Peter stood in position, as the long strips of sharp paper pierced at him. He then growled, "No… I won't… let you win… you…"

Michelle snapped, "YOU BLOODY TWAT! YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!"

Martin smiled, "YES! Deluge yourself in librettos of acumen and be threadbare to bits, Beast Man!"

He shouted, still bleeding and all lacerated, "RAAAAAAAAHH!"

He began to glow in a dark red aura and began to grow at about twenty feet. He grew at the size of Martin, who was about fifteen feet.

Martin cringed, "What the funnel cake?"

April shrieked, "Oh, god! What is that?"

Heather gasped, "Oh, nefarious knucklehead!"

Percival whispered, "The _Beast Gene… _OF COURSE! That QB was a beast! I thought he was a ghost!"

He cried, "He's the combination of George Harrison, crossed with Crash!"

Peter shouted, as he was huge, "YOU STUPID UGLY WORTHLESS NERD!"

He grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face, smashing it into a contorted mess.

Martin groaned, "You cannot do this! I am the master of Webster's long lexicon of great terminology!"

Peter shouted, "NOT ANYMORE!"

He launched a fiery right hand and roared, "JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!"  
**TOOT! TOOT!  
**The sound of a bullet train's horn was made, as…  
**POW!  
**…the huge fist connected into his face, in contact, smashing the ghost into oblivion.

Percival called out, "Hey, Prince! Here's a language word you could try! REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"OH! The abhorrence!"  
**BOOM!**

Martin exploded into bits, reducing into nothing. Peter shrank back to normal, as he was still hurt.

"Ow! Man, that was deadly…" he moaned in pain.

Mizuki hugged him and said, "Oh, my huge teddy bear… I'm so glad you did it!"

Steven said, "So… What just happened?"

Peter said, "Nothing. When I saw you guys hurt, and I got a paper cut, the beast inside of me started to awaken… then everything went black…"

Percival said, "I have _got _to see Hanajima, about this… She and Aya will be shocked by this outcome."

He stated, "Peter, I may find out about your sudden powers, but you must not be conspicuous about it."

Farra scolded, "Darling, if that _conspicarous _means is what I think it means, I oughta slug you, right in the nose."

Steven smiled, "Hey, he's just being a genuine Latin intellectual. He means that it cannot be seen by evil spies."

April asked, "What school do you go to?"

Steven smiled, "Burleigh County, North Dakota."

April replied, "Then you better go back to Cass County."

As they were regrouping, three coins fell down from the heavens. It had a gold shine and with an "H" on it. Percival picked it up and said, "I'll take these with me."

Steven suggested, "Wait! Why do _you _get the money?"

Percival said, "It's not just any money. I'll explain later."

He ordered, "April, January, you take Peter, Steven, and Farra home. Mizuki, take a sample of Lemongrab's body and examine it. We're not sure about this guy. Heather, Michelle, you guys come with me."

Peter asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need to make a private phone call. I'll need you, when I am ready."

Farra remarked, "What about the others?"

Percival said, "We'll be fine. We're done here. Take the van and head home. We'll provide our own means of transportation. As for the Earl of Lemongrab…"

His shredded body was still on the ground. Percival addressed, "I think we'll leave him for the Great Will."

April bowed, "Yes, Father. Good luck."

Mizuki stated, "Just make sure you come back, in one piece."

He nodded, "I will."

Heather asked, as the others left, "Why do I have to go with?"

Percival said, "We need to make a brief stop at Daten City. But first, I have to make a phone call to a friend of mine. I think this thing has been happening before."

Michelle whispered, "Percival, it cannot be Onigiri, as you stated, even if it was nonsense…"

"It's the powers that Tohru and Aya have that I am worried about. How can Peter, of _all _people, consume this weird power?"

"That's the 500 Pound question. I'll stay by you, nonetheless… Maybe we'll meet this _Electric Girl_ I've heard about."

"Maybe…"

Heather asked, "What are you whispering about?"

Percival and Michelle stammered, "Nothing…"

He said, "Let's move."

They walked together to the nearest phone, as the sky started to brighten a bit, since it was dusky out, now that Martin Prince's spirit is put to rest.

* * *

Minutes later, Percival was alone in a payphone, while Heather and Michelle were in a restroom. He spoke with Saki Hanajima, on the phone, the woman that he met, during Tohru Honda's transformation to Onigiri.

Hana spoke from the receiver, "I'm sorry you wanted to speak to her, but she is currently busy with a mission."

Percival asked, "Is Aya still around? Perhaps she could shed some light about Big Guy owning the Beast Gene."

Hanajima said, "No. I'm sorry. She'll only appear, whenever the _new _Chosen One is found."

"Hmm… I see. Suppose that this girl I met could help… Haruka, I mean. We met her, after the New ACROSS took F City… but we manage to rescue her, after she was exhausted. However, we met her at the Broken Shades. We only met the _other _neighbor, Miyazawa, who know of the girl, during the assault."

"I think I know… This girl named April, of _Plas City_, told me of the powers she have."

"Powers?"

"Yes. It's already taken care of. She hired me to help her. I haven't met her, face-to-face, but I shall meet her, soon."

He then said, "Okay. Just remember to come see me, anytime, as long as you're not busy."

"Doubtful, but I will. And thank you for speaking to me on this matter."

"And sorry again about Aya. Later."

He hung up and said, "Good. Now we shall charter a ride to Daten City. I owe a guy a favor, since he and I met, during my travels."

He stepped out and was to meet with the girls. But…

**WHIZ! SNAP!  
**A fan flew by, nearly nicking his neck. It impaled onto the payphone, as Rei Tachibana smiled evilly, from atop of a convertible.

"Well, well, well. Scum like you don't deserve to live."

He growled, "TACHIBANA! YOU!"

She smirked, "Thanks for exterminating Martin Prince. He was a pawn to the boss's plan. This is a warning to you, FeraI skunk… No one will stop us… _We _will avenge everybody who had died in this disaster… And since Chris McLean is deceased, no need for vengeance."

Percival gasped, "No… The vengeance notes… It… It…"

He yelled, "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

Rei smirked, "Give the c(BEEP) a sticker."

Percival said, "The deaths of many… Chris McLean's death… Everything with ghosts in it… Who do you work for?"

Rei then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared in thin air. She spoke in echoes, "One day… One day, you'll know why I am still around. The boss will be happy for your arrival, once you arrive at Daten City. Wait for me, darling Percy… I'll be waiting… for your blood and death."

She cackled, as Percival growled. He then smashed the phone booth with his bare hands and shouted, "GAH! REI, YOU BITCH!"

He threw a tantrum and shouted, "GAAAAH! RAAAAAAAHH!"

He kicked a trash can and roared, "RAAAAAAHH!"

Heather appeared and restrained him, "FUCK, STEP-BRO! CALM DOWN!"

Michelle asked, "What happened?"

He composed himself and said, "Daten City… We have to go… to Daten…"

Heather said, "Right!"

Michelle stated, "We'll need a ride. Luckily, I manage to find a working car, close by."

Percival smiled, "Cool. Now, let's get rocking!"

They headed to a black Rolls Royce and began to drive off. Michelle was driving, as Percival was in shotgun.

Heather snapped, "Next time, _I _get shotgun!"

Percival said, "You keep your mouth shut, until we get to Daten City."

Michelle asked, "You okay?"

He said, "I'm fine! I'll explain later."

Michelle then asked, "So, who was that on the phone?"

He shushed her and whispered, "Heather mustn't know… AT ALL! This is between you and me."

She said, in a stern look, "If you say so. … … …So, where are we going?"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in her home, Hanajima was pondering, while packing her things.

"Maybe I could help out this situation…" she said, "I'll check out the _Broken Shades _motel and see if they'll squeeze me in for a room."

She then whispered, "Maybe… we'll find… another chosen one."

_Of course, THAT'S a different story for a different time._

Meanwhile, the Sisters, in The Gang's home, were exhausted. They were all laid out, tired from cleaning the bathroom. They never bothered ordering out.

April, January, Peter, Farra, Steven, and Mizuki came home, seeing the house spotless.

Farra said, "I don't even wanna know."

May groaned, "Next time, leave the cooking for the pros… Why did you puke all over?"

Farra yelled, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

She was being restrained, as May got up, all dejected, "I'm going to bed. I don't feel hungry."

The others left, as April thought, "What's gotten into them?"

January said, "I think I know."

* * *

_**While the mystery in Highland has been settled, this sets up FURTHER mysteries.  
In our next chapter, Percival, Heather, and Michelle head to Daten City, where they'll meet a familiar face… and two well-known citizens.**_

_**All that and a steaming cup of Chuck, with a stinking hunk of mustard, next time on…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Highland, Lemongrab's head was on the ground. It then began to regenerate itself, as it was in pain. After his body was whole again, he got up, all naked, without his clothes on, since they were tattered and destroyed. He screamed and ran off, jumping onto his steed, galloping off from Highland.

"I AM ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" He shrilled, "YOU MADE ME!"

He then disappeared and shrieked, "**YOU'RE! MY! GLOB! **YOU'RE MY GLOB!"

The Great Will appeared and said, "Sorry. That wasn't my fault, _this time_."

_WHAT? But how?_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. DC United

_**Somewhere… in Daten City…**_

* * *

In the shadows of Daten City, the Rolls Royce that Percival rode on arrived at the city, viewing its dark and dingy area. However, as they were driving, a group of black-colored ghosts were following the area. They were huge and round, as they sneered.

One ghost responded, "Our boss will be happy to obtain these fools."

Another ghost said, "Huge. It's time we make our boss and Tachibana proud."

A third ghost said, "Yeah."

The second stated, "Remember, we must capture these fools, only to kill them all. Once we have, the Hell on Earth shall begin!"

It was a group of ten ghosts, rushing to the car, in which it was heading towards a mountainside. As they were about to charge after them…

"HALT!" A woman called.

Two women appeared, in red skin and beige uniforms, called to them. One woman, in green hair and two horns, plus a panty scar on her face, called, "All ghosts must not obey their own orders. We have orders from the mayor to treat you with respect."

Another red girl, in a blue ponytail and glasses, remarked, "Scanty is right. Our time to eradicate these real-life meddlers will be on another time. The Academia Ghost, Martin Prince, has been extinguished by that man and his rowdy fat ankle sores."

Scanty said, "All of you… You ten must return to the base and learn some respect. The boss will give you the detail."

The red-skinned girls are demons. They are the Daemons Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks Daemon, daughters of Corset, the mayor of Daten City.

Kneesocks called to the ghosts, as they left with the Daemon Sisters. They leave in G-String, their huge super-stretch limousine. Meanwhile, another car was driving by, as a man saw the view of the action, in his convertible.

"This gets weirder and weirder by the minute," he said, "Maybe I should follow these ghosts in Daten and hopefully meet with my posse, like old times."

He began to drive off, as the ghosts disappeared from a distance.

Who _is _this man, following the ghosts?

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
D.C. United  
**_(_D.C. _ユナイテッドの巻)_**  
(or "The 14**__**th**__** Month of the 14**__**th**__** Hour"  
a.k.a. "The New Nightmare to Evil")**_

* * *

At a church, the car stopped by the doorway. Michelle said, "We're here. I never heard of this place."

Percival said, "I once visited a preacher, following the death of Father Matthias. He had such glory, but he's weird."

Michelle said, "He must be so holy…"

"Well, not as holy as this. At the very least, we'll speak to him about this ghost matter. He's the only one I know that knows of the alternate worlds, full of ghosts, demons, and these coins."

Heather said, "Well, they ain't Mario coins. The Video Game World, like you said, was demolished."

Percival explained, "I told you, while we were at the car! They still carry coinage like that. They'll accept _any _currency here… except these _Heaven Coins_, of course."

Michelle retorted, "Wait. There's a name for it?"

Heather shouted, "Why would they be called Heaven Coins? What about _Hell Coins_? I'll bet they are forbidden treasures!"

Percival snapped, "There's NO SUCH THING as Hell Coins! Heaven Coins are very rare coins that appear from ghosts. The good reverend will tell us about it, as soon as we get there. Now, let's get out of the car, before we continue to talk. He's being impatient at us, while he's watching us, outside."

Michelle said, "Should've told us earlier… before you start to explain the story."

Heather shivered, "Heather is scared of that damn mother-!"

Percival snapped, "YOU SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!"

Heather pouted, "Heather was talking about the afro-man. It _is _the afroman, over there… Right?"

A huge man, with dark skin, a black afro and beard, and a white preacher robe was waiting by the doorway, waiting for Percival and Michelle to come out.

Percival sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

He huffed, "Early as usual. They should've come out, when they are ready. Fucking foreigners."

Percival smiled, "Garter, I mean, father."

Michelle snapped, "Garter?!"

"Come right in, you three. I've been expecting you, Mister Gaynes… at least, the lord knows of your presence."

Heather bowed to him, "Oh, great father…"

Percival said, "Heather, get up!"

_We'll check with them, later…_

At the outside of the huge building, Scanty and Kneesocks were out, calling to the ghosts to stay in place, waiting for their boss.

Scanty whispered, "That's all thirty of them. Why would they be waiting for Corset to come out? Surely, he's not the boss to this alternate world mess-up."

Kneesocks spoke, "Outspoken, yes. These worlds are corrupt, and for some reason, Corset loved it."

"Yes, but listening to him, preaching on, saying he wants hell, is no better than dealing with these foulmouthed angels."

"Keep telling yourself this… What would Onigiri do?"

"Well, yes. We don't obey _her_, but we give the message out. After all, we _are _demons, anyway."

Kneesocks addressed the situation to the ghosts, "Listen up, you haunted demons of hell! When the worlds fused together, like the combination of holy chocolate with hazelnut, you were victims of this tragic assault! The people that killed you had no right!"

She said, "Some of you are _not here_, if I recall. Stand in attention, until I call your name! Let's see – _AH! _Queen Yolei Inoue. She was melted into a blob of clay putty. Her body dissipated in the _Plastic Kingdom_, before the city was completely changed into urban boondocks. Another – Police Chief Clancy Wiggum. He seemed to be resurrected, because fans love his Edward G. accent. He was killed by an android of a young girl, after spotting murder."

Scanty smiled, "How awful. The fat police pork chop was given a reset, after he was killed. Luckily, he'll never arrest again, since the crime rate is at an all-time high, but with low help."

Kneesocks continued, "AWOL Spirit, killed in Alternate Realm – Tenma Tsukamoto. She was crushed by a supercomputer, during F City's scuffle of taking the city, after it was destroyed a second time. Tenma was once human, before cybernetic machinery made her _Am-Net, _an evil cyborg, hell-bent on destruction."

Scanty said, "If we reprogram her, if we find her, she could deal with these two trollops."

Kneesocks called, "Okay… Now let's see if we can locate each of you deathbed spirits."

She pointed out, "Uh… _William Bluff_, _Vicky the Babysitter, Carl Pewterschmidt, Trucky the Shrew, _uh, _Kensy Matthews, Lloyd Hoopley, Fanny Brown, Goofus McGuirk, Chaim Ishkabibble_…"

Kneesocks called out, "Marjorie Wilson? Where's Marjorie Wilson?"

She cried in anger, flushing her face, completely red, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHAT PART OF STAY IN ATTENTION DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

A voice cried out, "Hey! Fuck you, man!"

Scanty said, "My dear Kneesocks… Isn't that Marjorie Wilson, over there?"

Kneesocks replied, "Oh, yes. Sorry about that."

Scanty saluted, "How's every little thing, Marge?"

_Panty and Stocking were once comparative to the Powerpuff Girls, in case you were wondering._

Kneesocks continued, "Hmm… And that's all, on the list, but Martin Prince. We cross his name off… So, Rei Tachibana hasn't returned to Daten City."

A figure appeared, with a huge pointy head and a pinstripe suit. He remarked, "She's probably running late, exterminating the remaining troglodytes in these worlds."

The Daemons bowed, "Corset!"

It was Corset, the mayor of Daten City. He then smirked, while stretching and tightening his belt, "Well, well… It seems other than Garterbelt's insidious angels, we have newer threats."

He held up a newspaper, showing of the AAW and LSAAWS' victory in F City. He proclaimed, "While these heroes have saved the day, fixing the worlds, as it is, it seems that you people get NO respect! Once the worlds have been fixed, I can grant your life, again! I have seen you die, or have you forgotten? They are so ungrateful!"

The ghosts shouted and hissed, "BOO!"

Corset continued, "Well, be that as it may… I _was _thinking of letting the worlds be healed, so I can try to open the door to _our _salvation, but CHANGE OF PLANS! We must exterminate the AAW! The LSAAWS! And those pesky angels and Garterbelt!"

He laughed evilly, "This is _one _time I will be the hero to your avenged deaths!"

Scanty whispered, "Is he becoming a glory hog?"

Kneesocks said, "The boss won't like it."

Corset glared, as they whistled. Fastener, their pink rat-dog, was whistling, as well.

Kneesocks reiterated, "No idea…"

Fastener huffed, "Fastener."

Corset then gleamed in glory, "While Chris McLean had died, after doing what he's done, I believe that it is customary to have each and every one of you rise up and strike your powerful ghostly attacks on them! For you were once pop culture icons, or supporting bit players, we shall rise up and avenge our deaths! First, Daten City! Then, every city, until the elimination of Garter and his bitchy angels! And most importantly, the end of existence!"

The ghosts cheered on, as a convertible arrived. A figure watched on and said, "Sounds like someone just wanted to make this land the _new _Germany, circa WW2."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Germany's house, Germany, a man with blonde slick hair and a blue uniform, addressed to the 4th wall, "Loyal readers… I'd like to apologize for the man that mentioned _World War 2 _and Germany's evil empire mentioning in this chapter. Although it is acceptable to the readers, the N-word (_our _word) must not be mentioned, since radicals like the German Army of WW2 cannot be mentioned."

Italy called, "Hey, Germany! Who were you talking to?"

Germany shouted, "STAY OUT OF MY STANZA!"

**XXXXX**

Back to the story…

Corset ordered, "All of you! I need a volunteer to enter the angels' church and present the open challenge! Haven't they forgotten that _not even _their magical lingerie will be touching you?"

He stretched his belt again, and laughed, "Ho, ho, ho. Who would volunteer?"

A voice called, "I do!"

It was a small boy that cheered in glory. It was Ronny, who was killed in That Woman's fortress.

He called, "I will help out! My energetic vibe will help out! Sadly, those mean people never gave me a proper elegy! No appreciation! I want action! I want Michael Cole, Miranda Maynard, Kimura, Roger Smith, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and that other guy! I want to do my best and have my revenge!"

Scanty asked, "Dare I ask who _this_ little hyper kid is?"

Kneesocks stated, "Says here that he was soaked in lava, after trying to rescue a frozen queen."

Corset stretched his belt and laughed, "Ah yes! You may do your best to exterminate these angels and fulfill your revenge! GO NOW!"

He ran off and cheered, "YAY!"

Corset then called, "And for the rest of you-!"

**BOOM!  
**Ronny's ghost was destroyed into millions of pieces. A Heaven Coin fell, as a figure stepped on it.

Corset called, "Who is that?"

The Daemons gasped, "What the Cracker Jack?"

A figure appeared, grabbing the coin, and was shrouded in smoke. The smoke cleared, showing a man in a black suit and brown slick hair.

_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

He smirked, as Corset asked, "You have our attention. What do you want, you puny mortal?"

He spoke in a southern accent, "Boy, you don't know who I am, but allow me to help you!"

He flexed a bit and said, "Because _this _Southern Englishman is going to help you make your spirits rest in peace… when I whoop their arses!"

He added, "Uh… much like little Ronny, here. Nice boy, but with no common sense."

Corset snarled, "You! Who do you think you are, _Black Dynamite_?"

He bowed and said, "No! The name's a Gang member. I am Steven Nevins – Goodwill ambassador!"

He smirked, "But I _have _been training under his wing, ever since the alternate mind fuck, even though we are of different races. But it's not about racism. Can ya dig it, son?"

Corset growled, "That's _Mayor _Son to you! And I dig it…"

Scanty snuffed, "Do us a favor, you British Big Ben. Hobble your pathetic excuse of a body back to where you belong, so we won't kill you, if any. Now can you dig _that_?"

Kneesocks giggled, "We'll be happy to test you, but you forget that there are many demons here that want to kill you, like us. So, stay out of our way, you walnut."

Scanty replied, "We just don't soil ourselves with outsiders like you."

Corset said, "Southern wanker!" as he stretched his belt again, "You are a fool, coming to my town, saying you can defeat us. I am always better than you, because I have powers you cannot imagine. I am mayor, and you are not… _Not_ Mayor, I meant."

Steven N said, "My political issues are not on trial! Steven Nevins's stone cold fighting is what I do! Send me your best fighter, and I'll show you what I mean! But now, you have two choices - one, you leave now, and disperse your evil plan, or two, stay here, and continue my downtime, which is just me and my R&R and my arse-kicking schedule. I mean _you _and your bitches over there! And then, I'm taking care of these two girls, there."

They gasped, as he blushed, "Sorry. Black Dynamite's words and jargon got to me."

Corset smiled, "I grow bored with you."

He called to the ghosts, "Kill him."

He addressed to the Daemons, "Girls, let us head inside."

Steven N removed his blazer and smirked, "Oh, how sweet it is. You know, I knew you motherfuckers would say that. But let me give you a fair warning: _Once we start, we don't stop_!"

One ghost called, "Oh, yeah? We'll see who's badass, you southern rocker!"

A ghost with a chainsaw laughed, "Yeah! But _I _get to slice him! I always win, when I kill with chainsaws!"

Steven N jeered, "What are you, a lumberjack from Canada?"

The ghost yelled, "Yes! In fact, I died, after your sister pushed a tree down, during her trip to the Ozarks!"

"Michelle? What's she got to do with your death?"

"It's _your _fault that I am a ghost! I remembered that she's your sister! She and I were to chop down a tree, but she shoved the tree down, after she broke it. Damn thing fell and broke down my bungalow… _and _my body! So, once I decapitate you, she's next!"

"I could care less what you do to my sister, but I still love her. My condolences to you, then. Anyway, try to guess what happens, when you confront the baddest Brit from The _Original _Gang!"

He charged at Steven N and yelled, "YES! I KILL YOU TO RIBBONS! DIE!"

Steven N stood in a Kung Fu stance and launched a severe kick to his wrist. It knocked the chainsaw off his hand and into Fastener, impaling him. He croaked, as the ghost was shocked.

"How did-? Why wouldn't it-? What is he?"

Steven prepared to launch a punch, "Your atonement, motherfucker!"

The ghost screamed, as Steven N threw a right punch, severely at his face.  
"SUEY!"

The ghost shouted, "TIMBER!"  
**BOOM!  
**_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

_**Note: **__That bit was from "Black Dynamite", both the movie and the animated series._

Corset gasped, "Huh?"

Scanty giggled, "Well…"

Steven N smiled, as he brushed the dust off his pants. Another ghost yelled, "You made a big mistake, you wannabe!"

They all charged at Steven N, as he was angry.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!"

He started to smash each ghost with a kick, punch, and a chest strike.

"HAH! SUEY! SUEY, SUEY, SUEY! HAAAAH-DAH! SUEY! HAH! AAAAAAH!"

He stomped on a ghost's head, like he was a watermelon. He roared, "SUEEEEEEY!"

He went through _all _the ghosts. Scanty sobbed, as she was scared, "What deviltry _is_ he? That British Bastard!"

He pointed at Corset and shouted, "Is that all you got, you bondage-fetish motherfucker?"

Kneesocks gasped, "He's so good… But we cannot let him live! What kind of man _is _he?"

Steven N picked up seven Heaven Coins, combined from the ghosts he killed, which makes eight. He said, "Now, I don't mean to be mean to you, Corset, but surrender now, and I _won't _be having you licking in my boots. But seeing the shit you pulled, ordering these haunted spirits to haunt everyone, it just isn't right, even for fucked-up bullshit like the fused worlds. Can ya dig it, son?"

Corset stretched his belt again, really hard, and glared, "Hmm… You never seemed to give up, do you? It's no wonder you founded a rock band, with those pathetic little pricks…"

Steven N smiled, "True… but one of them was my wife."

_Next chapter: Nevins vs. Corset!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church, Percival gave Garterbelt the two Heaven Coins he got from Highland. He said, "Here. This'll help, since you are in need of knowledge."

Garter smiled, "Shit, son. I'm amazed that you destroyed a ghost, without the angels' help. I must say that you are very powerful."

"No, actually, I am more of the brains to this operation. Peter destroyed the ghost, after he killed Lemongrab. Luckily, we all wanted to fix these worlds, but we need help."

**GONG! GONG!  
**Heather asked, "What was that?"

Garterbelt said, "Huh? I thought there were ghosts out. The evil has been vanquished again, which means Panty and Stocking had finished the job."

Michelle asked, "Who?"

Panty, a woman with long blonde hair and a red dress, asked, "Hey, Garter, who the fuck are these three?"

Stocking, a girl with Goth attire, long black hair, and a bow, replied, "And what kind of shit you just said now?"

Michelle asked, "Wait… Who are they? They look rather randy, but they got a lip!"

Percival said, "I see we meet, at last, Anarchy Sisters."

Panty smiled, as she blushed, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you are smoking hot. The name's Panty, by the way."

Garterbelt grabbed Panty and shoved her away. He said, "Sorry. Forgive her behavior. This here is my two angels of justice. The bitch you see here is Panty. The Goth with the sweet shit is Stocking. They are the saviors of Daten City."

He shouted, "OR THEY _SHOULD'VE _BEEN, IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, AND NOT AFTER YOU KILLED ANOTHER GHOST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Panty said, "What's your deal, you black afro fuck? We were still in our rooms!"

Stocking replied, "Speak for yourself. I was on the couch, munching on some pure fresh moon pies."

Percival said, "Do these girls have traits I should know of?"

Heather smiled, "LEMME! I think I get their attitudes! Panty is what she is called a hot and sexy doer, who_ does _it, when she gets horny. Her hobbies are sex, sex, and more sex."

Panty smiled, "Give her a prize. Skankzilla knows me well."

Heather smiled, "Of course! You were awesome, posing for Playboy Magazine!"

She pointed at Stocking and called, "And you must be Stocking, the Peter Giese of the duo! Heather will state her bios – she's an awesome Goth girl, who spends time relaxing and having brains, since Panty has an IQ of a dead duck. She is called the Peter Giese of the group is that, unlike Peter, she is a food-a-holic! Her hobbies include bondage, sword fighting, and eating-slash-bathing sweets! Rumors confirm that her boobs grow big, whenever she engorges in sugary treats!"

"Great. Another loser," Stocking grumbled, "And she knows me well."

Michelle asked, "How the bloody devil do you know _Knickers and Stockings_?"

Heather smiled, "Their blogs and Facebook page! Heather loves social media!"

Panty smiled, "Well, I'll be."

She then snapped, "_Knickers?!_"

Stocking said, "She's obviously a crackpot. And that's British jargon…"

Percival barked, "She may be a dunce, a moron, and a drummer, but she's very intelligent, since she has been working hard, like us. But she can be called a moron, a bitch, _and _a brat… but she's _not_ a crackpot!"

"Slap me with a spoon," Michelle was astonished.

Garterbelt asked them, "Okay… Then what were the bells ringing for, out of nowhere?"

Percival looked out the window, as he saw smoke coming from downtown. He said, "Here's your answer. I think it's about to go down."

Stocking smiled, "Finally, a mission _without _Garter's bullshit to sugarcoat it!"

Panty cheered, "We'll join you, but after that, we want the hot stud in the nerd cut!"

Percival said, "Sorry. I'm married."

"Not you, dickhead. I meant the British hottie there that called me _Knickers_."

Michelle gasped, "Wait, what?"

Garterbelt griped, "ANGELS! MOVE OUT!"

They rushed off, as The Gang drove off, using the Rolls Royce, while Panty, Stocking, and Chuck took See-Through, their pink jeep.

Will they make it to the city, in time, before Steven N destroys Corset? Or is it backwards?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. The Original Gang Member vs The Mayor

_**Chapter 8  
The Original Gang Member vs. The Mayor  
**_(市長に対して、元ギャングメンバーの巻)_**  
(or "Political Smackdown")**_

* * *

_When we last left Daten City, Corset plans to make the alternate worlds become hell on earth. However, he sent a small ghost to do his bidding, and was destroyed by the original Gang member, Steven Nevins. The original Brit appeared and destroyed the ghosts, in from of Corset, Scanty, Kneesocks, and the corpse of Fastener._

Fastener got and shrilled, "Fastener!"

_Oop. Never mind._

Steven N cricked his neck and said, "Corset. I've heard about you, when I drove here, just to view the city. You see, my _original _plan was to join my friends, The Gang, during their gig here."

Scanty shrieked, "AAH! Even though they are fat and sweaty meat heads, they're playing here?"

Kneesocks apologized, "She's a closet fan of them, since you guys reunited."

Scanty said, "I had their four LPs, sister. You just don't appreciate rock and roll."

Corset shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The girls shivered, as Corset turned to Steven N, "I don't approve you, coming here, for your pathetic Christian rock!"

"The Gang is _never_ about Christian Rock. They are a ska-rock and Beatles Tribute band. We believe in our own beliefs, as we respect the gods and the worlds. We are a tribute band, after the pop music formation was a bust. Now, not to be rude, but you guys will suffer a fate worse than death; no pun intended! My career in music faded, before I started kicking arse and taking names, in or out the political world, literally, verbally, and physically. Can ya dig it?"

He stretched his belt and said, "Well, I suppose I can defeat you, right now! Besides, once I am finished with you, I can use your ghost as a catalyst for my scheme for the boss!"

Scanty asked, "Sir, begging your pardon… But what about us?"

Corset threw his suit down and showed a huge ripped body, wearing a black corset, _fitting his name_.

Steven N cried, "You're sick!"

He stretched his corset tight, and smiled, "Why do you think I am sick? You said I was a bondage-fetish! WELL, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

He jumped down and punched him in the face. He staggered down, but was still on his feet. He then charged at Corset, punching him in his stomach. Corset started to scream a bit, as Steven N growled. He was about to strike him in the head, but…

**BANG! BANG!**

Scanty fired to bullets at him, with her _Double Gold Lacytanga_. He dodged them and skidded backwards.

"Cheap move, girl!" Steven barked.

Scanty said, "If you want to fight Corset, you go through us!"

Both Daemons Sisters confront Steven Nevins, as they held their weapons, guns and scythes, and prepared to fight. Corset then fumed, "I'm sorry, ladies… but DID I **ASK **YOU TO HELP ME?"

They shook in fright, as Corset yelled, "THIS IS _MY _FIGHT!"

"Let them fight me! I'm curious by their talented weapon skills!" Steven N suggested.

Corset glared, as he grabbed the bands from his belt. He yelled, "THEY are nothing! I and I alone, will prove my point. I'll show you my skills in weaponry! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU!"

**SNAP!**

Steven's wrists were stuck tight, by Corset's leather straps. He laughed evilly, as he pulled tightly, as the straps wrapped around his waist. He pulled hard, as Steven was groaning in pain.

"I told you that a wannabe like you cannot win! Succumb to the firm tightness of my wrath!"

"Is that really what you got, boy? You have some nerve, hogtying my waist into your S&M madness!"

"Is that so? I'll enjoy destroying you… WHEN I RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

"You motherfucker! Come at me, and give me what you got!"

He unsheathed two black machetes and laughed, "I can do better than that… I'll give you everything I GOT!"

He tightened Steven's ropes, as he prepared to strike. He ran to him and shouted, "I shall show you the death of your empire! Feel free to sit back, and enjoy the show!"

He slammed his machete at his waist, scarring him. He called out, "Now, you little piece of hobbyhorse, you know damn well that you couldn't think well. After all, you are simply a slow-witted Brit."

Michelle called out, "Is that what you call me brother?"

Corset gasped, as he let go of Steven N, who was out cold. Michelle, Heather, and Percival appeared, glaring at him. "Now, how did you get here, and who are you three?"

Heather yelled, "That's _my _husband you're fucking with!"

Corset said, "Oh. So, _you're _the prick I heard about."

He unwound and launched his straps at Heather, "You like it raw, bitch?"

Heather grabbed the straps and tugged tightly, "Not likely."

Percival shouted, "NO!"

Her waist was wrapped in the leather straps, as she was clutched tightly. She cried, "WAH! NOT TOO HARD! I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR A THIRD CHILD!"

Percival snapped, "YOU IDIOT! I was gonna say that he has weird weaponry!"

Michelle said, "I think he beat you to it. What a serpent strike."

Corset laughed, "Like husband, like wife…"

Heather looked down and saw Steven N. "GASP! STEVEN!"

Corset giggled, "You know him? Well, obviously. What a fitting reunion for you. Why don't you join him?"

He pulled hard and threw Heather down hard to the ground, where Steven N was. Percival and Michelle jumped down and began to fight Corset. They launched punches and kicks to his body and gut. Michelle launched a huge right-left combo, as Percival smashed his spine with a heel kick. Corset staggered, as he called to the Daemon Sisters, "Girls, a little help here!"

Kneesocks replied, "No. I figure that we let you battle them."

Scanty remarked, "You're better than those witty little mortals. Too bad we exceed at them, in any way."

Kneesocks added, "I mean it's obvious that you defeated Steven Nevins!"

Percival shouted, "Yeah! And _now _I'm gonna defeat you!"

He launched a huge right crescent kick. "HIYA!"

Michelle charged at him with a left hook. "HAVE AT YOU!"

**POW! WHAM!  
**They hit Corset, in contact, on his body.

Scanty said, "Hmph. Guess I was wrong about it."

Kneesocks said, "He'll get over it. Besides, _we _have problems of our own."

They viewed See-Through, driving by, as they prepared.

"Well, well, well… Speak of the angel. Our beloved little trollops have come to join The Gang. I heard they can fight, but they cannot sing a tune." Scanty said, as she stood in place.

Panty roared, "YOU AGAIN!"

She and Stocking stepped out, as they slammed the door on Chuck, as he was getting out. The Angels and Demons confront each other.

"I am surprised that The Gang is here in our turf…" Stocking said, "But, of all people…"

Panty laughed, "By the way, nice scar… that I gave you!"

She cackled, as Scanty bellowed, "You tramp! You made me mutilated! Why didn't you care about looks, instead of fellatio?"

Panty barked, "Hey, like I said, I was ranked 69th in (CENSORED) _Weekly_. Of course, it's now 49th, because of the monthly rankings."

Stocking said, "Not that we care, but while our friends take care of _Daddy Dearheart_, what say we fight to the finish."

Kneesocks grinned, "Your move… angels."

Panty giggled, "I have a better idea! This never happened, before, you know, but…"

_Fly away now~! Fly away now~! Fly away~!_

"Let's do it, at the same time!" Panty yelled.

Scanty shrugged, "Oh, well. Shall we, sis?"

Kneesocks giggled, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

_Cue transformation scenes! By "Scenes", this calls for the double switch, in Play Form:  
_(Both Angels and Demons stand on stage)

(Angel and Demons remove their underwear and stockings)

(Angels): O pitiful shadow, lost in the darkness!

(Demons): Break, o earth!

(Angels): O evil spirits, lost it the alternates realms, between heaven and earth!

(Demons): Dry up, o sea!

(Angels): May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens…

(Demons): Burn out, o sun!

(They start unsheathing weapons)

(Angels): …strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger…

(Demons): Grant us powers, earthly leaders and gatekeepers of Hell!

(Angels): …shattering your lonesome impurities and return you from whence you came!

(Demons): Guide us, makers of the underworld!

The Angels yelled, "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The Daemons barked, "We're high-class demon commanders!"

Scanty said, "I'm Scanty!"

Kneesocks remarked, "And I am her darling sister, Kneesocks."

Fastener jumped up and hissed, "Fastener!"

Panty gasped for air, "WHEW! Who knew we did it so fucking long? I'm beat."

Stocking said, "Who knew you'd say _that, _so soon?"

Panty snuffed, "A cork in it, whore."

Kneesocks laughed, "So fun, yet it hurts… for you, of course."

Panty smiled, "_Play Form _over! Time to kick ass!"

They began to fight, while Corset was busy with The Gang. Corset was still being assaulted, as he saw the four girls fighting.

"CRAP! Why did _they _came?" He cried.

Percival barked, "Maybe you had some brain gunk, during your constant dirty shit!"

Michelle slammed her fists and shouted, "Not bad of a performance, but we got this one. Nice to watch them…"

Scanty and Panty started exchanging scratches and fists, as Stocking and Kneesocks clash each other with their swords. Michelle then charged at Corset and shouted, "Now, you shall watch _this_!"

**SOCK!**

Corset was slammed in the face with a severe right hook, breaking his face. She then delivered a fury of punches to his gut.

"Correction! A _flabby _gut! I'll bet plenty of you blokes wear one of these!" She remarked.

**POW! **In the chin! Percival charged at Corset, with a thunderous heel kick to the head, followed by a knee strike to his gut.

"ORA!" He yelled, as he delivered a knee to the chest and a fist to the face.

Corset wept, "It hurts! It hurts, because it felt good!"

He slammed Percival, by the neck, and smashed him into the ground.

Corset yelled, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

He stomped on Percival and shouted, "You tricky little humans can beat me with parlor tricks? Yes, you can! But you are forgetting that this kind of showmanship and scripted action _won't _work on an evil being like me! I've been holding out, so I can see how well you can play!"

Michelle yelled, "Get ya hands off him, you sodding demon!"

She rushed to him, about to strike, but…

**SNAP! **He dropped his swords and grabbed her wrists with his straps and tied them into knots. He then threw her up into the air and slammed him onto Percival.

He cackled, "Oh, my. The simple and pathetic superhero Gang… Worthless to me. Now, since you two are pinned down, I think it is fitting to being the next stage of my plan!"

Michelle tried to break her wrists free, but Corset wrapped all three Gang members together, into a huge rope. Heather groaned, "Now I know how Orson felt…"

Percival asked, "Who's Orson?"

Corset cackled, "Once the Daemons Sisters finish with your friends, you can be next, being killed in the process! I cannot let Garterbelt get the best of me! NO! Not again! You four have a death wish!"

He then bellowed, "Now, my demons! Finish off these-!"

**STAB!  
**_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Steven N stabbed him in the gut with one of his machetes he dropped. He yelled, "Very bloody dare you, motherfucker! You forgot about me!"

Corset groaned, as he pulled the machete down, "But how?"

Steven N shouted, "I told you! My political issues are not on trial here! You can mess with a city and take it over as Hell on Earth, that's fine! But when you go and beat up my wife and my friends, that's going too far! No one beats up my wife, but me; but lucky for you, Steven Nevins _never _hits his wife, at all!"

Corset yelled, as he strapped his wrist again, "You fool! When will you ever learn? The tighter you get, the closer to death! YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN ON MY C(BEEP), FOR SO LONG!"

Steven N yelled, "Well, maybe so! But you have been hurting my friends! But, hell no! It's tea-toddling purple-skinned bonklers like you, who never learn when you use the same shit, again and again!"

Corset growled, as he tugged tight, "YOU! YOU CANNOT MEAN IT! I AM ABOUT TO ROPE AND HOGTIE YOUR SOUTHERN ASS!"

Steven N grabbed his straps and hurled him up. He called, "Is this good enough slack for your rope, you rotten-arse, scar-faced MOTHER**FUCK-AAH**? LONDON CALLING! HAAAH-DAH!"

The Angels and Demons stopped fighting and saw Corset in the air.

"GET ME DOWN! I HATE HEIGHTS!" He cried out in fear.

Panty looked up and said, "Well, I'll be."

Stocking said, "I'm no weathergirl, but I believe Steven Nevins is raining some bitches, tonight."

Scanty called out, "YOU CAN TAKE IT, SIR! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Corset called back, "HOW CAN I? HE'S TOO MUCH!"

Steven N pulled the straps back and flew Corset into the concrete streets.

He yelled, as he pulled tightly, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Corset shrieked.

"**SUEEEEEEEY!**"  
**WHAM!  
**_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Corset was flattened by the force of the huge fall. He was out cold.

Percival explained, "Whoa! Steven Nevins just used his strength and brain to fly Corset to the pavement! If I'm not mistaken, it was a 40 miles per hour, twenty foot drop! What velocity!"

Steven laughed, "YAY! Sho-nuff, Motherfucker! Don't ever make me do that again, son!"

Heather said, "You know he can't hear you."

Kneesocks was shocked, "Amazing! He beat him in one slam…"

Scanty cringed, "And it took one flight… What's his passport?"

Kneesocks said, "He's not what he was, anymore. I mean, our father, of course."

Fastener was shocked, as well, "Fast?"

Chuck got up and looked around. He saw the angels, the Daemons, and The Gang, in one place. He ran to the angels, but was stomped, inadvertently, by Michelle, who was free from Corset's grasp.

"Now that he's been dealt with, we shall make the proper arrest," she said.

Panty asked, "Uh, dare I ask, but we never learned you names."

Stocking said, "Yeah. While we were fighting these douchers, you beat up Corset for us! What the fuck, man?"

Steven N said, "For now, introductions are saved for later. Right now, we have to clean this shit up. Pansy, Stocking! Help Percival and Michelle carry this joker into the car. Demon bitches, you get an ambulance ready."

Panty snuffed, "It's _Panty_."

"Whatever!" He said, "Do it now!"

They ran to help Corset up, as Heather approached him. She blushed and said, "Uh… It's nice to see you again."

"Sorry, lamb, but I have been busy. Ever since these worlds came to be, I had nowhere else to go. I miss you so much, Heather."

"But I _am _surprised that you would destroy that guy. I thought you were done for."

"I wouldn't say that. Steven Nevins never says die, babe. Can ya dig that?"

Heather and Steven were about to kiss, until…

Chuck appeared and barked, "Chuck! Chuck!"

Heather sobbed, "Moment ruined!"

Steven N said, "Look here, green dog, what did I tell you about interfering with my romantic reunions with my wife?"

"Chuck?"

Michelle griped, "Okay, brother… Enough with the jargon! Why the bleeding hell did you sound like that?"

Steven N explained, "Sorry. But during these alternate worlds being messed-up, I had to find all of you, maybe to reunite and help fix these worlds. Sadly, I had no luck. But then, a huge man came to me and told me to help out, by myself. He didn't like me, because of my skin color, but he and I were tight, and we had the same ambition of fixing the communities and the worlds from chaos and destruction."

He added, "I'll explain, on the way. For now, interrogate this fool and these demon sisters."

He gave her the Heaven Coins and said, "Here, babe. Give these to Percival. Maybe he can shed some light on these."

Heather nodded, "Right!"

She left, as Michelle scoffed, "Hunh!"

She left, too, as she smiled about Steven, "Good to see him again."

* * *

At a huge building, Scanty and Kneesocks, tied in rope, were being slapped by Michelle, who was interrogating them.

Michelle punched Scanty and shouted, "Who do you work for?"

Scanty cringed, "I'll never talk! You can harass me, all you want, you harpy, but I am not talking!"

Kneesocks said, "We had our orders from the mayor _and _our boss. We are simply his daughters _and _his assistants."

Michelle snuffed, "Stuff and nonsense! You are just women! Why, I doubt that you are related to him!"

She grabbed Scanty's hair and shouted, "NOW, TELL ME! Tell me, before I rip every strand of your hair off your pretty skull!"

Scanty sobbed, "Let me go!"

She let go and replied, "So, you will tell us?"

Scanty then spat at her face.

Kneesocks shouted, "Sister!"

Scanty snapped, "Never! If we weren't tied-up, like some kind of hostages, we'd teach you a lesson, you trollop!"

Elsewhere, Percival and Heather were watching, from behind a one-way window.

"Is this wise, Per?" Heather asked, "I mean, Michelle is aggressive, but she's not this way."

Percival said, "She knows these things before. If Farra were here, you and her would be the Good Cop, Bad Cop situation."

"But she's not here."

"I know."

Back in the interrogation room, Michelle wiped her face and said, "Fine. You won't talk, then maybe I can force you to."

Kneesocks asked, "What will you do to us?"

Scanty yelled, "I CAN TAKE ANYTHING!"

Michelle smiled, as she pulled out a huge bowl of toilet water. She said, "I hear that Corset punishes you with toilet water, after you failed a mission. He's currently under care, after being injured by me brother. So… since you are tied up, I suppose I'll give you a _portable _torture."

Kneesocks pleaded, "NO! PLEASE!"

Scanty shrilled, "ANYTHING BUT **THAT**!"

Michelle snarled, "You first, Miss Spitball!"

She grabbed Scanty's head and dunked her face in the bowl. She started to gag and gurgle in the tainted water.

Kneesocks sobbed, "It's not that way! He usually dunks us in urinals, bodies first!"

Michelle snapped, "THAT'S SICK!"

She pulled out Scanty and said, "_My _way's better."

Kneesocks cried, "You can't make me talk!"

Scanty wailed, "I HATE THIS SICK WATER!"

Michelle grabbed Kneesocks' ponytail and laughed, "YOUR TURN~!"

Kneesocks shrieked, "NOOOOO-!"

**SPLASH!**

She dunked her face in the water and shouted, "TALK!"

Scanty shrieked, "MONSTER!"

Percival called from the PA, "Michelle, what's the point of this?"

Michelle said, "According to their Intel, or Corset, he told me to soak them in urinals, for failing him! He says that it is very often… since they are bad guys who fail!"

Percival stepped in and said, "Lemme try. I've known failures like them. Oh, and wash your hands."

Kneesocks gagged and coughed, all damp, "Oh, gross…"

Michelle left and said, "They're all yours."

Percival sat by them and stared at them. He then held up a paddle and said, "So… You think you're so devilish, huh?"

Kneesocks cringed, "We've been soaked in toilet water… What can _you _do?"

Percival smirked, "Oh, I have ways."

He held up his paddle and laid it by the sisters. He then asked, "You look at this. Do you want to see what this paddle is for?"

They shook their heads no, as Percival placed a small CD stereo on the paddle.

"Sometimes I use this for electronic displays. What do you think I use it for? Corporal punishment is outlawed. Now, if you don't confess to whom your boss is, I'll be happy to let you listen to music."

Scanty asked, "Do you have anything from The Gang?"

Percival laughed, but replied, "No. Besides, that music for you is too swooning. Anyway, there's _one_ way to torture devils, like you. (Pardon the pun.)"

He held up a CD and said, "_Christian Rock_! This is the _only _album of "_Faith Plus One_", after the band made one million copies sold, but broke up, after the band's frontman blew a fuse, destroying a mur record. Then, he defied and badmouthed God, causing the end of the band."

He played the CD, as a song played. When they heard the words, _"I Love You, Jesus…_", the Daemons started to scream in horror, "AAAAHH!"

Percival laughed, "Indeed… This is, by far, a popular CD, but the worst singing, in my opinion. It's merely a band of 9-year olds. No, seriously, it's sung by 9-year olds…"

Scanty shrilled, "It's awful! Why would he sing about loving the holy lord?"

Kneesocks shouted, "None of the songs made sense! We had it on iTunes, and then deleted it!"

She turned deep beet red and shrieked, "HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT! GIVE US THE GANG'S MUSIC! TURN THAT CRAP OFF!"

Heather appeared and turned off the CD Player.

"WHAT THE HECK, HEATHER?" He shouted.

Heather snapped, "Lame! Why would you use _that_?"

"YOU IDIOT! I had them!"

"Tough shit! That's no way to torture them with South Park music, Simon Cowell! Watch a pro torturous torturer."

She turned to the Daemons sisters, who were scared stiff. She responded, "Hey, girls! Heather will tell you everything! You see, I was born in Michigan, and was born and raised in Kentucky, and then Las Vegas. Heather has a father named Donald, who married her step-brother's mom, Leslie, who adopted her. My family tree is huge, but not huge enough. My sister was a boxer, but she died, during a heart attack. My little brother…"

She continued to jabber on, as she talked in a fast-mannerism, talking about her family, her childhood, her career, her life, her looks, her hobbies, and even her daughters. She concluded, saying "And… That's just page 238 of Heather June Dunn-Nevins's life story! Of course, if you don't talk, I'll send Steven Nevins, my hubby back in."

Scanty whimpered, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Kneesocks smiled, "A wonderful story. We _still _won't talk, as you kept speaking like a motorized parrot."

Scanty said, "Even if you tried to send him, he's all about chivalry."

Percival said, "Not to us, if any."

Heather smiled, "Cool beans! I knew you say that! I have some secrets about myself that I told a plenty few – Steven, Dad, my 3rd grade teacher, half of The Gang, and others… and it's about a thousand pages long!"

The Daemons gasped, "A… Th-th-th-th-thousand?"

Heather winked, "More like _over _9,000!"

Michelle crushed the PA's microphone, "_OVER __**9,000?!**_"

They screamed in horror, as Scanty wailed in fear and surrender, "WE GIVE UP! WE'LL TALK! WE'LL TALK! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kneesocks sobbed, "NO! MORE! TORTURE!"

Heather smiled, "Gotcha."

She left, as she called to Percival, "They're all yours."

She signaled to him to high-five her, but he glared at her and said, "You're sick."

Percival turned to the Demons, who were crying, "And let's have it."

Kneesocks asked, "Have what?"

Percival yelled, "THE BOSS! The boss that forced you to cause Hell on Earth! I know you already know him, or her! Now, _give it _out!"

Kneesocks confessed, "Alright. We'll talk. But what you're about to hear _may be _shocking to you."

Scanty said, "The murder of Rei Tachibana…"

Percival gasped, "WHAT?"

Kneesocks said, "We know our boss… except she goes by the alignment of Rebecca Miyamoto. Remember her? She disappeared and vowed revenge…"

Percival asked, "So. Becky's responsible, after learning that she _did _kill Tachibana?"

Kneesocks said, "No. Becky's the pawn in _her _plot. The main leader, and our boss, goes by an insignia and call name."

Percival said, "What's her name?"

They responded, "M."

Percival thought, "Huh?"

He barked, "M?! You mean it's just a letter?"

Scanty pleaded, "It's only because she cannot give out her full name! She wouldn't reveal herself to the world, yet!"

Kneesocks said, "Not after what happened to her… all these years ago. 1995… she was killed, and resurrected… She was destroyed, long after, The Gang became popular, and long before the troubled times in the world… starting with the whole world and alternate world issues, including-."

Percival stopped them and said, "Eh! I think we heard enough. We'll locate this "M" girl and investigate what we know. Becky is one of the problems, since Tachibana's death, and we need to find out what's next. For now, you two are free to go."

He then ordered, "Unfortunately, You're not getting away, easily! You two are coming back to AAW HQ, when we finish here in Daten City! So, here's what _you're _gonna do, until then…"

He then ordered the Daemon Sisters to work for him and The Gang, until the alternate worlds are separated.

* * *

_**Now it sets up MANY questions!  
What will Scanty & Kneesocks's first order with The **__**Original**__** Gang? What plan will Becky Miyamoto and her crew have for them next? Will Rei Tachibana rise again?  
Most importantly… Who is "M"?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Blue Blood Dynamite

_**Arc Note: **__This chapter sets up the Original Gang arc, for a couple chapters. After that, the rest of The Gang, with April and January, will appear in another storyline._

* * *

_**Daten City… Days later…**_

* * *

Percival had the huge outside stage set up for The Gang's upcoming gig in Daten City. He ordered four assistants to help out of the preparations. However, he has recruited The Anarchy Sisters and the Daemon Sisters.

"Okay, ladies. Listen up," he said, "_LOTS _to do. Garterbelt and Corset has put me in charge of both of you, so we must start the preparations of this gig."

He exclaimed, "For now, the others will arrive, soon… However, The Gang has heard wind of your services, so we'll associate some ground rules."

He then ordered, "First of all, to Stocking, if you're ever in a binge of snacks, during work, you are entitled to _one _cookie."

Stocking pouted, "Aw… What kind of shit is that?"

Percival continued, "Second, Panty, while you work with us on missions and current jobs, there will be NO fucking and NO sex! If you feel like diddling, hold it in. And NO touching yourself, at all."

Panty grumbled, "I can wait. I handle the fire in me."

Percival said, "And third, there shall be NO fighting between each of you, I don't care who. If you get into a fight, don't! Break _any _of these rules, at least _three _times, and you're fired!"

He stated, "Now, what did I just say?"

Panty sighed, "No sex, fucking, or masturbation…"

Stocking groaned, "No snacks, during the job… I get _one _cookie…"

Scanty winced, "No fighting amongst trollops…"

Kneesocks said, "And do the job, don't break the rules, or we're fired."

Percival smiled, "Good. Maybe you _are _ready for work. Plus, the Daemons will go to jail, if they are fired. After all, they _did _work for this "M" girl."

He called, "Okay, let's get to work. You four get to the stage, decorating it with the flowers and such. Nothing hellish or X-rated; just a simple lei or an arbor of any kind, and don't waste any paper. Kotoha's gonna watch you, from behind the scenes, while I am gone, so get going. The instruments, however, The Gang will handle it. _We _do it. Not you."

He left, as Scanty and Kneesocks were sighing in disappointment, "We have to put up with them…"

Scanty said, "_Obey the rules_… Like he'd know? We're flawless with _that_ order."

Panty groaned, "He's so hot. But Michelle is hotter."

Stocking snuffed, "You_ do _realize that Michelle is a girl."

Panty said, "No way! Michelle is hot-looking. When this is over, I am gonna fuck him proper."

Scanty replied, "Like you would go full-blown, like that…"

Panty yelled at her face, "Bitch, you watch yourself! Don't make me call the man on you!"

Scanty shouted, "Watch it, you deep-skinned flesh devil!"

Stocking said, "Panty, would you calm down?"

Scanty laughed, "Why, I cannot believe you had to be restricted."

Kneesocks said, "Funny. Here we thought that there'd trouble, but too bad that Sis is a Gang Fan."

They laughed, as Panty shouted, "Go back to Hell, you red-faced cu-!"

Percival screeched, "**GET BACK TO WORK!**"

They collided into each other and ran off, in nervousness.

Stocking huffed, "Shit."

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
Blue Blood Dynamite  
**_(華冑ダイナマイトの巻)_**  
(or "Steven Nevins's Fist of Justice Foretold")**_

* * *

Back at an apartment that Michelle and Heather rented for the month, The _Original_ Gang was having tea and snacks together.

Percival smiled, "Well, here we are, the four of us, together, like old times."

Steven N said, as he sipped his tea, "Well, nice to be back to the good old days. However, one thing I cannot do is rest and have a pampered day."

"Of course," Percival said, "You heard the news about Rebecca Miyamoto?"

Steven N said, "Indeed I do. The news is mostly at 85%, with that margin saying that Becky is found not guilty. I know that it was a crock of shit."

Michelle said, "Yeah, well… I'd like to know who this "M" girl is. It couldn't be _you know who_."

Heather said, "Of course not! She's been dead for a decade and a half, about."

Steven N explained, "Well, be that as it may, it's just no way in hell that it's her. But it's nice to be together, since Peter and Farra joined. Times have changed, and I haven't gone back to The Gang."

He turned to Heather, "But I _still _miss you, angel pussycat."

Heather blushed, "You had me at _angel_."

She kissed him, as Percival said, "So, I have to ask. Why did you come here to Daten City and see us perform?"

Steven N replied, "Well, I have been here since last week, having a little R&R, but my days of relaxing were over, when I heard you came here, during the whole F City debacle."

Michelle said, "So did I. You outdid yourself there, I would say."

"Son, I liked that kind of moxie from you. It's good that you helped out, with much more to go through. I'd be licked, if you gone and side with robot girls or alien overlords… on the side of justice, that is. But what are the odds of that, boy?"

Percival said, "Plenty. We're lucky we have Mizuki Takase and Steven Cooke."

"How so?"

"Well, Cooke still resents me, while Mizuki is somewhat a brainiac. I'm the smart one, you know."

"Son, you can't always name traits or categories, in these worlds. Mizuki, you, Steven, and Peter have unique traits, but our wives, Michelle, and I, we're unorthodox. That is because we have weird traits. Heather is somewhat fast, Michelle is emotionless, I, myself, am very strong, and Farra… well… She _does _play a mean lefty flipsie-doodle."

Heather remarked, "Honey, Farra is just a lefty guitarist. She's not unorthodox."

"Maybe so, sweetie," he remarked, "You, however, we're one in the same. But you have beauty, unlike the other Gang members, that _I alone _own. Which means every girl, other than you, can't match you."

She giggled, "Aw, how sweet!"

Michelle faked gagged, "Augh! Sick pony…"

Heather smiled, "Not you, Michelle. You're awesome."

Michelle barked, "I'd like to know! How the hell did you become such a badarse?"

Steven N said, "Glad you asked me that-!"

Michelle jeered, "No one cares, buggerface!"

Percival scolded, "Michelle!"

"I don't care! I'm just saying that-!"

"Sis, you _do _have such ways of teasing me, since you hated the way I am… but since you asked, not that you care…"

"I don't!"

"…let me start at the beginning."

He explained his story of how he started to inherit martial art strength, courtesy of Black Dynamite. It happened, during Tohru Honda's visit to the Video Game World, in the beginning.

* * *

_(Bullhorn): _It happened during the hell, when all wasn't well. The Black Community was one of the victims of the Alternate Universe mind fuck! And with any luck, the worlds would remain stuck! But, lo and see, as plain as sight! This chapter tells the story of how Steven Nevins first met Black Dynamite!

_Steven Nevins was driving around the city, in his black station wagon. He saw weird things happening. As he drove by, he visited a small dojo, located outside town. It was a rundown place, with some shows of wear and tear, but he stopped by it. He stepped out and read the sign, "Closed for a private training routine"._

"_Hmm, this is interesting," he thought, "Funny these worlds are becoming like Imaginationland… but… Why the hell is there a dojo, in the middle of the boondocks of this city?"_

_He said, "I'm about to find out, myself."_

_He went to the door and stepped inside, feeling concerned. He then thought, "I wonder who's in this dojo."_

_He opened the door and heard a sound._

"_SUEY!"_

_Huh?_

"_SUEY!"_

"_Is someone in there calling for the pigs?" He thought, "That's good, since he's calling it "SOOEY!", unlike recently. Nice guy, whoever he is, but a little complexed."_

_He then said, as he opened the door, "Okay, hog farmer! Time we meet, face-to-face."_

_He stepped inside, and was surprised by what he saw. When he stepped into a dark and tinted room, he looked around, looking for someone; possibly the voice he heard. He stepped in another room and saw a huge dark-skinned man, with an afro and a red headband, jumping rope. He was jumping rope, really fast._

"_Excuse me, sir?" Steven N asked._

_The man barked, "I'm really busy! What gives you the right to address to me, while Black Dynamite is doing his jump rope?"_

_Yes, he was the Black Community's greatest hero (one of them), Black Dynamite._

"_Sorry," Steven N said, "I didn't mean to interrupt your jumping rope, son. I was just curious, seeing everything going on, including here."_

"_Son, just because a honky like you can see everything, just because shit is going down, you'd be sure that it's fucked-up. Can ya dig it?"_

"_I can. I am having problems with these worlds, since I arrived here, today. There has been lots of it that I needed my friends for this. Besides, I-."_

"_Now, hold on a minute, son. Black Dynamite's not gonna say that you look familiar, but Black Dynamite's gonna say it. You look like Steven Nevins, one of those honkies from The Gang."_

"_Indeed, I am. And, for the record, the name honky is intolerable… but it's sort of suitable. In fact… no one ever called me a "Honky", before… unless you say "Honky Tonk"."_

_He spoke in the 4__th__ wall, "Nice black guy, but a little in the 70s."_

_**NOTE: **__"Black Dynamite" was a movie from 2009, setting in the 70s._

_Steven N said, "Simply enough, I'm just curious that you know me, a simple southern gentleman from England."_

_B.D. said, "True that. But, now and then, Black Dynamite listens to NO music. He is concerned over kicking ass and taking names, which is what I do. Black Dynamite is giving these worlds a good and proper ass-kicking, if they get in my way."_

"_Okay… You know… You keep saying it in the third person. Kind of reminds me of someone I know."_

"_Who?"_

"_Nobody."_

_Black Dynamite then asked, "Hey, listen, since you're in here, how about if Black Dynamite can train you? You got nowhere to go, before you reunite with your __other__ friends, so I figure that you needed some quality time together."_

_Steven N smiled, "Cool. I'm okay with training with you. But, let's hope it's soon. My wife and my sister are, in theory, here in this world, and I have to hurry."_

_B.D. exclaimed, "Black Dynamite doesn't need to worry about any honkies invading these parts. Leave well enough alone, because they'll show up. Now, I'm not __**asking**__ you, I'm __**telling**__ you! You may be a honky Brit, with such a wafer thin physique…"_

"_No, I work out, a lot. But I have been hitting the weights, during my terms as Goodwill Ambassador."_

"_It's not enough! If you wanna be go from being a lonely little man, stuck with a Cream Corn body, be my guest. BUT! And this is a BIG one… You train with me, and Black Dynamite will turn you into one of the baddest motherfuckers around. And I'm only doing this, since the Race slang has become indecisive to few, since the worlds are messed-up. I don't respect the likes of you, by Black Dynamite's standards, but Black Dynamite has some beliefs about you."_

_He added, "Also, I've been meaning to ask if Cream Corn wanted your autograph, since he likes your music."_

_Steven N said, "True… But I am retired from music. You haven't read who the members are, recently."_

_B.D. said, "He's got the first two LPs with you in them. He recently bought the first album again, since Honey Bee destroyed it, in front of his face. Don't ask."_

_Steven N thought, "Reminds me of Peter & Farra…"_

_He replied, "That's all good, but I may have to go through everyone, before I can meet them again. For now, I guess I'll wait. I can always meet them, if they show up."_

_B.D. exclaimed, "Son, the chances in these alternate worlds of people you know, appearing, is a million to 1. I doubt that your sister and your wife will appear now, but sooner or later, you'l meet with them. For now, train with me or step the fuck out!"_

_Steven N thought about it and said, "Okay, but only until The Gang appears. There are six members in the group, and Michelle and I are former original members. If you know ALL the members, by heart (or by Cream Corn), you notify me."_

_B.D. nodded, "Right. But training with me is better than a monkey in a strip joint. Can ya dig it?"_

_Steven N nodded, "I'll take my chances."_

_They shook hands, as they started training._

_However, Muscle Man, at the time, eavesdropped from outside and said to the 4__th__ wall._

"_Hey! You know who ELSE is better than a monkey in a strip joint?  
MY MOM! WHOOO!"_

_He ran off, swinging his shirt around._

* * *

"Sorry," Steven said, "It was all true, except the Muscle Man part. Don't ask…"

Michelle snuffed, "So, he trained you under his wing, after you were learned of a fierce alternate mind fuck."

Percival asked, "Not to be rude, but what were the headlines, during your training?"

Steven N said, "Well, not much. I only trained for a month or so, and during that time, there was a huge holocaust in a SimCity."

He showed the paper and the headline said "_SimCity destroyed in nuclear disaster; seventeen killed_".

Percival gasped, "Dude… It can't be."

He explained, "Sorry, but…"

He turned to Heather and declared, "Heather, would you step out for a moment? I want to speak to your husband, _privately._"

Heather said, "Sure. I'll go see how Panty and Stocking are doing."

She left to the stage, as Percival said to Steven N, "Well… Not to be rude, but there's a reason why I let Heather out. You see, during the holocaust in a SimCity, I was with a group called the _Resistance_. One of its members told me that one of the victims that were killed was Chef Hatchet, who was involved in Chris McLean's bidding. However, one of its members, Hanajima, told me that she and Uotani were chasing him, about to arrest him. It was a race towards time, since the power plant was about to explode. Luckily, the rest of the city evacuated, after hearing the news, beforehand."

Steven N gasped, "Whoa… I never knew you were in this dangerous moment."

Percival said, "At the time, I was after Chris McLean, involved with the Resistance's M.O. I was to oust Chris, but I was too late."

Michelle said, "McLean was found dead in his mansion, being bludgeoned and impaled to death, like a smashed casaba melon."

Percival said, "And his mansion was in rubble. Since then, the Resistance disbanded, and I was back home. However, the voice told me to recruit my friends."

Michelle snuffed, "When I heard of The Gang coming here to Simile City, I rejoined my fellows, after the whole F City incident."

Steven N smiled, "On the ball. I've heard about it."

Percival stated, "You should've seen it. Peter was all postal and serious, while the LSAAWS's boss had a huge power."

Steven huffed, "Still, you would've come to me, boy."

Percival said, "Sorry. But we were busy. In any rate, he took a playbook from you, after a fembot tried to kill me, but she was stopped."

Steven N gasped, "Bugger…"

Michelle smiled, "It was interesting that you have been training. So, how did you test your newfound strength?"

Steven N said, "Smashing. It happened, after I finished a whole two weeks of training."

* * *

_(Bullhorn): _Through Steven Nevins' training, he's gotten really good. He started battling some of the bad crowds, in the hood! Now, this happened before F City became a crater, as Steven N, through Black Dynamite's guide, came to a familiar city, two weeks later.

_Steven was busy training and punching and kicking the air, as he was alone in a dark metro city, atop a huge building, preparing to fight a challenger. He presented an all-city challenge to ANY bad villain._

_As he waited, ten black-cloaked ninjas appeared, as a figure with dark and spiky samurai armor and a mask, appeared before him._

_He spoke in a demonic voice, "__**I**__ shall be your opponent. The man who trains Kung Fu… under the tutelage of Master Dynamite. Pity… I figured you to be a challenge from Master Splinter, but no. YOU shall be the destined opponent."_

_Steven shouted, "You want something to say, say it now! You forget who I am, Samurai Bob!"_

_The Shredder bellowed, "I am NOT a Sim! I am… The Shredder! I shall be your guide… to your death and destiny."_

_Steven N huffed, "So 90s. Sorry, boys, but I have no time to fight ninjas like you."_

"_You dare question me, mere mortal?"_

"_Ninja, please!"_

_They stared down, as rain began to pour._

_Steven N said, "Looks like this fight is called off, due to a count of rain."_

_Shredder beckoned, "Foot Ninjas! ATTACK! Destroy him!"_

_The foot ninjas surround him, as Steven N prepared to fight them off. He smirked, "I take that as a no?"_

_He bellowed, "Well, then, Shredded Cheese, allow me to show you what I have learned in a short time! Steven Nevins may be inexperienced in the fighting world, but down in Texas, we call it a fracas!"_

_He jumped up and dropkicked a foot ninja. He jumped down and started to punch and kick two ninjas. One foot ninja swung his katana at him, but he ducked. One ninja fought at him and kicked him down. The ninjas pinned him down, as Shredder laughed, "Yes… Once I am done with you, you pathetic warrior, I shall find the turtles. Of course, I'll tell them that you came to help… but you never succeeded."_

_Steven N was pinned to the floor, as Shredder held up his hand and unsheathed his claws on him. He then smirked, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… It is the end… for you…"_

_**BOOM!  
**__Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

_He broke free, as Shredder shouted, "WHAT?"_

_Steven N snapped, "Son, you come from a bad Saturday Morning cartoon. You've dealt with a Red-Blooded Texan, fighting for honor, but you haven't met a __Blue__-Blooded British Bastard! SUEY!"_

_He charged at the foot ninjas and slammed their faces with a barrage of kicks. He swung a sword that he swiped and decapitated the foot ninja, sparking electricity from its neck. He swung at the ninja, which ducked a horizontal slice, but he was slashed vertically, splitting into two. He slammed three more ninjas at each other, while impaling another ninja in the head. He let go of the sword and smashed two foot ninjas with his kicks. He slammed another foot ninja with a barrage of kicks, launching him off the building. It exploded into a fiery rubble, as it short-circuited from the rain. Fire was set, as Shredder ran to him._

"_ENOUGH! You will die!" He yelled, "I shall make you commit to your own pool of blood!"_

_Steven N dodged his punch and said, "MAN! Why you have to use that word, Shredded Wheat? Is Kids' TV not working for you?"_

_He socked him in the gut, as Shredder cried, "QUIT CALLING ME NAMES! I shall make you into English mulch."_

_Steven N prepared to fight again, as they stared down. Shredder was about to launch a blow, until…_

_He jumped off the building and fled. He called, "We'll meet again, fool."_

_He cackled, as the remaining foot ninjas followed. Steven N stayed in place and said, "Next time, son. Next time. Steven Nevins isn't afraid of you, Mr. Saturday Morning cavity creep."_

_(Bullhorn): _Since then it was fair weather, as it was months since he saw the Shredder! He still hang around, city through city, looking for his friends _and _wife! And when that day came, which changed his life…

_Steven Nevins read the paper of F City's second defense, caused by his friends. The headline read "LSAAWS defends F City __AGAIN__!"_

_He smiled, as he saw the picture of The Gang in the photo. He smiled, "F City is defended, all right. I knew they could do it."_

_He then was asked if he can do it again, for the fighting, but he calmly said no._

"_Steven Nevins isn't planning on staying. You see, Steven Nevins is going to continue the dedication in these worlds, until we fix them, one day. Can ya dig it?"_

_A girl asked, "You think so? Maybe one day you'll do it all with The Gang, since you are an original."_

_Steven N smirked, "Ya damn right."_

_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

* * *

Steven concluded, "And that's how it went. Shredder never returned… until soon. Days later, I got sick of waiting and took refuge in Daten City, a city I ran into, during my travels. And since then, I became friendly towards the Angels, Penny and Stocking."

Percival said, "Wow."

Michelle smiled, "That's me brother for you. Now that you tell it like it is, you've become a superman!"

Steven N smiled, "Ya damn right. To be honest, I never felt so young again, since I was trained by B.D."

Michelle yelled, "Why couldn't have you trained with Bushido Brown, since you are such a fighter with deadly arts?"

Steven N stated, "He's dead."

Michelle sighed, "Oh. Never mind."

Percival asked, "So, what happened next, after you befriended Garterbelt?"

Steven N said, "Not much. But I _did _overheard Corset's plans. I figured I'd save the trouble for them, so we can leave it at best."

Heather appeared and sat down. She asked, "What did I miss?"

Michelle said, "He was talking about how he defeated Shredder."

Steven N pleaded, "No, we weren't!"

_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stage, the stage was finished, as it was covered in roses and pansies, all red, black, blue, and yellow colored.

Stocking smiled, "Finished… And it only took some flowers we salvaged from the Animal Crossing cities."

Kneesocks smiled, "A beautiful red and black in these roses… The color of hell…"

Scanty said, "No better than this blemish's work."

Panty's side was all messy and crooked. Scanty scoffed, "Well, I guess flower arrangement wasn't your measure, amirite?"

Panty snarled, "BITCH! I'll beat your fucking ass for my creativity!"

Stocking whispered, "NO! Don't fuck this up, Panty! Just shut up!"

Kneesocks blushed fully red (as it is) and said, "Well, it's almost Show-time. What say we douse these flowers into water?"

Scanty said, "No… They are too delicate for heavenly holy water. Nothing beats good old fashion mineral water."

Stocking asked, "How about some fragrance? I got the peppermint spritz for the flowers that give a sweet scent!"

Scanty remarked, "Oh, dear… I think that would be dreadful, dear angel we fully despise."

Panty smiled, "Yo chica, fuck peppermint! Make it _spearmint_! I like to chew that kind of gum… back before."

The Daemons laughed, "_NOW _you're talking!"

For some reason, they seemed to get along, somehow.

Stocking giggled, as she sprayed, "Job done!"

But she accidentally spritzed Panty in the face and chest. She shouted, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?"

"Sorry! Accidental occupational hazard!" Stocking smiled.

She strangled her and shouted, "I'll give you an _occupational fucking hazard!_"

They began to strangle each other, as the Daemons watch on, in somewhat of enjoyment.

Kneesocks asked, "Should we tell on them, dear sister?"

Scanty smiled, "The job's done, so why waste it?"

They sat down, watching the angels fight and strangle each other, as Scanty sighed, "Ahh… How long has it been, since bliss?"

Kneesocks laughed, "Coming from the tawdry opposite of them – the pitiful hooligans of high-fashion hypocrisy."

They summoned their limousine, G-String, and stepped inside. Scanty called, "We'll be heading to the convenience store and bakery for you guys. You want something?"

Panty called back, "Bring me back some fried chicken and beer!"

Stocking cried out, "WAIT! Get me a baker's dozen of chocolate cake slices!"

Kneesocks said, "Simply a verily postured bunch, aren't they?"

They drove off, as the Angels continued fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl in a huge building was watching on through a huge window. The clouds were getting dark, as she was lost in thought. Rei Tachibana appeared and kneeled to her, "Miss Boss…"

_We NOW know that THIS girl is the aforementioned "M"… but still in shadows._

Rei asked, "What is your request, honorable M?"

_Even the minions of her don't know who she is!_

M responded, "I want you to go to Targus City and hunt down a person for me. I need her, for an important test. I have learned that four of the miscreants of AAW are there, as well. Hunt her down for me and bring her to me… and also, exterminate the fools, with those two psychopathic gynoids, as well. This time, I want no failure out of you, unlike in the Plastic Kingdom. I only resurrected you for a reason… Rei."

Rei bowed, "Yes, master."

M ordered, "You have your orders. Leave my sight!"

She disappeared, as M held up a can of peach juice. She sipped it and snuffed, "Ew! I said _orange_!"

She slammed the can down and growled, "I won't let that get to me. I could care _less _if they fail me… For now, Dick will take care of Daten City for me, after he's settled things in New New York."

She then glowed her eyes an infrared hue and said, "Steven Nevins… Steven Cooke… _Both _of you have been in my way, for so long. You will fall to me… for revenge. Two groups of birds… one stone."

She giggled evilly, and let out a laugh.

* * *

_**What is she planning for ALL eight members/alumnus of The Gang and their entourage? Can she succeed in her plan to end the greatest team of musicians?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Goo Velvet

_**Chapter 10  
The Shit that Killed Clay Fighter  
**_(グーベルベットの巻)_**  
(or "Goo Velvet")**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__Taken a page of "Miyazawa & May", this chapter, and the next one, parodies an episode of "Black Dynamite", entitled "The Shit the Killed the King" or "Weekend at Presley's".  
This continues the Original Gang arc, in which this story reaches its 10__th__ chapter.  
There's a disclaimer in the end, following the next chapter.  
Also, I DO NOT own the following: Black Dynamite, Futurama, Panty & Stocking, and ClayFighter. (Just in case)_

* * *

In his underground office, in New New York, a mysterious robot is watching the monitor of many of the bizarre actions in the worlds. He then gruffed, "Yes… Perfect…"

The figure had a chrome robot body with a human head, in a jar. It was Richard Nixon's Head.

_Futurama's Tricky Dick (What's left of him, circa 30XX)_

He grumbled, "Yes, it has been going on, thanks to these _many _evil deities I obey… It won't be long before I rule this world with an iron fist."

A headless man roared, as Nixon translated, "Yes, Headless Body of Spiro T. Agnew… I understand. With the worlds mixed-up, as the recent time, ruling it would be tricky… Sadly, I cannot rule all, without a newer city. After all, I _am _President of Earth!"

The headless body of Spiro T. Agnew then growled and roared at Nixon, as he understood what he said, "Ah, ha! I see! Introduce the new city with a newfound taste of bizarreness? M ordered me to take a city and destroy it. I could just kiss you, if you had a head…"

He giggled evilly, "We'll take (par orders of M) Daten City… and introduce the newest transaction in _evil _history – yarn balls!"

_Bubsy reference – look it up, catnip._

**XXXXX**

So, it began, days later, as Daten City was in yarn ball city, full of many yarn balls, surrounding the city, including bakeries, porno clubs, bars, pubs, restaurants, and other communities, all around Daten City, which is fitting, since it's in a terrible part of the center of heaven and hell.

Nixon's Head's plan was foolproof. Once the yarn balls invade, the cats will come in and take over the city, playing around, batting at, and fool with the yarn. Most importantly, it'll become _Cat City_, an endless city of meowing, licking, purring, pooping, and such. It will be enjoyable, but very repetitive.

However, a week passed, as Nixon's plan was successful, until Steven Nevins, driving in his Rolls Royce, viewed what was going on… as the city of Daten was quiet and peaceful.

"Everything is _too _peaceful here," he thought, "I have heard of this yarn ball epidemic, with all the fun yarn playing and such, but it just doesn't seem right. I smell an evil plot, or my name isn't Lando Rudiger. And it's not."

He then viewed Percival, scolding at Scanty and Kneesocks, holding up a ball of black yarn.

"Scanty! Kneesocks! What did I tell you about keeping these yarn balls for yourself?" He yelled, "If you think that I am going to let you _morons _try to keep them, then you're sadly mistaken! I'm okay with selling them, just DON'T DO IT ON MY TIME, EVER AGAIN!"

Steven N called out, "BOY! What are you doing with that ball of yarn, son?"

Percival said, "Finally… You came in time. These two demons were hogging the yarn, just for their usefulness of stupidity!"

Scanty scoffed, "I BEG YOUR PARDON! We were only using it to meld it into fabric, for our extra weaponry."

Kneesocks smiled, "Besides, we love black, and all colors of our heritage must be preserved."

Scanty said, "But _this charlatan _had the audacity to confiscate our stringed goodness!"

Steven N remarked, "So, what you're saying is that you, Per, are taking their joy away?"

Percival barked, "All because they cannot sell these yarn balls, for the greater good of Daten City! I told them this: sell all your yarn balls, right now, or YOU'RE FIRED!"

Steven N retorted, "Uh… Explain it to me, one more time… and don't act like it's the R-word."

Kneesocks sobbed, "Why would you be heartless? That jerk stole our balls! What we want is to make some useful and comforting attire, but this man suggested that we sell it for the money! It is _never _about the monetary status! It was about the reassuring and carefree lifestyle that this city, among other random acts of awkwardness and glamour that the cities own!"

She went flushed red again and shouted, "THAT MAN, OUR BENSON OF THIS WORLD, HAS RUINED OUR GOOD NAME, OR LACK THEREOF, ALL FOR THIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING COMMUNITY!"

Percival said, "I'm afraid she's right, Steven. You see, while you were gone, everything has been changed for a peaceful city. There were millions of yarn balls all around Daten. We were to examine the situation, but there was a miracle."

Steven N smirked, "You better run by it, again, in my car. And easy on the red, _Unicorn_."

Kneesocks gasped, "Unicorn?!"

**XXXXX**

Percival explained, as he was sitting by Steven, who was driving. The Demon Sisters were sitting in the back.

"Anyway, a week ago, we had millions of yarn balls that we didn't know what to do. However, we were gonna study how, why, or when they get here, but luckily, an elderly couple, outside the city, purchased about twelve balls of different colors. In any case, the citizens had an idea, since it was an endless supply. We wanted to sell yarn to out-of-towners and make a profit, rather than study them. Heather, Michelle, and I thought of the idea, and agreed. But sadly, the production increased, as everyone got wind of the yarn fever… and everyone was a yarn ball salesman; except Panty and Stocking, of course."

Scanty barked, "HEY! You told us to sell, too, but we refused."

Kneesocks said, "We kept some darker colors, plus the usual beige and tan, just for our winter ways. Plus, our expensive blazers need fixing!"

Percival said, "So, after that, the city has become carefree and easy. We figured that mutant cats or aliens may appear, however, nothing. It turns out that everyone was into buying balls for sewing and arts and crafts."

Steven N asked, "Okay, so, how much were a yarn ball?"

Kneesocks said, "About twenty dollars (American), twenty Pounds, 250 Yen, 100 Euros, or 257 Kin."

Scanty added, "The toilet angel sold one for a choco-fondant… for herself."

Steven N sighed, "Typical Stocking."

Percival said, "And with the money, Daten City was cleaner and brighter than ever, all before The Gang gets set to play here, soon. The city has been cleaner, building newer buildings, produced a clothing store, and even commercial areas, including supermarkets, theatres, parks, garages, community colleges, and even the introduction of a DCCC – Daten City Civic Centre."

Steven N sighed, "Amazing… All this… just because of a mysterious yarn epidemic."

Kneesocks said, "Well, it's not an epidemic, anymore. You could say that it is a new product in Daten… and at dirt cheap, too."

Scanty smiled, "Well, as long as The Gang knows, we'll be okay. Goodbye, knock-offs."

Percival said, "Speaking of which… We have to return to Panty and Stocking and take part of a Yarned Party. You guys are all invited… except Garter. He chose to stay home, at the last minute."

Kneesocks asked, "Uh… don't we get some yarn out of this?"

Percival laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

He sternly said, "No."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nixon's office, his paper read the headline:  
_"Yarn Balls sales in Daten City turns Boondocks into Suburbia!"_

"This can't be!" Nixon's Head cried, "There were supposed to be cats in Daten City! Why no pussies? And by pussies, I meant the _feline_ type!"

Agnew then started knitting, as he groaned, "DAMN! WHY DID YOU OWN A YARN BALL?"

Just then, before Nixon berates…

"LEMME IN! This is a matter of principle, baby! I'll show myself in!" A voice called.

A fat man with a blue spandex suit appeared, wearing shades, a long tall hairstyle that looks like a blade, and has a toothy smirk.

Nixon asked, "Blue Suede Goo? The former Clay Fighter champion?"

_Clay Fighter's Blue Suede Goo, or "The Impersonator"_

He spoke, a la Elvis, "I got a text from an M. Mr. President of Earth, I heard all about the yarn problem, selling it to an outside organization, and it made me hotter than a mosquito in a mannequin factory."

He gobbled up some gummy blobs and said, "So, when I heard that Daten City was in a yarn spree, I said to myself: "Blue, you gotta stop these Daten Citizens from consuming yarn, uh-huh." So, I left my mansion at the circus and rushed in to help out the matter, as long as the plan was to eradicate some wrongdoers."

He started to pose in Kung Fu moves and remarked, "Lemme in the grotto ghetto gulch and punish these people, like I almost ended that fat opera broad."

Nixon thought, "Hmm… This couldn't be right… He's a washed-up Clay Fighter, straight from the video game world. He'll get himself killed from those Angels I hear about, including Steven Nevins…"

He had a terrific plan, and summoned Agnew to draw him a badge. He said, "Blue Suede Goo, as President of the Planet Earth, corrupted by alternate mess-ups, I name you the _Special Agent of Fabric_. You shall take out each person in Daten City, in its inexcusable ways, by any means necessary, or unnecessary."

He added, as BSG smiled, "Also, I have not heard a word from Zapp Brannigan, lately… so, I chose you for this one, at the last minute."

BSG smirked, "Well, thank you. Thank you very much."

He and Nixon shook hands, as they were being photographed, to seal the deal. BSG, however, sealed his _own _deal, eating a handful of Gummy Blobs.

_Uh, Gummy Blobs?! Ew…_

* * *

Back at the church, Stocking and Heather were having cake together, except Heather had some lactose-free cake.

Stocking smiled, "I'm surprised that the bakery I go to can make lactose-free cake slices. So, what are you, lactose-intolerant?"

Chuck tried to take a nibble of Heather's cake, but Heather swatted him away, as she spoke, "No. Since I had a second child, I cut down on sweets. Plus, I hate dairy products, since they were fattening… to me, of course."

She asked, "Out of curiosity, what is your goal on your boobs? I mean, you never get fat… I'm so jealous."

Stocking inquired, as she jabbed a fork on Chuck, in an attempt to eat _her _cake, "Well, it's hard to say. My boobs are up to 32 now, and it's going to D-cup. Basically, I've become the masterful expert of being a hot girl… even though the sweaty nerds are not into me."

Heather blushed, "Mizuki has 40DD, and Farra is a 38D. I'm only a 34…"

She sobbed, "Damn… Your rack is packed…"

Stocking smiled, "Oh, chill out, kid. Just because you can't stand milk, I understand. Panty basically hates sweet shit. She once offered me a bag of chips, but they were spicy food. I hate spicy food."

"Oh, I get you, honey. One time, Percival offered me a bag a zesty corn chips, but they were the zesty sour flavor. I always like sour stuff… but not too sour that makes the SweeTarts go to shame."

"I hear you. Sour is nice, but sweet is awesome."

"I know. But I cut down, ever since Beth, my second daughter, came to me."

"Aw, how sweet. I wish I had a child…"

"Yeah… About that…"

Panty appeared, as she was in smiles. She asked, "Hey, guys, not to interrupt your sweet skeet riot, but Garter wants us to go to the _Yarn Party_, shortly. Steven Nevins, the asshole who cannot say my name right, says that it feels wrong, of something. So, I _figure _that I should go, along with you two chicas."

She blushed, "Now is my chance to play with Michelle."

Heather asked, "Yarn balls?! When do I have time for-?"

**WHAP!  
**She smacked Chuck with her fist, after reaching for her plate, again.

"…yarn? I'm not middle-aged!"

Stocking said, as she had tea, "Well, it's not what you think, Heather. So far, everyone is in to selling these cotton lumps of shit, just to make the city brighter, as it is, since Corset and those two doucher demons came."

Panty smirked, "And hey, can you believe that they rebuild the old Daten City Hotel and Bordello?"

Michelle appeared and called, "Yo, angels! Phone call! Who shall take it?"

Panty went to her and said, "Is it from Garterbelt?"

"No, it's from Percival."

She grabbed the phone, "Son of a bitch."

She talked on the phone, "Hello?"

Percival called, "Panty, it's Percy. Can you guys head over to the _Yarn Party _now? We got a problem of major proportions."

He stated that there was a ginger-headed kid, selling Yarn Balls, too, but he wished to have some signed by Panty.

"Ginger kid?" Panty realized, "Figures… Geek Boy came back…"

**XXXXX**

At the Yarn Ball Party, a boy was handing out yarn balls for a price, but the people want Panty's autograph. The boy figured, "Well, I suppose I should ask her… After all, she and Stocking saved this city, a lot."

The boy was named Briefers Rock, or Brief for short. He was the crush to Panty; however, he never had a romantic date ever. Anyway, as he was trying to sell at the party, which was all fun and games, sadly, he had no buyers. But then…

**SCREECH!  
**A group of vehicles with federal agents appeared, along with Blue Suede Goo. He stepped out and signaled to the citizens.

He punched in place and called out, "There's a new sheriff in town, and his name is The King. Put your hands away from the silk cotton yarn and raise them up. I am under the orders of Earth President! Now all of you line up, for you are given brief cavity searches, in case of any cat-laced string!"

Brief appeared and called to him, "Mister Goo, my name is Brief, and I was wondering if you are interested in any yarn for your, uh, stunning wardrobe… It's only 200 Yen for these beauties, not that I'd say so, but… If you like, Panty will sign them for you… if she arrives, that is."

BSG slammed his gut with his belly and slapped his face, sending him to the wall. The others were shocked, as the agents, wearing gloves, approached the citizens.

BSG continued, "This is an order from Tricky Dicky's Head. Now, up against the walls, drop your drawers, and lemme grab inside you, for I will find the source of your yarn ways."

He was about to give a cavity search to Brief, until Garterbelt appeared.

"Blue Suede Goo, that's enough! This place is now clean and yarn-free, since we never use it or waste it! But you should've known better than to fuck your way into these lost souls' city, all for your ambition!"

BSG scolded, "Lissen'ere, Father Darkie, I am only a simple clay man with a standing way of trying to keep the cities in peace, and fixing everybody's yarn epidemic that you caused, and I don't need to be insult by a higher god. And this ain't about race."

He scarfed down some gummy blobs, as Steven N stepped in, "Daten City is recovering from the hell it's been through, son. The last thing we want is an overweight has-been, searching inside people, just for the hell of it. Now, you move on with your life, and return to Tricky Dick, so I won't be cruel. Or stay here and get an arse-whipping you'll _never _forget!"

BSG yelled at him, "Bring it on, Stevie baby! Bring it on!"

**XXXXX**

In a huge arena, Garterbelt called out the match, in the ring, as BSG and Steven N were in their neutral corners.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Daten City! Stand up and cheer for your hero, Steven Nevins, who will give an ass-whipping to the fat sweaty clay blob of a bastard, Blue Suede Goo!"

The fans cheered, as BSG was warming up in the blue corner. In the red corner, Heather was sitting with her husband, who was dressed in just his pants and shoes.

She remarked, "I know you can do it, but Peter plays Clay Fighter. You can't beat him with your skills."

Steven N said, "Then maybe it's time I smack some sense into his brain glob."

The bell rang, as BSG started to kick in the air. He called to Steven N, "Okay, Donkey Duke! Let's get ready to _crumble_!"

He launched his hair at Steven, hitting his chest like a blade… a rather dull blade.

He gasped, "My hair! Watch the hair, man!"

Steven approached him and grabbed his wrist. He started to pound his gut with his fist.

"You had enough, Melvis? Huh, Melvis? You like that, boy?"

BSG said, "Actually, yes. _Melvis _is my real name."

Steven N was furious that he slapped his face, with his own hand.

"Stop hitting yaself!" He jeered, as he slapped BSG's face with his hand, "Stop hitting yaself! Why are ya hitting yaself, boy?"

BSG started to cry, "You can't… do this to me… I'm the King."

Steven N remarked, "NO! You _were _the king! Except you're _not _the King! You're the fat, sweaty, moldy version of one of the most popular motherfuckers in the music world, and you've become the last stage of him. You sold out to the people, you are thrice as fat as you were, and you slept with the devil! Now if that isn't the coldest thing a motherfucker can do, then I don't know what, son."

He slapped him again, "Maybe THAT'S! WHY! YOU! ARE! HITTING! YOURSELF! SON!"

Blue Suede Goo dropped down to the mat on all-fours, and was in tears, feeling upset. He had recurring flashbacks of his days with the circus, a.k.a. the 1st ClayFighter Tournament. He remembered how he lost to Bad Mr. Frosty, Taffy, Bonker, Ickybod Clay, and his arch-rival, Helga, and underwent a deep depression, after a huge losing streak. Not once he ever made it to the final boss. Basically, he still competed, but was easily destroyed by different clay creatures… _Yes. __Even__ Gumby_. This led to him being in a binge of gummy blobs.

BSG sobbed, "Okay… Okay… I'll… never do… any bad… stuff again… Steven Nevins…"

He pleaded in tears to the Original Gang member, "OH, Steven Nevins, and Daten City, in general, forgive me, for I have sinned! I throw myself on your tender mercy…"

Steven N huffed, "Sorry. But I ain't falling for that _Mercy _rope-a-dope."

BSG stated, as he got up, "No, I mean it. I realized know that I have seen the error of my ways. I was once a popular Clay Fighter, bent on being the King of the Circus, and getting the cheers for me."

He called out, "I appreciate your efforts, but I have been reborn and have seen the light… and the other colors. I realize now that I am an ignorant circus freak, addicted to gummy candies, leftover from the circus. May all the citizens of this city forgiveth me, Steven Nevins! Hallelujah!"

Steven N ordered, "Okay. Now that Steven Nevins has baptized you with your own fist, you better return to Tricky Dick and spread the real message to them. Now, fuck off and never return!"

BSG insisted, "No, Steven Nevins. I'm not going anywhere, ever. You see, all my life, I wanted to reinvent myself, straight from the gutter in cities like here, which led me to becoming a circus star and a Clay Fighter. The least I can I do is stay here, and spend the rest of my days, getting back to my old roots."

He grabbed a microphone and spoke, "The truth is…"

_(BSG): I'm all fucked up.  
Mm, mm, hmm…_

_(Music begins, similar to "I'm All Shook Up")_

_Well, I'm a messed-up circus freak; what's a wrong with me?  
A candy-snacking slob, and as fat as can be  
I was a Clay Fighter, musically  
I'm on Gums*…_

_(GULP)  
I'm all fucked up.  
Mm, mm, hmm…  
Mmm…  
Yeah, yeah!_

_*-"Gums" in his term, means a gummy candy addict_

_I've battled many fighters, and was trounced by all  
I almost had the world in Frosty's balls  
I wouldn't be shit, if it weren't for you all  
I'm on Gums…_

_(GULP)  
I'm all fucked up.  
Mm, mm, hmm…  
Mmm…  
Yeah, Yeah!_

_It's clear to see that I was outta my mind  
Frisking up the butt; into Briefer's behind  
And then Steven Nevins came to my sight  
He whooped my ass, and he showed me the light_

_He took my hand and made me slap myself  
I lost my control, and my gummy blobs just didn't help  
I knew, at that moment, I had enough  
I'm on gums…_

_I'm all fucked up.  
Mm, mm, hmm…_

_(Music continues, as scene changes to a diner in Daten City)_

**XXXXX**

A day passed and Blue Suede Goo stayed in Daten City, enjoying life _after _ClayFighter. He was at a local diner that Panty and Stocking attended, along with The _Original _Gang, the Daemons, and Brief. BSG was making a sandwich and called out, "Step aside, Garter, and let the King show you how it's done."

Stocking gasped, as he pulled out a huge sandwich, "Is that a huge marshmallow?"

"Not just a marshmallow, little Stocking. This here's a bacon, lettuce, tomato, peanut butter, pickle, pancake batter, butter, marshmallow, cheese, and banana sandwich – gluten-free."

Panty gagged, "Ew… It almost sounds like a turkey club sub sharted itself like this."

BSG then announced, "I like to dedicate this sammich to the alternate worlds, for I shall see to it that we may fix these worlds, and bring back the tranquility and peace here. May this creamy goodness be our way of working on _all _our goals that we'll achieve together."

He started to eat the sandwich, as Heather cheered, "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Michelle yelled, "SHADDUP!"

Heather said, "I was trying to be cheerful to him."

He then ate the sandwich's first bite, but then started to choke a bit. He fell, face-first, as Stocking caught the sandwich. Blue Suede Goo fell and was dead… as Stocking stomped on Chuck.

Heather sobbed, "KNOCK ON WOOD! KNOCK ON WOOD! Aw, Heather knew she should've knocked on wood!"

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost was in another table, watching the outcome.

"Whoa! The King died!" Muscle Man gasped.

Hi-Five Ghost said, "It's probably that gummy binge he had. You knew he'd one day get a heart attack."

Muscle Man smiled, "Well, he's dead. Even if he isn't… I can almost say he did die."

He let out an evil grin and added, "Fives! You know who _else _would want a gluten-free bacon, lettuce, tomato, pickle, peanut butter, pancake batter, butter, marshmallow, cheese, and banana sandwich?"

"No?"

"MY MOM!"

They high-fived, as M.M. laughed, "WOOOO!"

Back at the table, Michelle tried to revive him, but to no go. Percival then stated, "I think it might be M's work. I overheard from Kotoha that he was hired by Nixon's Head to take down Daten City."

Steven N said, "Of course. Why would the head of the most-hated U.S. President wanted to send a washed-up clay fighter and drop the _BIG ONE_ on this city?"

Heather asked, "What _Big One_?"

Steven N said, "The _C-Bomb._"

"C-Bomb?" Brief asked.

Steven N said, "Yes. It's the most dangerous bomb, next to the _N-Bomb_."

Michelle asked, "You mean… _Cold Fusion_?"

Percival asked, "Chernobyl?"

Steven N said, "No. But close."

Stocking asked, "Or C(BEEP)-Sucker?"

Steven nodded, "Closer than that. The _other _C-Bomb."

He spoke in the 4th wall, "The one you _can't _say on TV or fanfics."

They all gasped, as Panty asked, "How did you know this shit?"

"I'm glad you asked, Penny," Steven N explained, "During my recent trip to New New York, I overheard that they are going to destroy a city with a C-Bomb."

Panty barked, "_Panty! _And I always thought that word was for sex talk."

Steven N said, "No, Pinchy. It's real as you and me, or otherwise. And I've seen it, with my own eyes. Anyway, I overheard that he'll randomly select a city to destroy, as long as they are breaking everything in these worlds. This happened, during the beginning, in which Nixon wanted to take it all, for his Presidential reign, over Mother Earth. And once that C-Bomb falls, life as we know it will cease to being… Of course, being categorized as a main character, it's simply about survival."

Percival said, "Even as a head, he's still a corrupt politician."

Steven N said, "And now with Blue Suede Goo dead, here in Daten City, he's gonna drop it, here. We need to make it look like that he died in his home."

Heather replied, "He once had a stage in the circus, but he had his own mansion, built over it, called _"Disgraceland_". Maybe we'll drop him off there, before Nixon's Head sets up the bomb."

Steven N nodded, and ordered, "Good idea, babe. That didn't sound like a Gang plan… but I'll say it is. You, Percy, Sis, and I will drive down to the circus and drop him off. Angels, Demons, you clean this place up and make sure that the bomb doesn't get there."

Scanty asked, "What about you four?

Steven N said, "We'll be fine."

The Gang left, carrying BSG's body, to Goo's Cadillac. They stepped in and drove off. Will they make it, in time, before the C-Bomb drops on Daten City?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Send in the Clown Commandos

_**Chapter 11  
Send in the Clown Commandos  
**_(道化師コマンドスに送ってください！の巻)_**  
(or "Weekend at Gooey's")**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__This chapter concludes the Original Gang arc, for now… The Current Gang arc begins, following this chapter._

* * *

At Nixon's headquarters, he was waiting impatiently for The Gang's debauchery, which was true.

"How long before we drop the bomb? Isn't that fat piece of Tennessee Mold dead yet?" He whined.

Just then, a figure appeared in the form of a huge fat green blob. It was… The Blob?

"The Blob, the most popular Clay Fighter in Claymodo Isle?" He gasped.

He snorted, "I came here to tell you that I want that fat piece of dung, alive, so I can sue him for eating my blob products!"

"How so?"

"Well, the guy has been working for me, selling my candies… but he keeps eating the profits! I'm all pissed up! It's bad for business. Besides, weren't you in charge of my new line, before?"

"Look, times had changed, but-."

A phone call was made, as it was a female voice. He answered the phone. She spoke, "Hello, President Nixon?"

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

She then told him that Blue Suede Goo was dead, in Daten City, and The Original Gang is ditching his body to Disgraceland. Nixon was pleased as he said, "Good… Now nothing can stop me from dropping the C-Bomb! We'll have Steven Nevins by the balls…"

He hung up, as he turned to Blob, "Blobert, I need to meet with the circus. You, stay here and watch over the office, and we'll work out a deal, concerning the Blob services."

Blob snorted, "NO! I am NOT going until I get my payment, for his _scarfy Gummy Blob _Addiction! I demand that you give me $50,000 and 64 cents, for damages! And also some gak."

Nixon's Head gave in, as he gave the money to Blob, as he squished in glee. But…

"Hey! You're ten cents short!" He hacked.

Nixon sighed, "You got your money! Take it or leave it! AGNEW, WE'RE OFF! AR-OOOOOOO!"

However, as Nixon and Agnew leave the office, Kotoha was watching on, from the window. She snuck in, as Blob saw Kotoha. He gagged, as she knocked him out with a front kick. She then snuck into the desk of Tricky Dick's head and viewed his dossier.

"Oh, ho…" she sneered, without smiling, "Same old head… Percival and Michelle would be surprised to hear it…"

She was about to leave, as she spoke to the puddle of the out cold Blob, "You saw nothing. Feral Beauty business. Also, you smell."

She disappeared from sight, as she headed back to HQ.

* * *

Hours later, on the road, in Blue Suede's Cadillac, Steven was driving, while Percival was on shotgun. The girls and BSG's body was in the back.

"Man, I wish we sent him home, after we said NO to him staying," Percival said.

Steven said, "Now, now, boy. He wished to change himself, after everything he's done. And him dying would lead to Nixon's Head ending Daten City."

"Well, I managed to have Kotoha search what is going on in Tricky Dick's HQ."

"And?"

"And, I haven't heard from her, lately. Uh, before you answer… Kotoha is a friend, and uh, a detective."

"I see. You went and go for a snooper, invading Tricky Dick's head."

"She's an expert."

**FRRRT!**

Someone farted in the car.

Heather gagged, "AH! Heather thinks the Goo Elvis has expelled his bowels! You know how dead corpses are. Time of death-!"

Michelle blushed, as she raised her hand, "Uh, that was me."

Heather snapped, "Damn it! It smells!"

Percival gagged, "EW! Michelle? Did you farted?"

"What the hell, Michelle?" Heather cried.

They rolled down the windows, as Michelle confessed, "Sorry. I had a bite of that bacon, lettuce, tomato, pickle, peanut butter, pancake batter, butter, marshmallow, cheese, and banana sandwich – gluten-free, before we left. That meal goes right through me, since it was the only real big meal in this mucked-up world."

Heather snapped, "I think you just shitted your pants! Michelle sharted!"

Michelle yelled, "I DID NOT! Why would I soil me knickers, you slutty cat?"

Steven N barked, "YOU TWO! Enough fighting! The last thing we want is to fight, all while Tricky Dick is about to-!"

He then smelled it and moaned, "Oh… Man, that stank to high-heaven! Okay, Michelle… Now the smell has become worse. We need to head to a gas station and you better clean up your knickers. Here's one, on the way."

Percival then pointed out, "Uh, Steven… Bad news…"

The car stopped, as they saw snowmen in caps, tank tops, jeans, and shades. They had the same face as Bad Mr. Frosty, except that they obey the evil twin, Ice.

_Ice is from Clay Fighter 2._

"Damn… Ice's men…" Percival said, "These Snow thugs show how to play it."

Heather added, "And refugees from a cancelled game."

Steven N said, "And they all hate Blue Suede Goo. They are like Blob's group, Tiny's group, and even Icky-boy's brood."

Heather whispered, "Icky's emos…"

Steven N barked, "I heard that."

"What'll we do?" Michelle whispered, "How can we get in the loo, without them knowing of BSG's corpse?"

Heather said, "I have an idea."

**XXXXX**

Blue Suede Goo stepped out of the car, walking in a staggering daze and a goofy walk. The snowmen of Ice watch on, as they glared at the noodle-like impersonator. What they didn't know is that Heather and Michelle are inside the back of the clay singer, with Heather walking and Michelle on top. They entered the bathroom and shut the door. The snowmen whispered, as they noticed Blue's Cadillac. They approached the car, as Percival was concerned.

"Man, they are coming to us," he said, "I get the feeling that BSG is in their concern."

Steven whispered, "Let me do the talking."

One snowman asked, "Hey, punk. What are you doing here in _our _territory?"

Steven N calmly replied, "Son, we just taking Mr. Blue Suede Goo on a ride, but we made sure to get him fixed up, before we go home."

A second one asked, "Then why are you driving his Cadillac? Only the King gets to drive it… _if _you call that washed-up Clay Fighter a king."

They laughed, as Percival said, "He got the runs."

They stopped laughing, as they huffed away. Percival said, "Michelle and Heather better get back here soon, before they grow suspicious."

He sighed, "I'm glad Peter isn't here to see this. He flips over his sudden fear of snowm'n."

"Snowm'n?!" Steven N asked.

**XXXXX**

At the bathroom, Michelle put her pants on, after cleaning her underwear and jeans.

"You didn't have to eat that slop," Heather snuffed, sitting by BSG.

Michelle said, "Yeah, well, none of it would've gone through my knickers."

Heather barked, "Well, it went up my nose! British lesbian…"

Michelle argued, "I said I'm sorry, so shut up!"

"Now what? The place is surrounded by Bad Mr. Frosty's minions and we have no way out. Plus, we're in the Men's room."

"Well, it was the only way to get in. Besides, would they catch us coming with him, knowing what happened?"

"Good point."

She peeked outside the door and whispered, "Okay. Get into position."

Heather gagged, "Oh, cack… Heather hates being inside a Claymate. What has he been eating, and when does he ever wash this suit?"

She said in anger, "Michelle, _this _is the last time!"

They went inside Blue Suede Goo, as they started to move.

Outside, Steven Nevins stepped out of the car and went to the bathroom, only to be stopped by the snowmen. One snowman, with a black cap and smirk, remarked, "Well, sonny, you must be in a hurry."

Steven N said, "I need to use the loo."

The snowman with a blue cap halted him, "Oh, yeah? Tell us, son. Why are you driving his car? Blue Suede isn't his jovial self, now is he?"

He grew nervous, as one snowman replied, "If you're hiding something, tell us."

A third snowman said, "I believe that these city folks have killed the Goo man, before Ice does… and Ice no likey that."

Steven N said, "Look, I need to take a shit, a'ight?"

Just then, Blue Suede Goo appeared from the bathroom, hobbling and wobbly. Heather and Michelle held on steadily, as they returned to the car.

"See? He is fine." Steven said, "Now you snow-blowers be on your way. He has problems with those gummy blobs he ingested."

But as the girls were about to get in, one snowman stopped them. He bellowed, "Not so fast! How do I know that he is the real Blue Suede Goo?"

A fourth snowman barked, "We wanna see him dance!"

The girls thought of an idea. They started to sway around, using BSG's limp arms, making like he is posing. As he made some karate poses, the Ice men were in astonishment.

"Oooooo…" they all said in shock.

But as BSG lifted his leg up…

**RiIIiiiP…**

Heather and Michelle fell out, landing on the dirt, ripping the back of his sequin suit. The snowmen were shocked by the sudden appearance of the Gang girls, which changed into snarls and glares.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Heather smiled nervously.

Michelle winked, "Charmed to meet you, blokes…"

They carried BSG back to the car. Heather announced, "He's passed out. He'll be fine. No worries about us!"

Michelle glared, "He's drunk…"

The snowmen then stated the obvious. One snowman barked, "You know, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say that these jerks killed BSG and plan to throw his body away."

The snowman with the black hat roared, "NO FAIR! WE! WE SHOULD BE THE ONES TO KILL HIM, FOR ICE'S SAKE!"

Percival barked at the girls, "GOOD ONE, MORONS!"

The snowmen shouted, as they grabbed icepicks, chains, and knives, "Let's get them!"

Percival yelled, "DRIVE!"

The car drove off, as the snowmen ran to their two white and blue ATVs, with Ice's insignia (An evil snowman face) on it. They chased after The Originals.

Steven N said, "Shit! They are on to us!"

Heather sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

Steven N said, "It's not your fault. Who knew that they would learn about Blue Suede Goo?"

Michelle asked, "More important, how shall we get to Disgraceland now, with Ice's thugs after us?"

Steven punched the accelerator down and drove really fast, into a huge highway. The snowmen followed, trying to catch up.

* * *

_(Bullhorn): Hold on to your seats, Jack!  
"The Gang IN COLOR" will be right back…_

* * *

(The Sohmas are training in the gym)

(Kagura is punching a huge heavy bag; Kyo is sparring with Haru; Yuki is fighting a training dummy)

(Yuki destroys the training dummy with his left kick)

(Kyo): You damn rat!

(Hatsuharu): What gives?

(Yuki): Sorry. I kind of overdid it there. Every time I think of Akito, it always happens.

(The dummy pours sand)

(Kagura): Aw, darn it!

(Kyo): YOU IDIOT! That's the 5th dummy, this week you broke!

(Kagura; smiling): Aw, that's okay. I managed to have a spare dummy, just in case.

(Yuki): Huh?

(Kagura shows a training dummy that resembles Kyo)

(Kyo): WOMAN! WHY DOES THAT DUMMY LOOK LIKE ME?

(Kagura; annoyed): You have a problem with my Kyo Dummy?

(Yuki started sparring with the dummy)

(Hatsuharu): Hey! Don't break it!

(Yuki hits the dummy, so hard, but is still in whole)

(Yuki): Whoa! This cat dummy is awesome!

(Kyo): And it didn't break!

(Kagura): That's a _Slamman!_ It never breaks, even when you play music!

(Kagura turns on the radio, inside the chest, playing tropical music)

(Kagura): He's all yours, Yuki!

(Hatsuharu): Hey, when you're done, let _me _have a turn.

(Kyo): How come it's like a _Boxercise _tape?

(Narrator): Introducing the _Slamman_! The _Slamman _is like no ordinary dummy for martial arts training. The _Slamman _is perfect for endless hours of training, and it is indestructible. And it can even play music, much like a _Walkman_. It's not just a Walkman, or a Slammer, it's a _Slamman_!

(Yuki finished training, as Kyo was angry)

(Kyo): Great! You had enough of any passive anger.

(Yuki): Glad it didn't break. Kagura's right.

(Kagura): See?

(Kyo): Hey, maybe I can use one that looked like Kagura.

(Kagura glared evilly)

(Narrator): And it can even be created, custom-made, to look like anybody.

(Kagura starts pummeling Kyo in a cartoon-cloud)

(Narrator): Of course, you can create them, yourself.

(Kagura): HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME AS A PUNCHING BAG, YOU BASTARD?

(Kyo): YAH! OW! STOP IT!

(Yuki): I think Kagura wants her _Slamman _back.

(Hatsuharu; grinning): Not after I get a whack at it.

(POW!)

(Narrator): The _Slamman_! The newest way to train, without spending thousands of dollars on heavy bags and dummies.

_**From Blue Meanie**_

_*-Batteries not included… for the musical part_

(Kyo is being stretched by Kagura)

(Kyo): UNCLE!

* * *

_(Bullhorn): Whaddya know? Back to the show!_

* * *

The Cadillac was driving down the highway, as the Snowmen ATVs gave chase to The Gang, as they tried shooting them down, with snowballs and snow fist projectiles. They landed on the back window, as the girls were screaming. The car swerved a bit, trying to avoid any impact.

"I cannot shake them!" Steven shouted.

Heather cried, "This isn't an arcade game!"

Percival cried, "What'll we do?"

Steven remarked, "Take the wheel!"

He pulled out a gun and headed to the window, as Percival grabbed the wheel. He started to shoot at the snowmen. He fired a shot at the ATV, hitting it in the eye (The decal's left eye). The ATV spun around, but the snowmen held on, trying to maintain leverage. The second ATV sped forward, as Steven N fired his gun at the left front tire. The ATV spun around and crashed into a tree. The first ATV returned to the road, chasing at them.

"Steven! Hurry up!" Percival called.

Steven N fired again, but missed. The snowballs started flying, as Steven nearly go nicked. He caught a snowball and threw it back at the snowmen.

"AAH! OPEN RETURN FIRE!" A snowman shrieked.

**BAM!**

The snowmen get leveled by the snowball, killing a few snowmen, throwing them off the ATV. Only three were left standing. Steven headed back inside and held the steering wheel, as chucks of clay were sent flying. But… a disfigured snowman head flew onto the front of the hood. The Gang yelled, as they maintained the vehicle's ride.

"Disgusting hood ornament," Michelle said.

"Someone get it off!" Percival said.

"Steven and I will stay here!" Michelle said, "I cannot risk my hands on disemboweled head. It's disgusting!"

They stared at Heather. She then protested, "Don't look at _me_."

Percival said, "You're the only one…"

Heather snapped, "Fine! Stop the car!"

"No!" Steven N remarked, "Besides, we got more bogey snowmen…"

A huge white truck of snowmen thugs drove by, behind the Cadillac. The Gang was shocked by its appearance, as the truck looked like a huge drill, which resembled a carrot.

Michelle said, "They must've got the call from _Dig-Dug_."

"We need to lose them!" He said, "Heather, get rid of that head and throw it at them!"

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Heather shouted.

Michelle barked, "Get off the seat and get on the hood!"

"FUCK YOU!" Heather yelled.

Michelle snarled, "I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"Hurry up! DO IT NOW!" Percival cried, "**BOMBARDMENT!**"

The Snowmen started firing huge snowballs, landing at the side of the car, trying to destroy BSG's car, with him and The Gang in it.

**SCREECH!**

"Heather! We're running short on time! Do you want Tricky Dick to win, save Daten City, or let some anthropomorphic snowmen kill us with pre-winter snowballs?" Steven N ordered.

Heather grumbled, "Shit…"

She jumped out the car and held onto the roof. She climbed up, as her hair was blowing in the wind, through the speed of the car. She held on tight, as the car went on a swerve again.

"AH! EASY WITH THE CURVES, HONEY!" She called.

The car took a sharp turn, as the truck fired a huge snowball from behind. Heather crawled to the hood, as her feet and body blocked the window where Steven was driving.

"Heather, move right! _Your _right!" He called out.

"Sorry, babe!" She called back, as she went right, trying to hold on, trying not to let go.

"It's okay, Heather. I don't need to see your arse in my face, yet. Just get that slushy head off this car and chuck it at the snow-truck!"

"WHAT?"

"I said, just get that slushy head off this car and chuck it at the snow-truck!"

"I HEARD YOU! When I said WHAT, I mean are you out of your mind?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"HOW CAN I? The head is disgusting, and the wind is blowing at my face!"

Michelle asked, "Are you getting bugs in your teeth?"

Heather responded, "Michelle, I don't need your British Levity! … … …and yes."

She started spitting, as she grabbed the head. She held the head tight, and was sickened.

"Oh, gross!" Heather sobbed.

Steven N cried, "Hold on tight! Wait for my cadence!"

Heather asked, "Huh?"

"I'll let you know when…"

"Roger! Can I get in now?"

Percival cried, "NO! Don't bring that snowman head in here!"

Heather jeered, "EXCUUUUUUUSE ME!"

Steven N smiled in glee and reminisce, "Ah, like old times…"

They have arrived at the highway's M-curve.  
_Yes, I said M-Curve!_  
The car drove around the curves, as the truck also made the sharp right turns. Steven N noticed the truck tilting, as they tilted, too, as they held on in the sharp M-turn.

"Hold it… Hold it…" Michelle called, as she looked out over the car.

"Heather! NOW!" Steven N shouted.

The car stood in place, still driving, as Heather threw the snowman's head at the truck, as it prepared to land its side wheels. As the truck was in position…

**SPLOOT!**

The head splattered all over the windshield. The snowmen screamed in fear, as the truck went wild. It drove off the highway and flew off into the huge field of dirt.

**SMASH!  
BOOM!  
**_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Heather jumped back in the car, as the truck was totaled in the huge field. It emitted smoke from far away, as the Cadillac drove off to the exit, heading to the circus.

"Yeah! Sho nuff, lambie pie!" Heather cheered.

Steven N smiled, "Yeah, but _you _are the one who did it. They say "_Friendship is Power_"… even those who are married. Heather, anybody who can hold an M-curve and throw a Hail Mary to a truck full of delinquent snowmen and send them to a melting death is okay in my book. Can ya dig it?"

Heather was in tears, as Michelle said, "Well, I see a Ferris wheel."

Percival said, "We made it to Disneyland, or a reasonable facsimile thereof!"

**XXXXX**

The car arrived at the circus. The Gang stepped out and carried the body of Blue Suede Goo to the main entrance. They rushed inside the tents and headed for Disgraceland.

"Come on! We've got five minutes before the C-Bomb goes off!" Steven N yelled, as they ran with him.

They entered a huge blue and teal mansion, which was right beside the elephant and moke cages.

"_Moke" is simply a word I heard of. It was from a classmate of mine, back in Elementary._

They ran inside and ran down the halls, heading for Blue's room, which was a huge royal bedroom.

"Okay, now we need someplace to put him, so we make it look like he died somewhere," Percival said.

Michelle suggested, "Well, he _was _like Elvis… My guess is that he died in the crapper."

Steven N said, "Good idea, sis. Take this fat guy to his royal loo, while I keep guard."

Steven was outside, as the rest of The Gang placed Blue Suede Goo on the toilet, with his head down, in a seated position.

"Why do I feel dirty?" Heather sobbed in disgust.

Michelle barked, "Stop crying! You had worse."

They left the bathroom, as Steven N said, "Alright! We got about two minutes before-!"

**SMASH!**

Nixon's head, with robot body, along with Headless Agnew, crashed through the window in Goo's bedroom. He stood up and pointed a gun at The Gang. He laughed, as he was about to shoot him.

"So, Steven Nevins!" Nixon said, "At last, I have you now. And with 90 seconds before the C-Bomb drops, I'll have the original Gang defeated! You may have bested me, Nevins, but I _will _end you and your precious little Daten City!"

"Why, Tricky Dick? Why?" Steven N asked, "Why would you try to destroy a city that has been caught between heaven and hell?"

Nixon's Head explained, "I'll tell you why, since you will die soon! You see, I wanted to make a new company to produce some of my products that I, and I alone, approve! Once I implode the city, you can kiss your gig goodbye, and I will produce my newest government-approved product to the alternate universes!"

Percival snapped, "Corrupt as ever! I knew you'd try something dirty! The C-Bomb was your plan?"

Nixon smiled, "Of course! The C-Bomb is real, but used by me, and _made _by me! But with seconds left, you cannot stop me! Only I, and only me, myself, and I… can stop the launch! Which reminds me… Agnew!"

He held up a walkie-talkie, as Nixon spoke, "Minion! Prepare to launch and wait for further instructions! Over!"

A voice spoke, "Yes, President Nixon! I obey! Over!"

He smirked, as he turned to The Gang. He said, "Now… Now, I can launch it, _anytime_! And the best part is… there's nothing you can do! Nixon _always _wins!"

Steven N pulled a gun up and shouted, "That's where you're wrong, Tricky Dick! Being the head of the most hated president makes you bad, seeing that you rule the Earth and all, doesn't mean that you're shit! If it means The Gang had failed, then so be it… but _not _after I blow your head off your body! And you forget that there are four more of us to face you and _any _other bad seed in these universes!"

"What's it gonna be, Nevins? Save the city, or lose everything?"

"Pull the trigger, son!"

They stared down and was about to fire their guns. But…

**FRRRRRRRRRRT!**

Someone farted… again.

"MICHELLE!" Steven, Percival, and Heather yelled.

"Sorry! But that wasn't me!" Michelle cried.

"W-wait… Then… Who was it?" Steven asked.

Heather called, "I called it! Time of death-!"

A voice said, from in the bathroom, "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Heather gasped, "It… It can't be!"

Nixon's head boomed, "Damn it! He's still alive!"

The Gang was confused, but Nixon was in an evil smile. He said, "Oh, no need to celebrate…"

"We're not. We're just confused," Michelle said.

Nixon then held up the walkie-talkie and said, "Oh, well… At least I get to destroy your _precious _Daten City!"

They all gasped, as Nixon made the order, "Minion! Prepare launch! NOW! Over."

Nothing. No answer.

Nixon cried, "I SAID NOW! Let's hear it! "Yes, President Nixon! I Obey! Over!" Uh, over."

A voice then said, "Sorry, Mister President of Earth…"

It was Kotoha's voice.

"Kotoha!" Percival cheered.

Kotoha said, as she was in the control room, with a minion tied up in rope, "Hate to break it to you, but your C(BEEP)-Bomb will never happen. I manage to detain your minion _and _disarm the bomb. It's over, Dick! Over _and _out."

Nixon cried in disbelief, "HOW? HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Percival said to Heather, "Cuff him!"

Heather asked, in confusion, "Uh… How?"

"Just… Just grab his head. Grab it."

Heather grabbed Nixon's tank, as Agnew kneeled down, surrendering. She grinned evilly at the tank, as Percival drew a gun of his own.

"By order of AAW, _Alliance Across the World, _Head of Richard Nixon and headless body of Spiro T. Agnew, you're under arrest for _Attempted_ _Suburbiacide_!"

Nixon responded, "Don't you mean _Alliance Across the Universe_?"

Percival said, "John Lennon still owned the rights. _Universe _sounded right, but _World_ is better."

Michelle said, "Not proven…"

He continued, "Plus, this is an alternate world, away from yours."

Heather asked, "I wonder if I can hock a loogie into his tank!"

Percival yelled, "Idiot! He's still a head!"

Steven N said, "He's right. Even though he's from the year 3000, his head _must _be preserved, so he and the rest of his fellow U.S. Presidents will still be around, dead, alive, or otherwise."

He turned to the 4th wall and said, "Note this, people reading. Even for a celebrity, who is alive, or just a disemboweled head, preserved for life and freshness, we treat our living organs with proper love and care."

_**~Learning and Growing~**_

Just then, Blue Suede Goo appeared from the bathroom, all dizzy and in flatulence, and approached The Gang and Nixon.

"Well, well! If it isn't Richard Nixon's Head coming to my wonderful land," he cheered, "It is an honor, sir. A wonderful President of Earth. You're the first _Earth President_ to visit."

He turned to The Gang and asked in confusion, "Uh… Why are _you four _here? Did you come to exchange music ideas in my Master Bedroom? Surprised you came, too."

Nixon cried, "BUT HOW? You were dead!"

Heather said, "I was a witness. You had that huge deathbed sandwich and you keeled over and-!"

BSG said, "Oh! Is that what it was? I'll tell you, little lady, that sandwich _really _makes me zonked out!"

"Eh?"

He said to Nixon, "No worries, Mister President. She was too confused. I sometimes pass out into a coma, after ingesting these beauties of candy, made by my best friend, The Blob. One of these days, I'm gonna pass out _permanently, _and I won't see it coming!"

He then offered him some Gummy Blobs, "Care for some Gummy Blobs? Comes in different flavors – cherry, banana, tutti-frutti, bubblegum, pineapple, grape, orange, lemon, cotton candy, strawberry, raspberry, cherry-kiwi, blue-raspberry, watermelon, strawberry banana, sour apple, plum, peach, green apple, fruit punch, and my personal favorite, tangerine dream. _All _Gluten free!"

Percival said to Heather, "Take them away."

Heather dragged Nixon and Agnew away. Steven N smiled and jeered, "Long live your king, Tricky Dick! Long live your king!"

_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

"DAMN! DAMN! **DAMN!**" Nixon's head hollered, at the top of his lungs.

Muscle Man appeared, outside the gate, and said to the 4th wall, "Well, that clears this mess. You ladies stay tuned for the _next _chapter of…"

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_

* * *

He then added, "You know who _else _wants some of those Gummy Blobs?"

He said, "Not MY MOM, of course. Those things are awful and they are too much for her."

He jeered, "Had you there, huh, losers? What?"

He said, "I don't please you, _all _the time. I keep them, well preserved."

* * *

_**Miz-K Disclaimer:  
**__This chapter, and its previous one, parodies an episode of Black Dynamite. Back then, I did a Miyazawa & May chapter, with this kind of problem, involving a dream. However, these chapters focused on a Black Dynamite scheme, adding pop culture themes and some of the movie's dialogue, which includes Nixon's head from Futurama (which is okay, since it parodied a real person, also like the movie). Of course, using Blue Suede Goo to portray as the Elvis in the chapter was pure genius. Even though it was fully lampooned on that episode, it was interesting.  
Growing up, I played Clay Fighter, but was spooked by Bad Mr. Frosty's kisser. But I loved that game, when it was out for the SNES, and had played the series, ever since.  
To those who read it, I humbly apologize, including Adult Swim, Futurama, and even Mr. Michael Jai White, himself.  
Thank you._


	13. The Perfect Girl of My Dreams

_**Somewhere… at night, in a dark alley…**_

* * *

In a dark alley, in a city, around midnight, a young woman with black hair and a white dress was running through the alley. As she was running, she hid behind the corner, as a dog was barking. A voice called from afar to get the woman. She stayed behind the corner and started to whimper. She dashed off, as the dog ran after her. The dog glowed its eyes a bright yellow. The dog was a robot dog. A thin male figure in a white helmet and tights, with the letter C on his chest then said, "She's gone. We cannot find her…"

He spoke to the robot dog, "She cannot be far, Friender. We'll regroup and stakeout, tomorrow."

They leave, as the woman was relieved, seeing the man and his dog, Friender, leave. She let out a sigh and ran away into the darkness. Who was this woman, and why was she running away from the mysterious man.

_We already know who the man and his dog is, but introductions will be introduced, later…_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
The Perfect Girl of My Dreams  
**_(私の夢のパーフェクトガールの巻)_**  
(or "Steven Cooke's **__**First**__** Love")**_

* * *

_It happened, during The Original Gang's excursion to Daten City._

The Gang, Peter, Farra, Steven C, and Mizuki were driving to another city, with the Marciano Sisters, April and January. They were leaving home, after their battle in the ruined Highland, following Martin Prince's appearance and Earl of Lemongrab's apparent death. Mizuki was on the wheel, as she said, "It sure was nice to leave the guys alone. It's great to be away from our leader."

Steven said, "Well, I'm a little miffed that he let us babysit his gynoid cuties, and take Heather and Michelle with him."

Farra replied, "They _are _originals; not _Monkees_. They started the band, before we all joined. I'd say it is nice for them to reminisce."

Peter said, "But something's missing…"

Mizuki said, "You mean Steven Nevins?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

Farra said, "But then there's Julie and Steffi… I wonder how _they _are doing."

Mizuki said, "Well, hopefully, he'll show, but I doubt it; them, too. Probably he'll be a leghorn gabby, since the worlds may affect him."

Peter said, "Who knows?"

April asked, "Well, I never met him, but he sounds like a real nice guy. I'm saying that, since he's our Uncle. What is he like?"

January said, "Well, he'd probably look like Aunt Michelle. He must be handsome. Ask anyone."

Steven said, "January… I wouldn't give your hopes up. The guy is a Brit, but is a hick, on occasions."

Farra said, "Feh! You just feel jealous about him!"

Steven barked, "Steven Cooke knows his rights! I am not jealous of him!"

April said, "Sounds like it."

They continued to drive, as they arrived at a small city. Mizuki read the sign: "_Luna Cove – The Sun that hits the Moon in the eye_".

She remarked, "How amiable. This looks perfect to rest. I've always wanted to have a delightful city, on vacation."

Peter asked, "Why is that?"

Mizuki giggled, as January asked, "Miss Takase, why do they call that city _Luna Cove_?"

She replied, "It's a city that shines and illuminate all around, during nighttime. The only time it become heavenly and so… romantic… is on a full moon. It's mostly a city, but with a huge lakefront that shimmers in white light, hence the word _Luna Cove_. I hope, one day, I'll moon Peter."

Peter stammered, "MIZ!"

Mizuki sighed, "Not _all _moons mean _butt cheeks_. It's another word for _"Romanticize_"."

Farra said, "Well, it _still _made no sense."

Steven smiled, "Well, Steven Cooke will approve of it. After all, I've always wanted to view a city like this."

April smiled, "Me too!"

January sobbed, "It reminds me of Mom…"

Peter cheered, "I LOVE MOONLIGHT!"

Farra said, "Well, let's just stick together on this. We'll keep our heads tight on this. A lot of danger here, even though Percival's not with us."

Mizuki smiled, as she parked by a building. She said, "We'll step out here. Maybe we'll spend the night here, before we return to AAW HQ, soon."

Peter said, "Great!"

They all stepped out of the van, as they headed inside a huge building. Steven C halted and felt something. He noticed some sort of vibe around him, as he stepped in the building.

"What is this feeling?" He thought, "It's a feeling deep inside… but I just can't hide… But what?"

He looked around and find out who has been giving him this sudden feeling. But all he found was a few guests in a huge lobby, with some plants and décor. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nah… Whatever it was, Steven Cooke ain't falling for it. We're on patrol."

He arrived at the receptionist's desk, as Farra scowled, "Where were you?"

Steven said, "I'm sorry. But I thought I sensed something… or someone."

Peter said, "Say _that _three times fast."

"No."

"I tried."

Farra asked, "Steven, how can you sense something weird? This place is beautiful!"

Steven remarked, "I know, right? But… AHEM! Something about this place isn't right. Now, I know it's not ghosts, but… But you think, maybe…"

"Oh… I get it."

Farra smiled evilly and said, "Come here, Steven. I think it must be a romantic endeavor."

Steven C replied, "Well, maybe, but…"

She then said to close his eyes. He closed them, as Farra went closer. Steven was about to get a kiss, but Farra had another idea. She swept him off his legs, falling on his butt. She laughed, as Farra jeered, "HA, HA, HA, HA! Like hell _anyone _would fall for a douchebag, like you!"

She laughed, but…

**BONK!**

Mizuki scolded, "Do you _want _to get us kicked out, before we check-in?"

Farra groaned, with a lump on her head, "I'm sorry…"

Mizuki then checked-in. She had only two rooms – one for April and January and one for The Gang. Steven got up and asked if he'd stay with the Sisters. Mizuki said no, since they still need closure.

"You forget," she said, "January is stricken with misery."

Steven said, "Oh, right. Sep-, I mean, the Marciano that remains anonymous!"

Farra sighed, "Everybody knows… but it's nice that you cannot mention it, in front of January. (One hopes).

January smiled, "It's okay. You guys have been so good to us, especially _New Mother_."

"_New_ _Mother_?! Whatever happened to _Mother Dear_?"

"It's… It's… Well…"

She grew nervous, as Farra apologized, "Sorry. I'm not used to being with androids, including reformed ones; especially adopted girls."

Steven said, "Oh, come now, Farra. Aren't you happy that you have children?"

Farra yelled, "I CAN GET MY OWN!"

She pouted, as January hugged her, "Mother… Stay with us. We miss our old Mother…"

April said in acceptance, "Do as she says. I cannot bear her to be a bawling mess. Besides, her eyes are about to rust."

Mizuki said, "I'll stay with the sisters, since I have some knowledge on your kind. Peter, Farra, Steven, you take this room."

Peter whined, "Aw, Miz! You can't leave me!"

Farra protested, "I'm _not _staying in this room with them – one fat ass and one douche!"

The boys cried, "HEY!"

Mizuki said, "It's fine. They need someone to talk to. Also, I don't think boys would stay with them. Not yet, anyway."

They left to their room, as Steven was sensed a feeling, again. He stopped, as he saw a girl with black hair, a green sweater, and white pants. She was sitting in the table, drinking tea. He then blushed and thought, "It… It can't be her… that I felt."

He called to the others, "You go on ahead. I have to take care of something."

Mizuki responded, "Hurry back. Remember, we're in Room 403 & 404. You're with Peter and Farra."

Steven smiled, "See you later."

They entered the elevator, as Steven went to see the girl. He approached her, as she noticed Steven. He then started to act calmly.

"If I make my usual romance, Steven Cooke will not blow it. I'll have to be like Peter _and _Percival. I'll have to be nice."

He asked her, in nervousness, as he looked at the girl's reddish eyes, "Uh… How do you do? Uh… I…"

The girl blushed and turned away. He then stepped back and was in disappointment. He said, "Sorry. I never met someone as cute as you… but, I know when I am licked."

The girl asked, "Um… Sir?"

Steven smiled, "YES?"

She responded, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, yes. I have been noticeable… but I am a blue-chipper in-."

"No, I mean… It's nice to meet a man like you, who has such, uh, heart."

"Heart?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not that caring… I get to become arrogant, which you don't like, I mean…"

He was in a nervous wreck, as she giggled, "It's fine. I know you're not a pervert, like some of my friends."

Steven laughed, "You kidding?"

"I know so… But… But I see that you often want to get along…"

"Pardon?"

"You are often arrogant and somewhat of a jerk, but you have such good vibes. Also, you often brag and speak in the third-person perspective."

"Steven Cooke is scared of you… How did-?"

She then smiled, "But, all in all, you're so nice. I don't mind if you are sweet… except that men like you often do some jerkily moves. You're not like that, of course."

He was confused and angry, "You're shitting me. Right?"

"I'm not joshing. I'm just being honest about you. It's hard to say."

"Oh."

She then got up and left to her room. She said, "If you need me, I'll be in Room 613. It was nice talking with you. I hope to talk to you again… just not in public."

She bowed and left to her room. He was lost in thought. He was then thinking about the girl. He returned to his room, remembering the number.

**XXXXX**

Later, Steven arrived outside 403 and 404, thinking about that mysterious woman who knew of him. He then pondered, as Farra peeked from Room 403, where she and Peter are.

"Who was that girl? It really makes Steven Cooke's heart a-flutter, but it doesn't feel right. On the plus side, she's too hot. Who was she?"

He then growled, "AAH! I forgot her name! She knows me, but I forgot to ask her for _her _name! I MESSED UP!"

He then grinned, "But… 613… That is where she is staying! I better tell the others!"

Farra zipped back to her seat, as Steven was confused, "Uh… Where did Mizuki stay in, with the Marcianos?"

He groaned, as Farra snickered. She said, "Idiot…"

"Man! Which one was it? Mizuki didn't tell me!" He cried.

He then decided, "Uh… 403? Yeah."

He was right. But…

"Farra! Peter!" He called, as he knocked silently.

Farra winked to Peter, "Watch this."

She imitated January's voice and fake cried, "WAH! GO AWAY! I… WANT… SEPTEMBER!"

Steven shouted, "Farra, I know it's you! No need to pretend to fake cry!"

Farra then imitated April, "You leave her alone! She's undergoing grief again!"

Steven sighed, as he remarked, "Farra… Why do you hate me?"

Farra did Mizuki's voice and said, "Steven, it's fine. January's under a lot of stress. I think I kind of hit the circuit that remembered Sep."

Steven gave in, the idiot, and believed Farra's prank, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were her. Sworn I did."

He went to Room 404's door, as Farra snickered evilly, lying on her bed, "Got him good."

"Aw, leave the guy alone, Farra!" Peter whined.

Farra jeered, "Hey, I refuse to room with _him_, other than you."

"That's different."

Steven opened the door and saw Mizuki on the bed, sleeping, as April and January were changing. They stepped out of the screen, in their underwear, and looked at Steven, who was gasping.

"Oops… Wrong room…" Steven smiled.

**SOCK! POW!  
**"BEAT IT, YOU PERVERT!" The Sisters socked him out of the room and into the hallway.

He was out cold, as Farra stepped out, seeing Steven, all bloodied a bit. Mizuki saw what transpired and said, "Seriously, you should've knocked."

She slammed the door, as Farra laughed at him, "HAH! You deserve it, you loser! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Peter snuffed, "Monster…"

**XXXXX**

Steven recovered, in his room, and told Peter and Farra about the girl he met.

"You met a girl, in this hotel?" Peter asked, "Not to be rude, but what was she like?"

Farra said, "Yeah, seriously, how can you love a girl that doesn't know you?"

Steven said, "Wait! Hear me out! I think she knows me, because she's a fan. She knows me, because of my dubious traits and style."

Farra smiled, "You lack style… and your _traits _are deficient…"

Peter said, "Aw, don't listen to her, bro. It must be unique of you to meet someone like that. You said it, yourself. You meet a girl, and she has such knowledge. Plus, you think she likes you, but she's shy."

"Well, she _was _nervous. And she said that she thinks men are for their charm, including winks and smiles. I'm not like that. Steven Cooke knows it, since he's original."

Peter smirked, "Original dingus…"

Farra yelled, "HEY! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

"Beat you to it!"

"Jerk!"

Steven said, "Well, _how _and _why _she knows me, without hearing of me, is still a mystery. I think she likes me, but…"

"But?" Peter and Farra asked.

"But I think she's scary. How can she know me, at the top of the hat?"

"I think you mean "_Tip _of the hat"." Farra said.

Peter added, "And it's probably because she's psychic… or somewhat of an alien woman. You know how AUs are."

Farra sighed, "Peter, there's no way _Enigma Lady _is a UFO… although, I _am _rather curious."

Peter asked, in a curious smirk, "So… What is her name?"

Steven pouted and said nothing. Farra retorted, "Steven! Don't tell me you don't know her name, do you?"

Steven said, "No… I was so nervous, seeing how she knew of me, without ever hearing of Steven Cooke… I… I froze…"

He yelled, "I DIDN'T ASK!"

Peter and Farra gagged, "URK!"

Steven explained, "But… She _is _staying in Room 613!"

Farra sighed, "What a relief…"

Peter said, "Cool! Dude, I'll meet her, for this one!"

Farra stated, "Now, hold on, Big Guy. We're not sure what this lady is capable of. Besides, how can she be in Room 613, if these floors have twelve rooms, each floor? Maybe we'll meet this girl and ask questions."

"Dude, you're right."

"Wait, there's 12 rooms?" Steven asked.

They nodded, as he barked, "You can fight with each other! Steven Cooke felt a chill, and it was _her_! I'm getting to the bottom of this, _alone_!"

He stormed off, as Farra jeered, "Good luck, _Casanova~_!"

Peter groaned, "What do you have against him, Farra?"

She strangled him and shouted, "DON'T FUCK IT, FATSO! It's NONE! of YOUR! CONCERN!"

He strangled back, "SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!"

They fought, as Steven sighed, heading upstairs, "And they call _me _a douchebag."

* * *

He arrived at the sixth floor and looked for Room 613. He called to the bellboy, dressed in a white and gold suit, and asked, "Sir. Do you know of a girl in Room 613?"

"No, sir. I haven't. Besides, _all _our rooms go up to 12." He replied.

Steven pouted, "Shoot. Farra was right. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Sir? Who were you looking for?"

"Well… She was a girl, with black hair and a green shirt. She had a cute dispo-."

"Oh, I get it. There _was _this girl that was running in the halls, in this hotel."

"Does she have a name?"

"No. If I asked, I'd know, other than knowing who a hot chick looks like."

"You're no help… Thanks, anyway."

"Sorry. Excuse me, sir."

He left, as Steven walked around the hall. He then said, "Well, Steven Cooke knows that she's somewhere in the sixth floor. But where?"

She bumped into a girl, with black hair, wearing a blue tank and jeans. It was her.

"Oh!" He smiled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh, no, it's fine…" The girl bowed and blushed.

She gasped, "Oh! It's you! Hello… Steven, right?"

Steven griped, "You?! You said you were in Room 613!"

She explained, "Sorry… I figured that-. Well, I _do _have a room, but… But I don't want anyone to know where I am."

He said, "Yes, well, Steven Cooke has found you, so I can prove it to my friends."

She asked, "Uh, why are you here?"

"Oh, just needed a rest, while our friends are busy in another city. I'm with five others… Two of them are robots."

She gasped and asked, "Oh, I, uh… I didn't know you'd… associate with…"

He explained, "No. They are our leader's _adopted _android daughters. Don't ask."

"Okay."

He asked, "So… How come _you _came here? Hiding from newshounds? Steven Cooke is like that."

She responded, "Oh, no. I'm just hiding. I go by the name "_Kanari Ki_". It's an alias I use, whenever I go. But, only to shake off my trail… from them. I also go by aliases "_Nekomi-Michan_", "_Baniki_", and "_Maid Mistress_". That last one is for those who think it's that awful bondage thing."

He thought, "Sis liked it."

He replied, "So… What is your _real _name?"

She responded, nervously, "Uh… Ya… Yam… Oh… OH!"

He asked, "Huh?"

She clearly said, "I'm Yakumo. My name is Yakumo Tsukamoto."

He smiled, "You already know me… Yakumo."

He shook her hand and asked if he'd stay with her, in her room. She said that she lives in Room 612. He nodded and said that he'll join her. Suddenly, they blushed together, as Yakumo was in a nervous state. Steven C turned away and giggled, "Uh, Yakumo… I feel a bit funny about this, you know."

Yakumo replied, "I see. This could be love… Right?"

Steven barked, "WHAT? No… Steven Cooke cares about the _love _of his fans, namely the kids!"

He confessed, "To be honest… I never had a sudden relationship… with someone like you. Don't get me wrong, but Steven Cooke isn't the romantic type…"

Yakumo sighed in sadness, "I understand… But I, uh, it's just… I… I…"

She gasped and shoved him down. As they fell to the floor, Steven shouted, "WHY DID YOU SHOVE ME DOWN FOR? Shit!"

Yakumo replied, "I'm sorry… But… They came."

She pointed at the wall, which showed a grazed bullet hole. She then said that someone was after her.

"Jesus! You shouldn't even say it now!" He protested.

"It's fine. That's the reason I came to _Luna Cove_… To hide. But… I guess they found me."

"Who?"

"_Lyuze_."

"Who?!"

"Uh… She's a, uh… Never mind that! Let's run to _your _place! Where do _you _bunk at?"

"Room 403. I am sharing it with two others. The other room, with the robot girls, is 404."

He then bellowed, "Steven Cooke will save the day. But, lay low… and avoid _any _window sighting."

"Huh?"

"Stay inconspicuous."

"Okay."

They crawled down, heading to an elevator, which was already open. They dove inside, and stood up. The doors closed, as Steven hit "4" on the elevator panel. Yakumo blushed and held his hand, as the elevator went down. He asked her, "Uh, Yakumo? Why are you holding my hand?"

Yakumo said nothing. She turned away, as the elevator went to the 4th floor.

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, in a building, across the street, a figure, on the roof, was holding up a sniper rifle and said, "She got away again. I shot at her, but there's no way she'd go down. She's hiding something."

It was a woman, with spiky pink hair, wearing a lab coat, and with shiny eyes. She said, "Yamo isn't hiding from me, again. She got away with running from Casshern, but she _must _be stopped."

She then thought, "But, who _was _that guy, trying to protect her? I saw an image of him, with her."

She left the roof, as she called for Casshern, on a cell phone, "Casshern, it's me, Lyuze. You better head over to the _Luna Cove Hotel_, located in _Posh Road_ and _Sporty Street_. I think we found Yamo. Also, send this message to Ohji: _Cancel the worldwide search_."

She hung up and said, "Soon, Yamo… You will be ours."

**XXXXX**

Steven and Yakumo arrived at the fourth floor, heading to Room 403. He knocked on the door, as Farra called, "Yes? Did you get dumped?"

Yakumo asked, "Is she?"

Steven huffed, "Ignore her. She's a bitch."

Farra opened the door and tried to strangle him, "I HEARD THAT! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU FUCKING JIPSTER?"

Peter restrained her, as Steven asked, "Did you close the blinds?"

He responded, "No. I thought we have-."

Steven rushed in and closed the shades, as Yakumo grew worried, "Your friends are very wild."

"Meh. They _always _do this."

Peter asked, as he let go of Farra, "What's going on? Are you hiding from paparazzo?"

Steven barked, "This is the woman I mentioned! She's in grave danger!"

Farra growled, "You're so dead…"

Peter cried, "Farra! She's in grave danger! Bra needs our help!"

Yakumo asked, "Bra?"

Steven said, "He says shit like that, a lot. The guy's a lingo master."

Peter smiled, "It's a gift."

Farra asked her, "So, why should we protect you?"

Yakumo said, "Well, when Steven and I first met, someone was trying to kill me. A bullet almost hit me, on the sixth floor. Luckily, he saved my life, before the bullet went to me. It appeared, without knowing… but I knew."

Steven thought, "Wait, _she _saved me…"

"A sniper!" Farra gasped.

Yakumo bowed, "I wanna come to you. I hear that you are for help, according to your bios."

Farra cringed, "Uh, sure…"

Peter stepped out, saying, "I'll go warn Miz and the girls."

Steven said, "Go ahead."

Farra smiled, "Listen, we'll do what we can. We'll protect you…"

She strangled Steven and yelled, "RIGHT AFTER I KILL THIS BASTARD!"

Steven choked, "Farra! Listen to reason!"

Yakumo gasped in fear, but then had a cold glare. She held her hand up and stabbed Farra in the spine.

**STAB!  
**Of course, the stab didn't go through the bone. It hit between her hip and abdomen. She collapsed to the floor, out cold and limp. Steven gasped, "HOLY CRAP! YOU KILLED HER!"

Yakumo said, "It's an old military move. She'll be fine. I jabbed her in the spine, but not severely. If I jabbed on top of her spine, she'd die."

Steven snapped, "You _didn't _have to do that."

Yakumo blushed, "I'm sorry. It was awful of her to make you suffer, like this. She was too violent."

Steven said, "She's like that, since her parents died."

"OH! I didn't know that."

"Yeah. But only _she _knows. You'll talk to her… if she's ready. She's got a glass heart and a bitchy mood."

"Right."

He held her and said, "Yakumo… Yakumo, I cannot let you suffer. We'll protect you, and we'll find this _Lyuze_."

She blushed, "Thank you."

They stared at each other and suddenly blushed in a lovey-dovey state. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss. But…

"DUDE! HELP IS ON THE WAY!" Peter cheered.

Mizuki gasped, "Whoa… You ain't kidding."

Steven and Yakumo separated and blushed, as they laughed nervously. They turned away and giggled. Peter and Mizuki asked, "Uh, Steven? You okay?"

Steven said, all flustered, "Oh, no, no, no, no… I, uh, had to help her feel safe…"

Yakumo stammered, "That's true… Yes, uh… Well, he said…"

April snuffed, "I don't even wanna know."

They both blushed, "How awkward…"

Mizuki asked Yakumo, "Hello. You're the girl that jolted Steven Cooke."

"Jolted?!" Steven snapped.

Mizuki bowed, "I'm Mizuki Takase. I'm a member of The Gang."

She introduced the others, "This is my boyfriend, Peter Giese, and these two are April and January Marciano."

April and January bowed, "Marciano-_Gaynes_, actually…"

Mizuki pointed at Farra, "And _that _is Farra Stevens… who is, somehow, on the floor."

Steven lied, "She passed out!"

Yakumo nodded, "She did."

Mizuki said, "Okay."

Yakumo whispered, "She'll wake up, in minutes. I used a safety punch, to not bruise her muscles."

Steven said, "Thanks. You're very cautious."

Yakumo bowed, "My name is, uh, Yakumo Tsukamoto. Please to meet you."

She sat down on the bed, as they sat together, as Steven was nervous. He thought, "Was I imagining that moment?"

Farra groaned, as she got up from her "nap", "Uh, what's going on?"

**XXXXX**

It was five at night, as Yakumo explained her story to The Gang and the Sisters.

"Well, you see, this group has no name, but its leader is Lyuze, who is a scientist in an out-of-town laboratory. She is a skilled mind who worked here in _Luna Cove, _long ago, before her boss, Luna, was killed in an accident. She, along with her two assistants, has been studying the effects of alternate world studies on human beings, or reasonable facsimiles thereof, depending on its original state. Or, in your simple mind, she has been studying on how the people from different worlds, who have changed their species."

Farra said, "In other words, she examines people like you, like a common test rabbit for makeup?"

Yakumo said, "Yes. I was a human… but my bios were altered and declared "_unknown_", on account that the worlds affected me, among others."

Peter asked, "What are you _now_?"

Yakumo replied, "I don't know… I wish I knew… After the sudden jolt of its wave of energy, I lost all memory of who or what I am."

April stated, "Amnesia."

Yakumo continued, "It was there, I visited a young robot girl who would assist me, seeing for who I am. Of course, _that _was Lyuze."

January said, "I've heard of Lyuze. She had two assistants, and she works in a huge city, studying human life, or otherwise. She lived in a huge lab, located where Nielsen bought us our attire. It's all shady, but it's legit."

April added, "And… She's a robot."

Mizuki pondered, "A robot scientist. How convenient."

Steven asked, "So, how did you came to see her, after you were affected?"

Yakumo said, "Well… You see…"

She held her head and was in anger and pain, "AAH!"

"Yakumo!" Steven cried.

"NO! No more… No more… STOP IT!" She wailed.

Steven held her and yelled, "Stop it! Calm down! Lyuze's not here! Even if she is, she'd not even think of looking for you. She's thoughtful, helpful, and even robotic, but all the while-."

Yakumo grasped his shoulders and cried, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I don't remember why or how, but she's trying to kill me!"

Steven comforted her, hugging her, saying, "It's okay, babe. Steven Cooke's here. Steven's here."

Farra sighed, "Oh, brudder…"

She whispered, "Save me… Save me… I don't wanna go back…"

Peter said, "This is serious. I think Loo-zay must give her such a shock."

January remarked, "_Ly-u-ze! _And you're right. That bitch of a fellow android is a disgrace to scientific endeavors. I SAY WE KILL _HER, _AND SEE HOW _SHE _LIKES IT!"

April pleaded, "January! We will do _no such thing_! She has been studying each citizen, affected by the alternate world fusion and metamorphosis."

January said, "Not a chance! I am biting in the seams on this one!"

Mizuki insisted, "Guys, Steven and I will watch over Yakumo. You guys head to her room, and we'll see if we can find Lyuze."

Peter asked, "Is she here now?"

Yakumo cringed, "No…"

Mizuki asked her, "Tell me. What room do you go to?"

Yakumo said, "Room 612. I said 613, just to throw Lyuze off the trail."

Farra said, "Then, we have no time to waste!"

Yakumo gave her the keys, "Remember, it's Room 612, the one with the bullet hole, beside it."

Farra corrected, "_Sniper _bullet hole."

They rushed off, as January stayed by Mizuki. She said, "You go on ahead. I need to be alone with her, for some girl-on-girl chat. And no, it's not what you think."

April yanked her hair and snapped, "_You're _going, too!"

They walked off, as January cried, "OW! April, watch the tresses!"

Yakumo was puzzled, "Oh, my."

**XXXXX**

Up on the sixth floor, Peter, Farra, and the Sisters were heading to Room 612. They entered Yakumo's room and noticed that it was clean and untouched. The couch was still clean, the curtains were shut, and clothes were strewn about, on her bed.

"She ain't kidding," April said, "Why does she have this room shut to the world?"

Farra said, "I think maybe she is hiding from Lyuze. Look at all these clothes. Bras, panties, pants, blouses, and all that jazz and guff… it's like she's loaded! Or, she's into costumes on Shibuya…"

January asked, "Which one is the one she wore? She had a green sweater on, like Steven said."

Peter asked, "Is this it?" pointing at the sweater, all folded.

"Huh…" January thought.

Farra said, "You don't think she changes her clothes, on a frequent basis… I mean, she may sweat a lot, like I did, back when I was 12."

Peter asked, "Was it summer?"

Farra smiled, "Where I come from, the weather in Florida is at 80 degrees, during the spring."

Peter stated, "Well, I think when Lyuze located her, Yakumo changes in different clothes, so no one would recognize her."

April said, "The hair is a problem. You don't think she wears wigs."

January remarked, "No. I don't see any wig stands."

Back at 403, Steven and Mizuki kept an eye on Yakumo, who was sleeping in the bed.

Steven blushed, "I feel awful about protecting her. And she looks cute, sleeping like an angel."

Mizuki whispered, "I think it's bad. But I don't see what Lyuze want with her."

Steven nodded, "It's pretty simple. Yakumo is hunted for something… probably as a guinea pig for the robot doctor."

Mizuki agreed, "Indeed. I've seen cases before. You think of horrifying moments, under the knife, and then you freak out. It's a basic motive, for those with amnesia."

"You're lying."

"Okay, fine. I've seen animes that had that thing."

"I thought it originated in movies."

"I hardly watch any…"

"Okay…"

Mizuki laid Yakumo straight, as she pulled the covers over her. She then felt her forehead and thought, "A bit cold. She cannot be _that _cold. She's not a robot, I know that."

Steven stated, "Maybe Yakumo has AC in her room."

Mizuki said, "No, that's not it."

She was puzzled, as Yakumo was fidgeting a bit. She moaned and groaned, as she started to remember again.

Steven said, "I think this is it!"

Mizuki shushed him, "Shh!"

Yakumo moaned, "Ya… Mo… I am _not _Yamo… Stop calling me that… Stop… call… me… Uh… Ahh…"

Steven gasped, "Yamo?"

Mizuki said, "Either she's being picky about her name, protesting on a nickname, or her memories are returning… vaguely."

Steven remarked, "If you don't mind, you go see the others. _I'll _mind Yakumo. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Mizuki glared, "Are you hiding something?"

Steven said, "Miz, you won't believe me… if I told you."

She agreed, as she left, but then said, "But NO dirty moves on her! She's very delicate!"

Steven said, "Fine!"

She left, as Steven approached her face, holding her. Steven thought, "She's a bit in-between on her body heat. I don't get it. Normally, Steven Cooke is happy for a girl like her, but it's so strange. Why would a robotic scientist go after her? I know she's not-. Well, to be honest, it would be fun to have a robot for a girl, but come on!"

_Like I said, this was BEFORE Steven met Seina AND Kandy._

He then said, as he approached her face, "I mean I don't approve of it, even though they look hot, dress hot, and act hot… but it's not Steven Cooke's niche. Let's face it… It's so…"

Yakumo fidgeted again, as she lifted her arms up. She grabbed Steven by the neck and held him.

_Recognize this scenario?_

Steven blushed, "Uh… What the hell is she doing?"

Yakumo whispered, with her eyes closed, still sleeping, "I… I love you…"

Steven was shocked. He then thought, as Yakumo whispered again, "WHAT THE WHA? Does she… love me?"

He blushed, and then smiled, "I am not sure if I'll say it, but…"

He roared, "STEVEN COOKE CALLS "FOUL"!"

Yakumo whispered again, "Love… You…"

Steven groaned, "I'm serious! I don't even know what she is, depending on the alternate universe benefactor!"

He gave up and said, "But still… And I _did _promise to Mizuki _not _to do anything dirty. From the looks of it, she looks 16. And Steven Cooke cannot date the "Kids". I mean, well… yeah."

Yakumo stopped speaking, as the sun set. Steven then said, as he was still held tight, "How long is she going to hold onto me?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Yeah, It's Love at First Sight!

_**Chapter 13  
Yeah, It's Love at First Sight!  
**_(うん！真愛…多分…の巻)_**  
(or "The Rumored Yamo")**_

* * *

At Room 612, The Gang was searching for any clues on Yakumo, who was living in Room 403, after she was hunted by the gynoid scientist, Lyuze, and her hit-man, Casshern. It was later to learn that Yakumo fell in love with Steven, who had no idea what she was, saying that her name was originally "Yamo".

Mizuki arrived, as she panted by the doorway. She asked, "Guys, do you have a minute?"

Peter asked, "Hey, babe. Any luck?"

Mizuki said, "We have a problem. Yakumo is getting a relapse to her amnesia."

Farra asked, "How so?"

"You ever heard of the alias, "Yamo"?"

They gasped, "Yamo?!"

"Yeah, it sounds weird, but… But I think she could be using _Yakumo _as an alias."

April said, "But Yamo could be something. You don't think it has anything to do with this Lyuze?"

Peter said, "Dude, I don't know. I'm not sure if a fembot would make Yakumo a _Yamo_, okay?"

Farra scoffed, "Pathetic…"

She requested, "What's a Yamo?"

Mizuki replied, "No idea. But we could try to find out."

April asked, "By the way, where is Yakumo now?"

Mizuki said, "She's with Steven. She'll be fine."

Farra sarcastically snuffed, "Uh… Yeah, right."

Peter said, "You just hate Steven, being with this woman."

Farra scoffed, "Hmm. Hmm."

Mizuki proclaimed, "Whatever the reason, Steven has this taken care of. For now, we should search the hotel room and see what we can find."

January said, "We'll trash the place for clues!"

Peter cheered, "YAY! SCAVENGER HUNT~!"

Farra huffed to Peter, "Ugh… You really enjoy this mission, are you?"

Peter said, "Better than you being out cold, with Steven."

April asked, "Yeah, how did you get unconscious?"

Farra responded, "Dunno. But my back hurts, above my hip."

"Did Steven do that?" April asked.

Farra gasped, as she tittered, "No… I was…"

She cleared her throat, "Never mind. AHEM! Let's start searching."

Mizuki retorted, "You know of something, let me know."

Farra sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

They began searching Yakumo's room. All they found was clothes and make-up, all for her. They knew that it would be awkward and shameful, digging through her private belongings, but it's for the best, since Yakumo could be affected by the Alternate Universe's fusion _AND _is hunted by Lyuze. Peter checked under the bed, while April and Mizuki looked in her jewelry box. Farra dug through her clothes, only to put them back, neatly, while January was checking her couch. She yawned, "Are we done yet?"

Farra groaned, "It makes no sense! Yakumo is a (BEEP)-Cup, and I'm only a D! So, how come she has lingerie in sizes (BEEP) to (BEEP)?"

_We had to censor her bra size. We know what Yakumo's bra size is… but we ain't sure.  
BTW – It's a se-c-ret… for her sake._

Peter griped, "Dude! You had it rough, look at this! She's got five pairs of slippers, all from different hotels! Look! I didn't know there was a Marriot in this hell-hole of a world."

Peter pulled them out and asked, "And what, pray-tell, the hell are _Maiden Love Hotel _and _Kinniku Resort_? It's like she's a globetrotter!"

April found a receipt and said, "And this… Look at these receipts for her make-up and clothes. She goes to Coconut Mall, Mall of Millennium, 4-Leaf Clover, and oh! Here's one where Mother goes to…"

Mizuki peered at it and said, "Whoa… She is loaded! It's a grand total of over 750 thousand in foreign currency… and a hot dog."

Farra snuffed, "Must we _not _do the food jokes in this chapter, please?"

Mizuki said, "It's legit, I'm afraid."

Farra snapped, "WELL, STOP IT!"

January grew bored, "I'm bored. I wanna try to see the luminous city… right now!"

Peter sighed, "What are you, six-months old; or in this case, manufactured by Mattel?"

April said, "Nothing… But for all we know is that this _Yamo _is a globetrotting fugitive, escaping from Lyuze."

Farra nodded, "I suppose you're right. But, whatever the reason, the AAW _and _The Gang will protect her, no matter _what _the outcome is."

They all agreed, except for the Sisters. April said, "Glad we have no allegiance, except for Father Dear."

Peter said, "OOP! It's almost night. We should invite Steven to see the city's light-up, while we get some dinner!"

Mizuki said, "We're spending the night here… What the hell."

They left Yakumo's room, shutting the door behind.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven was still in a rock in a hard place, with Yakumo still holding onto him, all while sleeping and blushing. She continued to whisper, as Steven was completely anxious.

"I… I… Love… You… Love you… Love you…" she whispered in moans.

"Why on earth is she being so benevolent?" He thought, "I am _so _checking my contract on this. Besides, the only girls that care for me are those snot-nosed kids… but I respect _all _kids! THIS, I mean THIS, isn't Steven Cooke's forte! Hell, she's…"

She then moaned, "No… Ah… Ah… AH! AH! NO!"

He griped, "Huh? Is she having an orgasm?"

It's not. Yakumo started to remember her nightmare, again.

She moaned in fear, while fidgeting, "No! No, ah! WAIT! NO! GET AWAY! NO! **NOOOOOO!**"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, babe! HEY!"

She threw Steven down, as she shrieked, "STOP!"

She gasped, as she woke up, all sweaty and panicked. She sighed, as she breathed heavily, "Goodness… That was close… Maybe… But why is my memory…? My memory…"

She held her head and moaned, "Yamo… Yamo… Yamo…"

Steven was out cold, as he was dizzy. Yakumo turned to Steven and gasped, "OH, NO! Steven!"

She carried him up and tried to revitalize her. She placed him in bed and held his hand. She whispered, "Oh, god… I'm sorry. Steven, I hope I didn't hurt you, badly. Oh, god! This is Lyuze's fault! I only wish that you'd stay with me. I… I…"

She approached Steven's face and kissed his lips. She then whispered, "Stay with me… Steven… I wish I would say it… but…"

Farra barged in and called, "Hey, douchebag!"

Yakumo shushed her and said, "Shh! Steven had an accident. He fell on the floor and hit his noggin."

Farra said, "Oh, sorry. Did he take advantage of you?"

"Heavens, no. He protected me."

"Okay."

She thought, as she was pissed, "Shit! I thought, for sure, that rat would play naughty games with her! And I had hopes for dirty sex."

Yakumo thought, as she was embarrassed, "Another awkward moment…"

Farra asked, "Well, if he's not ready, would _you _like to see Luna Cove's city radiance?"

"Huh?"

"It's a custom thing in Luna Cove that Mizuki told us about. Would you like to come? We'll settle a disguise for you…"

Yakumo nodded and said, in agreement, "Sure. Lyuze and Casshern are close by. I much stay with you, more than Steven Cooke. Besides, I don't think he'll wake up, for the moment."

"He'll be fine… more or less…"

She got up and left with Farra, leaving Steven, all alone.

* * *

At the banquet hall, The Gang, The Sisters, and Yakumo were at a dining table, having soup. They all were wearing their casual attire, while Yakumo was wearing a red gown and a black feather mask, to avoid any sighting from Lyuze. Speaking of which, she, along with Casshern, a man with brown hair and his white jumpsuit, were having the special: _turkey club with gravy, with coleslaw on the side._

"Any news on Yamo?" She asked him.

"No. I checked every room, including Room 403. There's like a couple there, making out." Casshern replied.

Lyuze said, "Still, I don't get why she'd leave this place, all of a sudden. If she knew we already came, she'd run off, like always."

"Well, we checked every hotel, every time… _Marriot, Coconut Mall, Kinnikuman Resort, Krusty Towers, The Spa_…"

"And no Yamo."

"Exactly. This is one evil woman… _if _you call her a woman."

While they were talking, April viewed the two, from afar, and was confused. She said, "There's a steady couple, over there."

Peter asked Yakumo, "Uh… That pink haired girl… The one with the boy in that anime-style hairstyle… Does he or she look like Lyuze?"

Yakumo then saw Lyuze and Casshern, chatting, and was shocked, "AAH!"

She whispered, "It's them!"

Mizuki quietly said, "Keep your mask on… You don't want them to know we are harboring a fugitive."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Stay still."

Peter said, "Something tells me that this is getting weird… and we have no main course!"

Farra grumbled, "Is _food _all you care about?"

Peter smiled, "What are you talking about? As long as I have my gyudon, I have no problems!"

Farra remarked, "I don't think 300-year old food will be served at a posh banquet. Plus, you don't eat beef."

He winked, "Meh!"

Mizuki then peered at Lyuze, from her seat, and thought, "I don't get it…"

Yakumo cringed, "Why is Lyuze here… with Casshern?"

Peter asked, "Which one?"

Farra said, "The one with brown hair. Obviously, the pink haired robot is Lyuze. She _is _female, right?"

Yakumo responded, "Yes."

April said, "She _does _look cute. But… But I don't think she does, in _that _hairstyle."

Mizuki groaned, "We are here in this hotel, but it seems we're being followed."

She said to Yakumo, "How about you stay at our room, just in case? We're in Room 404. The big guy, Farra, and your new friend, are in Room 403."

Yakumo whispered, "How can I trust you? I do, but, while they are here, how?"

January said, "Just leave it to us."

Peter said, "When's the main course?"

Farra called to the waiter, "Waiter! Can you hurry up? I cannot stand his eccentric whining!"

She snapped, "THIS! Is SERIOUS!"

Peter shouted, "SHUT UP! I AM HUNGRY!"

Farra barked, "Aw, go order Pizza Hut!"

April and January snuck off with Yakumo, as everybody, including Lyuze and Casshern, turned to their attention.

Farra argued with Peter, "MORON! Give it a couple minutes, or you'd starve to death! Like I care!"

Peter yelled, "Well, what about you? You had your soup to nuts! NOW EAT IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE _YOU_!"

They started to brawl in a cloud, as everyone was cheering on. The Sisters snuck out of the banquet hall, with Yakumo following them.

"Can I, at least, stay with Steven, for the moment?" She asked.

April whispered, "Shh…"

As they left, Lyuze and Casshern got up. Lyuze said, "Such children… Come on. We'll find Yamo, somewhere."

They left, as Peter and Farra continued to fight. Mizuki sighed in embarrassment, "Idiots… At least Lyuze is distracted."

She turned to the table and saw that they were gone. She gasped, "Oh, no! They left!"

She panicked, as they continued to brawl, "This is bad… This is _really _bad… Lyuze and Casshern have left. Could they be heading to their room?"

Peter yelled, "BITCH! YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

Farra shouted, "FAT STEER!"

Peter snapped, "THAT DEPENDS, YOU PUG-MONGER!"

Farra yelled, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

They argued again, as Mizuki tried to break it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, April, January, and Yakumo snuck back to Room 403. They locked the door and changed into their casual clothes. April and January wore black and white shirt and pants, while Yakumo wore her pink blouse and skirt. April stood by the door. She heard nothing, as she responded, "Yeah. I don't hear anyone."

January opened the door and switched the numbers to 403 and 404. She then replied, "Just so they don't know. After all, they cannot find out who Yakumo is, on its name."

She added, "It's obvious that she is in Room 612… which is where those two will head."

April sighed, "That is so stupid."

Yakumo said, "You think so?"

April said, "The bullet he mentioned was by your room. It's obvious… always."

Yakumo sat down on the bed, where Steven was still out. She held his hand and said, "Steven… I'm so sorry I dragged you to this."

January snorted, "Funny… I am amazed that you cared for this joker."

Yakumo said, "He said that he'll protect me, along with you guys. I am alone, I don't know who or what I am, and all because you guys have come to protect me…"

April asked, as she glared, "What about _Yamo_?"

Yakumo gasped, "Ya… Yamo?"

April retorted, "Mizuki told us, the minute you screamed bloody terror. You had dreams, with you protesting that you're Yamo."

Yakumo shook in fear, "No… I don't… remember… But I hated that nickname…"

She responded, "But… all I remember was is that it's the nickname that my older sister gave me."

January remarked, "It's _more _than that…"

She then said, "I did a search on _Gangle _and hacked into Lyuze's files. I read all about this _Yamo_."

She then explained, as April was confused, "You are so knowledgeable… and you didn't explain it full, yet."

"Must be from Father and Nielsen's genius," Jan smiled, "Of course, I had to call February, just to know about her."

April groaned, "I knew it…"

Yakumo said, "You didn't have to do that."

She explained what Yamo was:  
"_Professor Lyuze helped created a cybernetic human being who knows about everything in this world. Her body is consumed of a beautiful young girl (Age: 17), and has a very addictive charm.  
To make a long story short, Project Yamo, as it is called, is known for identifying a person, whether good or bad, depending on who or what it is, through psychic energy, just to make sure that the goodness of the alternate worlds would prevent any danger or delinquent activity. However, it has proven to be defective, since the humanoid cybernetic hybrid would only read the minds of men __only__. Once it was examined on Lyuze, Yamo responded to nothing. She was scheduled for dismantling and decapitation, but she escaped from the lab, before she was to be taken away.  
Lyuze, along with her partner and ally, Casshern, and their dog, Friender, went on a stakeout hunt for the elusive cyborg, but to no avail. It is rumored that even the most corrupt mind can use Yamo for his or her bidding, since she can be easily influenced. But that, too, proved to be a rumor."_

April asked, "So… Do you know of this rumor? Are you really Yamo?"

Yakumo pouted and said, "I don't know… I would never be… I would never be… I'm not her… But, it's just… I-."

"SHE'S _NOT _A ROBOT!"

Steven got up and barked, "NO WAY! I refuse to believe an Old Wives' Tale, like _Project Yamo_!"

Yakumo blushed, "Steven…"

He said, "Steven Cooke won't believe it! I refuse to have another gynoid, by my side! And I hate to say it, but Steven Cooke doesn't want a cyborg on my side! But, _don't _you _dare _call Yakumo a project!"

Yakumo then cried, "Stop it! They wanted to know… but I still don't remember! So what if I was that _Yamo_ or I wasn't! It still doesn't matter! Lyuze and her thugs are after me! I had no idea this would be tough!"

April asked, "Tell me… Did you manage to get a picture of Yamo?"

January said, "No. Feb said that it was a written text document. It said that the image files of Yamo were to remain _confidential._"

Steven said, "I don't care! Yakumo isn't her!"

Yakumo smiled, "Steven… Thank you…"

January griped, "But why were you having nightmares over _Yamo_, that enigmatic cybernetic doll?"

Steven added, "She did it, too, after she grabbed me, while she was sleeping!"

Yakumo gasped, "I did? Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know… I thought you were someone else…"

Steven said, "It's fine. It's just a scratch. But call your shots, when you sleep."

He insisted, "So… What were the images?"

Yakumo explained, "Well… I keep seeing the images of a huge white light… like I was in a lab. I could see, but I was dressed in a blue smock. I keep seeing a figure approach me, with a syringe, possibly full of ether. This figure grabbed my arm and tried to give me the shot, but I started to scream! And then, she called me Yamo! I yelled back I wasn't! IT'S NOT ME! I'M NOT HER! WHY IS IT COMING BACK?"

She shrieked, and then fainted. Steven caught her, "Yakumo!"

January sighed, "And she swoons again…"

He hugged her and sobbed, "No… Don't worry, dear… Steven Cooke will protect you."

January snapped, "Will you stop saying that? You keep saying you will, but so far, you're not helping!"

Steven said, "I know… But what's it to ya, January? What if it were _you_, who was hunted by the fuzz?"

January gasped, as April halted, "WAIT!"

She whispered, "I hear somebody…"

They went silent, as Lyuze and Casshern arrived in the fourth floor. She then looked around the doors, looking for Yamo.

"Some robot girl," she said, "Yamo hid herself in the fourth floor. That guy I know of is Steven Cooke. He's in Room 403. But it couldn't be him… And I thought I heard a shriek."

Casshern said, "Maybe. Should we question him?"

Lyuze smiled, "Sounds like a good idea. Okay. Check every room, except Room 404. We know that it belongs to a Marciano."

They began searching, as April gasped, "It's them…"

Steven cringed, "But how?"

January said, "I guess when you saved her, Lyuze was spying on Yakumo."

April said, "We now know who the sniper was."

Steven barked, "How would _you _know? I never saw her! Besides, she saved me, after we first met! She shoved me down, and a bullet was fired. Of course, there was NO bang noise."

April said, "She probably used a silencer."

Steven nodded, "You're right."

January cringed, "Now, we're trapped… They're on the 4th floor… but in my heart… I'd say they avoid "404"."

"Huh? How so?" April asked.

January said, "It's declared a fearful number to all robots, everywhere. It's an error number. And also… I managed to switch the numbers on 404 and 403. Just to save our dear _Yakumo_, if that is her real name."

Steven griped, "It _is _her name! And good call. Steven Cooke loves it when a plan comes together!"

A voice called, "Oh? Then how come I overheard you talking… _Yamo_? NICE TRY!"

It was Lyuze. She instructed Casshern, "Break it down!"

The Sisters and Steven were frightened, as Casshern tried to kick the door down.

Steven sighed, "It just isn't our day, isn't it?"

April shushed him and pointed out the window. She opened the window and stepped out. She said, "Grab a rope… We have to escape, before Casshern barges in."

Steven ordered, "No! You two stay! Lyuze is after me and her, remember? You hold them off… I'll run away. Also, tell Peter, Farra, and Mizuki that I'll be fine."

April nagged, "You're crazy!"

Steven cried, in a quiet tone, "Am I? Now, do it!"

January barricaded the door, as April wrapped a rope around Steven and Yakumo. He slowly jumped down on the rope, with Yakumo over his shoulder, heading outside, as April lowered the rope. However, she let go of the rope. Steven and Yakumo fell down to the trash cans, landing in the clutter. Steven groaned, as he got up and pulled Yakumo out. He cradled her in his arms and started to run away. April watched on, as he disappeared into the dark alley, beside the hotel. The city lights were blocking her view, avoiding any sighting. April threw the rope out and closed the window, just in time for Lyuze to step in, smashing the barricade. She then viewed April and January and asked, "So? Where's Yamo?"

"Who?" They giggled, in a nervous state.

January thought, "Anything we learn from Father Dear, i.e. Percival, is to try to stall the bad guys for time."

She then said, "Sorry. We kind of were doing role-playing, voicing Steven Cooke. It was so convincing."

April laughed, all flustered, "Uh… Yeah, we were. I do a great Caitlin, more than a Sofia."

Lyuze said, as she glared at them, "That made no sense. But, you're hiding something from me. Where's Yamo?"

April came clean, "Look! Not that it's our business, but what would you want with her?"

January gasped, "April, no!"

"I _have _to know! Plus, _you _were the one who hacked through her files! The downside was that there was NO picture!"

Lyuze glared, "You what?"

Casshern seethed, "You… You shall die!"

"CASSHERN!" She ordered, "I'll handle this…"

April suggested, "You leave her alone. This _Yakumo _girl isn't what you were looking for. She doesn't even look like the fabled cyborg."

Lyuze said, as she shook her head, "Ladies, or should I say, fellow gynoids, you must be malfunctioning. _Yakumo, _as you refer to, is dangerous! What you did is doom us all!"

"OW! OW!" A male voice called.

Lyuze asked, "Who was that?"

January said, "The Goon Squad…"

Peter and Farra returned from the banquet hall, with Mizuki grabbing their ears, dragging them. She yelled, "I NEVER TAKE YOU TWO ANYWHERE! You had to make a ruckus that you got us kicked out!"

They groaned, "We're sorry."

"Now we gotta pay for the dishes and food _you two_ assholes destroyed! Percival is SO giving you an earful, all because of your constant bitching!"

She halted and saw Casshern and Lyuze. Lyuze grabbed the door and stepped in. "This is private!"

**SLAM!**

Mizuki gasped, "Was _that _Lyuze?"

Peter growled, "No! They got Yakumo!"

They rushed to the door, but were stopped by Friender, the black robot dog. He growled, as they stepped back to the wall, terrified.

"Why did she sick a robot on us?" Farra cringed.

"Why did it have to be an attack dogbot?" Peter sobbed.

Friender barked, as they stayed in placed, still terrified.

Back in Room 403, Lyuze talked to April and January, as she explained her situation, "Listen, just because we are androids, we can share secrets. But under NO circumstances that you tell it to _anybody_, including your human buddies. Understand?"

April nodded, "You got it. Consider it _Memory Deleted_."

"Good. All we could tell you is that Yamo must be destroyed."

Lyuze then spoke to April and January, about Yamo and her appearance. She even showed a picture of her, which was a silhouette. The sisters gasped, as they agreed to not tell a human soul.

_There's no dialogue or detail for this. It'll all be display, around the end of the first season._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven and Yakumo hid in a sandy beach, outside the city. He held Yakumo tight and panted, "Steven Cooke saved you… I don't know why…"

Yakumo opened her eyes and saw his face. She asked, "Where am I?"

She sat up and said, "Did we escape again?"

Steven smiled, "Yes. Lyuze came, but April and January held her off. Good kids. I think I owe Percival one."

"On grounds that you hate him… Right?"

"Me? Well… Yes. If I told you, you'd be shocked. But it's too profound for your taste."

"I understand."

They held each other, as the city's lights went out and it started to illuminate. It shone a bright white gleam. Steven and Yakumo were in surprise and astonishment. They stared at each other and blushed. He said, "Listen… I know it's tough, but-."

"I want to come with!" She demanded, "I wanna go with you. Steven, you're a nice guy… and I hope you'd understand that I need you. I… I…"

Steven touched her lips and said, "No. No need. I _still _don't believe that you are _Yamo_. But your protection is accepted. Sure you can come."

Yakumo smiled, as she approached him. They started to kiss each other. They continued on, as the city continued to glow in a bright moonlight hue.

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Friender continues to growl at Peter, Farra, and Mizuki, pinned down on the wall, as chickens.

"N-N-Nice doggie," Farra whimpered.

Lyuze and Casshern opened the door. Casshern called, "Friender! Here, boy! We're done here."

Lyuze then said to The Gang, "You saw _nothing_."

She bellowed, "Casshern, let's go!"

They left to the elevator, as Peter and Farra crawled back to the room. Mizuki asked, "What happened?"

April turned away and said nothing. Farra asked, "Where's Steven?"

Peter asked, "And why is Room 403 with a 404 nameplate?"

January sighed, "I switched it. We heard of Lyuze coming here. It worked, but she saw through the ruse."

April said, "And Steven escaped with Yakumo. When Casshern tried to break it down, he insisted to flee with Yakumo."

Farra smiled, "Steven Cooke saved the day… Hell _has _frozen over."

Mizuki scolded, "Farra!"

April sobbed, "She was scary!"

Mizuki said, as she was happy, "He made the right decision. You did well, helping him."

Peter asked, "Any idea where they went?"

"No. But they went straight ahead." January pointed out.

April exclaimed, "Steven took a collapsed Yakumo and ran off, straightaway."

Mizuki said, "Forget sleeping the night here! We'll check out and find Steven!"

Farra sighed, "Yeah, yeah… That assface owes me a beauty rest."

The Gang ran off, as April grew worried. She thought, "Steven…"

They knew… but what?

"_If you see them, let us know," Lyuze said, "For now, we'll continue the hunt for her."_

_January said, "We will. Sorry to waste your time, on such short notice."_

_Lyuze said, "No problem."_

April thought, "This is scary… Steven's in danger…"

_That will be revealed in future chapters…_

* * *

_**Steven and Yakumo are at the beach, making out, understanding that they love each other. Will The Gang find them, before something else happens?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Honeymoon in Honeydew Isle

The next morning, Steven and Yakumo woke up on the beach, with a towel over them, still wearing their clothes, from earlier. Steven said, "Man, what a night. It's all so great."

Yakumo blushed, "Are you okay, baby?"

Steven smiled, "I sure am. It almost feels like I am forgetting something. But hey, we have time, until then. What do you say we have fun, heading to the water."

"But… We escaped, without extra clothes!"

"Damn. Now what?"

"We could charter a boat."

"Now you're talking, babe!"

"Well… First, we have to wait for the others to find us. You care for your friends, more than me, but you choose to protect me, after Lyuze tried to get me."

Steven blushed and said, "Well… That's true. But, hey, we could try."

He spotted a huge boat and took Yakumo to the front. She sat down by the wheel, as Steven was in the back. He asked, "Uh, any reason why you wanted to drive?"

She said, "I know the ocean. Let's go. I know of a place, away from those evil fiends."

She turned the key started to drive off. The boat drove away, into the water, heading to a small island. But where were they headed?

Steven huffed, "Are we stealing a boat?"

Yakumo replied, "Yes."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang and The Sisters drove, all night, in The Gang's Tour Van. Mizuki was awake, as Peter and Farra were sleeping in the back. April and January were still awake, also.

"All night… Steven made us drive, all night," Mizuki groaned, "Where could they have gone?"

January said, "They didn't manage to escape through another city, right?"

Mizuki said, "We better hope so."

April said, "Try this stop."

The van headed to another city. The sign said "_Targus City_". It was where Rei Tachibana would strike next. Could this lead to doom? Yes. But let's tread on.

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
Honeymoon in Honeydew Isle  
**_(甘露ハネムーンの巻)_**  
(or "Adjusting to New Life")**_

_**NOTE: **__This chapter sets-up the StevenCxYakumo Arc, and concludes The CURRENT Gang Arc, for now. Next chapter, we return to The ORIGINAL Gang._

* * *

Moments later, the boat that Yakumo was driving, headed for an island. It was huge, with some palms trees, melons, pineapples, straw huts, and even flora and fauna. Yakumo parked by the shore, as Steven C got up, looking around.

"Whoa… Where are we?" He asked.

Yakumo said, "This is a place where all melons grow and many breezes flow. It is said that it is a one-way trip to paradise, next to Miyagami Academy. This is Honeydew Island, a small uncharted island, located in the mid-Pacific Ocean, separated from Indochina… approximately 200 miles from civilization."

"Wow. I never heard of this new land."

"It's declared _uncharted_. I only know of it, but never discovered it to public…"

They went pass a sign, without noticing, saying "_Weegee was here_".

"I get it. You are still on the lam, from Lyuze."

"It's my usual secret place… whenever I find a boat. Of course… Lyuze never bothered looking there."

"I think it is very bad."

"How so?"

"No electricity."

"You're saying that, just because she's a gynoid."

"Steven Cooke knows it. I never hear her say that she needed to recharge."

"You really don't want to know how she recharges."

"I won't, then."

He added, "But still, why the hell are we far away, from our friends?"

He gasped, "You're not a savage, are you?"

She giggled, "Steven! Don't be ridiculous! It's fine… I'm only here, just because of the whole _Yamo_ thing. Besides, isn't it _your _duty to protect me?"

He blushed and said, "Well… Yeah. And here I thought you'd put me in a stew. If so, Steven Cooke prefers the cuisine from North Dakota. If I wanna die in cannibalism, Steven Cooke needs the hometown flavor."

Yakumo nodded and grabbed huge leaves. She went behind the bush and started to chop up the leaves. She then threw her old clothes onto the ground, as Steven asked, "What are you doing?"

Yakumo said, "Now's the part of my activity, where I change into clothing attire. This fresh cantaloupe fern should do the trick. It's freshly based verdure, much like polyester."

She came out was wearing a green leaf top and panties. She blushed and said, "Of course, having two layers of leafage could be a problem."

Steven groaned, as he felt dizzy.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Steven and Yakumo were walking through the forest, as Steven was still wearing his clothes. He looked around and said, "Simply enough, this place knows how to prevent scurvy."

"Of course. This place is known to keep its melons at its firmest. But, luckily, after they are ripe, we eat them. I learned that, the hard way, after eating one of these. Here. I'll give you one."

She climbed up a tree, as Steven looked up, "That melon looked familiar."

He called out, "Give me two!"

She called back, "One's fine! These things are huge!"

She snuffed, "And that joke was sick…"

She grabbed a huge melon and pulled it off the tree. She threw it down to Steven, who tried to catch it. It ended up hitting his chest, knocking him down. He groaned, "Ouch. Whatever is in it, let's hope it's packed with nutrients… or something that the Yoshies love."

Yakumo climbed down and said, "Nice catch. This will last us a day. I don't tend to stay long."

Steven moaned, as she picked up the melon, "Hopefully… I wanna be with The Gang. They need me."

She blushed, "How about I make you some leaf clothes?"

He replied, "No. Thanks. Steven Cooke doesn't wanna be a laughingstock, wearing _Adamwear_."

She stated, "It's fine. You only have these clothes. This is all you need, for now."

Steven yelled, "I said NO! Besides, how do I know if it isn't poison oak?"

She blushed, "It's only a safe substitute to polyester."

He said, "Well… It's only for the moment. But if you tell anyone that I've gone native…"

"I won't."

"Fine. Gimme a leaf."

Moments later, Steven was wearing only a pair of shorts, made from the same leaves that Yakumo made. He smiled, "You've outdid yourself. I never knew you'd be a handyman. Er, sorry. Handy_woman_."

She giggled, "I have been learning how to sew. I'm pretty good, but not too good."

He said, "It's cool."

She stated, "Of course, I shall make you another, tomorrow, as soon as the leaves start to dry up. This is for one day… since leaves need to be fresh."

He replied, "Well, it _is _for a day. What about our old clothes?"

She said, "I'll wash them, today. Let's scout around this place and see what we can find. I think I saw a small village here."

He smiled, as he adjusted his leafy shorts, "Great! Let's go!"

They continued to walk down the path, heading for the straw huts.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the small village, which was full of huge straw huts. It was desolate, since no one was around. They were confused.

"I thought you said it was uncharted," Steven said.

Yakumo replied, "I never heard of this area."

Steven called out, "HELLO! Anybody? _Mosh-Tichi-pufu_, or something! Hugga-wugga? Unga bunga? Uh… Free cake! Free cake!"

Yakumo sighed, "You can't speak their tongue, do you?"

"Cut me some slack! You don't know, either…"

"Right. Maybe…"

She then found a huge thin wooden instrument and picked it up. She then played it like a recorder. She started to play a couple notes, as Steven was stunned.

"Uh… Steven Cooke is confused on that mini-didgeridoo you're playing."

Yakumo said, as she stopped playing, "It's a small flute. Besides, I'm sure they'll respond to the tune."

From inside the huts, small yellow creatures appeared from inside. They were dressed in grassy shirts and shorts, and have yellow bear ears, with antennas sticking out.

They chanted, "Puuchu! Puuchu!"

Steven said, "Whoa. Déjà vu."

Yakumo blushed in a beet red face, "How cute…"

Steven sighed, "Native Puuchus… Just what we needed."

She asked, "You know them?"

"It was a routine mission, when we battled ACROSS. Kids were masqueraded by these little beasts, but we stopped them. Of course, we all were fighting the Big Boss, at the time."

"Wow. You must be super rad."

"Not really. Steven Cooke got his ass handed, but we won, anyway… No idea how."

One Puuchu called, "Puuchu! Puuchu!"

Yakumo translated, "I think he is saying why we come here again. I'll translate."

She responded in Puuchu language, "Puuchu. Pu… Puuchu. Chuu?"

A Puuchu replied, "Pu… Puuchu! Puuchu, Puuchu, Chu Chu Rocket!"

Steven gasped, "Did he just say _"ChuChu Rocket_?"

Yakumo bowed, "Chuu… Puuchu, Puuchu…"

He groaned, "And I have no idea what they said…"

The Puuchus cheered, "PUUCHU!"

Yakumo said, "We only come in peace. The chief will examine you, in order to show your loyalty."

He said, "NOW you tell me?"

She apologized, "My apologies, Steven, but these Puuchus have seen me as a cute deity, every time I come here. You, however, you're new to this island. They said that I am always welcome here, but the leader of this tribe must see you and must prove yourself worthy."

"Wait… What kind of place is this, to be called Honeydew Island, and be surrounded by cute bears in green shorts? I thought they wore diapers."

One Puuchu gruffed, "We're not babies!"

Steven said, "Then, disregard…"

He ordered, "Weird creatures, lead the way!"

Yakumo told them to head to their kingdom, as they started marching off, waving paper fans and singing. Steven was completely in forlorn.

"And here I thought it was inhabited." He said.

Yakumo responded, "That's what I thought, too. But I never knew it would be like this."

Steven huffed, "Who knew we'd find an island, which is your secret spot, and reveal that it was home to former ACROSS allies? Not me. I think they retired and gone straight."

She said, "Could be a possibility. Let us hurry."

They continued to follow the Puuchus, marching along.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at a huge city, full of huts and wells. It even had a huge statue of a Puuchu, wearing a crown and holding a scepter. Steven admired it and said, "This must be how they would hold a monarchy. Or, that, plus having to worship _somebody_."

Yakumo said, "I'm glad we weren't prisoners…"

They approached a small stone castle, as the Puuchus chanted along, showing them the way.

She responded, "I believe they want us to meet their king. In there."

Steven said, "Sure. But I doubt we'll fit in there."

He was right. The small door way was about three feet tall. One Puuchu was confused, as he whispered to another. They both nodded and agreed. They started a ritual dance and started to surround their door to the throne room. They succeeded in their ritual, by opening the small doorway…  
**RUMBLE!  
**…as it grew into a huge doorway, twice as tall as the smaller one. Steven smiled, "That's better."

"Come." She said, as they stepped inside.

They entered a huge room, which is full of small paper fans. It also had a stone throne, in which a Puuchu, wearing a sliver crown, was sitting on, while smoking a pipe.

"I take it that _he _must be the tribe leader," Steven said.

Yakumo said, "He is. This is surprising. I cannot believe that we are honored to be in the presence of the Head Puuchu. I am so amazed… He's _super-_cute."

Steven then sighed, "This is ridiculous. You know that these are the same creatures that-!"

"PUUCHU!"  
_Translation: "SILENCE!"_

Steven gasped and kneeled down, while Yakumo salaamed to the cute king. She responded, "Puuchu… Puuchu-Puuchu…"  
_Translation: "We mean you no harm."_

The cute king said, "PU! Puuchu!"  
_Translation: "So… What the heck do you want?"_

Yakumo saluted, "Puuchu… Puuchu… Chuu, chuu, Puuchu, Puuchu-chuu…"  
_Translation: "We understand that he is worthy of being a member of your tribe. In fact, your tribe has approved of him."_

He beckoned Steven, as he sighed, "Please… Speak English…"

He examined him and smirked evilly. He closed his eyes and hummed, "Puu… Chu… Puu… Chu…"

He let out a smile and nodded.

"Nice to see me…" Steven grumbled.

_**NOTE**__: For the remainder of this chapter, the Puuchus will NOW speak in English, without the use of Translation notes… For those who are tired of their native tongue._

The Puuchu King said, "I see that you have such power and spirit. You are arrogant, egotistical, snobbish, stubborn, and desperate… but you have a powerful burden. You obtain some traits of friendship, bonding, reliability, power, and even independence. You are, _indeed,_ worthy of the Puuchu Tribe."

Steven smiled, "Thank you, sir… I wish I knew what you meant."

Yakumo said, "He means that you are worthy."

The leader said, "But! In order to earn our trust, all you have to do is become one with the tribe, by destroying our enemy."

Yakumo responded, "What do you mean?"

The leader then showed a picture he drew of a huge black Puuchu with fangs and wings. The cute king stated, "This monster has been terrorizing Honeydew Isle for months now. I'd say years, but it feels like years. Anyway, the grueling monster, known as the Dark Puuchu, has appeared, every night, during a calm, crisp breeze. That means whenever the night sky is clear and the stars shine. Tonight is _that _night, again."

Steven said, "What time?"

"When the night sky is clear, in a dark midnight blue." Yakumo said, "That is around 11PM or Midnight, depending on the sky."

The cute king said, "Perhaps we may need a hero, young…"

Steven protested, "Now, hold on! Are you saying Steven Cooke is going to fight a monster, just to save your island from danger?"

The king said, "Young Steven, I know you do not want to do it, but lately, the monster has invaded our wondrous village, snacking on young Puuchus."

Steven gasped, "NOT THE KIDS!"

He yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yakumo said, "How horrible of that beast, eating young baby Puuchus, like baby back ribs."

"I know. And he has been eating _four _babies a day. It's no wonder our race is on the Extinction Radar."

"Well, be that, as it may, Steven Cooke will save the day!"

The king bowed, "Yes, you _will_. But you must be well-armed."

He pulled the cord, and opened a huge panel from the stone wall, showing him a huge assortment of weapons. Few of them, included a long line of explosives, guns, blades, and a microphone.

"Holy Tarentino…" He gasped.

Steven tried to take what he can, but the King stopped him.

"NO!" He beseeched, "You _may _take our weapons, but the prophecy says that you must carry _five _of your choice… and no more than that."

Steven sighed, "You know…"

The King said, "Hey, I didn't make up this prophecy!"

Yakumo said, "Please, Steven… You must. Otherwise, we might not make it home."

Steven explained, "Okay. I will take about _five _of these. But I want to know… Will they be enough to slay the beast?"

The Puuchu King bowed, "No. It is said that only _one _weapon can destroy the beast. However, with these hundreds of weapons, the chances of success are one in a thousand. But I'm going to be laughing my ass off, if you fail, like all the rest."

Steven gasped in fear, "The rest?"

Yakumo said, "Even _I _tried to face the beast, but it was of no use… Of course, he never laid his hand on me."

He snuffed, "Yes, I can tell. _Perv._"

The Puuchu King bowed, "Choose wisely, or _unwisely_, by hook, crook, or by the book."

Steven griped, "Yeah, yeah. _Wham, bam… fuck you, man_… Big deal. If it means protecting the kids…"

He then stated in a brave voice, "I know I am doing this, under Steven Cooke's will, but I _will _save your village! Not just for me, for Yakumo, _or _for you – It's for the kids!"

He smiled, "For this, I mean _your _kids, you cute and dumpiness."

He grabbed five items and headed out of the field. Yakumo sighed, "He cannot do it, now."

The King said, "It'll never work. He plans ahead, and thinks ahead. Reminds us of someone we know."

He thought of Excel and shook in anger, "Hell."

"Huh?" Yakumo asked.

**XXXXX**

Steven Cooke was out on the field, that night, holding up a huge sword, with a mallet by his legs. He waited for the monster, as he was completely nervous.

Yakumo asked, "You look nervous, are you?"

Steven tittered, "No. Only on my legs. I fear what this Puuchu beast looks like… Possibly a twisted version of those cute beasts."

Yakumo whispered, "If you succeed, I'll go out with you. I _will _accept a hero, and not just for evading me from Lyuze."

Steven C smiled, "Relax, kid. Steven Cooke doesn't know the _true _meaning of fear."

**ROAR!**

"Unless… You count _that_!"

He shrieked in a high-pitched voice, "Puuchu Rocket!"

A giant Black Puuchu, with fangs and a red diaper, appeared, calling to the skies. He stomped forward, as Steven was trembling. Yakumo ran off to hide, as he prepared to attack. He then gulped, "Well… Here goes nothing…"

He yelled, as he charged at the beast, using a sword in his hand. He swiped the sword at his chest, but it was no good. He pierced into his skin, but it showed no effect. He roared at him, trying to swat him to the ground. Steven then resorted to weapon #2, a huge mallet. He smashed its right foot, as it let out a scream.

"YEOW!" It boomed, "THAT'S A-HURT-ED MY FOOT!"

Steven griped, "It can talk?"

Yakumo said, "It doesn't…"

He said, "Never mind."

Steven snapped, as he held up Weapon #3, "Well, I got him grounded!"

His third weapon was a pickaxe. He lunged at the Puuchu and stabbed at his belly. However, the stab had no effect.

"SHIT! The mallet was okay, but I think he has a lead belly!"

He then said, "Fine, then… He thinks he's so tough…"  
He pulled out a blowtorch and shouted, "Let's see if I can pierce through his fat pudgy body!"

He dove up and ignited the torch. He pulled down his visor and started to mark on its belly. He finished, leaving an imprint saying "_Steven Cooke was here_". The monster cried and tried to rub it off, but Steven was ready. He jumped up with a mallet in his hand and smashed his head, in a trippingly step and a grippingly blow.

"HERE YOU GO, DONKEY KONG!"

**BAM!**

"OUCH! SO PAINFULLY MOVING!" It boomed.

Steven smiled and saluted, "GAME OVER!"

He cheered, as Yakumo laughed for him. She was about to approach him, but the monster roared and grabbed Yakumo. He roared, "YOU SHITHEAD!"

"STEVEN! HELP!" She cried, as she was carried off, by the monster.

Steven groaned, "Aw, man! I used _four _weapons! I didn't even finish him off!"

He rushed to the village and said, "He's going to the village! I'll head him off and rescue her."

At the village, the monster appeared, stomping around the fields. The Puuchus were frightened, as they threw their spears and paper fans at it. They were easily squished by its feet.

One Puuchu gruffed, as it was dying, "AAH! What a bug-off!"

The Puuchus fled to their shelter. One cried out, "HURRY! THE MONSTER IS COMING!"

They all fled inside, as Yakumo screamed, "HELP ME!"

One Puuchu yelled, "SIRE! THE MONSTER HAS GOT THE CUTE AND GORGEOUS ONE!"

The King bowed his head in shame, "It seemed that the champion had failed. I guess I was wrong about him."

The monster roared, "BRING ME YOUR PUUCHU BABIES! I WANT TO FEAST! DO SO, OR THE GIRL DIES!"

Yakumo sobbed, "You wouldn't like me. I'm not tested."

The monster sniffed her and snarled, "YOU! YOUR SEXUAL CHARM WON'T WORK ON ME, ANYMORE, YOU PITIFUL MORTAL!"

The King shouted, "WE BESEECH YOU! DON'T HURT ANOTHER SOUL, INCLUDING HER!"

Yakumo called out, "Yes, including me!"

The monster was about to stomp on the shelter, as the Puuchus were frightened. Until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Steven Cooke rushed in, screaming with all his might, holding up his sword and pickaxe. He threw at the monster, aiming directly at his arms.

"WHAT TH-?"

"HEY! Freak show!" He yelled, "HEADS UP!"

**STAB! STAB!**

The blades stuck into his right arm, where Yakumo was. He lost his grip, as Yakumo began to plummet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Steven ran to her, "YAKUMO!"

He dove toward her and caught her in his arms. They both fell, completely in pain.

"Steven… You… You saved me…" she smiled.

Steven said, "Hey, do I ever intend to be a jerk, towards anybody?"

"Often."

"Don't rub it in."

He turned to the monster and was completely angry. "Now, it's _your _turn!"

She got up and pleaded, "NO! You tried, and you failed! You used up all your weapons!"

Steven winked, as he held up Weapon #5 – a microphone. "Not ALL of them."

"A microphone?" She asked.

He said, "Just watch. If there's one thing Steven Cooke is good at, it's _music_!"

He threw a cord to the monster, as it caught it. He laughed heartily, "What good does it to me now? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven then said to Yakumo, "You better cover your ears."

She closed her ears, as does the villagers and the king. He then held the microphone up and said, "TESTING!"

The voice from the mic reverbed into the cord, shaking and vibrating the cord in his hand. The monster heard his loud, high-pitched sound, and was blasted in the head, having a migraine.

"AAH! TOO LOUD! UP TO 11!"

Steven then laughed, "HEY! It worked!"

He thought, "Hmm… Maybe…"

Steven leaped up the monster's head, as he was holding up the microphone. He stood on his head and grabbed its antennae.

"HELLO, HONEYDEW ISLAND!" He shouted, as he glowed in a white aura, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The King gasped, "He's mad!"

Yakumo covered her eyes and ears, "I can't watch!"

Steven shouted, "And now, my rendition of…"

**BOOM!  
**Music began to play, as he started singing incoherent and loudly. The monster shook in pain, as it tried to remove Steven from atop its head. But Steven pulled a miracle strike.

"AAAH! GOOD NIGHT!" It roared.

The cute king gasped, "LOOK!"

Steven then shouted, as the music stopped, "Here it is! That was Steven Cooke's Miracle Smash Hit – _**SHOCKWAVE MIC CHECK! **_**1! 2! 3! YEAAAAAA~AAAAAAH!**"

With a powerful chord into his head, the monster started to tip over, in pain, as Steven flew down, in a Tarzan yell. He landed on his feet, as he held his index finger up.

"One beast – slain!" He cheered, as the villagers cheered on.

The Puuchu King laughed, as he hailed, "Despite some of our race being killed, you saved our village!"

The Puuchus cheered on, "Puuchu! Puuchu!"

Steven smiled, "Anything for the kids, homey. Give them my regards."

He thought, as he was happy, "You know, I think I like that phrase."

Yakumo grabbed him and kissed him, "I'm proud of you!"

Steven blushed, "Ah, weren't a thing."

He then said, "But if we learn one thing, Steven Cooke knew about one method – music can, if any, soothe the savage beast!"

The monster leaked blood from out of its ears. It was killed, after the huge amplitude of Steven Cooke's weapon.

He added, "Of course… in this case…"

**XXXXX**

That night, the Puuchus celebrated in a party, as Steven was being treated with royalty. He was being praised by his work, as the Puuchus offered him thanks. The Puuchu King smiled and gave him a necklace of beads. He smiled and said, "You, Steven Cooke, are a wonderful singer, even if you have high noise. And you're welcome to visit our village, anytime you please."

Steven said, "Then, if you don't mind… Once we finish our mission, after Yakumo is fully safe, I was wondering if-."

Yakumo blushed, "You mean…"

Steven said, "If Steven Cooke is treated with royalty, I need a queen to be at my side."

Yakumo smiled, "Uh… I know, but…"

The Puuchu King exclaimed, "For Yakumo, anything."

He held up a ring that he made, "Yakumo Tsukamoto, I know we are still busy with saving the alternate worlds, but once we finish our mission, and once I saved you from Lyuze and Casshern, say that you will be my bride."

Yakumo blushed fully and said, "We'll see. I cannot say yet, but…"

The Puuchu King cheered, "We shall do as you ask. Anytime, you return here, we'll grant you your wish."

Yakumo put the ring on and said, "Of course, I _will_ marry you, but it's not official, yet. You _did _so much for me… I think I may have fallen in love with you."

Steven hugged her and said, "So, what do you say?"

Yakumo replied, "No."

She walked away, as Steven followed her, "WAIT!"

The Puuchu King said, "Too bad. He got dumped."

**XXXXX**

Yakumo was by the shore, as Steven went to her. He said, "Yakumo. You never said yes. Is there something you are hiding?"

She replied, "No… But…"

He said, "You said no, but you cannot say, for the present."

She gulped and said, "I wanna go with you. I want to find your friends and stay with you, after all the things you've done for me. It's the least I can do. I said it before, but…"

She blushed, "Plus… Once you have your problems out of the way, we _can _get married… here in Honeydew Island. Of course, buy a _real _ring."

Steven said, "True… But what will I say to The Gang, if I leave them?"

Yakumo held him and said, "It's fine. Whatever you choose, is okay by me. I love you."

He said, "Then… I don't mind waiting…"

They shared a kiss together, as the sun began to rise up. It was morning.

* * *

_**A happy ending for Steven Cooke… but not much going on. We look forward to Yakumo and Steven tying the knot.  
Way to go, Steven!**_

* * *

_**Moving on, we'll see them, later. Until then, stay pinned and pressed for the NEXT chapter of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	16. As the Klotz Thickens

_**Previously… on "The Gang – IN-COLOR"…**_

* * *

Wolfgang sneered, "Who are you?"

An AAW Agent held up her pipe and barked, "I am the great Mami Honda! I represent the AAW, and you drop that kid, NOW!"

"Sorry, lady. He's going to be treated with our way of life. See, he invades my territory, so he gets the beat down, by my good friends-."

"Roger Klotz?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh… I know our ways. Plus, Klotz, Bledsoe, White, and Ned cannot make it today. You see…"

Honda smiled evilly and said, "Ironically, someone replaced me as Ikebukuro's leader… and he took care of your boys."

A figure in a bartender suit beat up Roger Klotz, in a dark alley, ramming his body into a trashcan.

The man barked, "If you act that way again, I'll pretend that you're Izaya…"

Klotz groaned, "Yes… sir…"

**CRASH!**

A huge vending machine smashed on the pavement, in front of Wolfgang. Shizuo Heiwajima appeared. He was in a very angry look, as he was holding the lamppost, on the street.

"Oh, look who it is… I take it _you _destroyed my gang members, just for your baby fun?"

He mocked the man and laughed at him, for no good reason. He successfully taunted the man, for being such a loser. Big mistake there, Wolfy.

Mami then turned away and sighed, "Okay. Feel free to rip, jab, and taunt him, for no good reason…"

She smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The man held onto the post and, in an instant, he ripped it off the pavement. Wolfgang continued to laugh at him, until he saw the man hold the post up, like a jousting sword. His laughs turned into winces of fear.

"Oh… no… OH, NO!" He shrieked.

Mami smiled, as the man charged at him, "What a loser you are, Wolfgang."

**WHAM!**

Wolfgang was sent flying, as the man smoked a cigarette.

* * *

Weeks later, Roger pulled himself out of the trashcan, after the altercation with Heiwajima. He limped off, as he groaned, fixing his red hair. He adjusted his leather jacket and said, "Heiwajima… Glad I won't run into _him_, other than that other loser."

He remarked, "I'd stay away from Bartender Guy, since he reminds me of Steven Nevins…"

He then remembered his _first _altercation, before the whole Heiwajima affair.

_Roger had a small boy in a dumpster, being picked on. He laughed, as the boy was crying._

"_Looks like YOUR down in the dumps, you brat!" Roger jeered, "Maybe it'll take weeks before the smell comes off!"_

_A Rolls Royce appeared, as a figure stepped out. It was Steven Nevins._

_Roger slammed the dumpster shut and said, "HAH! See if you stand the dark and the stench, you fraidy-cat!"_

_He then laughed, as Steven Nevins was behind him, "Oh, brother! What a-!"_

"_JIVE ASS __**MOTHER FUCK-AHH!**__" Steven N roared in a psychotic tone._

_Roger turned around and gasped, "OH, NO! NOT YOU!"_

_Steven N pummels Roger repetitively, as the boy was still inside._

Roger still remembered that painful bruise on his head. He then said, "This calls for back-up. I better find… him."

What is he talking about, and _who _is he hiring? One thing is certain… He's headed for Daten City.

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
As the Klotz Thickens  
**_(死の徒競走！の巻)_**  
(a.k.a. The Footrace of Death)**_

* * *

The Gang was resting in the church, with Panty and Stocking, watching TV. There was an event going on.

"This week, in Daten City, everyone, all around the alternate universes, will compete to determine who the fastest and most athletic team in history is. Every year, the bright, the boldest, and the fiercest groups of four will compete, in different cities, to determine who the best is."

Heather smiled, "I've heard of that. Before the mind fuck happened, four old ladies from Poughkeepsie escaped through their lives and won in Phoenix, last year. After that, they went into cardiac arrest."

Percival said, "Those races are too extreme for everyone."

Heather cheered, "I LOVE THEM!"

Panty snuffed, "Seriously… What the fuck kind of group of four has to walk and run down the shitty city, like ours?"

She responded, "Panty, you shush! This ain't no walkathon! This is the _Footrace of __**Death**_!"

She explained, "Lorna told me about this event. She said that it's the real-life version of a _Death Race_, except without cars. And, what's more, it's NO HOLDS BARRED! People kill each other to get to the flag, in order to achieve victory. Once you reach the flag, which is a skull with a boney hand, you win. In one race, back in Spain, all the competitors were killed, before they even made it to the flag. There was no winner, after that."

Panty said, "Must be during the Running of the fucking Bulls."

Stocking smiled, "You can count us in. Panty and I, and those demon wussies are immortal, except when our weapons hit each other."

"Hell no, chica! We fight as a unit! You, me, Chuck, and Garter!"

Percival said, "Well, you four might. After all, it'll be good publicity for you to get along."

Heather squealed, "OH! We get to be in the Footrace of Death?"

Percival chuckled, then meekly said, "No."

"Aw, why?"

"You said so, yourself! Few people ended up as casualties! This is a Death Race! Plus, Steven Nevins wouldn't like the idea, being in a race and all."

"I know. He'd say something like, _"Steven Nevins isn't racing for anybody, who risk their lives for the trope of "Wannabe"!_"

Steven N appeared and said, "No. Steven Nevins would not race in that deathtrap, since Steven Nevins respects ALL lives, since life is good! Can ya dig it?"

Heather gasped, "AH! Steven?"

Michelle said, "We overheard your commotion over a death race, called _The Footrace of Death_, and we figured that we'd join in."

Steven N remarked, "Michelle, that may be a great idea, but I don't approve of racing, just to break all the rules. I _was _to boycott these games, but I cannot, since you guys are in an adrenaline rush. If we compete, we play by the rules, NOT _their _rules! But Steven Nevins plays Coach, not Captain."

Heather asked, "You're not competing?"

Steven N explained, "I never told you this. I had a bad experience in the huge Footrace of Death, when it made its way to Texas… It was in the final leg."

_Steven N was racing in the Footrace of Death, down in San Antonio. He was racing ahead of three men in black hats. He made it to the flag, but two men clotheslined him in the back of the head. They laughed, as they reached for the flag, which was on top of a 50-inch tall (4'2") pedestal. They decided to grab it together, but Steven N got up, thriving in anger. He charged at the men, and began to smash their faces at each other and pummel them, within an inch of their life._

"After that, I didn't take the flag. It felt bad of me to hurt my own kinfolk in Texas," he said, "When I left those two men on the ground, bloodied and hurt, I said to myself, "Yeah! I DO win, by beating their arses! But… what's the point on some innocent people?" I backed off the fighting events, for a long time. But it was before I met Black Dynamite that the fire was still in me."

Michelle said, "We're not in Texas, anymore, Nevins. We're a long way there."

Percival replied, "Besides, we have it going on. We can still enter, if Steven N would sponsor the Angels and Demons."

Steven N replied, "I'm afraid that I will lead you three, while Garter takes the Angels and Demons."

Panty cried, "COME ON! Can't we train with you?"

Stocking responded, "It's a "NO", since he can't get your name coming."

Panty huffed, "I get it…"

Steven N responded, "If we hurry to the Community Center, we can make it, before the sign-up sheets are full. The competition starts tomorrow, and Steven Nevins says that it will be one for the Gang, since we'd get publicities. Of course, my apparent forfeit will be erased, if we win."

Panty asked, "Uh, what happened to Southern Fried Jive Turkey in that race?"

Heather said to her, "He made it, but everything he said was true. He lost to a 24-year old gunslinger from Georgia, after he walked away. He didn't mind. He has his own code of ethics, when it comes to winning. It's his British blood that got the best of him."

Panty sighed, "Eh. Let's hope he gets my name right, for the present."

**XXXXX**

The Gang and the Angels and Demons arrived at the Community Center entrance, signing for the race.

"Name?" The boy spoke.

Steven N introduced, "Two teams playing, today. Team 1 – The Original Gang: Myself, Michelle, Percival, and Heather; Team 2 – Daten City Homestead – Stocking, Kneesocks, Scanty, and Pandy."

Panty roared, "It's _PANTY! PAN-TY!_ GOD! What the fuck is he doing? He's doing this on purpose!"

Scanty laughed, "Glad it wasn't _my _name. You must have a messed-up name like that."

Kneesocks added, "Well, he _was _one letter off. If he did, you'd be called _Panda_."

They laughed, as Panty growled, "Somehow I want to rip their fucking demon bitch faces off. Do I LOOK like a panda to them?"

They were all signed in, as five more boys entered, with hoods over them. One boy had red hair and green skin, with a leather jacket. He turned to Michelle, as he signed in. They both glared at each other.

"You okay, Michelle?" Steven N asked, "This guy bothering you?"

Michelle said, "I see that you were around, after Heiwajima beat your arse, loser."

It was Roger Klotz, back from his beat-downs. He barked, "You'll see me come back. Your brother entering… well, let's see if he can best my team!"

Stocking smiled, "We'll treat to them, if WE win!"

Roger jeered, "Don't be stupid! I'll mop the floor with you-."

The Demons appeared and glared at Roger. Scanty said, "Just so you know, the competition is all for fairness and the rules. You should learn all about the whole Footrace of Death archives."

Roger smiled, "Oh, _I'll _play fair."

Kneesocks winked, "Make sure that you don't try to hurt yourself. You got a whole 20 hours, before the race begins. Us, we fully read the rulebook and followed the tips, tricks, faults, and hazards, in a mere short time."

Roger jeered, "Cool. See you birdies, later."

Heather shouted, "Oh, yeah?"

Percival sighed, "Too late."

Stocking asked, "What was that about?"

Scanty smirked, "Nothing that you six can understand."

Steven N said, "Well, that's fair. Now that we have prepared ourselves for the competition, let's head home and start training."

Michelle said, "You guys go on ahead. I have to do something."

They all left, as Michelle used her cell phone.

She called Kotoha, "Hello, Agent Kutsugi… It's Agent Nevins."

What is she planning?

* * *

At the church, Percival and Heather were in the couch, as Panty arrived with a plate of chicken strips. Percival and Heather share the plate, as Panty sat down, with a bottle of beer. Percival then asked, "You know… There had been a lot of these problems in these worlds. Did you ever encounter anything weird?"

Panty asked, "Well, no. Why do you ask?"

Percival said, "Did anything happen, during your ghost hunting?"

She replied, "Well… Now that you mention it, it was a long story. You see, it's hard to mention it to you, but that fuck-up was a dick move for Stocking and myself."

_A flashback shows of Panty and Stocking fighting off ghosts, as Corset was watching on, while Brief was restrained by the Demon Sisters._

"_Just when Corset was about to begin the final battle, it then happened," Panty explained, "You see, Geek Boy was used for the Demons and their father's scheme, but just as we were about to begin… The skies began to grow colorful. After that, bizarre characters began to invade Daten City. Realizing we were one of those douchebags that are affected by the Alternate Universe fiasco or whatever the shit is called. Garter and Corset put up a temporary truce, and promised that once the whole thing ends, we continue where we left off, in the battle."_

Panty added, "Of course, beforehand, I lost my powers and Stocking was sent back to Heaven. To make matters worse, I had to play with Geek Boy, who was the-."

Heather cringed, "You didn't!"

Percival said, "Well, who would've guessed that the mind fuck would ruin your battle."

Panty snuffed, "Yeah, well, let's hope so that it'll be over. In any case, I had my 1,000th man and have given that Demon Whore a panty scar."

Percival asked, "How did that happen?"

Heather said, "Possibly she threw her panties around and lashed it at her face."

He responded, "Delicate heavenly undergarments… Hellish women… I see what you mean."

Heather took a bite, as Panty remarked, "Well, hopefully this will make me have time to move on in the life here, having sex and having fun. But I _now _choose to have sex, responsibly, on account that I have been through 1,000 guys, including Geek Boy."

She sighed, "At least I am happy, now. Once whoever did this to Daten City, they'll REPENT for this! Then, maybe, we can have a final battle and some fucking peace and quiet!"

Heather smiled, "Just you wait until the Footrace of Death. You can have some competition on you, as a way of practice."

Percival got up and said, "Well, we got time to practice, soon. Remember, you meet with Stocking and the others, at three in the afternoon. We'll eat first and then stretch. After all, Steven Nevins wanted to make sure he doesn't have a repeat performance."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, The Gang and the others started jogging, over the bridge. Most of the members were in athletic spirit, while one was tired. Only Michelle was in a staggering mess.

She panted, "You guys have a way to keep our calves at its liking."

Stocking remarked, "You must be tiring, for a British commoner."

Panty blushed, "He's sexy, when he's in shape."

Stocking sighed, "Idiot…"

Steven N called, "Come now! We have to make through the three legs of the tour."

Percival asked, "_Three _legs?"

Steven N replied, "It's a cross-country tour, stretching all around Daten City."

Panty sighed, "Cross-Country is right."

Stocking said, "_Wrong _kind of c(BEEP)."

Kneesocks said, "You guys can keep up the pace, but we have such firm bodies to make it through the exercise regime."

Percival said, "Remind me to give Peter and Steven C this kind of jogging."

Scanty said, "Whoever they are, they must be tricky little butterballs."

Steven N said, "The kid is wafer-thin."

Heather smiled, "And Peter has a huge girth. He's eating right. Be a wonderful way to increase muscles."

They continued to jog, as Steven said, "Five more laps!"

Michelle griped, "AW, BOLLOCKS! Can't I rest?"

She sat down, as Heather stayed by her, "You guys go on ahead."

They fled off, as she sat by her. Michelle held her legs and massaged it, lightly. She said, "Bleeding little Death Race. My body is _not _for practice and racing."

Heather said, "You need to chillax. It's not every day that you pull a muscle or get a wound."

Michelle asked, "So, how do you tend to be so fit?"

"Simple. I cut down on sweets, after I had Beth born. I also didn't like milk, since dairy products are fattening. So, in the name of fitness, I stopped having pizza, ice cream, and any sorts of dairy foods, and have limited my sugar consumption."

"And when you had Beth, what brought you to do so?"

"Well, after my brief stay in the hospital, after I had a binge of foods, my waist was a bit chunky. I realized that I had to keep this body trim, before I manage to return to The Gang. And I did… but sacrifices must be made."

Michelle sighed, "Fine. We all admire your willpower."

She thought, "Maybe I should decrease my weekly lager count."

She got up and was about to jog, but then a huge flying stag beetle appeared in front of the girls. It was purple with two arms and legs. It flexed, as Heather was shocked.

Michelle trembled, "Uh… Who is that?"

Heather gasped, "AAH! Lorna and I met him in Kirby's Super Star!"

"Who is he?"

"Bugzzy!" Heather exclaimed.

Bugzzy grabs Michelle by the mouth and lifted her high, about to be given a Suplex. Heather was shocked, but was angry.

She growled in anger and clutched her fist, without knowing. She then roared, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She charged at the bug and punched it in the chest, piercing into its stomach. But as the punch connected, her arm started to glow in a red aura. She started to sparkle, like Peter, and consumed Bugzzy's power. Michelle fell down, as the huge bug was destroyed. Heather dropped to her knees and moaned. She said, "Whew… That was terrible… Heather thought you'd be bug chow."

Michelle shivered, "Uh… Thanks?"

Heather dashed off, as Michelle followed. She then saw Heather running in perfection, as she was completely focused. Michelle grew worried about her.

"She's too amped, all because of her notice of that sodding death race. I always thought she'd die in those races. But Steven would be hurt over that. I better watch for her in that race. It _is _my civic duty as BOTH a _Feral Beauty _agent and her sister-in-law."

She smiled, as she and Heather caught up with the rest.

* * *

Then, came the day of the race. There was a crowd gathering in the edge of the Daten City border, as four teams were lining up. The Gang was on one side, the Angels and Demons were on another, and two more teams were on another side each. The Gang was wearing red and blue shirts and shorts, while the Angels and Demons wore their white and black shirts and shorts.

Steven N barked, "Okay, guys! Now since we are in this race, and we know the rules to this Footrace of Death, but let's go easy on the brawling and cheating. The Gang believes in doing the right thing."

Michelle nodded and said, "Good idea. Heather and I will man the first leg, since she is very athletic and cunning."

Heather blushed, as Percival asked, "That reminds me. How'd you get that cut, Michelle?"

Michelle had a scrape on her left arm, as she replied, "Yesterday. Heather fought a huge bug and saved me. I think that giant stag beetle was too much for me."

Percival said, "You'll be fine."

Heather laughed, "Yeah! It was a Kirby Bug that I destroyed, which was like a huge fist. Bugzzy was no match for me, after I saved Michelle."

A voice cried, "A Bugzzy from the fallen Video Game World? Joey Cucamonga! You guys are fast!"

Roger, in his black jacket and jeans, was by three other boys in cloaks.

Steven N said, "I see Mr. Green Skin just came, after your sudden insults at us."

Roger barked, "Oh? That was a warm-up! With these three on my side, we'll win this race!"

He then sneered, "Now, which one of you is the weakest."

Percival said, "Physically speaking, Michelle is."

Michelle gasped, "WHAT?"

He whispered, "We don't want Roger to know."

The fourth team appeared, all in green shirts, and with black and purple armbands. They were all in perfect fit, as Roger huffed, "Ew, what freaks."

Heather sighed, "This is going to be tough."

A man appeared, with a red suit, announcing the rules.

"Welcome to the Footrace of Death! This is the race to end all races. The rules are simple – each member race through the path, all the way to the middle of Daten City, where you must grab the flag, atop a four-foot pedestal, located atop a flight of stairs. In this race, it's every man and woman for themselves. But some ground rules – NO knives, NO guns, NO weapons, and best of all… NO shortcuts! You take the path to the flag, on your map that you'll receive."

Heather called, "Uh, we don't have a map."

The man huffed, "You are _not _assigned a map, yet."

He added, "And also, when most of you, on different teams appear, it's all about fighting."

Steven N cracked his knuckles, as he glared at Roger, who gulped, seeing his stare.

"Oh, boy…"

* * *

_**First – **__The teams must run through the forest and head to the playgrounds.  
__**Second – **__The Teams make a run across the city, straight down, heading to the location of the flag: City Hall  
__**Finally – **__They must climb the stairs to get the flag; you must fight each other, in order to go ahead and grab it_

* * *

_**The race begins… in the next chapter…**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	17. The MACH 7 thru 10

_**Chapter 16  
The MACH 7 thru 10  
**_(マッハ7から10の巻)  
_**(or "Heather's 10Speed Pace")**_

* * *

The race was about to begin, as it was televised, all around the world. Everyone, including the citizens, watched on, as they see the worldwide carnage begin.

In Targus City, the rest of The Gang was watching it, at a diner, as well, with April and January.

Peter said, "This is gonna be great. Percival and Heather are in this race. I heard that in Chicago, very few nearly died in one race."

Mizuki remarked, "What good is it, for a footrace, across the city, about miles from the main hall, for a flag?"

January said, "We participated in that race, also, but was banned for using guns."

April snuffed, "Yeah. You went and blew it _and _up."

Farra replied, "I'm surprised that Steven isn't watching this. He'd learn something from this."

_Steven Cooke, with Yakumo, was still at Honeydew Island._

The Gang watched, as the race was about to start.

* * *

At the starting point, the PA announced the four teams.

"Introducing the teams… In the all-green attire, in lane one, the four mystery men from the video game world, survivors of a huge disaster, and all-around background characters – _The Melonmen_!  
In lane two – A hometown favorite, they are our favorite angelic heroines, Panty & Stocking Anarchy! Along with daughters of the Mayor, and newly-hired assistants of Percival Gaynes, Scanty & Kneesocks Daemon!  
In lane three, a dark horse in this race, accompanied by three hooded men, remaining anonymous, from Bluffington, the rich bully, Roger Klotz!  
And in lane four, the greatest band in the world, and the original members of the group, they are _The Gang_!"

The crowd continued to go wild, as the competitors start to prepare.

"This is for all the fucking marbles," Stocking said.

Panty calmly said, "Focus. I cannot focus on the men… That's the old me."

Roger then giggled, "NO way Steven Nevins will best me. When we all get there, before him, he's due for a big surprise."

Heather was nervous, "I need to pee…"

The man in a black shirt held a gun up and called out, "On your mark… Get set…"

**BANG!**

They all ran off, including most of the crowd. Each member entered the forest.

The host then announced, "Folks, they are in leg #1 of the Footrace of Death – the Dreaded Forest of Labyrinth! The competitors will choose a door in the forest and try to get into the maze of leaves, and try to get out, before the trees get to them. Folks, this is a dangerous forest, full of wild squirrels, logs, and mud."

The teams entered the doors. There was a huge wall, with six doors. The Gang entered Door #5, Klotz entered Door #2, the Melonmen entered Door #6, and the Angels and Demons head to Door #1.

"Wise choice on the doors. Every door leads to an exit. Now all that is left is to brush through the animals and dirt, without so much of getting killed."

Percival called, "Keep going straight! Tread East!"

Scanty and Kneesocks started to walk slowly, as went through every turn, calmly.

Kneesocks said, "Seems this forest has no way of stopping."

Panty groaned, "You're boring me, bitch. I'm heading over!"

She leaped over a log, and…  
**SPLAT!**  
…she landed in mud.

"OH! And Team Angel-Devil had tried to cheat, going over the log! We should warn you that there are surprises and the mudpack trap is one of them!"

Panty griped, "AH, SHIT! I'M A MESS!"

**SNAG!  
**Heather was caught in a rope trap, dangling upside-down. She cried, "AAH! HELP!"

Steven N pulled her down, and continued on.

"Now _that's _Friendship Power! Heather Dunn of The Gang has been snared, but Steven Nevins, Britain's Goodwill Ambassador just rescued her. The Gang is back in the race!"

The Melonmen went through the forest, but ended up being gnawed on by squirrels. Roger and his team ran off to the exit, being pelted by the acorns. And The Gang continued to fall into every trap, with Steven N saving them, from Percival being dropped into a pit, Michelle being covered in red and orange leaves, and Heather tripping into logs. The Angels and Demons also ran through the maze, being bitten and gnawed by small chipmunks. They ran out, heading to the exit.

"THERE IT IS!" Panty shouted.

Scanty sobbed, "OW! OW! OW! OW! Stupid darn chipmunks!"

They ran through a huge gate, which said "EXIT".

"OH, YES! The Angels and the Demons have escaped first, followed by Roger Klotz and his Mystery Men! The Gang and the Melonmen are still inside the forest, as the women and men head to leg #2 in the race."

The Melonmen appear, with just three men. They were in pain, as they treaded on.

"And, OH! I counted three! One melon man is dead, I bet! But what do you expect? Must've been in the path with the huge mutant tree!"

The Host was right. Back in the forest, the melon man was being ripped apart and chewed on, by a huge evil gray tree, with fangs and dead branches. It started to chew, continuously, as blood started to pour out. The Gang went past the tree, as they were limping to the exit.

"No doubt about it, folks, they are final traps for these legs, and the acorn pelting, the tree munching, and the chipper-munks on you were one of them. The Gang are the lucky ones! They just encountered… _Instant Death_! Ladies and gentlemen…"

The Gang stopped, seeing a huge black monster bear, with tusks and razor-sharp claws. It roared at them, as they were frightened. Steven N, however, wasn't scared. The huge bear approached Steven, and was about to slash him.

"STEVEN!" Michelle shrieked.

The bear lunged at Steven N, but he ducked out of the way and punched it in the gut, several times. The crowd was shocked, as Steven N delivered a knee to the chest. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the monster's neck.

"AAAAAAAAH!"  
**SNAP!  
**"**SUEEEEEEY!**"

The bear fell dead, as The Gang escaped the forest.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! With his own bare hands, Steven Nevins killed that bear! THAT'S the 8th bear, this season! Few of which died from indigestion! But it would take a miracle now, for The Gang to catch up!"

Percival said, "I take it that ursine didn't met you, huh, Steven?"

Steven N said, "Ya damn right! Now, we have to make it to the playgrounds, before the next leg!"

**XXXXX**

Peter and Farra were in awe, watching the event on TV. Mizuki gasped, "Oh, my… I hope that bear was old."

April remarked, "That's the first time someone tamed a bear, using force."

Peter smiled, "He must be from Chicago!"

The others plummeted in a THUD, after his remark.

He blushed, "Was it something I said?"

**XXXXX**

The Angels arrived at the checkpoint, which is a huge playground, across the street from the city. The Demons panted, as Panty looked around for the arena.

"It says on the map that the arena is dead-ahead." She said, "Jesus! A straight line? Can they be _that _fucking predictable?"

Scanty moaned, "What now, sister?"

Kneesocks said, "We cannot use the G-String. That's obvious."

The Melonmen ran off, as Panty yelled, "HEY! YOU CAN'T WHIZ PASS US! That's bullshit!"

Stocking griped, "Follow them!"

She then asked, "Wait… Weren't there four of them?"

The Angels and Demons ran off. Roger appeared and his allies grabbed the Demon Sisters. They threw them into a dumpster and shut the lid. He laughed, as they ran to the straight pathway.

"And now, it's every man, woman, and, uh, thing for themselves! The Melons come first, Panty & Stocking are in second, Klotz and his gang in third, and speaking of _THE Gang_, they are in dead-last, stuck in the forest! Scanty and Kneesocks, I believe, are OUT of the game, along with Melon Man #2… or was it #4? Anyway, they are approaching the second leg of this Torturous Triathlon – _The 500-yard Road Sprint_."

The Gang arrived at the playgrounds, as Heather started to collapse onto the ground. She suddenly started to gasp for air. Michelle held her and asked, "You okay, kid?"

Heather said, "I'm fine… My body is suddenly feeling numb. Too… Much… Pain…"

Michelle called to the boys, "You guys go on ahead. I need to watch over her."

Heather said, "No. _You _three go on ahead… Win for me, guys…"

She passed out on the ground, as Michelle nodded.

Percival shouted, "FINE! Leave her, and let's get our ankles to it!"

Steven N said, "You're right, Percival! We made it, this far. We cannot let Klotz, those melon men, or Panny & Stocking win. Of course, The Angels will, but what the crap?"

They high-fived, dashed off, and left Heather behind. Michelle said, "Sorry, Heather…"

The racers were now at a huge street, at 500 yards long (_1,500 Feet even_).

The host announced, "With the dreaded street in the way of the arena, it's a long way to go! The Melonmen are first, Anarchies are second, Roger Klotz is third, and The Gang is last, as they are now going to rush to the flag!"

He continued, as they all were at the starting line in the street, "Yes, my friends. This is the dreaded Street of Shock. It's the 500-yard Road Sprint! As they are about to brave the fifteen hundred foot run, they must watch out for potholes, unexpected vehicles, open manholes, road blocks, tar spots, and the devastating wrecking ball. Daten City's long and hard _Hummingbird Road_ is currently under road construction, which is why our remaining competitors must head to the arena, located beside City Hall, one step closer to the capturing of the flag."

Steven, Michelle, and Percival arrive at Hummingbird Road, as everyone else headed off to the arena.

Michelle said, "Damn. What a long road."

Steven N said, "We can make it. No one can survive a street obstacle course."

Percival asked, "What'll we do? One false move and we'll be in the underground, stuck inside."

Steven N said, "You guys follow me. I can guide you there. I have 50-50 knowledge of these construction streets."

He dashed off, as the others followed.

The Melonmen continue to run, halfway to the street, but then one of them fell down a manhole. Roger and his gang continued to run, as two members jumped over a road block, into a pile of pebbles. Panty & Stocking continued to dash past each hazard, as Steven N leapt over each road block and hot asphalt patches. They continued to rush into each street, as Roger devised a plan. He kicked a road block to the front of a pothole and continued to run off, ducking from the wrecking ball. A second Melon Man jumped over the road block and into the pothole. He fell into the abyss, as Panty leapt over the block, plummeting into the abyss. However, as she disappeared into the darkness, she appeared in another pothole, in front of Roger and his gang. She flew up, with angel wings in her. She held up her gun, Back Lace, and shouted, "Okay, you guys! I get the feeling that you four are cheating!"

Roger gasped, "Holy Enchilada! A real angel?!"

Panty shouted, "You stop cheating, fuckwads, or your c(BEEP)s in the cult fall down! You got it?"

Stocking rushed towards to where Panty is and said, "Panty, can you keep running? I don't want to be caught cheating for flying!"

Panty glared at him, "This is my last warning!"

She growled, as she and Stocking dashed off together, "They are going to ruin my best shoes! When this is over and we win, Percival owes us some new shoes!"

Stocking smiled, "That's what you get for wearing heels in a race."

The host announced, "And with that pothole shortcut, Panty and Stocking have taken the lead, as Roger and his gang are heading off, after them! The Gang is now in third, as… YES! ALL the Melonmen are dead, except one."

The Melonman continued to hobble, until…  
**SPLAT!  
…**a wrecking ball smashed him into mushed watermelon.

"Oops. I guess the Melon Men are now _OUT _of the race. But that's the beauty of it, since this _is _the first-ever fatality-esque _Footrace of Death! _And it _is _yet another deadly race to the finish!"

The Gang continued to whiz past the obstacles, as Michelle fell for Roger's trap, falling into the pothole. Steven N grabbed her wrist, saving her.

"Sis, you better watch these traps. It's too challenging for you," he said, as he pulled her up.

She then said, "We better hurry, before Panty & Stocking can kill Roger Klotz. The last leg is always the most dangerous."

Steven N remarked, "Right. But we better jet there and leave NO man or woman behind. By the way, we'll pick up Heather, later. Let's go!"

The Gang continued to run through the Hummingbird Road.

_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

* * *

_(Panty): "The Gang – IN COLOR" will be back in a flash!_

* * *

(_Play Form _begins)

(A huge ninja is running through the flames in Netherrealm)

(The ninja is Scorpion)

(Scorpion runs into a huge coliseum, confronting Sub-Zero)

(PA): It's down to Scorpion and Sub-Zero in the _Hell Footrace of Death_!

(Scorpion launches a spear, as Sub-Zero dodged out of the way)

(Scorpion): GET OVER HERE!

(Sub-Zero): You're finished now!

(Scorpion's spear returns with an energy drink)

(Scorpion drink the liquid, as Sub-Zero shoots an Ice Ball at him)

(Scorpion freezes in place)

(Sub-Zero jumps up and delivers a flying kick)

(Scorpion melts the frost, as he removed his mask)

(Scorpion breathes fire into Sub-Zero, dropping him to the ground)

(Sub-Zero screams in pain)

(Scorpion grabs the flag and raises the flag high)

(PA): YES! YES! YES! Scorpion has won the Hell's Footrace of Death! But why did he drink an energy drink, in the final moments?

(Scorpion holds up a can)

(Narrator): "_Magma Cannon PLUS"_ – The energy drink that boosts the fire within you.

(Man): _Toasty~_!

(Scorpion drinks the Magma Cannon PLUS)

(Scorpion): CRISPY Clean!

(Man): _Crispy~_!

(Narrator): _Magma Cannon PLUS – _proud sponsor of the Footrace of Death.  
_Drink responsibly; may cause indigestion and heartburn; should not be used for human consumption_

* * *

_(Stocking): Snack break is over. Back to "The Gang – IN-COLOR"._

* * *

Back at the playground, Heather stood up and was well-rested. She then said, "Damn… How long was I out? I better get back to the race, and hurry."

But as she was about to leave, she heard faint cries from in the dumpster. She quickly rushed over to the dumpster and found the Demon Sisters inside, all gagged and panting heavily.

"Enh! It reeks!" Kneesocks sobbed.

Heather cried, "What happened to you guys?"

Scanty pleaded, "Get us to the arena!"

Kneesocks sobbed, "It's disgusting…"

She helped the Demons out of the dumpster. She then asked if they could move again. Kneesocks would remove some dirt from her hair, as Scanty snarled, "It's that awful brute, Klotz!"

"Huh? Why him? Don't tell me he threw you in the dumpster!" Heather scolded.

Kneesocks barked, "It's against the rules! We were beaten up by his three allies, all for his greed! And when we say that, it's because that the brawling occurs in the arena, _not _outside it!"

Scanty sobbed, "We have to warn Father and Percival. Dear Heather, take us there, so we can expose this hooligan as the fraud he is."

Heather thought, "Funny… Michelle grew worried about him, too."

She called, "Hop on and hang on tight."

The Demon got on her shoulders, as she sensed the direction of both the arena and church. She then began to run… really fast. In fact, she suddenly spoke.

"I can do it, in a minute!"

Her right eye flashed a "7", as she zoomed off, in Warp Speed.  
**"MACH SEVEN FOOTRACE!"**

Heather easily rushed through Hummingbird Road.

**XXXXX**

At the arena by city hall, moments later, The Gang and The Angels arrived, after Klotz and his boys appeared in the middle of the arena. The crowd cheered, as they were laughing evilly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Roger Klotz and his team, in full force, are the first to make it here, as they must take the stairs to the flag, located in the northwest area, on a five-foot stairway, on a four-foot platform. One member pulls the flag out and waves it, will win the Daten City Footrace of Death, as a whole! All four members of Klotz's team have made it, as it's now-!"

The Angels appeared, as the music played.

_Fly away now~, Fly away now~, Fly away~!_

The Angels appeared, in their white angel suits, and prepared for a show.

"WHOA! ARE YOU GETTING THIS? Panty and Stocking, the hometown heroines have arrived, and… what the?!"

They begin to remove their underwear and socks.

"Oh, pitiful shadows of the darkness…  
Oh, evil spirits, lost in the alternate worlds of heaven and earth…  
May the thunderous power of these delicate garments, worn by these holy maidens, strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your lonesome and despicable impurities and return you from whence you came!"

Panty and Stocking unsheathed their weapons, as Panty barked, "You know the rest. But we cannot waste you, since Garterbelt and Steven Nevins told us to play fair! Before you get to the flag, why don't you reveal your allies, you motherfucker!"

Stocking cried, "While we are young!"

Roger smiled, "Well… That can be arranged. I _was _to win and reveal the troop, but why waste it?"

He called out, "Boys?"

Two hooded boys removed their cloaks and appeared as Wolfgang, the bully that was assaulted by Heiwajima, and Ludwig, a bully with a black shirt and brown hair. The third one revealed to be… _Guy Graham_?

The third one has slick hair, purple skin, and a Salmon Superhero suit.

"WHOA!" The host announced, "It's Wolfgang and Ludwig, the bullies that once took over a vacant lot! And that other guy is Guy Graham! I thought he was killed!"

Stocking glared, "Guy Graham?! I thought the prick was dead!"

Guy explained, "Correction… Guy Graham is _dead_! But NOT the Superb Salmon!"

Roger laughed, "Well, then, no point into fighting! We'll be on our way."

Steven N appeared, along with Percival and Michelle.

_Dynamite~!_

Steven barked, "You're not going anywhere, you big bad kid pusher!"

The host cried, "Amazing! The Gang, minus the tawdry one, has arrived in third! It's anybody's game!"

Steven N called out, "Dick move, hiring these creeps for your fun, but you, my friend, have had your last loser branded! Now fight us, get an arse-whupping, real bad!"

Percival and Michelle prepared to fight, as well. Roger then sighed, "Fine… Wolfy, Ludwig! Take on those three, whilst I get the flag. Guy… Deal with these Angels."

He walked off, as the referee announced, "Oh, no! We don't go to the stairway, while the fighting occurs! You must fight! And the last team standing must win the right to capture the flag. Now, if you fight in the stairway, that's another story."

**DING!**

Roger charged at Percival, who delivered a roundhouse kick, as the Nevinses battle Wolfgang and Ludwig.

Wolfgang shouted, "Payback time, you wussy man! Time you had a taste of your own medicine!"

Michelle barked, as she was in a boxing stance, "In this round, the medicine _you're _having is iodine!"

The fighting begins, as Superb Salmon grew bigger and with a black hue. He roared, as the Sisters were shocked.

Panty said, "Well, damned if we were right, Stocking."

Stocking stated, "Not that we care, but we knew Guy Graham was dead. He becomes a ghost here… and well… You get the idea."

The Salmon stomped the ground, as the Anarchy Sisters jumped out of the way.

"Oh, man! This battle is getting ugly! No one is going to the flag, until one team is safe. What will happen?"

**XXXXX**

Outside the arena, Heather appeared, as she left Scanty and Kneesocks by the arena. She then said, "You go on ahead. I need to change my clothes. I won't be long. Give me five minutes."

She whizzed off, as Scanty was confused. She asked, "Kneesocks, doesn't our snaggletoothed friend looked a bit weird?"

Kneesocks remarked, "Not a clue. But I fear it may be that _Congregated Control_ we heard of."

Scanty gasped, "_Congregated Control_?! I always thought it was just a myth!"

She arrived at the church, all tired out. Garterbelt asked, "Uh… Weren't you at the arena?"

Heather dashed in, "NO TIME! Where's my stuff?"

Garter said, "In Stocking's room."

Heather whizzed away, "Thankyou, appreciateit. Thanksfortheclothes!"

He thought, "Huh? Why is she in a hurry?"

Back at the arena, Steven and Percival began to fight, as Panty and Stocking clash with the Salmon Ghost. Guy approached the angels and slashed them with a huge claw. Both girls fell, as Guy laughs evilly. Percival and Michelle fought against Wolfgang and Ludwig. They delivered a barrage of punches and kicks. Wolfgang grabbed Michelle's neck, as he threw her at Percival, colliding into each other. Scanty and Kneesocks arrived, as they saw the onslaught going on.

"And the Demon Sisters, Scanty & Kneesocks, have just arrived to help out their allies in this melee for the flag! The Demon Sisters _also _hail from Daten City, and are the daughters of Mayor Corset. This could be big, since they represent the hometown advantage!"

Kneesocks appeared behind Guy Graham and barked, "You have been a naughty ghost. You should've known better than to leave us."

Guy shouted, "I have my rights! I have my vendetta on those who killed me! I forgot who, but I'll rest in peace, after I achieve my goal!"

Scanty held her pistols up and glared, "OH, you evil fish taco! Prepare to be sliced into bits, for your betrayal!"

Kneesocks slashed at Guy, but was unaffected. He used his claws to guard the slashes. Scanty fired at the ghost, but avoided each bullet.

They gasped, "What the French Toast?"

Steven N then said, "Guys! Guy's busy! Take care of this!"

Roger then snarled, "ACHTUNG!"

Michelle asked, "_Achtung?!_"

Wolfgang stomped at Percival's chest, as he screamed in pain. He jeered, "Too bad… You're getting old, son."

Ludwig threw Michelle into the wall, knocking her out. Panty was shocked, as she ran to Ludwig, using her gun.

"Hey, Ludwig!" She yelled, "That's for hurting my British slab of hot ass!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Ludwig was shot, but was unaffected.

"OH! And Panty uses her Back Lace Pistol and connected! But Ludwig isn't going down!"

_The Angels' weapons cannot hurt human beings. It only works on ghosts and demons._

"What kind of toy gun is that?" He bragged, as he snatched Panty's "Gun".

It faded out and turned into panties.

The host gasped, "AAH! Underwear?!"

Ludwig threw the panties down and grinned, "Oh… You play dirty, like us…"

Kneesocks called, "Uh, Angel! A little help here!"

Guy shouted, "DIE!"

He used his talons and ripped apart Scanty and Kneesocks' uniforms. Scanty, in pain, then held up a bottle with the words "_Emergency_".

Scanty snarled, with her uniform tattered, "Alright, then. I'm _through _playing nice demon!"

Panty called out, as she kicked Ludwig, downstairs, "I'm kind of busy with this asshole!"

Stocking cried, "I can't fight Salmon Man alone! Panty, hurry the fuck up!"

Steven N ran to Stocking and confronted Guy. "Stocking. Take care of Michelle. I'll handle this fish freak."

Scanty threw the bottle down to the ground and shouted, "Mister Nevins, sir! Step back!"

**SMASH! BOOM!  
**A huge bear ghost appeared and roared in the heavens.

"OH, MY! What does it mean? A huge bear ghost of-, WAIT! It's the mutant bear that Steven Nevins killed! What is this?"

Scanty smirked, "Bears love salmon; especially tight-wearing traipses like the shameful person we see here."

Steven N smirked, "Good thinking, Scanty."

Kneesocks called, "Steven! Take care of Roger! We'll bow out of this race and handle the Angels' mess!"

Scanty barked, "Wandering spirits who disobey us pay the ULTIMATE PRICE!"

The bear grabbed Guy in a bearhug, as Scanty aimed.

"HEY! I'm not a salmon! That's for show!"

She fired at Guy, piercing his skin. Guy was hurt, as Stocking held up her panties. She tossed them to Panty and called, "Hey, Panty! This is from Michelle!"

Panty grabbed the underwear and produced a huge gun. She aimed at the bear and Guy and shouted, "WELL! Time for some Goodwill and Angelic Hunting, with the Outdoor Angel, Panty Anarchy! Michelle, this is for you!"

She blasted at both ghosts.  
"REPENT, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

**BOOM!**

"Stop the presses!"  
**BOOM! BOOM!  
**Both the bear ghost and Guy exploded into bits. Roger was shocked, as Wolfgang and Ludwig regrouped.

"_WAS IST LOS_?" Roger yelled, "NO!"

He snarled in a German accent, "No vay I am letting these women get away!"

The Host announced, "And Guy Graham dies! Well… the ghost of him."

Michelle groaned, as she tried to get up, "Did she just use her sister's panties?" and then collapsed.

Steven N watched on, as Roger's team retreated to the stairs, as Steven N followed. The angels approach the demons, as they grabbed 5 Heaven Coins (one for Guy, and four for the bear).

"Where have you been?" Panty scolded.

Kneesocks said, "Like you'd know. We need to warn the judges. That Roger Klotz and his men threw us in a dumpster!"

Scanty protested, "They simply broke the rules! You don't hurt us, yet! That's in the final leg of the race!"

Panty said, "Well, I don't know what to say…"

Kneesocks remarked, "There's more. We managed to search for a Roger Klotz on the radar… but get this."

They talked, as Roger and his buddies walked to the pedestal. He grinned, "Well, we may have lost one, but at least we won."

Steven N took a shortcut and blocked them, at halfway. He barked, "NO WAY! I refuse to let you win, after everything you have done!"

Roger smiled, "Try me! YOU, YOU SWINE, have insulted me, for the last time! I am _not _afraid of you, du derelict!"

Steven N said, "What I did, months ago, was justified! You hurt a child, flung him into trash, and broke my code of honor and ethics! What I did, please accept my apology. But right now, I have to win this! Not just for the kid you hurt, but for those Texans that I mutilated in the San Antonio Footrace of Death, all these years ago!"

"Get real!"

"You leave me no choice!"

"Wolfgang! Ludwig Von! Beat him up!"

Steven N prepared to fight, but…

**WHOOSH! ZING!  
**A purple blur appeared and headed to the stairs. It shoved Roger and his team down the stairs. It appeared at the bottom, wearing a purple hood. It spoke in a female voice, "Steven Nevins… Let _me _fight these guys."

Steven N asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"GO! Help Michelle and Percival!"

He left, "Something about her seemed familiar…"

He approached an unconscious Percival and Michelle and said, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Percival said, "What a headache."

Michelle asked, "We failed, didn't we?"

Steven N replied, "No. But I think someone will help us on this Klotz sucker."

The woman barked, "You dare hurl Scanty and Kneesocks into a dumpster, at the playground?"

The crowd gasped, as Roger sneered, "Yeah! So what if I did! I'm better than all of you losers!"

"Losers, huh? You have pissed off a lot of people to get there!"

"Try me! I'd like to know who are you, and why are you in my way of victory?"

Michelle cried, "Miss! Step away! That Roger Klotz is not what he is! He's reall-!"

Steven N said, "Michelle, if you have something to say, say it now!"

Michelle said, as she was nervous, "Uh… I'll explain, later…"

Kneesocks called out, "Michelle! What are you saying? We know that he's not Roger Klotz! The REAL Roger is in obscurity!"

The crowd gasped, as Roger laughed. He sneered, "So… You guessed, huh? Now, what about you, _mein frau_?"

Panty scoffed, "Was that French?"

Scanty replied, "German."

Michelle then looked on and gasped, "Wait… Those pants…"

Michelle saw the pants' cuffs on the bottom of the woman's robe, which revealed sliver cloth. She then gasped, "Huh? How did she…?"

The woman removed her robe and revealed to be Heather, who was wearing a pink shirt, with the word "BRAT" in black stitching.

"THE MYSTERY GIRL! She was Heather Dunn! But why? And what secrets does the evil Roger Klotz have in store? All I know is that _Team Roger Klotz _has been disqualified, for hurting Scanty and Kneesocks, during the second leg! But it has yet to be official."

The Gang gasped, "Heather?"

Roger barked, "We can still win, you awful tramp!"

Heather shouted, "Hey! I may be bad, but I am a fast drummer! And I am _NO _tramp! Let's see how well you can best me!"

Ludwig slapped her face, knocking her down. He bellowed, "We can still win. It's not over, until Roger says it's over! WE WIN! AND THAT'S ALL!"

Heather was facedown, as she was bleeding in her cheek. Steven N tried to rescue her, but Percival said, "NO! Not until we know the truth."

He grabbed his arm and said, "Steven! We cannot win. If you barge in and save your wife, we'll lose, too!"

Michelle remarked, "But that would mean that Panty, Stocking, and the Daemons would win, on a technicality."

Steven N said, "But… Heather… She's my wife. We cannot stand here, doing nothing."

Michelle said, "Leave Roger and his true identity to us."

But she spoke too soon. Heather got up and was in anger. She held her face and started to glow in a red aura.

"You don't… You don't cut me… like that…"

Steven N gasped, "Heather."

Team Roger turned around and was stunned, so were the Angels and Demons. Heather glared, as her eyes shone a "7" on each side.

"I won't let this race be tainted! If it's injustice you want, so be it! But _I _fight for love and peace!"

She stood up and clutched her arms up. She then was surrounded by a huge red, blue, and yellow aura, surrounding her. Her chest then shone in LED letters "MACH". It faded, as Heather was in furious anger.

"**ATTACK!**"

Percival gasped, "WHAT THE? Heather?"

Michelle gasped, "She… She has such vigor!"

The Demons and Angels shake hands, as Kneesocks said, "Let Heather deal with this. We _are _curious."

Stocking replied, "Who has that power, without milk in her system?"

Heather started to jog in place, as she posed to the crowd. The crowd cheered.

The host called out, "IN-, IN-, INCREDIBLE! After a slap to the face, Heather has woke up with an immerse rush of energy! Team Roger is already to the flag! What does it mean? Are Team Klotz disqualified or not?"

Roger called, "Hold them off, you two! I'll grab the flag!"

They rushed at Heather, as Roger made it to the top. Wolfgang and Ludwig were about to restrain Heather, but she dashed off in a blur, to the top of the stairs. Roger was about to reach the flag, but Heather appeared, with a smile on her face.

"HUH?" He gasped, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU DUMMKOPF!"

Heather snarled, "TASTE THIS, CHEATER!"

She socked Roger in the nose, as he griped, "OW! That was my nose, you whore!"

Heather growled, as she punched Roger in the gut, several times. She then delivered knees to his face, many times.

"GET HER!" Wolfgang shouted.

Ludwig rushed to attack Heather, swinging a punch to her. She ducked and headbutted his chest severely, as Wolfgang went past her. She then swung her legs and kicked him in the face, with several back kicks.

Ludwig shouted, "SOMEONE JUST KILL HER!"

Ludwig tried to grab her, but she leapt up and delivered a barrage of kicks onto his skull. She flew up and landed a dropkick, smashing his face into pieces.

"**MACH 6 DRAGON SNAPKICK!"**

The crowd cheered. Ludwig plummeted into the ground, out cold, as Steven was in amazement. Michelle nodded, as she was smiling. Percival could only gasp in shock and horror.

Panty was amazed, "Damn, bra. Bitch has some mad skills."

At the diner, The Gang was shocked, as well. Farra asked, "How is Heather that tenacious?"

Mizuki replied, "Fascinating."

January was stammering, "Uh… Why did… How… uh…"

Peter replied, "I think she meant to say is _"WHAT THE WHA?_"."

Back at the arena, Roger called to Wolfgang, "HURRY! GET THE FLAG! FORGET ABOUT HER AND GRAB IT!"

Heather skipped up and vaulted from the top of Roger's head. Wolfgang made it to the top, as Heather was up in the air, over the stadium.

"OH, NO! Wolfgang has the flag! Heather is airborne, without heading down! I think Team Roger wins!"

Wolfgang clutched the flag tightly and pulled it.

"WE WIN!" He cheered.

"That's what you think!" She yelled.

Heather spun like a pinwheel and plummeted down to Wolfgang's right arm.

**SMASH!  
**Wolfgang's arm was severely ripped off, by Heather's huge heel kick.

"**MACH 8 AXE DROP!"**

His severed arm still held the flag, as Wolfgang screamed in pain. Heather grabbed him by the neck and delivered a huge power slam, headfirst.

**CRASH!  
**Wolfgang was smashed through the stairs, as Heather turned to Roger, with a smirk on her face. She jogged in place again and was surrounded by a huge yellow energy orb. Roger gasped, as he screamed, "No, no! NEIN!"

The host called out, "HEATHER IS AT THE TOP! SHE IS AT THE TOP! But why isn't she getting the flag?"

Steven N said, "I know why."

Heather roared, as she continued to rev up her legs. Roger shrieked in fear, "GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

He dashed off, in fear, as the energy-absorbed Heather jumped off the stairway and headed towards Roger.

Michelle gasped, "Of course! All that running in place and anger in her made her the _PERFECT _heat seeking missile! And Roger is her only target!"

Percival barked, "Missile?! Try _meteor_!"

Scanty gasped, "Make a wish, sister?"

Heather turned into a huge plasma fireball and landed on Roger's back, crushing him into the ground, like she was a shooting star.

"**COMET SPEEDSTER!"**

Percival was in complete shock, as the Angels and Demons were amazed, "Holy shit!"

He then barked, "Wait… Heather cannot be _that_ fast. Unless… Could she have the _Congregated Control, _like Peter?"

Heather dusted him off, as she headed to the stairway.

* * *

_**Percival was dead-on! Heather has the Congregated Control, as well! But which power did she get?  
Also, what is Roger Klotz hiding?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	18. The Doctor is INSANE!

_**Chapter 17  
The Doctor is INSANE!  
**_(医師は非常識です！の巻)  
_**(or "Klotzenstein's Vendetta")**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__This will end the Original Gang Arc, completely. Next arc follows The Current Gang in Targus City, before the upcoming showdown with "M", getting to the serious arc._

* * *

Heather ran up the stairs, as she approached the flag, with Wolfgang's arm holding it. She removed the arm and threw it down onto Ludwig, who was mutilated, from Heather's anger-powered fury. She grabbed the flag and raised it high. The crowd cheered, as everyone was surprised.

Michelle cheered, "JOLLY SHOW, HEATHER! BULLY!"

Steven N nodded, "That's my wife."

Stocking gasped, "Amazing… She did it, real fast."

**DING! DING! DING!  
**The host called, as the bell rang, "A MIRACLE PLAY! A GREAT UPSET! THE GANG, WITH HEATHER DUNN IN THE HELM, HAS WON _**THE DATEN CITY FOOTRACE OF DEATH**_!"

At the diner, Peter was cheering on, all frantic and wild, "YAH! YAH! Heather Dunn! YOU ROCK, BRA!"

Mizuki pleaded to him, "Easy, babe!"

April was astonished, "Heather… She's simply malicious…"

Farra said, "She even amazed me."

Back at the arena, Heather rushed downstairs, as the host announced, "And what a fast fury she did! It's a brand-new record in the Footrace of Death! WOW! 18 seconds in the second leg?! She whizzed through Hummingbird Road, with the Daemon Sisters, during the final battle, in record time! I guess even band members have second to fifth winds!"

Heather held the flag high, as Steven and Michelle congratulated her.

Michelle cheered, "Heather! My word, you have even amazed a fellow Original Gang member, among members. Jolly good show, sis-in-law!"

Heather giggled, "He, he, he. Heather has been working out."

Scanty was amazed, "Wow. Who knew that she destroyed three members in seconds? Heather Dunn is like a purple blur."

Panty smiled, "That was fucking badass, Dunn!"

Heather giggled, "Thanks, Panty. I did felt bad about the Demons being jilted."

Kneesocks said, "We'll be fine. Right now, we have more important concerns."

At the diner, January smiled, "Steven Cooke is missing this moment. Heather and her husband, with Father…"

She sniffled in tears, as Peter cheered, "Yes, yes! But who cares? The Gang rocks the Footrace of Death!"

Farra smiled, as she was in tears, "Percival… You and Heather… Who knew you were amazing?"

She then said, "I forgot! When we find Douchington, we have to go to Daten City, for our gig!"

Mizuki said, "I guess that's fair. It's amazing that we get to perform at that city, after what we went through."

* * *

Back at the arena, Percival said, as he approached Roger, who was out cold, "Now… We find out who this creep is."

He called out, "Hey, Michelle! Any idea on who this bastard is?"

Michelle nodded, as she took off her jacket. She then pulled out her blue boxing gloves and said, "I will handle this one, _alone_. I've been after him, for years."

Steven N called, "Wait! You know this sucker, you tell me now. Steven Nevins isn't waiting."

Michelle smiled, "Gladly! This man is _not _Roger Klotz! The _real _Roger Klotz is currently in the Refugee Shelter, following the Bluffington Disaster, and hasn't left, since then! His _real _name is Doctor Rudolph Klotzenstein, and he's a mad scientist!"

The crowd gasped, as Michelle continued, "I'm not proud of this. Ever since the universes started, a city was destroyed by his alter-ego, Klotzilla. Since then, he chose to destroy Daten City, among others! I have been after him, since the alternate worlds started, and it's _my _job to oust this freak!"

The Roger imposter got up and sneered, "So… You _knew_ who I am, do you, Frau Michelle?"

He glowed in a white light and whistled in a train whistle. His body changed into a slick red hairstyle and was wearing a white lab coat. His eyes were demented, while his smile was crooked.

He bellowed, "It's true, my friends! I wanted to destroy this miserable city! But unfortunately, I was only following orders, before the Nevins Family and these wisenheimer brats ruin me! Now, I get my revenge on all of you!"

Michelle bellowed, "Maybe so, but if anybody is going to extinguish you, it's me! I'm through playing second fiddle! And… No one has ever called me a _Wisenheimer_."

Steven N smiled, "Michelle, you did good. We now understood why Roger was sinister."

Kneesocks added, "No. It's not. He's not just following orders… He's…"

The Mad Doctor laughed demonically, "Tis true, _mein _superzeroes! The Demon is correct, as _Frau Michelle_ left out ze best part! I'm not just _any _evil doctor…"

His green skin turned deep black. His eyes turned empty, as his body was demonic and ghost-like.

"I'm the _spectral_ kind of mad doctor! That is right, _mein wunder-brats!_ _Herr Doctor Klotzenstein _is dead – haunting your dreams!"

He laughed evilly, as Michelle gasped. Steven N barked, "WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE! He's dead? You mean Dr. Klotzenstein is dead?"

Stocking went on a rampage and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK? A MAD GHOST? A MAD GHOST?!"

Percival gasped, "No way! We had your records on the, uh, AAW Files! There's no way you could be dead!"

Michelle said, "There was…"

Heather gasped, "You mean… You saw how?"

Michelle said, "I was after that bugger for years, like I said. But I never knew he came back, as a ghost."

The Mad Ghost Doctor then said, "_Ja, mein liebchen_. Why don't you tell us the story?"

Michelle said nothing. Panty cried, "Do it, before _we _destroy the doctor! He's creeping the fuck out!"

Michelle then said, "Very well. But you guys won't like it."

Heather said, "I'm listening."

Michelle then told the story of how she first fought Dr. Klotzenstein.

* * *

_During my time off, before the worlds would meld together, I heard of a disturbance in Bloatsburg. There was a huge wave of zombies, running around the city, destroying everything in sight. I managed to arrive at the scene, seeing nothing but zombies, having chips and snacks. I read on the book that I had about sugar, and learned that sugar doesn't cause hyperactive OR zombification. I was desperate to find out, so I grabbed a bag of these Zombie Chips. I left the city, and decided to wait to attack. I wanted to know who would be behind this, before I can attack.  
It was there I viewed the chips, at the lab. The chips are laced with preservatives, grease, salt, and a mysterious substance. Of course, I never tasted it. It could've been poison; but it's not. I thought they were discontinued, since that battle in a TV Station, against Quailman. Why did they reintroduce the product, after the whole TV Station Incident? I had Google to know… and that was when I learned of a video feed of the Good Doctor. Luckily, I had it on Incognito Mode._

_Doctor Klotzenstein… He was the host of Wheel of Snacks, a show he hijacked, during his run. That show lasted long, until it got canceled for some sort of substance. Anyway, the Zombie Chips commercial had a subliminal message that I was caught by, but stopped it, before I could become hypnotized. I remembered that he almost destroyed a city, invaded a school, and even controlled the populace in a city. And he did it again, at Bloatsburg. I had the chips destroyed and returned to the city._

_By the time I made it, the city was already Klotzed. I rushed out and went to find the Doctor, but to no avail. That was when I saw him on the telly, reviving the Wheel of Snacks show… under his rule. I traced the station and found that it was on K-BLOT TV, which had the "B" crossed out and a "Z" in the middle. I barged in, as the round was over._

_She aimed her gun and called, "Doctor Klotzenstein! Hands up, varlet!"_

_She then commanded, "Michelle Nevins – Feral Beauty Investigators. You're under arrest!"_

_He snickered, "Oh, THIS TIME, the FBI came to see me? Pull the trigger, lady. You don't want to see this fiasco on TV, right?"_

"_Bite me, wanker! Now, on your bike! You have poisoned your LAST person with your Zombie formula!"_

"_We'll see about that."_

_He dashed off, as Michelle destroyed the cameras. She called out, "If you can hear me, this cannot be shown on the telly!"_

_She snuffed, "Oh, bugger this. They can't listen…"_

_She chased after Klotzenstein, as he went up the catwalk. He was caught in a dead end, as Michelle laughed evilly. She said, "Okay, then, my doctor. Time to give you a review of your ILLEGAL show!"_

_The Doctor barked, "You cannot win, you little British Twit!"_

"_Make me! You think poisoning these people will make you the Prime Minister? You forget who or what I am!"_

"_No. Who are you?"_

_She plummeted in a THUD, as she yelled, "How very bloody dare you? Does Steven Sodding Nevins ring a bell? I'm his sister! I'm Michelle Evelyn Nevins!"_

"_Evil-Lynn?!"_

"_It's a woman's name! No jokes about my middle name! So, come on, doctor! You think you can best me? I am not letting your food additives consume these townspeople, a minute longer, rather nigh."_

_She aimed her gun and tried to shoot, but the doctor started to shout in German._

"_AH! I am through playing Doctor Good Boy! You want me, I can, at least, take your body for experiments!"_

_He held up a pulse laser, and fired at her. Michelle dodged out of the way, as she tackled Klotzenstein. She grabbed his wrists, as the Mad Doctor was breaking free. He kicked her out of the way and dashed off._

"_HALT!" Michelle fired her gun._

_**BANG!**_

_She hit the chain, as the doctor started to stumble over the railing, in surprise. He plummeted onto the concrete floor, killing himself. Michelle looked down; only to know that the threat was over… Of course… she didn't expect THAT._

_She trembled in fear, as the evil doctor was bleeding. She then cringed in fear and let out a scream.  
"__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**__"_

* * *

Back at the arena, Michelle continued, "But… It was only a 20-foot drop. No one would survive a fall like that. But he did, Steven. After that, I reported the whole situation to the Boss, but seeing that he died, we chose to keep it, under wraps, and not mention his death, at all. I couldn't let that plummet to death get to me! I tried to forget it, and acted like it never happened! And ever since I joined the service, that vision still haunts me, in my dreams. I said to myself, "_Why, Michelle Nevins? Why?_"I said that, realizing that I should've let him get away, only to have time to heal the populace. Instead…"

Steven N barked, "Sis, what you did was brave of you, but that is dirty. Having your superior order you to leave it alone is a bad thing. What you did was out of justified means, but when he died, you knew it'd be wrong. Now, just because what you did was shocking, he _was _a bad man. You thought clearly, but reacted too soon. But still, it's better a maniacal scientist, than a normal human being."

The Doctor laughed, "And when I returned here, I figured I'd get retribution! And, you know, the Footrace of Death was a grand idea! When your brother, Steven Nevins, planted me in the dumpster, I figured _HE _might help me out. So? You want to know _who _he is."

He pointed at Corset and shouted, "It vas your own Mayor, Corset!"

Everybody gasped, as Klotzenstein continued, "I was unfairly killed by this joke, so the Demon Sisters revived me, all part of Corset's plan for Hell on Earth! And if I won, Corset would grant me _mein_ life back!"

Scanty barked, "But _that _plan has gone up in smoke, _for YOU_!"

Kneesocks yelled, "A wandering ghost works for us and is well-disciplined by us, only to haunt Daten City AND the world, and you FULLY DISRESPECTED your rights, Doctor Klotzenstein! If you didn't die, you'd be stuck making license plates and breaking rocks! You dig that, you German Sheppard?"

Scanty smirked, "You don't deserve to live, after our friends beat you in that Footrace of Death. You had us fooled."

Kneesocks said, "We knew you'd return. Steven and Michelle were right, since the real Roger Klotz was in the Refugee Camp, but you left out ONE flaw. Roger was sent to Camp, _before_ Shizuo Heiwajima's attack."

He gasped, as she continued, "You see, something was fishy about you, so I did a background check on Roger Klotz, and forwarded it to Percival. Right, sir?"

Percival said, "The attack occurred, before you stepped in. During a huge destructive battle in the Video Game World, he was assaulted and beaten up by two unknown robots, during his visit to the Tidal Tempest Zone. He had major injuries to his spine, abdomen, and ligaments. Good thing that the camp had Medicare."

The Doctor growled, "You snooping interlopers!"

Stocking yelled, "Forgot what it's like to be dead?"

Panty held her gun up and shouted, "Time to check-out, fuck-kraut!"

Michelle yelled, "You two do nothing! Leave this guy to me!"

Panty blushed, "Okay… You hot stud muffin…"

Michelle sighed to herself, "Idiot."

She stood in a boxing pose, as the Doctor snarled, "So, you think you can best me, young lady? Maybe I can kill _you_, and see how _it _felt?"

He raised his hands up and fired huge purple corn puffs at Michelle.  
"GREASY PUFF ATTACK!"

Michelle was showered in puffs, but Chuck and Fastener dove in and ate all the puffs that came to her.

"Stocking, how come you didn't get in on this sweet shit?" Panty asked.

Stocking replied, "You heard Michelle. I don't want to be a zombie to a ghost."

"Well put, Chica."

Michelle prepared to fight, as Dr. Klotz was out of puffs. He spoke, "Well played, Nevins. Too bad that those rats will be zombie slaves!"

Michelle then stomped on both of them, killing them. She sarcastically said, "Aw… Did I kill your _pets_?"

Stocking smiled, "Not the first time that happened to Chuck."

Michelle charged at Klotz and began to deliver a barrage of punches to his face. She then delivered a huge left hook to his gut, as Klotz was bleeding a bit. Michelle then grabbed his head and tossed him down.

"So much for your snack craze, ghost doctor! And thanks to you, my shoes are dirty!" She barked.

The doctor got up and tackled down Michelle, stomping on her gut. He then pulled out a huge needle and impaled it into Michelle's chest. She screamed in pain, as he laughed. He then said, "Maybe you need to be sedated… from the INSIDE OUT! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven N charged after him, as Percival grabbed him. He cried, "You don't know what he is! You can't risk that!"

Klotzenstein laughed, "I'd listen to him, if I were you, Steven Nevins! One false move out of _any _of you, and she dies!"

Michelle moaned, as she was bleeding in her chest. She passed out, as Steven cried, "MICHELLE!"

At the diner, the rest were in fear, as one of their own may die. Peter cringed, "Oh, man! Michelle has to fight!"

Farra was in tears, "I know she can do it. Michelle's been into bigger threats, but this is serious! She has to fight it! I cannot stand by and see another die!"

April barked at the TV, "Miss Michelle… Fight… You have to!"

At the arena, Heather was frozen in fear, as she saw her sister-in-law, about to die. She sobbed, "No… Not after everything we have done…"

Klotzenstein cackled, "Now… Vengeance will finally be mine!"

He began to pull the syringe, which was about to pull out her blood and life. However…

**BANG! SHATTER!**

Panty fired at the needle, shattering it into pieces. She yelled, "That's enough! You leave this bastard to me! You think you can hurt this guy and get away with it? Steven Nevins is right! Everyone has a way to live, and he respects everything that lives!"

Kneesocks corrected, "He actually said he respects ALL lives, since life is good."

Scanty laughed, "I don't blame him."

Panty sighed, "Now's not the time to be bitchy about it."

The Angels and Demons barked, "LET'S GET HIM!"

The doctor stepped away from Michelle and fought the angels. Stocking and Kneesocks struck him with their blades. Kneesocks tripped him down, using her scythes. Scanty fired at him, hitting his back. He staggered in pain, as the doctor groaned, "Ah, nice one, Devil! But your bullets won't work on me!"

Panty fired at Klotzenstein and said, "Then, I guess a HEADSHOT will do! REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

**BANG!  
**Klotz was fired at the head, but he was still standing. His head regenerated, as he laughed, "Fools! Not even a scientific mind would stand a chance against a ghost. My body can even withstand your petty ghost attacks! Besides, I knew I'd run into you four, one day!"

He then grew his arms into huge machetes. He swung at the Angels, slashing their chests, as the Demons were taken out. They all groaned, as Michelle was still out. Steven approached her and tried to pull the needle out of her chest. He pulled it gently, but managed to pull it, halfway. The doctor turned around and swiped at Steven, knocking him down.

The host announced, "This celebration has become a bloodbath nightmare! Michelle Nevins is out, The Angels and Demons are plastered, and Steven Nevins couldn't do a thing!"

As Klotzenstein laughed evilly, Michelle's vision went black.

* * *

_Michi… Michi-Chan…_

A voice called to her. A woman with long auburn hair, wearing a rose top and jeans appeared in the darkness. She called to her, "Michi! Get up!"

Michelle then gasped, "Huh? J-, Joanna?"

Joanna shouted, "Don't die! I love you!"

It was Joanna Stevens, Farra's lesbian sister and Michelle's unverified crush. She was worried over her.

Michelle barked, "Get away from me! I don't need your love on this one!"

Joanna snapped, "Michi! It's not about love! It never was, for the moment! Are you going to let that jerk kill you and leave this world?"

She said, as she was in tears, "Please… Your brother needs you. Sis needs you. The rest of The Gang needs you. _I _need you! Don't act like you're a loner and feel upset about it! GET UP!"

"But… But I let Doctor Klotzenstein die!"

"HAH! Like you care for evil people's lives? Steven Nevins is dead wrong! Everybody has to live… _and _die. All life is cool, but those who die that are wicked, they suffer!"

Joanna pouted, "I… I sometimes learn that, too… when Mom married Walter, my step-dad. He's cruel, almost as cruel as Steven Cooke."

Michelle protested, "Like bollocks I am listening to _your _advice! I can die happy, but my friends need me. I don't need your pity! And by the way, you're making me a murderer, since you want me to kill!"

Joanna sobbed, "Michi… Michelle Nevins! Get the fuck up! GET UP! I won't let you die! Farra lost her parents, Heather lost her sister, but I don't want your brother to lose you!"

She approached Michelle and held her tight. She whispered, "Michi… Forgive me. Promise you do this for me. I don't care if you don't like me, but…"

She smiled, "I think you're a swell person."

She and Michelle kissed each other, as Michelle was shaken. Joanna got up and disappeared. Michelle cried out, "WAIT! Joanna! COME BACK!"

Michelle stood up and thought, "Was that… compassion?"

She growled, "She… She cared for me, even after all these times… But I'm not like that. I'm not like her…"

She faded out, as she echoed, "I know what to do…"

* * *

At the arena, the evil doctor grabbed the shattered syringe and pulled it out of her chest. He then aimed for the head.

"Too bad, you losers! Now she dies!" He cackled, "_Arrivederci_, Michelle Nevins!"

He lunged at her head.

Heather shrieked, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Michelle opened her eyes and gasped, "JOANNA!"

She lifted her fist up and launched a huge right uppercut into the needle. The entire syringe disintegrated into tiny pieces shattered glass. The doctor was shocked.

"WHAT THE DAS?" He gasped.

She stood up and groaned in pain, "I didn't hear the bell! You have asked for this, for a long time!"

She staggered in blood and held her chest. She then barked, "I don't care if you hurt the others! You cannot take my life away!"

She grabbed his arm and twisted it around to the back. She then hop on his back and stretched his arms back. He started to scream in pain, as Michelle laughed, "I learned this from the telly! It's amazing how to make a ghost talk!"

She had Doctor Klotzenstein in a _Palo Special_, sitting on his back, wrapping her legs around his, grabbing his wrists tightly, and pushing his arms forward. She was about the break his shoulders.  
_Vintage Warsman! The Palo Special!_

"If angelic and devilish undergarments won't work on you, let's see if you try to survive a huge submission! You see, Klotz! You don't toss around with the Nevins Family! I'm the more agile and technical member of my family, whilst _he _is a rebel, fighting for what he does."

Doctor Klotzenstein screamed in horror, "MOMMY! IT HURTS!"

Heather sobbed, "Michelle… She… she had a second wind."

Steven N smiled, "I know. She's very aggressive, when it comes to the family. She had been taking boxing and karate, when she was a child. That's why she is very strict, on occasions."

Percival said, "What I want to know is how she got up from that jab."

Panty was in amazement, as she cheered, "RIP HIS FUCKING ARMS OFF, MICHELLE!"

Michelle barked at Klotz, "It's bad enough that I am being branded as a lesbian by a crush (which I am _**not**_), but I got an angel thinking I am a man! That makes me _even more _angrier!"

She continued to push his arms down and screamed, "REPENT, VARLET!"

The Doctor screamed, "WAIT! _Warten sie! Stoppen! _I'll talk! I was sent here by this mystery guy named "M"!"

Michelle gasped, as the others were shocked. She continued to push his arms down and cried, "What did you say? "_M_"? You mean Miyamoto? I hate to reign on your mercy, but _M _is a _girl_! And besides, my blasted brother, the angels, and I are after the same thing! What do _you_ know about _M_?"

Doctor Klotzenstein pleaded, "Let me go! I'll talk, if you relinquish me now! PLEASE!"

Steven N cried, "NO! It's a trap!"

Michelle then calmed down and said, "Fine. But, The Gang, Demons, Angels, and myself are by your side, so you won't escape."

The doctor pleaded, "It's fine. I only wanted to speak to _you_, solely."

"How will I know you won't escape?"

"I won't… Besides, everyone is a witness."

Heather called out, "Michelle! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Michelle let go of the Palo Special and stood up. She then asked, "You think I trust you? Once you finish talking, you _don't _get off, that easily!"

Percival asked, "What are they talking about?"

Klotz then asked, "_Herr gut_. But how will I know you won't kill me?"

Michelle shouted, "YOU'RE LUCKY I WON'T SEND STEVEN TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! NOW **START TALKING!**"

She called to Steven, "This is private! Make sure that the cameras are off! Plus, I do not want everybody to know!"

Percival called out, "Okay, everyone! Cover your ears! What you are hearing is strictly classified! Now, do it!"

Everyone covered their ears, as the cameras went off.

Doctor Klotzenstein then said, "Fine… But rest assured I'm already dead, if I told you. I was only following orders… for _her_."

"Her?"

Doctor Klotzenstein then said to Michelle about a certain item M was looking for "_Project Yamo_". She was concerned, as he told him that the true purpose of his duty, to this day, is to capture Project Yamo, present her to M, and get his life back.  
But Michelle is about to find out more about _Yamo_.

At the diner, the TV went to static, as Peter berated, "Aw, man! Just when it was getting good!"

Mizuki said, "I don't know… Michelle is back up, but I think she knows something that we don't."

They waited patiently, as Klotenstein was about to spill the beans about _Project Yamo_.

* * *

_**Of course, Lyuze told about it… but it's hard to say what else happened. And THAT was inaudible, as well. But Doctor Klotz will explain a snippet of it… in the next chapter of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	19. Peter the Super Idol

_**Chapter 18  
Peter Giese, Super Idol!  
**_(ピーター·ギース、スーパーアイドル！の巻)_**  
(or "Fan-Bot Shipping and Service")**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__The arc starts, once we finish where we left off._

* * *

Doctor Klotzenstein then said, "Fine… But rest assured I'm already dead, if I told you. I was only following orders… for _her_."

"Her?"

Doctor Klotzenstein then said to Michelle about a certain item M was looking for "_Project Yamo_". She was concerned, as he told him that the true purpose of his duty, to this day, is to capture Project Yamo, present her to M, and get his life back.  
But Michelle is about to find out more about _Yamo_.

"You see, all the facts about Yamo are accurate, but between you and me, young sparrow, that those facts on Wikipedia are all lies."

Michelle asked, "What are you saying?"

Klotz explained, "Isn't it obvious? The Project Yamo was created, _long _before the Alternate World Fusion!"

He then told the story, which was inaudible. Here's part one of _Project Yamo's _past:  
_"The year was 1989. It was on a spring day in Japan. The Japanese and Germans decided to make the perfect computer. One that would be suitable for preventing wars and disasters. However, it was a toss-up on how to make it. Using the scientific minds of German Engineering and Japanese Customization of cosplay and robotics, they were able to make the perfect humanoid computer. It was made to look like a 16-year old girl, cute, beautiful, and with looks to kill.  
But overtime, her body began to malfunction, after every attempt. But they failed to fix the problem. Even through the Germans' expertise in engineering, they still didn't fix her. So, they powered down the project and waited years to try again, hoping to see what we can adapt in. It took fifteen years to fix her, and she was perfect in all functions, including Wi-Fi support."_

Michelle was shocked, learning the whole truth about Project Yamo, in which Lyuze told April and January, back at Luna Cove. Klotzenstein then said, "Well, there you have it. The awful truth, from one person to another… Why don't you report this to your boss and be quick about it? I'll be on my way."

Michelle then asked, "One last question, Klotzenstein. I want to know… Who was this M you refer to? Who is she?"

Klotzenstein then sneered, "Well, you said Miyamoto, as in Rebecca Miyamoto, the _alleged _murderer of Rei Tachibana."

"That's _exactly _want I meant!"

"Then… You are such a loser, _mein fraulein_. Like I would side with a girl that whimpers and cries behind a curtain? My boss, M, was ruthless, intelligent, athletic, and can sing 40 Beatles songs in one day! In fact, your last name is Nevins, as in Steven Nevins, the man that pummeled me. You know… "M" is worried about you, him, and all the rest. In fact, I overheard her saying it, about you – _Two Groups of birds, One Stone_. M has a grudge on your brother _and _Steven Cooke. Oh, brother, what a loser, whoever he is!"

Michelle gasped, as she knew who "M" was. "M? It… It can't be…"

She seethed in anger and growled, "I should've known it was her… That _French _Poodle!"

She grabbed Klotzenstein's collar and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WORK FOR _**HER**_?"

She launched a huge right hook, "DIE!"

**POW!**

The Doctor was sent flying, as Michelle leapt up, grabbing Klotz in an Argentine Backbreaker. She then plummeted and started to spin around, screaming in anger.

"I don't know how she got here, but it all makes sense. Rei Tachibana is around, a doll named Yamo is hounding the streets, and the guys are in danger! I don't forgive anything, as long as _she_ is around! I swear on the ghost of King George, you'll pay for this… _**Melissa Hawthorne!**_"

She spun into a huge tornado, as Heather gasped, "LOOK OUT! Michelle has gone crazy!"

Stocking cried out, "HIT THE DECK!"

Klotzenstein shrieked in horror, as Michelle yelled, "Joanna, this is for you (Just this once)! And M, The Gang is coming for you! I won't let you ruin this, EVER! THIS IS FOR THE BOYS AND GIRLS IN THE U.K.! FOR LONDON… MANCHESTER… AND ALL OF GREAT BRITAINNIA!"

She plummeted into the ground, destroying a huge chunk of the field.  
"**CARDIFF CYCLONE SLAM!**"

**CRASH! BOOM! WHAM!**

"CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!"  
**BOOM!  
**Klotzenstein exploded into bits, as Michelle was caught in the explosion.

"HEATHER!" Percival screamed, as Heather ran to the explosion.

He grabbed her and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! NO!"

"MICHELLE!" She shrieked.

Steven N watched on, and grew worried over his sister. The Angels and Demons were scared, as the smoke subsided. A figure stood tall, as it raised its arm up in victory, holding up 3 Heaven Coins.

Panty gasped, "LOOK!"

Michelle survived the explosion, as she let out a smile, while still battered and bloodied.

Steven N smiled, "She never gave up… Runs in the family."

The referee called it, "Michelle Nevins is the winner!"

**DING! DING! DING!  
**The host cried out, as the crowd went wild, "YES! OH, MY GOD! Michelle Nevins has exterminated the Doctor Ghost! Who ya gonna call, people?"

_So 1980s, people…_

Michelle stumbled down, in pain, as Steven caught her. He said, "You okay, Sis?"

"Yeah… I don't know why… but… someone…"

Percival asked, "Never mind that. What was Klotzenstein saying to you?"

Michelle groaned, "I'll tell you, at the hospital. I need medical help."

She called to Stocking, "Here, Stocking!"

She threw the Heaven Coins to her and said, "Give these to Garterbelt. He'll make use of it."

Stocking nodded, as Kneesocks said, "Miss Nevins, you are such a fighter. Anybody who survives, after being impaled by a ghost, is okay for us."

Heather giggled, "Michelle has nerves and a body of steel!"

Michelle giggled, "Aw, Heather…"

Heather then said, "Listen… About what happened… Sorry about making you worry. Thanks for caring for me, when I was down."

Michelle smiled, "Heather… You're alright, love."

She glared at Panty and snapped, "But _YOU _are an idiot! You are the definition of _Dumb Bloody Blonde_! You helped us out, but you can't even figure out that I am a woman!"

Steven N smiled, "Save your strength, Sis. Come on. Let's go home."

Percival called, "You guys coming?"

Scanty said, "In a minute."

The Gang left the arena, as the crowd cheered on. Panty then scoffed, "Psh. Fine. What is _her _problem? Michelle doesn't need to scowl at me. Asshole."

She then thought, and then gasped in horror, realizing the obvious:  
"Wait… She's a _**WHAT?!**_"

She was balled up in embarrassment, and was in sadness, "Aw, man! Who knew I made a mistake about him, uh, her? Oh, GOD, I'm all shitted up in humiliation!"

Scanty smirked, "What an idiot…"

Stocking said, "Told ya, Sis."

* * *

At the diner, in Targus City, the waitress turned off the TV, as Peter cheered on.

"THE GANG! #1! Yes! Yes! WE rock!" He danced around.

Mizuki yelled, "COMPOSE YOURSELF!"

Peter sat down, as he called to the waitress, "HEY, Ma'am! Gang wins! Five bowls, all around, of your BEST gyudon, on me!"

Farra snapped, "WHAT? AGAIN?!"

Peter smiled, "Hey, we deserve a victory meal!"

He then did his _Kinnikuman Gyudon Dance_:  
_Great tasting Gyudon for three hundred years!  
It's quick and it's tasty and it's very cheap. Ha-HA!  
_(Cow appeared from the bowl and hit Peter's head with a mallet)

The waitress, with a medium-length black hairstyle, in a green dress and Persocom ears, bowed and said, "Oh, more Gyudon? You and your friends must be hungry."

Mizuki said, "He had three bowls, today."

Peter smiled, "Miss, don't worry. It's all around, since our Gang won the Footrace of Death! Worry not your bunny ears! Peter Giese and his friends are having the time of our lives!"

The waitress then smiled, "OH! You must be The Gang's huge idol! It's an honor!"

She let out a smile, as Mizuki asked, "You know her?"

Peter replied, "No… But I guess I have a fan base."

Farra sighed, "It's probably something else."

She then said, "Please wait, while we prepare to heat up the bowls. It's on the house. Anything for you, Mister Giese. In fact… OH! Right. Please excuse me."

She left to the kitchen, as Peter smirked, "HAH! I knew it! _Fan Club~_!"

April asked, "Does Mister Giese even have one?"

Farra said, as she sipped her coffee, "No. It's common to him. I don't get why. Very few women surround him. This is new for him, in front of us."

Peter said, "Well, as long as it is not robots. Those things give me the creeps. Just so you know, I have about 45% of my fans are gynoids, and it's in _this _world, only. My fan base is awesome, but I still have Percival and Farra to catch up to. But having them adulate on you, all the time, seemed… well… creepy."

Farra snuffed, "You don't even know what _adulate_ means. … … …Oh, wait."

January smiled, "We enjoy your stardom, but we don't act like babies."

Mizuki said, "That's right. Glad you are _one-and-only_ to me, and not to robots."

Farra said, "Big deal. Steven Cooke missed all this, and Peter Giese is explaining why he's a robo-fetish."

He yelled, "SHUT UP! I am not!"

She barked, "DON'T YOU SCOWL AT ME!"

As they continued to eat, a girl with long green hair and a trench coat was watching in the window booth. She blushed heavily, as she saw Peter, who was arguing with Farra.

"He is… so dreamy…" she spoke.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Rei Tachibana was putting the finishing touches on her next plan, when she viewed what was going on. She said, "So, our big ponderosa pine is a robot fan magnet, huh?"

She was eavesdropping on The Gang, during The Original Gang's Footrace of Death. She then said, "Sounds like a devious plan for M. All I need is to make it, like he stays at a hotel in Targus City, and have ALL the appointed female robots awe at him, through hero-worship… and make it to the point of breaking down in a nervous mess! One huge mountain to climb… and with an army of controlled android groupies, yes… One less Gang member of The Gang, in M's plan of revenge."

She laughed evilly, as she began to pull out a spell book and begin to find the perfect spell to control the mecha-populace.

At the van, The Gang was driving off, heading to Daten City, The Gang's upcoming gig.

Mizuki smiled, "It'll be nice to head off to Daten City and see them all, again."

Farra exclaimed, "Well, _first_, we need to find Steven Cooke and Yakumo. Lyuze is no longer in our crosshairs. I'll text him."

April smiled, "That's a great idea, Mother Dear."

Peter sighed, "Ah, well. Goodbye, Targus City, and _hello_, music gig!"

Mizuki said, "Are you still in awe by that waitress's smile?"

Peter barked, "Please, Miz! I don't need that kind of talk. I knew she was a robot. The ears were a dead giveaway. Plus, who knew that the fans love me, more than Steven?"

January remarked, "Lots. Steven's too new."

He stated, "And that's my point. Like I'm going to be salaamed and worshipped by gynoids! I know I said that I enjoy it, but under no circumstances that artificial life can entice me! Let's face it. If life gives you an artificial watermelon, you smash the hell out of it, until it's in pieces, and again, until it turns into gush. And well, that's as far as you go, until it becomes watermelon juice."

He concluded, "Plus, I rather have a make-out session with you, rather than a doll, Miz. I'd never cheat on you, if I _did_, either."

Mizuki blushed, "Aw, Peter…"

Farra gagged, "That is sickening."

April asked, "Wait, what are we talking about again?"

A long-haired girl, in a blue shirt and jeans, signaled to the van, as she held up a sign that says "_Giese_". The van stopped, as the girl approached it. Mizuki asked, "Hey, Miss. You lost?"

The girl giggled, "Actually, I am by the hotel. My mother wanted me to invite you guys in, FREE of charge, for the night, in our Targus City Hotel! This one is made famous for Peter Giese, our favorite idol!"

Peter gasped, "What, me?"

April asked, "How would you know about it?"

The girl smiled, "Because… I am his biggest fan! I'll see if we get you a room for all five of you! Mister Giese will get the complimentary DELUXE suite with his girlfriend."

Mizuki blushed, "Deluxe?"

Peter smiled, "I'm in! You got a deal!"

Peter and Mizuki stepped out, as Farra was suspicious.

"Something about this thing bites me in the blue streak. This girl, with long hair, blue clothes, and shiny blue eyes… She's a fan, too, right? But still… How do we get a FREE room, for knowing this tall mountain of a moron?"

Peter cheered, "Not that I care, but it's FREE!"

He barked at Farra, "So, you think I am a robo-fetish, huh? Dumbass!"

He laughed heartily, as Farra snuffed, "This has got to be a nightmare. But, it doesn't matter. We _do_ investigate any disturbances in AAW. Better ride it out, before anything weird happens… _again_."

They entered the hotel lobby, as a lot of girls were cheering on for Peter. The Gang girls were disgusted.

Mizuki snuffed, "I smell a rat. I know he won't cheat on me, but something's amiss."

April asked, "What makes you say that?"

Mizuki was annoyed, as the girls bowed. They cheered, "We love you, Peter!"

They squealed in glee, as Peter walked to the receptionist desk, all brave and bold. He appeared at the desk and smiled, "Ah… Sweet suite. A sweet misery of mystery. Uh… Whatever a philosopher said that is best known for."

The girls were in huge awe, as they had heart-shaped eyes.

Farra snuffed, "Oh, brudder…"

She snapped, "Can we _please _see the deluxe suite?"

Mizuki said, "Yeah! We have to get to Daten City, today! Just say no!"

Peter barked, "Are you kidding? We never slept the night at Luna Cove, all because of Steven Stupidhead and Yakumo! What choice do we have? HE owes us! Besides, I had Percival on the DL and got permission to spend the night! Our gig isn't until next week…"

January huffed, "And Targus City, from here to Daten, is four days far."

Peter smiled, "Jealous."

He asked the clerk, "Good sir… The FREE Deluxe Room and a room for my friends?"

A female clerk with a teal suit and brown hair done in a bun said, "Yes, sir. On the house. Names, please?"

He smiled, "Oh, sure. It's Pet-!"

The clerk replied, "Not you! We know who you are!"

She winked, "Handsome."

Mizuki growled, as she barked at the clerk, "Mizuki Takase! And I'm his _girlfriend_!"

The clerk smiled, "We know that…"

April bowed, "I'm April Marciano-Gaynes. This is my sister, January."

The clerk said, "Uh-huh. And you are?"

Farra sighed, "Farra Stevens-Gaynes. I'm _their _"Mother"."

The clerk shook her head, "They don't look like you."

"They're adopted."

"I didn't know…"

"And they're androids."

"Wow…"

Peter called, "Madam, how about we head to our room?"

The clerk said, as she gave them their keys, "Sure. We'll have a chauffeur park your van, out back. Our Hot Idol is in Room 501, our luxury suite, while the ladies are in Room 503, a normal motif."

Peter squealed, "NEAT! This is awesome~!"

Farra complained, "Hey, hang on! Why does _he _get the luxury room, and we four ended up in the cheap seats?"

Mizuki smirked, "Not us _four_, us _three_. I'm hanging with him."

She then asked the clerk, "If any, could you validate our parking?"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Rei found the magic trick for having gynoids awe over one person. However, she found just a fable, not an incantation.

"Huh? It's not a spell?" She read, "It's a natural spell…"

She then read a story behind an idol's love and worship:  
"_It is said that a king or queen is worshipped, among the things they did. However, sometimes they can grow to the point of not taking it. It happened long ago, in a small city in ancient Greece."_

"Greek Myths?" Rei thought.

She continued reading:  
"_In one small city in Greece, a normal lowly farmer was working the fields, during hardship. One day, he managed to help a young lady to help mend the fields. During that hardship, which lasted two hours, he managed to fix the fields, perfectly aligned and symmetrical. The girl was pleased that she adored him, for his help, preventing certain famine and pestilence. Since then, she addressed to everybody of his handiwork.  
It wasn't long before the Emperor noticed of the man's certain technique. The Emperor offered the farmer his services to fixing the royal botanical gardens. As he successfully mended to soil that grew certain exotic flowers, the Emperor made him his royal servant and gardener. But, it wasn't for gardening. The women tended to his every whim, as he was being treated like a king; or in this case, a Greek God. It was luck that he was being praised and pampered by their lust and admiration, but somehow it was all a trick. The girls that admire the man did not tend to fixing the fields.  
The Roman Gods saw this matter and decided to punish him, for his sudden act of greed. It wasn't greed. It was sloth. He simply forgot about his duty. Rather than punishing him, they'd let him be continuously praised, pampered, adorned, and even being embraced by. Months passed, as the man who helped the emperor started to tire out in fatigue, being touched upon, day after day. He completely had forgotten about his duties. In the end, he died of exhaustion and a heart attack.  
That was the Greek Gods act of punishment. Leave well enough alone… so he'd suffer the punishment, firsthand."_

Rei smirked, "So… He died of a heart attack, after being groveled by hot girls. Such an evil plan… out of Greek Mythology."

She then glowed in her ghostly eyes and said, "Well, _mine's_ better."

She then held up a CD and whispered, "Using that fable, I shall infect _all _of the fembots in Targus City, with this Love Circuit #11. This will make the big Peter Giese a withered and shattered mess, since he hasn't had a heart attack in his life. But his paranoia will ruin him, even his own girlfriend would leave him. But then there's the blonde and those gun-toting Goth Lolis. I'll have to eliminate _them_, before they grew suspicious."

She then placed the CD down and said, "Tonight, when he sleeps… I shall strike at Targus City. Only then I will capture Project Yamo for M."

She then thought, "Strange. There were six of these AAW Interlopers. Where's the arrogant dick?"

**XXXXX**

Back in the ocean, Yakumo and Steven C were heading back to Targus City, after visiting Honeydew Island. Yakumo smiled, as she hoped that she'll be safe. Steven C, however, grew worried.

"Steven Cooke isn't liking this," he said, "I got Farra's message. I hope I can make it to Targus City, in time."

He got the text:  
_"Steven.  
You better head to Targus. Peter's getting the royal treatment, and I don't like the feel of it. Find your 'girlfriend' and meet us there. I'll explain later.  
Farra"_

He then snuffed, "Whatever the reason, he might be in danger. I smell a trap. If Steven Cooke knows Peter Giese, he's going to pickle himself into a kettle of fish."

Knowing Steven Cooke, he'd jump to conclusions, on occasions. But in this case, he was right.

* * *

At the huge room, the room had a deluxe bed, with red sheets, and the bedroom was coated in gold. The rest of the room was draped in a blue carpet and shiny white wallpaper. Mizuki and Peter stepped in, as the bellboy, in a red uniform, showed them to their room. He turned to Farra, April, and January and said, "Miss Stevens, let me take you to your room."

Farra waved, "Good luck, bro."

They left, as Peter cheered, "DUDE! This is awesome! Look at the décor and bedspread! I'll bet the bathroom is like worth thousands of currency… and chili. Sorry, that had to be somewhere, plus, that was toilet humor."

Mizuki said, "I know. Who know that FREE rooms get you going? This'll be great, since we are spending the night here."

She ordered, "_One _night, and that's it."

He ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He then called out, "Aw, gyp! It's like a normal bathroom in these hotels… Plus, it has white tile and marble paneling! Lame!"

Mizuki sighed, "Big Guy's just not amused."

The bellboy returned, with a wooden plank. Mizuki then said, as the bellboy held the plank up, "Well, as long as we get to Daten City. My only wish is how to get there, before the gig. Maybe I ca-."

**WHACK!**

Mizuki fell to the ground, out cold, with a lump on her head. The bellboy removed his hat and said in a female voice, "You had your turn, Takase. You don't need him."

The bellhop was a female bellhop. She tied her arms in the back and shoved her in the closet. She locked the door and placed a sign that said "_No admittance allowed_". It was only to throw them off guard.

She then said, "With our idol without a girlfriend, his fans will get the chance to meet the TRUE Peter Giese… He, he, he, he, he, he…"

Peter came out and asked, "Oh! Did you say something, babe?"

He then said to the bellhop, "Oh, sorry. You're not Mizuki."

The bellhop bowed, "My apologies. She had to step out. She'll be back later."

"Cool. I'll handle the wait for my girl. Did you know I dated her, after she-?"

"I hear. Anyway, enjoy your stay."

She shut the door, as Peter smirked, "I'm loving this, so far… Even though they look too cute, I don't mind the fan-service. Plus, Daten City is close-by. We'll reunite soon… I dunno… in a day or three?"

He lied into bed, as he was laughing in joy. A knock on the door was made.

"Huh? Must be Miz."

He got up and said, "Of course, I didn't order room service. That's obvious. Even if I did, it's FREE! Maybe…"

He opened the door and cheered, "COME ON IN!"

A girl with long green hair and robot ears appeared. She was wearing a red school uniform. She bowed and said, "It has been long, Peter Giese. I am your _biggest _fan…"

_Negima's Chachamaru Karakuri – making her debut_

Peter gasped, "Dude? You're a chick? Uh, chick-bot?"

She introduced herself, "I am Chacha. I am the President of the_ Peter Giese Fan Club for Female Robots_; or the "_PGFC4FR_". I happen to see you around, since the diner, when you acted like a young boy."

"It's a gift. Come on in." He smiled.

He then thought, "Fuck! Another robo-groupie! Why do I have the 50-50 card? Wait… I have a fan club?"

He asked, "So, how long have you started the fan club?"

Chacha said, "Oh, about seven months, since the alternate worlds started to fuse. I have about 453 members, in different clubs. You should see the list."

Peter blushed, "Aw, pshaw. I happened to be loved by the fans."

He thought, "Four hundred and fifty-three gynoids? SERIOUSLY?"

He asked, "Uh, Chacha… How did you know me, in the first place?"

She explained, "Well, aside from the diner when you did your happy dance and fought with the blonde woman, I happened to own one of your LPs, when you went solo. In fact, I happened to be a fan of your George Harrison covers, _"If I Needed Someone", "While my Guitar Gently Weeps", _and _"I Me Mine_". Surprised that you and your friends sang good, almost like Oasis."

Peter said, "What can I say? I'm good for it, when it comes to deep tones."

He thought, "She probably downloaded it into her brain. Does she even have an iTunes account? I know _I _don't."

Chacha requested, "You are good, when you often act jovial. Perhaps you may dance that dance you did, earlier."

Peter declared, "NO! I'm not dancing that Gyudon Dance! My contract said that I can do this dance, _once _a chapter. I'm not like Kinnikuman, who did it four times in one episode."

She pouted, "Oh."

He smiled, "But it's cool. We can totally hang together. But Mizuki and I are sleeping together. Of course, I haven't heard of her, lately. You think she got a bug?"

Chacha replied, "Uh, um… If it is fine, can I sleep with you, Mister Giese?"

She bowed, "Forgive me. I'm not that kind of groupie. I just wanted to know the real Peter Giese!"

He snuffed, "Please. You wouldn't know the _real _me, if your circuits weren't jumbled."

He thought, "But that's life."

She then presented her right arm, which had a white cast, and said, "Here. At least, sign my cast? I wanted you to sign my chest, but it would run, seeing I have chrome skin."

Peter sighed, "Fine. As long as it's an arm…"

He signed it, as he replied, "Listen, I don't mean to bug you or try anything funny, bra, but I have issues with the female robot fan-worship. I do appreciate you and your kind to praise me and give me the fame I desired… But I don't think I can accept 45% of your kind to awe me. To be honest, I do… but it's not good, when it comes to just one type of people."

Chacha blushed and nodded, "I think I understand."

"Huh?"

"I think you need someone, other than us robots. You need the whole races, like demons, cats, dogs, wizards, and all the vital tropes for women."

Peter's forehead turned pale blue and said, "That's _not _what I meant…"

She left, as Peter went back to bed, all embarrassed. He sighed, "Man… I thought she'd never leave. I cannot believe that they'd awe at me. I'm _always _the first Gang member to be worshipped… Maybe I should quit."

He then thought, "But, if I did, then no one else would like me. And where would _that _lead me to?"

He griped, as he slammed his head on a pillow, "AH! This sucks! I get the celebrity treatment, and I ended up with rusted-up diamonds and silver plates. Farra had it easy, I'll bet. I'll bet she's laughing at me. Bitch."

A knock was made, as he then called out, "Yes?"

The door opened, as a few girls came to him. They all had shiny eyes, wavy hair, and school uniforms. They all cheered and scream for him, as Peter sighed, "Well, as long as it's not all-robot…"

He let them all in, as he started to party with the robot girls, in which he didn't know. The guy's too clueless to know, however, he's _not _stupid.

He spoke at the 4th wall, "Yes, always."

As they partied, back at Room 503, Farra grumbled, as she was sleeping on the couch, while April and January were in the bathroom, "Why does he go wild in hotels?"

She snarled, as she covered her head with a pillow, "I hate my best friend… God knows why I'd never say it to him…"

She fell asleep, as the ruckus in the hotel continued.

**XXXXX**

That night, Peter cleaned up his own room and said, "Good. That party didn't last. We partied until 11! I guess Midnight wasn't good enough."

He tossed the black bags into a pile and yawned, "Whatever… The maid will get this, as long as she doesn't cuddle at me, first. It's fun and games, until someone gets fired, for caressing a superstar. Maybe I am just a celeb, in a rock band-slash-secret organization, but I'm human. A guy can take so much, if any."

He went to bed, as he started to groan, "Maybe I'll leave, tomorrow morning, before we get to Daten City. If I stay here, I'll become a screw loose, and I don't mean it as a robotic sort of way."

He then thought, "And Mizuki _still _hasn't returned? She must be worried about me, because of all this."

He lied back down and huffed, "Whatever. I'll find her, tomorrow."

He fell asleep, as a knock was made. He woke up and groaned, "Yes? Come in… Make it quick…"

A woman with pink spiky hair, a white jacket, and dark burgundy pants appeared to Peter. It was Lyuze, the same robot that is after Yakumo, the alleged _Project Yamo_. She whispered to him, "You're Peter Giese, right?"

He yawned, "Mizuki?"

His eyes were all blurry, as he was exhausted. He yawned, "How about you come to bed with me? I'm having a bad day."

Lyuze snickered, "Oh, I will, darling honey…"

She thought, "Maybe I can make him talk and ask where Yakumo is. He and Steven Cooke are tight, but I don't allow people who take a dangerous woman to safety. Fools."

She removed her jacket and went to bed with him. She then held him tight and whispered, "Maybe I should tell you something about… oh… back at Luna Cove…"

"If it's about the ruckus, I said I was sorry, Miz. _And _it was Farra's fault."

"No, I mean… You didn't know about Project Yamo, do you?"

Peter said, as he stretched, "Well, now that you mention it… No. I'm a little worried about how April and January were somewhat secretive."

He moaned, "Then again… That's androids for you."

Lyuze thought, "The guy is so stupid. He actually thinks I'm his girlfriend."

She reached for his clothes and decided to steal from him, "Maybe I can see what he has. I think I owe five bucks to Casshern. I knew I shouldn't have bought some rust remover, the other day. He is loaded. He'll understand."

But then, she found his wallet, which showed Peter's AAW license.  
_Peter Giese – Alliance Across the World Operative: B-Class_

"Alliance Across the World?!" She gasped, "He's an alternate world investigator? But that means…"

She then thought, and then smirked, "Well, I guess it's time he knew. Maybe _he'll_ understand Yamo to his friends… or should I say _operatives_."

He grumbled, "You say something, babe?"

Lyuze whispered, "Oh, nothing… You want to know what April and January said to me, about Project Yamo?"

Peter yawned, "I'm listening… that is, if I am awake, I _may _be listening."

Lyuze then told Peter about Project Yamo. Meanwhile, in the closet, Mizuki woke up, tied up and in pain.

"What happened?" She moaned in pain, "How did I get here?"

She tried to break free, but suddenly heard a voice.

"Huh? What's that?" She whispered, as she heard Lyuze's voice.

Lyuze said, "Are you ready, honey?"

Peter groaned, "Yeah."

Mizuki gasped, "That… That bitch!"

But then she heard the true story of _Project Yamo_, and was lost for words. She couldn't move, nor could she break out of her bonds. But she heard _every _word of it.

She said, "Whoa… Interesting… But, the thing is… I _never _heard of it from the Sisters. This is new to me."

Her speech was inaudible, but only to the second half of it. Here's more about _Project Yamo_:  
"_Years later, the robot was built to perfection, easily capable of adapting to other CPUs. She was considered intelligent and very psychosomatic to others. All they needed was a name for her, after successful attempts to her psyche. They dubbed her "Ytterbium Automaton for Mind Observation", which is perfect, since she has the ability to learn of each person, in approximately 2.3 seconds, without searching. It was useful, since she would help identify any person, good or bad, in a way for world peace, steady economy, and life without war.  
But in time, they knew that ONE robot wasn't enough. They created her likeness from another of their recent works, called Project AM-Net, or "Android Mechanism Network". While the Japanese agreed on creating a cute cybernetic girl, the Germans were well-pleased, seeing that their trademark style of engineering paid off. But, of course, Yamo was proven to be too much for mother Earth.  
2004 – Project Yamo was introduced… and soon the critique came to play."_

_That was it. The final part is later on…_

Lyuze whispered, as she held Peter tight, "I'm so sorry that you knew about Yamo, seeing that we trust each other now."

He moaned, "I don't blame ya. Besides, who knew Steven Cooke would date such a monster?"

He grabbed her neck and barked, "Of course, _my_ Miz would _never _say anything like that!"

He was playing possum. He rubbed his eyes and saw a clear view of the robot scientist, in her clothes and in bed. He growled, "You dare seduce an AAW Agent?"

He threw her down to the floor and got out of bed. He then addressed to her, "All right, Lyuze. What do you want?"

Lyuze pleaded, "I am saving your life. Understand this… This Yamo, or Yakumo, as you mentioned, is dangerous. At first, I didn't trust you, but now-."

"Cut the crap!" He yelled, "I'd like to know how the hell you got here! And where's Mizuki? Where is she?"

A door was pounding. It was from the closet. A voice was screaming, "PETER! PETER! HELP!"

He ran to the door, "Mizuki!"

He opened the door, but it was locked. "Shit! The door is locked! HANG ON, MIZUKI! I'll bust the door down!"

Lyuze responded, as she pushed Peter aside, "Allow me."

She broke the doorknob and opened the door. Mizuki fell down and was gasping for air. Peter untied her, as he glared at Lyuze. He snapped, "Why didn't you say something?"

Lyuze said, "I didn't do it."

Mizuki said, "Believe me… She's right. I know it, since I don't remember. We can trust her."

"Trust?!" Peter yelled, "After what she did? I don't mind a gynoid telling me stories… but THIS? I'm not having sex with an enemy, thank you very much! If I did, I'd know, and that's a blow to my reputation!"

Mizuki said, "Peter, I meant about Project Yamo."

He stated, "Yeah, well, I still cannot stand her."

Mizuki sighed, "Must you be so pushy? I thought she'd kiss you."

He said, "I didn't mean it, like that. Besides, after bringing that K-9, why should I? This is the same woman that wanted Yakumo, under false accusations! And I don't like it, since she was-!"

She blushed, "Aw, there, there. I can make you feel better."

They began to kiss each other, as Lyuze cleared her throat. They stopped, as she said, "If you two are done sucking face, please note that you must not forward this to anyone. But since you two work for the AAW, I figure that you can send it to your boss."

Peter nodded, "Well, yes."

She then walked away and said, "Forgive me, you two. I was thinking about Casshern, and suddenly remembered that I am a fan of yours. Good night."

She shut the door, as Mizuki asked him, "Is it true? Steven and Yakumo… they…"

Peter nodded, as he sighed, "I'm afraid she's right. I'm _not _that stupid about it. But just to be safe, _you _tell Farra."

Mizuki blushed and then said, "Okay. But first…"

**SLAP!**

She slapped Peter in the face, knocking him down, out cold. She went to change. She huffed, "_THAT'S _for almost having it with a robot woman! If there's _one thing _I hate, it's competition!"

Peter was in pain, as he groaned, "I deserve it…"

* * *

Hours later, Rei began to work on her CD incantation. She typed in _Targus City, Robot, Fandom, Gang, Peter, _and _Harem_. She then pressed ENTER on _Love Circuit #11_.

She then thought, "_Love Potion #9 _was already taken. But who cares? Peter Giese, time for you… to be given the ULTIMATE celebrity lifestyle. This is your worst nightmare, coming true… and I'm saying that, because I _am _a ghost.  
Enjoy M's evil plan, The Gang. Tomorrow, your beloved 'idol' shall suffer _Love Circuit #11_ – _The Night of 1,000 Fan-Bots_!"

She cackled evilly, as lightning began to strike.

"Pleasant nightmares, Giese…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Venerated Heart

_**Chapter 19  
Venerated Heart  
**_(尊敬ハートの巻)_**  
(or "Targus City's Hero-Worshipping Nightmare")**_

* * *

The next morning, Peter and Mizuki woke up in their room, as a knock was made. A voice called out, "Hey, Mister Giese?"

Mizuki yawned, "Who was that?"

Peter got up and said, "I know who. You won't believe me."

He opened the door, showing Chacha, in her white shirt and red skirt. She bowed and said, "Good morning, Idol."

Peter gasped, "AH! It's you!"

Mizuki then scolded, "Who's this bitch?"

He explained, "She… She's my fan club President."

She bowed and introduced herself, "Chacha Karakuri – I am the president of the Peter Giese Fan Club for Female Robots. The PGFC4FR."

Mizuki was shocked, "No way. That club is real? Who knew?"

She scolded at Peter, "You tell me why you have a fan club for fembots, worshipping you!"

He gulped, "There are 453 of them… and she's one of them."

She said, "Damn."

Chacha said, "Well, that's not why I am here. I wonder if you leave me with him, just for something private. I will not do anything dirty."

Mizuki nodded and said, "You _better_. I need to see Farra, about last night. You two have fun."

She scowled, "But the minute you dig your chrome hands into his pants, you're spare parts!"

She slammed the door, as Chacha sighed, "I know I would never, but it is so sudden."

She said, "Well, now that she's gone, I have something to tell you."

Peter grinned, "If it's about my dance, no. I just woke up."

Chacha said, "No, I mean, my fan club. They were acting weird. I met with few of my friends, this morning, and they suddenly felt overheated. I think they said something about meeting you again, this afternoon."

"Whoa! Later?"

"I am afraid so, Peter. I suggest that you stay with me, so you'll be safe."

"Oh, no! No way am I siding with you! How do I know that _you're _under the overheating bug?"

"I am not. I did a background check analysis on me, and had myself repaired. Sadly, my love for you still etched in me."

"Weird is right."

She asked him, "By the way, why is your girlfriend leaving to see Farra?"

He replied, "Something about another robot girl, seeing me, last night. It's nothing."

He thought, "She must _never _know about Yakumo, er, Yamo. Why do I feel bad for Steven _and _Chacha? Who am I talking to?"

He said, "Don't worry your pretty little… … …computer. Miz will be back and you can worship me, as long as you want. Just… not while I am around."

Chacha blushed and hugged him. She clicked her eyes closed and moaned a bit. She said, "My… dreamy… idol…"

Peter was flustered in fear, being clasped by a robot.

**XXXXX**

Mizuki then explained to Farra about Lyuze, from last night, and what she said about _Project Yamo_. Farra was intrigued, as April and January were still sleeping.

"And that was it," she said, "Lyuze would flirt with Peter, just to know the whereabouts, but he was smart for her, after telling about Yakumo. I was tied in the closet, and woke up hearing it."

Farra then said, "I see. You're saying that it was too good to be true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Steven Cooke finds dating a robot creepy, much as Peter is being worshipped by a flock of them. Even though this story is true, I'm starting to feel…"

"Farra, no. Please, just don't tell Steven about this. If you do, he'd hate you more."

"I hate him, already. Besides, like he'd believe bullshit like this. But… I'm starting to regret it, since the word about _Project Yamo _is devastating. I just want to see Steven Cooke as the loser douche he is. I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

Mizuki smiled, "I see that you _do _care for him, even after the trouble."

Farra scoffed, "Please. After what transpired in Daten City, Highland, _and _Luna Cove, we have to keep our heads high and watch ourselves. We cannot lose any more friends."

She said, "I'll tell April and January about this, but it's safe with me, _away _from Steven."

Mizuki bowed, "Thanks."

She left, as Farra asked, "Hey, if they wake up, could you meet with them? They wanted to ask you something."

She nodded and went back to the room. Farra stretched out and said, "Well, as long as I am up, I should see Big Guy's entourage and ask for breakfast."

She went to the phone and called room service. But no one answered. She left her room to head to the lobby.

* * *

When she arrived, a few girls were in their seats, waiting for Peter. They were wearing their casual attire, but with blank looks and flushed cheeks on their faces. Could _this _be Tachibana's doing? Farra arrived and called to the girls, "Excuse me, ladies?"

They turned to her, as she responded, "Yeah, uh… When's breakfast? Room Service is tied-up."

The girls blushed and whispered, "Peter… We love you…"

They think Farra is Peter. They approached her and held her tight. She giggled, "Uh, okay. I take it that Big Guy's fans are also fans of mine. Okay, uh…"

They continued to hold her tight, as she barked, "Okay, too tight! Take it easy!"

She broke free and gasped, "I know I am being worshipped, but this is ridiculous!"

The girls shrieked in joy, as they started to chase her.

"PETER! WE LOVE YOU!"

"WE WANT YOU, SO BAD!"

"MY SWEETHEART!"

Farra shouted, "Those girls are idiots! I'm _not _Peter! I don't even look like him!"

The robot girls pointed, "You _are _him! You have such fire! WE WANT HIS CLOTHES!"

They ran after her, as Farra shrieked in fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! I TOLD YOU, YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON!"

She dashed off, as the fans chased her around.

**XXXXX**

Peter then let go, as Chacha sighed, "Peter. Don't you love me?"

Peter said, "Well, no. I am amazed that you like me, but you-."

"I know. I knew that you are taken, but one day I will. I have experienced love, lately, and I _badly _want you."

Peter protested, "Oh, no! I cannot have you, since you're creepy!"

She flushed in a beet red look and smiled, while removing her shirt and bra, revealing her bare skin and chest, with her long hair over her breasts.

_Chachamaru's upgraded synthetic skin, since her old skin was outdated._

She hugged him again, as Peter was in fear, "Uh… Chacha?! What are you-?"

Her breasts smooshed on him, "AAH! NAKED!"

Mizuki returned and saw Chacha hugging him. She shouted, "GET YOUR CLAWS OFF HIM!"

Chacha gasped and was embarrassed, "OH! I am so sorry. Forgive me, sir. I was lost in the moment."

Peter stammered, "I, uh, Miz… It's not what you think…"

"I know. You need to step out. I need to examine her. This is _not _that kind of behavior."

"I understand. Maybe I need to air out my fear."

"Grow up."

He left, as Chacha apologized to Mizuki, "I am so sorry. My body is not used to romance. I am honored to meet him, in-person, but my love for him would go haywire."

Mizuki said, "That's not normal. We should examine you and see."

Chacha remarked, "No, it's fine. I happen to switch my emotion files, time and time again. I have 100% Love and Admiration, while my other feelings are at 45%. My default setting is 50% each feeling, which makes me balanced."

Mizuki responded, "That's _not _good! You cannot have two feelings at once."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course, it is! You downloaded to MEGA Emotions, only to seduce my boyfriend, and it may damage your CPU! It _is _bad, you toaster oven!"

Chacha pouted, "I see… But… But I… I love him… I admire him…"

She hugged her and started to shake and spark, "I, I, I… I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

Mizuki held her and shouted, "Where's your OFF switch?"

Chacha said, "In my, my, my, in my back panel."

She turned around and opened her back panel. There were five buttons in her back, all red. She pressed one, which raised her arms up.

"Oops! Wrong button."

She pressed it again, putting her arms down. She pressed another button, but this one made her head turn, in 180 degrees. Chacha then said, "You can't find it?"

Mizuki panicked, as she pressed another one. She gasped, as she pressed a third button, which removed her face. Chacha said, from her speaker mouth, "That's not my OFF switch."

"WHERE IS IT, DAMN IT?" Mizuki yelled, as she turned Chacha's faceless head back to position.

She replied, "Above my control panel. You were fiddling with my control panel."

Mizuki cried in anger, "NOW SHE TELLS ME!"

She found a black button above her and pressed it. Nothing happened.

"That's the one," she said, "Press down hard."

Mizuki nodded, as she did a hard reset on Chacha's body. She wound down and collapsed to the floor, facedown. Mizuki sighed in relief.

"That's what happens when you download faulty files. _Never _make your emotions at over 500%. Chacha had eight emotions, 200 for Love and Admiration, and the rest, she had 360. I think it took a nosedive."

She placed her on the bed and said, "Well, maybe I can see what is wrong with her, before something else happens."

**XXXXX**

Peter was outside the hotel, grabbing some morning air. He thought to himself about Yamo, from last night. He then said, "Well, whatever the reason… Lyuze isn't here now. But why do I feel dejected over Steven… He thinks she's not a robot, but… How can we tell him?"

He said, "It's got to be a crock of crap! Like hell Steven has a robo-girl! What am I saying? They believe it, but I don't! And _I'm_ the one with gynoid problems…"

But then, a group of robot girls appeared by the gate, holding up paper and cameras. They were in a blank look, all-smiles, and a controlled state. They cheered and shrieked, as they called to him. He then gasped, "NO WAY! I know _this _isn't a crock of shit!"

He dashed off in a frantic state, "YAAH! GET EM AWAY FROM ME!"

The girls called out, "Where are you going? Come back, loverboy!"

Peter panted, as he ran, "I'm… NOT… your… lover!"

He turned to a corner and ducked behind a trashcan. The girls ran past the trash, he ran off the other way. Another batch of girls appeared, chasing him, from another direction.

"WHY ARE THEY PERSISTENT?" He yelled, as they chased her, all in pink and purple dresses.

"Oh, Darling!" They cheered.

**XXXXX**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Farra shrieked, as some robot schoolgirls chased her around the lobby, all with heart-shaped eyes.

She cried out, "DAMN IT! I AM _NOT _HIM!"

The girls cheered, "You have a cute costume!"

"It's NOT a costume!"

She thought, "I'd beat them up, but that's not me!"

She turned the corner and ducked in a closet. The girls ran past her, as they disappeared. On the other side, Peter viewed a closet, and ducked inside it. He panted, as he said, "Well… They'll never find me. It's stomping grounds for robots, when they sleep, but…"

Farra said, "Well, at least _I'm _safe!"

Peter called, "Who said that?"

The closet was dark. Peter turned on the light and saw Farra, all tired out and out of breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Farra snapped.

"I'm asking you!"

"It's your gynoid groupies! They can't tell who's who! Can't they see that I am a woman?"

"Yes, I can see that."

Farra said, "I think they started to malfunction. You think this city is stomping grounds for the BIGGEST fembot city in the world? They think of ME as Lady Gaga!"

Peter replied, "I always thought that Mizuki said that the city is known for a deadly animal from Planet Targon, like a tiger-turtle."

Farra snuffed, "You have such ridiculous knowledge."

"Yeah, well, I'm getting sick of this city. I'd say we should spend a week or so, for my fans, but this is nuts!"

"I'm with you, Big Guy. We have to find Mizuki and the Sisters and haul-ass outta here!"

She then thought, "But… Don't you think it is strange that the fembots are acting this way, because of you, seeing that you are a celebrity?"

He said, "Wait… If we are being hounded by stalking supercomputers… who have a lust over me, with those glazed shiny eyes… then…"

They gasped and cried out, "APRIL AND JANUARY COULD BE INFECTED, TOO!"

They struggled to get out of the closet, as Farra griped, "Okay, fat ass! Move it!"

He yelled, "LEMME THROUGH!"

"Ladies first!"

"Fuck you!"

"Says you!"

"I GO FIRST!"

They both pushed, "LET! ME! GO! FIRST!"

They pushed out and fell to the floor, face-first. Farra groaned and said, "Okay… Note to self: _Never _share a closet with a man."

He sighed, "Same here… except with Mizuki."

She ordered, "Room 503! We better hurry!"

They ran off, as Peter said, "Well, let's do it, before the girls come to us, again."

She sighed, "I have a strong feeling that they will…"

**XXXXX**

Back at Room 501, Mizuki examined into Chacha's circuits and found the problem.

"A-HA! I see. Either someone did some shoddy downloading… or… her gears are all singed."

She was right. Most of her gears were singed lightly in black soot. Mizuki decided to clean up the gears, using a small gauze pad and cleaning fluid. She found it in the closet. She whispered to her, "Don't worry, Chacha. I'll have you fixed up, in a jiffy."

She began to clean, as two figure appeared, wearing black shirts and skirts. It was April and January, and they, in Farra's opinion, were brainwashed, as well. April held up her pistol and began to pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

She missed. Mizuki dodged out of the way, before April fired. She said to them, "Guys! What are you doing here? Can't you see that one of your fellow robots is affected by some sort of damage? I think I better need your help on this."

January spoke, all zombified, "Mizuki… You don't need him…"

April grabbed her arm and said, "Time to go. Peter is ours."

Mizuki broke free and cried, "April! January! Have you lost your minds? What's gotten into you?"

April walked towards Mizuki, removing her black shirt, showing her black bra. She said robotically, "Peter Giese is ours. Eventually, he will love us, too, unlike you."

Mizuki cried out, "SNAP OUT OF IT! Girls, you're acting-. Wait…"

She looked at Chacha, and then looked at the Sisters. She then growled, "I don't know why, but who made you this way? Was it a spell?"

Chacha then beeped, "No. It is… a… It is… a… It is… a…"

April lunged at Chacha and smashed her gears with a huge punch. Her body collapsed, faceless and messed-up. Mizuki cradled her, as Chacha wound down, "It… is… a… a… Vi… Vi… ruuuuuuuu…"

Chacha died. Mizuki knew what she meant. She then glared at April and January, "A virus! I knew it!"

"She was such a chattering parrot," April smirked evilly, "Now, maybe we can eliminate you."

January held her machine guns and said, "Dear Sister, may I kill our idol's ex-girlfriend?"

Mizuki barked, "Ex?!"

April smiled, "You may. After all, we love him, and not a fleshy, like her."

**BANG!**

Mizuki rolled out of the way and ran to the door. She opened the door and left the suite. But…

**BANG!**

* * *

Back at the stairway, Peter and Farra were rushing up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Farra instructed, "Okay. Stop here…"

They sat down on the stairs, midway, and she panted, "Geez… I never knew this was hard…"

Peter said, "Too bad the elevators were broken."

Farra sighed, "Yeah, I know."

They continued to sit, as a figure appears, knocking at their heads. He wanted to go downstairs, since they were blocking his path.

"Come now, kids. You shouldn't be hanging in the stairway like that," he remarked.

He was an old man with a brown cap and glasses, in overalls.

He huffed, as he went down, "Lousy kids…"

Farra halted him and barked, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

The old man barked, "I'm talking to _you_, you outdated Barbie doll!"

"You _smile_ when you say that! If _we _weren't being chased by rambunctious and adulating gynoids, I'd mop the floor with you!" Farra said in anger.

Peter asked, "Why don't you take it outside? I don't mind running."

Farra stated, "No. He cannot fight me, since we are busy. We'll handle it, another time."

Peter smiled, "He's probably chicken."

The old man barked, "Oh, _who's_ chicken? _You _name the time! _Any day _you want!"

Farra barked, "FINE! There's no time like the present!"

Peter added, "I should say not."

"What's huh?"

She stormed off and yelled, "If it's a _fight _you want, then you're gonna get it! Come on!"

They went downstairs, as the robot girls noticed it. Peter then said to them, "Time-out, ladies. There's gonna be a fight."

Farra huffed, "You can't get away with this with me. Barbie doll, huh?"

Peter said, "He can't talk to you, like that."

The old man huffed, "Big deal."

Peter asked, "Hey, Farra… What's a Barbie?"

She replied, "I'll tell you later!"

Peter called to the other robot girls, "There's gonna be a fight. You better hold off, for the moment."

Farra snapped, "Think you can away with that! Huh, dumbass?"

The Old Man jeered, "Blah, blah, blah! How stupid!"

Peter then asked, "Well, I better help you."

Farra remarked, as they went to the third floor, "Never mind. Just leave him to me. It'll be done in a jiffy!"

The girls followed Peter and Farra, heading to the lobby. They arrived at the lobby and went outside. Peter, however, called to the clerk in the desk. He said, "You better call an ambulance. It's gonna be terrible! There's gonna be a fight. She'll show him a thing or-."

He was about to leave, as Mizuki arrived, with her left arm bloodied. She moaned, "Peter…"

He held her and said, "Hey, babe! There's gonna be a fight! Uh… What happened to you?"

"Never mind that! Where's Farra? We have bad news. It's about April and January!"

"WHA? I was on my way to see, bra! But Farra had an altercation with an old man and she's fighting him. There's gonna be a fight."

"There's gonna be A WHAT? Well, go get her!"

Back outside, the fight was about to begin. Farra then made a demand to the old person.

"Now if you wanted to apologize, now's your chance! But just so you know, it's wrong of me to fight you!" She barked.

The old man asked, "For what? What did I do?"

She snapped, "For calling me an _Outdated Barbie Doll_! No man living, no matter what, can call me names like that and get away with it!"

He sighed, "Eh… mutter… Alright, fine. You're not an outdated Barbie doll!"

"Good."

"You're an ugly store mannequin!"

She smiled, "That's different."

The crowd laughed, as Farra growled, "Oh… You want to play games, huh, asshole?"

The old man smirked, "Yeah, I got you good!"

She barked, "I don't know what you meant, but all these people can't be wrong! I don't look ugly!"

"Then, why don't you fight? Rotten kid…"

"YOU… bet your life that I'll fight you! The very idea."

She called to the crowd, "He wants to fight! Come outside!"

They began to walk, but Farra halted them, saying, "Wait. We _are _outside."

They stopped, as Farra growled at the old man, "Now, I'm giving you one last chance! If you want to prevent me from kicking your ass, go ahead and apologize!"

The old man huffed, "BAH! I apologize."

He walked away, as Farra smirked, "HAH! I knew he was yellow!"

He growled, as the crowd laughed at him. He snarled, and then ran to her, kicking her butt.

"WHO'S YELLOW, HUH?" He griped.

Farra shoved him to the crowd, as the man stumbled down.

The girls called, as they grabbed him, "Get back there and fight her!"

They pushed him towards Farra, and inadvertently collided into each other's heads, knocking her out cold. The crowd laughed, as they left. The old man laughed, after showing her.

"Now who's yellow? HO, HO, HA, HA!"

He left, as Peter and Mizuki came to her. Peter asked, "What happened?"

Farra snuffed, "The fight is over!"

Mizuki said, "I see… Next time, you better calm the F down."

Peter called out, "CAR!"

They stepped back to the sidewalk, as a red car drove passed them.

Farra then asked, "What happened to your arm?"

She replied, "It's April and January. They… It's some sort of virus that is infecting all the gynoids in this building. You think this hero worship is big? Robot women with viruses are a bigger threat. It's got to be a front. And the Sisters shot at me, when I escaped."

Peter griped, "THAT explains the girls chasing us! Glad it wasn't Trojans or Cookies."

Farra said, "Well, now we know about this problem, we better find who did this, and quick, before April and January kills us."

Peter asked, "Wait! What about Chacha?"

Mizuki pouted, "April… She destroyed her. I was fixing her up, but the controlled androids smashed her circuits, with their bare hands. I had to run, to warn you."

Peter said, "Well, then… We're leaving, right now!"

Farra said, "Not without January and April! We're staying here and find the source!"

She asked Mizuki, "Miz, can you scan where the source is?"

Mizuki shook her head and said, "No. I left the iPhone in the van. I don't think we'll get through and get it, in time."

Farra said, "Right. You stay with Peter. I'll get it for you."

But then, "Hey, guys!"

Steven Cooke arrived, with Yakumo behind him. "What did I miss?"

Peter, Farra, and Mizuki turned away, as Yakumo grew concerned.

"Do you guys worry about him?" She asked.

Peter replied, "No. Not at all. We, uh…"

Steven said, "You guys have a problem with something, right?"

Farra griped, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Mizuki ordered, "NEVER MIND THAT! Steven, you came just in time. You and Farra get my iPhone from the van. Yakumo… … …You stay with me and Peter. I, uh, need to tend to my wound."

Yakumo gasped, "Oh, no. Are you hurt?"

Peter said, "April shot her. Long story."

Steven nodded, "We'll help you out… but you better run the plan to us, when we get it."

Farra said, as she pushed him aside, "I'll explain it, on the way. Now, move it!"

He then barked, "WAIT! Steven Cooke needs to do it right. Let me do it."

He bellowed, "Peter, Mizuki, Yakumo, head to a safe place! Farra, to the tour van!"

Farra snuffed, "We know that from Mizuki…"

Steven replied, "It'd be better when _I _say it."

They dashed off, heading to their respective areas.

Meanwhile, up atop the hotel building, Rei Tachibana smirked, "So… The Gang's all here. Now to counteract this problem, _personally_!"

She glowed in a blackish aura and sneered in a ghostly grimace. She disappeared from the shadows and headed for the showdown with The Gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, M, in a silhouette, was viewing the action and was pissed.

"NO!" She yelled, "THOSE FOOLS! How can they see through each plan and destroy everybody? Peter grows at super strength, Steven Cooke has high-pitched frequency, Heather gets Super-Speed, Steven and Michelle Nevins are fighting specialists, Percival has the IQ, and Mizuki is the Super-Intel! The Gang is driving me nuts! All my best minions destroyed, all my plans are ruined, and all because of the Demons, the Angels, and the Androids, all by their side!"

She sneered, "Still, though… That's only _seven _Gang members with a unique power. Farra Stevens, however, is somewhat of a fireball in anger. But that's just physical aggression, in my book. Yes… While she may be the wife of Percy Gaynes _and _the BFF to Peter Giese and Heather Dunn, she's still a weak link to this group. NO special powers, NO problem."

She got up and brushed her long hair and laughed, "Well, since they have Project Yamo with them, and with the group wounded, thanks to Tachibana's controlled androids… I can safely say that-. WAIT! Those androids… They… Aren't they Marciano's Sisters?"

She cackled, "Oh, joyous of joys! I cannot believe that they were so stupid enough to side with them, only for Rei to control them, for me. But that's all for the best. In one week's time, The Gang, in Daten City, will fall to me."

She emerged from the shadows and had long blonde hair and a small girl's body. It was Rebecca Miyamoto!

Becky said, "It's time I meet Steven Nevins and his friends… _personally_!"

She laughed evilly, as thunder began to strike.

She then thought, "Odd. It's not even raining."

* * *

_**Wait, I'm confused… Which girl is "M": Rebecca Miyamoto or Melissa Hawthorne?  
Also, who IS Melissa Hawthorne, and how did Michelle Nevins know about her?**_

_**Plus, tension and dissention spread in The Gang. Only April, January, Michelle, Peter, Farra, and Mizuki know about Project Yamo… so, why are they giving Yakumo the cold shoulder? Could SHE be Project Yamo?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Targus City Showdown

At Peter's DELUXE Room, Yakumo was tending to Mizuki's injuries, as Peter was looking for his extra clothes. He then barked, "That did it! Once we find my stuff, we're leaving!"

Mizuki said, as she was wrapped in a bandage on her wounded arm, "Peter, it was out of worshipping… and a very tainted one, in fact."

Yakumo said, "You'll be fine. Hold still, so I can remove the bullet."

"NO WAY! A bullet in my skin?"

Peter signaled to her and whispered, "_Don't encourage her_."

Mizuki said, "Well… Either way, can you fix Chacha, over there, when you're done?"

Yakumo smiled, "Sure. I'm sorry that she was smashed by your friends."

Peter then appeared, with no briefcases, "I just remembered… We have no clothes."

Mizuki barked, "Yes, we do! We have extra clothes in the van! We always clean our uniforms and attire."

He cried, "WHEN DID I FORGET?"

Yakumo said, "Maybe it's because you guys travel light."

He said, "Well, we do pack the uniforms. And the rest of our clothes are back at our motel. We live there, since it's our home away from home."

Yakumo replied, "Of course. You guys live in Alley Drive Studios in New York City, other than this gig."

Mizuki said, "Not really. We live there, during our gigs and such. But we return home, whenever we finish a tour."

Yakumo said, "Does this happen often?"

Mizuki said, "Oh, yes. It's been like that, since 2009, when The Gang started a World Tour again."

Yakumo said, "In 2007, you had reunion tours, but you weren't around, until 2009. Steven didn't appear, until 2008, which was a year before."

Mizuki and Peter paused, as Yakumo asked, "Uh, was it something wrong?"

Mizuki huffed, "I'm gonna stop talking…"

Peter asked, "Not that I would ask, right now, but should I take the hotel towels, too?"

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
Targus City Showdown  
**_(ターガス市対決の巻)_**  
(or "Firepower Unlimited")**_

* * *

At the parking lot, Steven and Farra arrived to the van. Farra opened the door and stepped inside. Steven waited outside.

"So, let me get this straight," he called, "A flock of robot girls began to fawn over Peter, and somehow he felt assuaged. But then Mizuki said that all the gynoids, including April and January, are infected by a huge virus."

Farra called back, looking for Mizuki's iPhone and her guitar, "That's pretty much it. Matter of fact, while we were being chased, this Lyuze character almost made out with King Giese, only to be caught."

"She didn't say anything about _Yamo _again, didn't she?"

Farra gulped, as she nervously giggled.

He barked, "_Again_ with Project Yamo?! Farra, when will you learn that Yakumo is special to me?"

Farra huffed to herself, "I'm afraid she's _more _than special…"

She replied, "Uh, you worry about getting April and January out of their spell. I need to find my weapon."

She pulled out her blue Gibson SG and said, "Maybe this will stop the freak behind this awful virus spread!"

"You mean an epidemic?"

"Not to androids."

She stepped out and said, "I manage to find her iPhone. But I am going to use it, on account that your _girlfriend _is mending Miz's arm."

He asked, "I'm confused. Why did they chase _you_?"

She replied, "Simply a matter of stupidity. That, or they think I am in drag… which I am not."

He then asked, "Uh… Why the guitar?"

She winked, "You'll see."

They left the parking lot, as few of the girls saw them. Two robots with blue uniforms were in awe. One asked, "Is that Steven Cooke and Farra Stevens?"

The other remarked, "Affirmative. They are with Peter Giese. Let's follow them… What a hunk."

They snuck behind Steven and Farra, as they were heading back to the hotel.

**XXXXX**

Back at the suite, Mizuki was mended, as she and Yakumo repaired Chacha, who was motionless.

Yakumo said, "So, it was a virus that caused all this. I checked Chacha and she's clean."

Mizuki replied, "Sounds fair."

"Who's this Chacha girl?"

"She's my boyfriend's fan club president. It an all-fembot club, in this city, aroused and becoming perverts to Peter."

"Oh, yeah. How perverted, indeed… I hope I never run into a club like that."

"Hey! How come the virus didn't infect you?"

"I am immune to proper colds. The common cold is bad to me."

"Never mind."

Peter then said, "Are we done yet? I wanna go home, before the girls come back."

Yakumo put Chacha's clothes back on, as she said, "She's so lifelike."

Mizuki said, "Not without Farra and Steven… and _not _without finding the jerk that is controlling these girls."

Yakumo asked, "Uh, excuse me. But she's well-built. This Chacha girl is an all-purpose transport vehicle."

They both asked, "Say wha?"

Yakumo explained, "It seems she has files on transforming into a jet, helicopter, jet-ski, and scooter. She has that control panel on her back."

They gasped, "WHAT? She's a Transformer?!"

Yakumo shushed, "You want to get sued? She's not."

She explained, "Someone created her, only for the purpose of vehicular assistance. Her freewill was activated, actually."

She then asked, "Where's her face? I need to reattach it."

Mizuki said, "Yeah… It's somewhere in the room."

She then looked under the bed and said, "It fell off, as she was completely glitched up."

Yakumo said, "Well, her gears are repaired and cleansed. She'll be up-and-running, pretty soon… just as soon as we find her face."

Peter then found Chacha's face on the table. He said, "This must be it."

Yakumo said, "Good! We can attach it back on."

Mizuki said, "I'm glad that's over. Now, we wait for Farra and Steven."

April and January appeared, all flustered and in a blushed look, "No. Now you die… after we cuddle with our idol."

They approached Peter, as he tried to run away, but they grabbed his body. They started to caress him, as he started to whimper, "Get them off of me!"

April blushed, "Oh, our darling…"

Yakumo gasped, "Oh, no! They're infected!"

January giggled, "You have such a hot body, Peter…"

They both squealed, "We love you!"

Yakumo barked, as Mizuki was angry, "Get off of him! He's not your toy!"

They stood up and glared at Yakumo. April held her gun up and said, "Bitch! You stay out of our way. You don't deserve Peter Giese, and no one else's."

Yakumo pleaded, "But I am engaged! Well, not quite…"

Mizuki said, "She's engaged to Steven Cooke… God knows why…"

January said, "Well, then it's until death do us part… FOR YOU!"

They were about to fire, as a figure appeared in the doorway.

She held her guitar and shouted, "HEY! Marcianos!"

April and January turned around, as the girl fired her guitar. From its headstock, it launched a bright pink fireball at them. April was blasted down, and was powered down. January was blasted at, in the chest, shorting her out. She bowed forward, with her arms flailing, and dropped her guns. Farra and Steven appeared, as Yakumo was relieved.

"Consider yourselves grounded!" Farra barked.

Mizuki said, "You didn't have to kill them."

Yakumo said, as she examined April, "It's okay. Farra just neutralized her. Her body has shut down, but her circuits are infected."

Farra said, "My guitar can shoot fireballs. And KISS was original… Well, yeah. I have them on safety, since they were pink. If it were red, it'd hurt."

Steven asked, "Do we need an antidote?"

Yakumo said, "I'll try and see what kind of virus is this… For now, you find the source of the problem. I'll stay here and tend to them. Make sure you bring Chacha, in case she gets infected, also."

Peter said, "As long as we can use her to fly somewhere."

Yakumo said, "It's built for four."

Mizuki said, "Not a minute to lose. Let's jet! But first, may I?"

Farra gave her her iPhone, as she examined it with her free arm. She then stepped outside, as she picked up the signal. They ran off, with Peter holding Chacha in his arms.

Steven then said, "Do NOT reactivate them. If they wake up, run for it."

Yakumo nodded, "I'll try. But it's hard to reboot such humanoid technology."

He smiled, "Yeah."

He left, as Yakumo grew worried. She placed a motionless April in bed, as January was still frozen.

**XXXXX**

Outside, Peter stood Chacha straight, as Mizuki scanned the source. She held the iPhone up and said, "Interesting. It's _right here_…"

She looked up, and added, "And I think it's… directly above us."

Steven asked, "How many stories are there?"

Mizuki said, "About 25 floors. The first step is about twenty-five stories, or 271 feet."

Steven said, "Good! We shall head to the top floor!"

Mizuki said, "No. We shall head to the source: The roof."

They gasped, "THE ROOF?!"

Peter said, "I bet I can grow large and get to the source."

Farra shook her head and said, "There's got to be a better way!"

But then, a group of girls appeared, as one of them in a mauve blouse shouted, "Look! There he is! Look! There he is!"

The girls ran to him, as Steven gasped, "Uh, Gang, we best take the elevator~!"

Farra cried, "LOOK!"

She pointed the other way and saw more girls, aweing and chanting for Peter.

Mizuki sighed, "It just isn't our day."

Peter cried, "AGH! We'll have to ride Chacha up!"

Mizuki said, "Good idea! It can fit four, plus she's repaired! Let's hurry!"

Farra sobbed, "I don't like this!"

Mizuki pressed a button on Chacha's back. She beeped and spoke from her mouth speaker, "_Flight Mode engaged_."

_By the way, they had no time to reattach her face._

She sprouted wings, as The Gang grabbed onto her. It sprouted jets and started to zoom up.

"HANG ON!" Farra called, as The Gang was airborne.

They flew upward to the top of the building. The girls were waving to them, crying for them to come down.

Peter gasped, "This would be a good time to tell you that I am afraid of heights!"

Farra snuffed, "Shut up."

Steven cried, "Steven Cooke isn't used to THIS!"

The Gang went up to the top of the building, as they screamed in fear, going higher and higher.

Mizuki shouted, "How do you get down from here?"

Peter shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE, THREE HUNDRED FEET IN THE AIR!"

They all flew upward into the clouds, screaming.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

_(Scanty): We'll be right back, with more of "The Gang – IN-COLOR"…_

* * *

(In the news studio)

_**CHANNEL 36 – Breaking News**_

(Mikoto Suo is on the desk)

(Mikoto): Mikoto Suo with a Channel 36 update. The Gang, responsible for countless missions and disasters, has been growing successful. Lately, they entered the Daten City Footrace of Death, and won it, have arrested the corrupt President of Earth, the head of Richard Nixon, who was later pardoned by his lawyers, stating that "He was _ordered _to do the job, by an M", and have neutralized and exterminated the ghost problems in Highland, after a destructive bomb eviscerated the city. This is in good custody that the worlds will be fixed, as it is…

(Mikoto gets an update)

(Mikoto): Oh! This just in… It appears that a lemon man has been running around the cities, all naked, with its yellow body exposed. The lemon screams out, "GLOB! You're my GLOB!" We have no knowledge of this lemon man, but please advise to find this lemon man and detain him. If so, contact a psychiatric center, immediately.  
We'll have more details on The Gang, the alternate world crisis, plus Mr. Sunshine with the weather and Ollie with Sports, at 11.

(News ends)

* * *

_(Kneesocks): Back to "The Gang – IN-COLOR", and stay rational on this…_

* * *

The Gang arrived at the top of the building, but have trouble landing on it. They were still hovering, as Chacha beeped, "This is… Top floor… Please remain… Seated…"

Steven cried, "Now… How do we land?"

Chacha beeped, "Please press landing button in the control panel. Please press landing button in the control panel."

She spoke in a loop, as Mizuki pressed it. Chacha beeped and started to land softly on the roof.

She beeped again, "Thank you for flying Chacha Air. My battery is low. Must recharge."

She shut down, as Mizuki began to scan the rooftop. She then found a huge pulse of dark energy from an antenna. She then viewed the frequency.

"Holy crap! 25,877 megahertz (_25.877 GHz_)!" She gasped, "Whatever this is, it's contaminating the robot girls!"

Steven barked, "Well, guys! Whatever the reason, we have to destroy the thing and save the city!"

Mizuki said, "Too risky. We have to trace the signal and find the room. If we disable the cause, the virus would stop working."

She then gasped, as she heard a charming, yet alluring tune, coming from the sound waves. She said, "It's no virus… It's a spell!"

A voice called, "Correct as usual, bimbo!"

Mizuki gasped, "Who said that?"

The others pointed up, as Rei appeared, all in her red garb. She spoke, "Like cooking Chinese food, lust and worship is all about firepower."

Steven shouted, "Rei Tachibana! Should've known YOU would be behind this!"

Peter yelled, "You tricked me! You used these girls to attract me for your evil plan!"

Rei remarked, waving her fan, "You're kidding? I only did the spell. They were as natural as it gets, for fembots… but me, I used to be lovely."

Mizuki said, "With your big boobs, I don't think so!"

Farra giggled, "Speak for yourself…"

Steven shouted, "Why are you doing this? You even had April and January infected with your… your… What is it?"

Rei sighed, "You guys… Brainless, aside from senseless."

The Gang shouted, "HEY!"

She explained, "Well, you've heard of the myth about the gardener being famous that he was praised by many girls, for his hard work?"

They shook their heads no, as Rei smirked, "Well, _he_ was fancied by a bunch of harem girls, and died, after neglecting his duty. I only did _this_, because I want the big man to have a nervous breakdown, after being fancied by gynoids. You, however, saw through my scheme, when you had Chacha the Broken-down Android in the midst of it all! Now, with April and January under the control, that's two less girls to be worried about. So, I placed a spell on a CD, inside a control room, and played the non-stop tempting melody that fembots enjoy. Although, I'm surprised that your robot hag is immunized by it, the rest are fine… just so they could do my bidding."

She glowed in a black aura and grew big. She bellowed, "But now, you shall die, since you know everything! You can defeat me, but try as you might! Because the four of you are incompetent little rats! Without the IQ and Brawn of the group, all you are… are Stooges!"

Peter shouted, "HEY! That's an insult!"

Steven snapped, "Steven Cooke wouldn't be like that! We're smarter than that!"

Rei hissed, "Then, fight me… one-on-one… and we'll see who has firepower!"

She smiled, as she pointed at Farra. She said, "Perhaps I shall take out _you_."

Farra barked, as she pulled out her guitar, "Don't you have that backwards?"

She fired a red fireball from her guitar and blasted Rei's chest. She growled, as she brushed the flames off, "Where did you get that?"

Farra said, "I knew this day would come, seeing that we are in the midst of encountering ghosts, since Daten City is swarmed by them."

Rei gasped, "A Blue Gibson SG?! How did you get that?"

"I've had it, for a while. Before I left to see Luna Cove, I packed my guitar in the van that Konata Izumi made for me, during our visit in the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies. Not that you care, but _this _gun has firepower, other than your crappy cooking! You could say that this inferno with extinguish you!"

Rei sneered, "Well, you sucked at cooking, you know."

Mizuki said, "Farra, you and Steven take out the ghost. Peter and I will head to the control room."

Peter said, "NO! I'll stay with Farra. If I go, it'll make things worse, since girls are everywhere."

Farra stated, "Do as he says! It's been a while since we fought together."

Steven saluted, "Good luck, guys."

Farra sighed, "Like I needed _your _luck…"

Steven and Mizuki fled, as Rei was about to fire.

"Where do you think _you're _going?"

She fired a huge laser from her hand, as Farra blocked it, with a guitar fireball shot. Peter then suited up to his red marching suit, as Farra changed into her blue uniform. Peter charged up a punch and shouted, "THIS IS FOR CHACHA!"

**POW!**

Rei was socked in the chin, as she staggered a bit, while floating in the air. She launched a barrage of feathers at him, nearly piercing his skin. Farra held up a bazooka and shouted, "JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

She fired at the ghost, going through her body. She was unaffected by their onslaught.

"You are forgetting… I always have the advantage. Plus, I'm dead. Now, what say with have a little fun?"

A huge eyeball appeared, behind Rei. She shouted, as she raised her fan up.  
"_**Eyeball of DOOM!**_"

The eye fired a barrage of clear bubbles at Peter and Farra. They blocked the shots, as Rei laughed.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yakumo waited in the room, as April started to whirr up. She sat up and spoke in a robotic voice, "_Marciano Robot… System Start-Up… System Software formatted from previous files… Now beginning program…_"

She then spoke normal and moved a bit, "Where am I?"

Yakumo said, "It's fine. You were infected by a virus."

April said, "I wasn't. All I remembered was that January and I were sleeping with Mother. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a haunting tune and suddenly went blue screen. We then had our programming altered to remember… I… UH!"

She held her head, as Yakumo asked, "Were you hypnotized?"

April said, "You could say that… But I am okay. January and I heard the tune and we were given an order. We had no choice. As robots, we love Peter Giese… and we worship him."

She spoke robotically, "I love him. Love him. He's our dreamboat. Oh, what a hunk…"

Yakumo slapped her. She yelled, "STOP IT! You have to break out of it!"

April shook her head and groaned, "What the hell? How did I…? All I remember was…"

"Stop talking! You tell me who put you up to this."

"I think I remember… But I may… Oh… Peter!"

Yakumo slapped her again. This time, April broke free of Rei's control. She yelled, "Alright! STOP! I'm calm! But… But I suddenly… What a dreamy…"

Yakumo raised her hand up, as April cried, "OKAY! OKAY! Put your hand down!"

She scanned, "I need to shut my ears off. But I can still read lips."

She beeped, "Hearing disabled. Now, I can listen to what you say."

Yakumo asked, "So, can you tell me who put you up to this?"

April replied, "Well, now that you mention it, no. But the poignant harmony just consumed myself into loving that large lardball. Besides, we have only _one _we adorned, and that's Percival."

Yakumo said, "So… It's all a set-up… but someone is in the building… and making all the robots act this way."

She added, "Once January is awake, or rebooted, make sure she disables her hearing!"

April saluted, "Right. Also, thanks for your help, watching over us…"

She glared, "But that doesn't mean we're tight. I still cannot trust you."

She left, as Yakumo thought, "Huh?"

**XXXXX**

Steven and Mizuki arrived at the control room, which had a huge mixing board, playing CDs and videos. There were monitors all over, as the music continued to spread. The monitors showed of the girls, running around, looking for Peter.

Steven said, "One of these mixers has to have the melody… We better save this city from further worshipping!"

Mizuki said, "I'll try the left side, you handle the right side."

They looked around, as she scanned the music's source. She found a huge stereo, with twenty CDs inside. She then called to Steven. She said that the music that controlled them must be inside the stereo.

Steven said, "Good thinking. But now, which one has it?"

Mizuki said, "For all we know, we better find the right one… before it's too late. We have to save Peter and Farra… and all of Targus City."

Steven asked, "And Chacha?"

Mizuki nodded, as she added, "Steven, I know this may be picky, but you eject the CDs. We cannot destroy the stereo, but we may remove the CDs, one by one, until we find the source."

Steven gave the thumbs up, as he approached the stereo. Just then, two robot girls in school uniforms appeared by the door, calling to them.

"HEY! You're so sexy, Peter!" One called out.

The other said, "Sorry, Stud. But it's for authorized personnel… but you, we want you with us, here."

Mizuki stuttered, "Uh, Steven… Make it quick!"

Steven cried, "Aw, biscuits! Which one should I try?"

Mizuki was being grabbed by the two girls, as their LED eyes glowed red. Mizuki screamed, as she was being pulled, still with the injured arm, "STEVEN!"

Steven growled, "DAMN IT! What should I do?"

Mizuki shouted, "FORGET WHAT I SAID! DESTROY THAT MACHINE!"

Steven looked around and tried to find something to destroy it with, but couldn't. He dashed towards Mizuki and called out, "Miz! HANG ON!"

He ran to the girls and tried to fight them off.

**XXXXX**

Peter and Farra, meanwhile, were battling Rei Tachibana, as she started to wave her fan around. Her floating eye kept firing at them, as they dodged out of the way.

"DAMN! We can't stop her!" Farra shouted.

Peter huffed, "That eyeball is giving me the creeps!"

Rei smiled, "What will you do now, fools? What _will _you do?" WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Peter and Farra are in a deadlock. How will they defeat Rei Tachibana, M's hired poltergeist, and save the city? Will Steven Cooke save Mizuki Takase from a certain death? And will the Marciano Sisters return to action, or will they be in need of repairs by the Geek Squad? Will the power of friendship be enough to stop this ghost?

Peter growled, "I can't fight her… Darn it, if I only had the others with me, then I'd win!"

Farra said, as she was in anger, "I don't know how, but we're gonna have to send this ghost to the next bus to KINGDOM COME!"

They both charged at Rei.

"CHARGE!"  
"YAAAAHH!"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	22. The Power of Gang Friendship

_**Chapter 21  
The Power of Gang Friendship  
**_(ギャング友情電力の巻)_**  
(a.k.a. "BFFFL – Best Friends Fight for Love")**_

* * *

"CHARGE!" Farra shouted, as she charged at Rei Tachibana.

Peter tackled her down and shouted, "RAAHH! That ghost isn't going to ruin my fun!"

He then charged up a huge barrage of punches and kicks and slammed Rei into the roof. She groaned, "That hurts…"

Farra called out, as she held her guitar, "Peter! Step back!"

She began a short solo, which ignited a barrage of red and blue fireballs.  
_**"GUITAR SOLO SLAM – PYRO-FRETS!"**_

Rei gets singed by the fire, as she growled, "You bitch! I'll show you how we do things, back in Momotsuki!"

Peter called out, "Farra! Can I?"

Farra shouted, knowing what Peter will do, "Certainly not! I cannot have you grow big, above this building! What if we destroy the hotel?"

He cried, "GAH! STUPID 25 FLOOR MONSTER!"

Rei laughed, as the eyeball shot at him. He was hit by a huge ray of clear beams. He fell to the ground, in pain.

Farra snapped, "Well, as long as we can make sure he doesn't grow big. It's good enough, since I cannot wait to beat your perky and bitchy ass!"

She jumped up and roared, "HIYA!"

She was then grabbed by Rei's hand, as she snickered, "M knew you were the weakest link of the group. Before you knew, I had a call about you. The rest have powers, but you don't!"

She screamed, "That's not true!"

"OH? Peter can grow big, but you chose not to. And that guitar of yours doesn't count!"

"WHAT? I only did it, for the safety of the people in this building! They're not all robots, you know! Didn't you see my fight?"

"Why should I answer that? You are a weak troll… What more could a woman ask for? You… are expendable!"

She then threw Farra back to the roof, with huge velocity. She screamed, as Peter jumped up.

"FARRA!"

He ran to her and caught her, in time, before she would splatter all over the building.

"WHAT?" Rei shouted.

Peter growled, "I don't give a fuck what they say about my powers! NO ONE, but **NO ONE **HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!"

He then suddenly grew large. He jumped off the building and grew 50 feet tall. He was taller than Rei, who was intrigued, but not amused.

"So, _this _is Big Peter Giese? Well, as the old saying… _Pick on somebody your __own__ size!_"

She then grew up to 50 feet, turning her entire body into a pitch black form, with her red Chinese garb turning black and green. She then had a demonic look on her face, holding a fan that has blades and talons on it.

She hissed, "And now, King Kong… You shall fall to M's rule!"

Peter shouted, "Not on my watch! I would say "Whatever happened to chivalry?", but in _this _case, I'll make an exception!"

They began to fight, as Farra watched from above. She thought, "Big Guy… He wouldn't…"

She called out, as they were fighting, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL DESTROY THE CITY WITH YOUR DESTRUCTIVE FORCE!"

Peter called, "That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

He launched a huge punch, but Rei dodged out of the way.

**XXXXX**

Mizuki was being grasped by two robot girls, as Steven rushed to save her. He grabbed her and pulled her out of their grasp. He then said, "Now, now, ladies. We cannot rush things over, with her. Steven Cooke knows that-."

The girls beeped, "We don't care."

They began to sprout blades from their arms. They then said, "This is for our Idol, Peter Giese. Steven Cooke is expendable. Mizuki Takase is expendable. Resistance is futile."

Steven and Mizuki trembled in fear, as the girls approached them.

She cried, "What'll we do?"

He sobbed, "I don't want to suffer a death by _his _groupies!"

She barked, "That's just it! These girls are controlled! I'll bet Rei Tachibana is doing this!"

He said, "I'll bet my top dollar that these girls are just independent for Peter!"

The girls slashed their handblades at them, but Steven & Mizuki dodged out of the way. Steven stepped back and held the defense, blocking his face with his arms, but one of the girls cut his chest, in a fast manner. He cried in pain, as Mizuki growled, "You made a big mistake!"

He was bleeding, as he fell to the corner. The girls lunged at Mizuki, but she grabbed their blades and threw them down to the floor, with a huge judo toss. Mizuki brushed herself off, as Steven held his chest.

"Good thinking, Miz," he said, "Those two were dangerous."

She replied, "No one would be groupies and try to kill a celebrity. I bet whatever did this, may lead to trouble."

"What'll we do?"

The girls sat up and held their blades again, as they whirred in motion. They spoke robotically, "Die, you home wreckers!"

Steven squealed in fear, as Mizuki called, "I'll hold them off. You find that Disc!"

Steven cried, "You're injured! I cannot!"

Mizuki smiled, "I'll be fine… GO!"

He left to the control room, as Mizuki prepared herself. She then said, "If I die, it'll be an honor to side with my pals, even if it was one bizarre mission, after another."

The girls raised their blades up and dashed towards her. She then said, "Right! THERE!"

She ran at the girls and kicked upward on their arms, breaking them off. Their arms fell to the ground, as they were screaming in pain. Mizuki bowed, "Sorry…"

She then thought, "Maybe that'll disable them, for the moment."

She held her left arm and groaned, "But I think that's all I can do…"

The robot girls picked up their arms and reattached it to their bodies. Mizuki was in shock, as she was in pain. The girls held their blades up again, as Mizuki kneeled down in surrender.

"Finish me… I cannot continue…" She whispered.

The girls were about to strike, when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**WHAM!**

Steven Cooke delivered a kick to the chest and took down the robot schoolgirl. She broke apart, as the second one was shocked.

"Sorry, Mizuki! But I made myself a promise to protect the others! I may act this way, besting all of you, but you're still my friend! Plus, Steven Cooke would be clobbered by Peter Giese, if you died."

Mizuki griped, "Steven! I told you, I-!"

Steven ordered, "BUT NOTHING! Get to the control panel! Leave them to me!"

She nodded and said, "Okay. Please, be careful…"

He smirked, "Don't I always?"

"On occasions."

"Get to the damn control room!"

"Yes, sir."

She went to the control room, as Steven prepared to fight the lone robot girl, who had long flowing blue hair. He spoke, "You know, Steven Cooke can handle hand-to-hand combat. That blade is no fair."

She beeped, "You think so? We usually use it as a way to cook and chop vegetables and meats, just to make stew and salad. This isn't our way to break the Laws of Robotics… but we are ordered to protect our huge hunk of Gang member, Peter Giese. So, please forgive me."

"Is that so? You would dare break Asimov's Laws, only to protect Big Peter? Well, let me tell you something! You don't kill for an idol, such as The Gang! You only respect them, by praising to them, show appreciation, give a shout-out, and other ways to make people feel better. Murder is _never _an option."

She glared, "What do you know? Are you trying to give me a paradox?"

He said, "Maybe. Maybe not. Robot or not, Steven Cooke would never hit a woman, unless they get me riled up! Of course, I hit women, if they are evil women, like Rei Tachibana or Lyuze! But you know me!"

She said, "I… I don't… Why are you…?"

She started to shake and beep, as she started to spark from her body. She was malfunctioning, as her voice started to grow higher.

"No… I… I must kill for my hunk… How dreamy, Peter Giese is… just… AH! I… I… AH! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! WAH! PETER! AHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE… I LOVE… **I LOVE… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**"

**BOOM!**

Steven shielded himself, as the robot's head exploded into bits. Her headless body fell to the floor, beside the other girl.

He gave a thumbs-up and called out, "YEAH! Send a message to M, robo-homey! Steven Cooke finally wins!"

Mizuki called out, "You didn't have to kill him, you douche!"

Steven went inside the control room and said in protest, "Yeah, well, _they _didn't have to slash my chest, now do they?"

Mizuki nodded, "I guess not…"

She examined the discs in the stereo. She then said, "We'll have to take them all out, one-by-one. But be careful. Hands must never touch the discs' area. Hold from center to edge."

They begin to pull out CDs, one at a time, seeing each disc.

Mizuki snuffed, "Beatles… Oasis… Monkees…"

Steven said, "NSYNC… Aquabats… Hey, our LPs are on there."

She then viewed a CD that says "_Mix CD_". She huffed, "Thank god they have no Justin Bieber CDs."

Steven said, "Shame on you! Just because he's somewhat goofy looking, he's still one of us, as a sole member of the music industry."

He spoke to the fourth wall, "And you kids know it. It's _your _opinion on who you like and hate. No bashing allowed."

Mizuki said, "Well, let's hope we find it, before-."

April appeared and said, "You guys? Are you in there? Yakumo sensed you two, in there."

Steven gasped, "April?"

April said, "Relax. I'm fine. I remembered that I shot you, Miss Takase. For that, I apologize."

Mizuki asked, "You want to help, I'll forgive you, but if you help us out!"

April nodded, and then said, "Thanks. I hope to help you find that haunting melody."

Mizuki said, as she scanned the CDs, "I don't get it! All the LPs and Promo CDs are there, and no trace of that melody!"

Steven stated, "Maybe we need to search for the source. If the tune is there, maybe we can disable it. We cannot destroy that antenna. After all, how will the gynoids perform maintenance checks and High-speed Internet?"

April asked, "Wait! An antenna? A satellite that may broadcast the music in the city?"

She barked, "Maybe _that's _the answer! Because the building never had an antenna!"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

Mizuki said, "Wait… Then that means…"

_Mizuki began to scan the rooftop. She then found a huge pulse of dark energy from an antenna. She then viewed the frequency._

"_Holy crap! 25,877 megahertz!" She gasped, "Whatever this is, it's contaminating the robot girls!"_

_Steven barked, "Well, guys! Whatever the reason, we have to destroy the thing and save the city!"_

_Mizuki said, "Too risky. We have to trace the signal and find the room. If we disable the cause, the virus would stop working."_

Steven said, "That huge antenna…"

They all cried, "…threw us off-guard!"

April then looked outside and said, "Coast is clear. Yakumo has January detained. She had her tied up in Room 501, still under the spell. Me, however, I disabled my hearing, so I can help you guys. I can read your lips, before you ask."

Mizuki said, "Then there's only one way out… We're gonna have to destroy that antenna. It's the only way. That thing dispersed a shit-load of Megahertz."

Steven nodded, "Nearly 26,000 MHz. That's about 26 Gigahertz. Is it that strong?"

April said, "Yeah, it is. You two can handle it. I'll be inside with Yakumo. I don't want my circuits to break down."

Mizuki said, "Cool! See you later!"

They rushed off, as April was about to head back. She then said, "Ah, shit! I said I would keep an eye on things here, but what if I hear footsteps! Stupid hearing disabler! I'll have to enable it, and keep it locked tight."

She headed back to Room 501.

**XXXXX**

Back outside Targus City, Peter, at fifty feet, battled Rei Tachibana's ghost, also at fifty feet. They began to wrestle in the middle of downtown, nearly destroying cars and buildings. Most of the citizens ran away, heading to a safe area.

_Monster attack! Monster attack! Please evacuate the city, in order to prevent yourself! Safe zone is near the lake! Please head to the safe zone!_

Peter grabbed Rei in a headlock, as she picked him up. She slammed him down in a backdrop suplex, crashing through a small city. He got up and held his hands up in a cross-shaped form, like an X.

"MUSCLE BEAM!"

He fired a powerful laser beam at Rei, from his arms, blasting the giant ghost in the chest. She stumbled down, as she was seething in anger.

"TAKE THIS! _**Eyeball of DOOM – Star Shower!**_"

The huge eyeball fired a barrage of stars at Peter. It hit him severely, as he was still standing. He stood tall, as Rei swiped her fan at him. He dodged it, as Peter stumbled down to some buildings. She was about to stomp her, but he rolled out of the way. She grabbed his legs and swung him around. She delivered an elbow drop to his stomach, as Peter cried out in pain.

"This is like some Kaiju Battle, except the part where I am winning!" She snarled, as her long pitch black hair waved in the air, as her ghostly body was glowing in a dark aura.

_Kaiju means "Monster" in Japanese._

Peter tried to get up, as Rei pinned him down with a knee to the stomach. She rammed him down with another knee, as he was in pain. She got on his body was on her knees, atop his stomach. She then punched his face, numerous times. Peter tried blocking it, but couldn't.

"YOU! WON'T! WIN!" He yelled.

"OVER! MY! UNDEAD! BODY!" She screeched.

She continued to punch, as many of the robot girls were watching from the tall building, across the street from the Targus City Hotel. They cheered on, as they were upset.

"PETER! GO, PETER! GO! WE LOVE YOU!" They cheered, as Mizuki and Steven arrived.

Farra said, "They're destroying the city!"

Mizuki shouted, "Forget that! I'm amazed that Peter is saving the city, but we got bigger problems!"

Steven pointed at the antenna, "See that antenna?"

Farra said, "Yeah. It's not the problem. How can the robot girls succumb to Wi-Fi in their brains?"

Steven shouted, "YOU CRAZY? That thing _is _the problem!"

Mizuki said, "He's right, Farra! That antenna has the CD with the musical melody… So haunting and entrancing…"

Farra griped, "WHAT? That thing? You mean that thing is responsible for all this chasing around?"

Mizuki said, as she scanned the antenna, "Right on top! It's there! It's all the way up there!"

Steven said, "Good find. Now, how do we get up there?"

Farra said, "Leave it to me, guys! You make sure Peter doesn't do anything stupid, like destroy the city. _I'll _grab the source."

She then grabbed the antenna.  
**BZZZZZT!**  
But she was electrocuted by the electrical stream. She then fell to her knees and groaned, "Famn… What the duck is this spit?"

Mizuki said, "I forgot to tell you… This antenna is conducted in waves of high voltage."

Farra mumbled, "_Sow_ mhe tells ne!"

She shook her head and said, "Sorry. That voltage ruined my brain. Better find another way."

Mizuki replied, "Let's see… The disc is on top, as it is spinning around, inside a small Walkman."

Steven pointed at the ladder, "How about this? We can use this ladder and climb up top!"

Farra snapped, "There's got to be a _better_ way!"

She then thought, "What if we try flying up?"

She looked at a huge bird and said to Mizuki, "Miz, give me a boost, upward."

She ran to her and boosted up into the air. She then grabbed the bird and tried to control it. However, she started to sparkle, like Peter and Heather. She held the bird up and began to glide with it.

"Get us to the top of that antenna, birdy," she said, as she and the bird flew off.

She flew to the top to the antenna and aimed her guitar at the small black box.

"Okay, Rei! Here's the end of your entrancement spell!"

She strummed on her guitar and blasted at the box with five fireballs. It was eviscerated, as Farra fell down. She was about to fall to her doom, until…

"Got ya!" Peter caught Farra.

"Peter?" Farra gasped.

He smiled, "I don't want to lose you, again."

"Twice in one day! I feel funny, only to speak with that huge bird, and my heart was in sync." She thought, "What is this?"

_Farra's Congregated Control – The Bird Wing_

She called out, "Big guy! The music is destroyed! Rei's power hold has ended!"

Rei snarled, "You little brat! How dare you use your guitar rifle to ruin my scheme?"

She smirked, "Of course, the radio wasn't the only thing I had…"

She began to play a CD inside her, which had the same tune. The Gang was shocked.

Steven cried, "_She _had it inside? Make up your mind!"

Mizuki cried, "That Walkman! It was a trap!"

Farra snarled, "You bitch! You dare trick us?"

Peter said, "Farra, we should fight her, as a team!"

"Right! Give me a boost to the heart of her!"

"Be careful. She's so toxic…"

Peter charged at Rei, launching a punch at her. Farra fired her guitar again, as it singed her chest. Some of her cloth was burned up. Rei growled, "It's time I introduce some Chinese Ghostly Techniques!"

She expanded her breasts and started to produce bumps inside. She bellowed, "Like I said, _Lust and Worship is all about firepower_! Allow me to show you my BOOB MISSILES!"

Her chest shot out huge red missiles, aiming for each Gang member. Steven and Mizuki dashed off, as Peter and Farra get hit by them.

Farra griped, "Did she just shoot Boob Missiles at us?"

Mizuki cried, as one missile hit the roof, "AAH! You're merciless!"

Farra shouted, "Peter! Throw me at her chest!"

Peter threw Farra at Rei, but Rei swatted her out of the way, with her fan. Farra started to plummet.

"Sorry!" He cried.

Rei grabbed Peter tight, as she hissed, "You're dead now! It won't be long before you have followers, forever! AND… Your friends are all dead, as your Best Friend is about to splatter all over the streets."

Peter tried to save her, but couldn't break free. Farra continued to scream, as she thought.

"No. I cannot die… I don't want to. I have so much to live for… I helped my husband, my best friend, and everybody. I won't let this ghost ruin me… No. I want to live! I want to have a life! I want a family and a child! Just once, not like Mom and Dad, I cannot have another misfortune in the family!  
Steven! Percival! Heather! Mizuki! Peter! Michelle! Steven Cooke! Even… Even…"

Mizuki shrieked, "FARRA!"

Steven cried, "I CAN'T WATCH!"

Peter cried, "NOOOOOOO!"

Farra started to cry tears and then shouted, "EVEN THE FANS! I WANT TO LIVE! **I WANT TO LIVE FOR MY FRIENDS, GOD DAMN IT!**"

Her body began to glow, as she almost landed on the street. Her arms began to sprout blue bird wings.

Mizuki gasped, "Farra!"

Peter cried, "What the heck?"

Rei gasped, "NO!"

Farra started to float up, flapping her wings. She started to fly, as she swopped around Rei, who was in shock. She flew upward to her face and snickered, "I'd give you the bird, but I already am!"

Rei shouted, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mizuki gasped, "Is that… bird wings?"

Steven cried, "How can this be? Steven Cooke didn't know about this, did he?"

Farra said to Peter, "Peter, give me a boost. Pretend I am a paper airplane."

Peter winked, "You got it!"

He grabbed Farra and threw her to Rei. She swatted her again and barked, "Won't work, _this time_, you little bluebird!"

**SMACK!  
**Farra started to plummet, but she was ready. She landed on the street and glided upward, heading towards Rei's back. She landed on her back and grabbed her guitar.

Rei gasped, "AAH! Don't unhook my bra!"

Farra called, "I'm not!"

"Who said that?"

"The little bluebird goes "tweet, tweet, tweet"! THIS little bluebird goes "PAYBACK TIME, MOTHERFUCKER!"

She jabbed her spine with the end of her guitar and strummed as hard as she can.

"Now! Here's a solo I wrote for you! _Rei Tachibana's Eulogy!_"

Rei tried to reach for her and shouted, "BITCH! Get off of me!"

Peter then smirked, "Hey, Rei~!"

**POW!  
**He socked her face, as Farra started her solo. She made a very long and fast guitar solo, vibrating the giant ghost, inside. Peter then threw her up in the air, as Farra finished her solo.

She called out, "We do _anything_! Ain't that right, guys? Rei, like Chinese cooking, Guitar Solos is all about _firepower_!"

She strummed her final note and called out.  
_**"DOUBLE WINGED SOLO!"**_

Her chest busted open, as the music stopped.

Mizuki called, "The source! It's disappearing! That CD in her body… It was the _real _source!"

Farra called back, "Oh, really?"

She pleaded, as she plummeted down, "NO! It's not fair! I cannot lose!"

Steven shouted, "PETER! GO FOR IT! FINISH HER OFF!"

Peter cried out, as he launched his huge right fist, "AND _THIS _IS FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!"

**POW!  
**_**"JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!"**_

She slammed her in the chin with his huge right, as she was cracking up in bits.

"I… I cannot lose… I'M REI TACHIBANA! I AM THE REAL DEAL!"

Farra flew upward and called out, "Two words: _YOU LOSE, BITCH!_"

Rei called out, "That's _THREE _WORDS!"  
**BOOM!  
**Rei exploded into ashes, disappearing from the world. The robots stopped working and suddenly rebooted. They were confused on what is going on.

"Whoa… Where are we?"

"Huh? Is that?"

"AAH! Peter Giese, our idol, has grown big!"

They cheered on, "YAY! YAY! YAY! PETER GIESE ROCKS! YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Farra griped, "Aw, come on! I helped kill that fucking bitch!"

Mizuki called out, "Farra! It worked! The robots are no longer in her control! They forgot about their lust for him!"

She sighed, "Well, at least _he _saved the city."

Peter cheered, "YAY, FARRA!"

But then, Peter returned to normal size, as he was in the air. He groaned, "Aw, man… So soon?"

He fell to the air, screaming in fear. Farra cried out, "PETER! HANG ON, BIG GUY!"

**WHOOSH!**

Farra swopped in and caught Peter, flying down towards him. They flew up in the air, as Farra smiled.

"Thanks, man. Hey, nice wings!" He smiled.

Farra said, "I'm glad you're okay."

She flew with Peter, as she said, "Also, I'm sorry about earlier."

He said, "You did nothing. You saved my life."

"You saved _my _life, _twice_. Just don't be reckless, next time…"

"I won't."

She winked, "Now, we're even."

They flew back to the roof, as Farra's wings disappeared. Peter sighed in relief, as Mizuki hugged him.

Steven laughed, "Hey! You did it!"

Farra said, "I'm okay. It seems that I felt like I was gonna die. But then, it happened."

She smiled, "But… I'm glad Peter is okay."

She held up some coins and said, "Of course, I get a hefty pay-off."

She had 12 Heaven Coins. It was from Rei Tachibana's send-off. With the nightmare gone, The Gang brought peace to the city of Targus. All that was left was "M".

* * *

The following afternoon, Peter was being praised by all the girls that awe over her, and for saving the city, as the others were watching in uncertainty.

January moaned, "Man. I cannot believe I worshipped that guy. Like hell I said that."

April remarked, "I said it, too. But it was all true."

Farra said, "Well, give the big guy his moment, since we helped out. It's the least we could do."

Yakumo asked, "What about Chacha? Will she be okay?"

Mizuki said, "She's fine. She left Targus City and is being repaired at another ER, downtown. She may pull through, once she is online. Chacha said in her last breath… "She was happy to see The Gang". Jesus… What a loser."

Peter smiled, as the girls were still cheering for her, as they were about to leave. He then said, "Ladies, I'm sorry. But I should leave. The Gang will be on tour, heading to Daten City, the next gig for the group!"

The girls pleaded, "Aw… Please don't go."

He smiled, as he said, "But I will visit you, one day! Hopefully, when The Gang is finished with the tour, I'll visit this city again, one day!"

Steven whispered, "Not gonna happen."

April smiled, "I Concur."

Peter glared at them, who whistled politely and calm.

"HEY! Can you give us one more word of advice?" A girl called out.

Farra said, "She means to say your farewell words."

Peter blushed, "Oh… I don't know. Not that I know, but… There's just _one _thing I would said, but I'm embarrassed by the words I'm about to say."

Mizuki said, "So, go ahead and say it."

They cheered, as they wanted Peter to say something. He cleared his voice and said, "Okay. But you ladies won't like it… There was _one _thing I'd say, but… it feels wrong."

He smiled and said, "But if you want…"

He then posed in a superhero/kabuki stance and called out in the echoes:  
_"HE NO TSUPPARI WA… IRAN DESU YO!"_

The girls gasped in shock. Farra was stunned, "That's it?"

The rest of The Gang was confused and stunned.

…

"AAAAAAAHH!" The girls screeched very high, with heart-shaped eyes, as they were praised by his confident phrase.

Yakumo was confused, "Did he just say "_I won't need the push of my farts"_?"

Steven, April, January, Farra, and Mizuki nodded, "He did…"

But then, all the robots froze in place and collapsed onto the floor. They still had the heart-shaped eyes, while frozen stiff and smoking from their bodies. Peter then huffed, "I knew it…"

He said bluntly, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Farra nodded, "You're right."

April then said, "Well, I don't know how he said it, but what confidence."

Steven said, "I heard of it, before."

Peter thought, "I don't think I'll ever come back here, again, if they like me or not…"

As The Gang headed back to the van, Lyuze watched on, hearing what went down. She looked over the frozen and overheated gynoids, as she said that it was unexpected.

"Daten City," she said, "And one step closer to obtaining Project Yamo. I don't know how they have her, but even for Alternate World Investigators, it's unacceptable."

She then boomed, "FINE! Project Yamo _must _be neutralized! The Gang and their android allies… You'll thank me, later… and also… I'll pray for you, Peter Giese. You're almost as better than Casshern."

She then stood in the middle of the street and asked, "Uh… With my fellow gynoids down and out… How am I gonna get a ride to Daten City?"

On the road, The Gang was heading home. April was driving, since Mizuki was injured in her arm that she shot her with. April, feeling dejected, then said to her, "Mizuki… I'm sorry…"

Mizuki said, "It's fine. You were under control. You didn't mean to, but it was just a graze."

April said, as she was in sadness, "NO… No, I was… I felt awful…"

She started to cry, as she drove off course. Mizuki straightened her, as she was upset. The van remained on the road, as Mizuki said, "Uh… Try to forget about it. I don't mind the pity, but you were controlled by a ghost. It's not that bad."

April said, "I know… But I hurt you."

Mizuki smiled, "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

April said, "I won't. But thanks anyway. I hope your arm is better."

Mizuki giggled.

**XXXXXX**

In the van, Steven, Yakumo, and January were sleeping together, as Peter and Farra were awake, sitting by each other. Farra then said, "Peter. About earlier… I'm sorry I picked on you, but you know I was right."

He asked, "Why are you apologizing? Rei's ghost is gone now. You saved me, and I saved you."

She said, "Well… Because of all this, having the royal treatment… I guess, maybe, you and I should not fight, all the time."

He replied, "But we do. You and I fought and bitch and maim, all the time."

"Yes. But let's promise not to act out at each other. After what happened, let's not claw each other, while we report this to Percival. Tachibana is gone, and we're on our way. Let's not make a scene. Okay?"

"I won't…"

They shook hands and said, "Friends!"

They then glared at each other, but then smiled, and then glared again.

They both laughed, as the van was heading to Daten City.

* * *

_**So, all's well that ends well…**_

* * *

"You bitch," Peter giggled.

"You jerk," Farra laughed.

* * *

_**Well… Sort of.**_

* * *

_**In the end, Rei Tachibana's soul is eviscerated forever. But their troubles continue…  
M is next, as The Gang is NOW in full force. So now, it's on to the Final Showdown in Daten City. The Gang will succeed, but who knows? Who will win the final battle between good and evil?  
Find out in the next installment of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_


	23. Daten City Rock-Out

Inside M's building, in Daten City, M, or whoever she is, was watching on, all angered and frustrated, as she witnessed both Klotzenstein and Rei Tachibana, destroyed by The Gang.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN IT! DAMN, DAMN, **DAAAAAAAAAAMN!**" She hollered.

She sat up and growled, "This is _terrible_! That fucking blonde has wings? Now _everybody_ in The Gang has powers! THAT IS IT!"

She held up her phone and said, "All units! This is M! Disperse, at once, and wait for further orders! Repeat! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

She slammed the phone, destroying it. She glared with her eyes at infrared.

"Now I have all eight on my danger zone…" she said, "It looks as though I will have to play Devil's Advocate on this one and face them all, myself. I swear it! I, M, will NOT back down from this, lightly! Steven Nevins… Steven Cooke… Farra Stevens… Peter Giese… Percival Gaynes… and the rest… THEY WILL _SOUFFRIR_!"

She saluted, "VIVA LE FRANCE!"

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
Daten City Rock-Out  
**_(_Daten City_ ロックアウトの巻)_**  
(or "The Gang's Evaluation)**_

* * *

Percival viewed the streets of Daten, as the black van arrived. He called out, "They came! Just in time…"

The van stopped by the church, as they all stepped out.

"DUDE! Hello, Daten City~!" Peter cheered.

"_Daten~!_" Farra laughed.

"YEAH!" Steven cheered.

Mizuki and the Sisters stepped out, as Percival welcomed them.

"We wouldn't miss this, for the world," Mizuki said, "And, as long as we survive, we'll endure anything."

Percival then asked, "Uh… What happened to you guys?"

Yakumo said, as she stepped out, "They had a run-in with groupies and a huge ghost. They destroyed her, and have neutralized the city."

Percival gasped, "WHAT? You ran into Rei Tachibana?"

Farra nodded, "We did. Peter and I stopped her. You don't mind, eh?"

He said, "No, I don't. But I'm glad that you're safe."

She then said, "You mind if you examine me, since my body felt weird?"

Percival said, "Wait in line. I need to examine Heather. Something about her powers seemed odd."

Mizuki said, "We saw. Who knew Heather was fast."

Percival asked, "Uh, Steven, who is this young girl, behind you?"

Steven introduced Yakumo to Percival, "This is Yakumo Tsukamoto. We met her, down at Luna Cove, being hunted down by a woman named Lyuze."

Yakumo blushed, "Hello."

Percival giggled, "So, I've heard. You must be his new flame."

Yakumo stuttered, "Uh… Well…"

Peter, Farra, and Mizuki said, "We don't want to talk about it…"

They still remember _Project Yamo_. He asked, "Well, why do you come?"

She bowed, "It's simple. Steven Cooke saved my life. And it's good, since he had such bravery in him. He saved me from Lyuze, went to an island inhabited by Puuchus, and even sailed together in the ocean. I never felt so alive…"

Steven smiled, "AND… if any… We're getting married!"

They all gasped, as Yakumo said, "It's not official, yet. Once they have protected me, and being rid of the evil, I may consider it."

Percival said, "Well, you guys had it rough, Steven Nevins and the rest were exhausted, going through hell."

Steven asked, "Is he here, now?"

Percival said, "He's at the ER, with Michelle, Panty, and Stocking. You recall that she was severely hurt."

Farra said, "I hope she feels better, in time for our show."

She then gave him the 12 Heaven Coins. She said, "Here. This is from Rei."

"Huh. A dozen. Thanks, darling."

They began to walk to the hospital, as The Gang thought in confusion, "HUH? Who's Panty and Stocking?"

* * *

At the hospital, The Gang reunited with each other, sans the Nevinses. The angels, demons, and androids watch on, all confused.

Panty asked, "So, you must be Stocking's Kliq, huh?"

April said, "We are Percival's adopted daughters, 2 of the 11 Marciano Sisters."

Panty snuffed, "Oh, those little whores in Goth Loli? Please…"

April aimed her gun and Panty and barked, "You berate us again, and your life may depend on it! Understand, moron?"

Panty said, "Try it, anyway, but it won't work…"

Scanty smirked, "Such poise."

Stocking said, "Now, now. Don't get up in Panty's ass. She was just joking."

Panty retorted, "Fuck yeah! These girls try to one-up me! Don't fuck with me, robo-bitch!"

January asked, "May I kill her, please?"

April said, "You may not. These girls, along with the red-skinned girls, helped our Father Dear."

Kneesocks smiled, "They have some trust issues, do they, Sister?"

Scanty said, "Of course. We hate these toilet angels, but we like the android maids. And hey, we are _all_ pairs of sisters, are we not?"

Stocking nagged, "Yeah! Well, you guys are evil, we are the good guys, and those two are dark horses!"

April asked, "Dark horses?"

Kneesocks said, "Well, let's see if we can put them to the test, comparing each other to a comparison of academic proportions. We bested you angels in all classifications… now we have Percival's gun-slinging despatchers and well-dressed automatons."

January said, "We're Father Dear's favorites… out of 11."

The angels were confused by Kneesocks' speech, as The Demons compared with the Marcianos.

They all stood in podiums, comparing each other. Scanty said, "We'll announce the first event, comparing each of us. But we'll let _you _pick the first challenge?"

Jaunary asked, "Like what?"

They both chanted, "Manners… Beauty… Gracefulness… Physical Proportions… Status… Education… Hindsight… Audibility!"

The Demons aced every event, since the Marciano Sisters were excellent in beauty, but they lack of manners, gracefulness, and hindsight. Their audibility was so-so, since the sound they use were their guns.

Scanty smiled, "Pathetic… How did this happen? You have such body height, but you lack of any girth. Oh, wait. I forget. You're androids. You don't shape up."

April remarked, "That's fine. You guys have beauty, but we still have knowledge of shooting an AK-48."

Kneesocks said, "By the way, we win, by default. Why fight, when it's one of our rules?"

Scanty barked, "You guys don't like to be programmable… Right?"

Kneesocks yelled, "YOU TWO HAVE WASTED OUR TIME! Just because you're adopted to the most biggest buzz-killer in the world, we still respect him! Our time is pilfered, and you have NOTHING to show forth!"

Percival appeared and asked, "I'm sorry, but I wonder why you two _losers_ are examining my adopted daughters. Are you comparing that you are better than them? ARE YOU?"

He snapped, as the Daemons were trembling, "**ARE YOU?** BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE IT! YOU BITCHES GET TO WORK SETTING UP THE GANG'S PREPARATIONS FOR OUR GIG, TONIGHT! And if you two slackers so much as to fight, bitch, harass, or tease my daughters, one more time, **YOU'RE FIRED!**"

He stormed off, "Unbelievable!"

January scoffed, "Well, well, well. WE can handle Father Dear's constant yelling, almost as Mother Dear's strangling to others and Peter's jovial attitude…"

April said, "But you guys don't. What is wrong with you demons? At least, _we're _better in the shooting range."

Kneesocks held her ears and groaned, "Sorry. We better get to work."

Scanty asked, "You guys coming?"

Stocking said, "In a flash. I need to know more of the robot Goths. These guys are my kind of skanks."

April said, "We're not like that."

Panty smiled, "This is tedious. Taste of your own medicine, huh, bitch?"

Scanty barked, "SHUT UP! LIKE HELL WE'D LISTEN TO TAWDRY ANGEL WHORES LIKE YOU!"

Kneesocks pleaded, "Sister! Your language!"

She dragged her away, as she said, "We better go, before we are incarcerated. We owe a debt of gratitude to AAW, and we cannot blow this."

The Angels and Sisters followed, as April said, "If that's how I want to act, as a sisterly figure, I want NO part of it."

Panty said, "Amen, chica."

**XXXXX**

At the hospital room, Heather and Farra were being examined by Percival, who was confused by the sudden powers the girls had.

"So, how did it happen?" He asked Heather.

Heather said, "Well, my muscles and body seemed in harmony with the fit look… Plus, that Bugzzy almost hurt Michelle. I trampled him and suddenly said I am like Sonic the Hedgehog."

_Heather Dunn's Congregated Control – Increased Suplex_

Percival asked Farra, "And you?"

Farra explained, "During the battle with Rei Tachibana, I was about to die, until a spirit inside my chest started to awaken. And then, my wingspan, no pun intended, suddenly grew feathers. It was like… I am a blue hawk."

She added, "Of course, I think it was that hawk I grabbed onto, just for leverage."

Heather gasped, "NO WAY! You killed Rei Tachibana?"

"Peter did. I did the work, and he gets the credit. Targus City has some clingy fembot fans of his."

"Oh. Disregard, then."

Percival said, "You two look like you're still in shape to perform. Michelle, however, seemed a bit in pain, since we faced Doctor Klotzenstein. She told me that Joanna was watching over her."

"Wait! Sis was there with her?" Farra gasped.

Heather smiled, "What great guys."

Percival said, "That's what she said. But, I didn't believe her. Nonetheless, we have ended the nightmare in the alternate worlds, with just _one more _threat left, before we report to Kanaka – _Project Yamo_. For some reason, Michelle told me about this myth of a cyborg that escaped a lab, but in reality, she was an evil supercomputer."

Farra nodded, "I know. I met her."

She said, "It was Yakumo! Steven's _girlfriend_! I mean, this Lyuze woman was after her, and we had learned of the trade, knowledge of the robot's mysterious past."

He asked, "Who told you this?"

She said, "First, April and January heard of it, after Steven Cooke escaped with Yakumo. Then, Lyuze slept with Peter, whispering the words of Yakumo's _unconfirmed _origin. And then, Mizuki eavesdropped the moment in bed, while she was, somehow, in a closet, tied up. She didn't know who did it to her. And finally, Mizuki told me, before the gynoids began to chase after the big guy."

He said, "Fascinating. Michelle told me everything about her, after she heard it from Klotzenstein, back at ER. But I never knew it was Steven's girlfriend."

She stated, "So… The only people who don't know it… are Steven Cooke, Steven Nevins, the angels, and the demons."

He replied, "Don't forget Heather. She's here, but she doesn't know."

Heather pleaded, "Until now! Heather wants to know about Project Yakumo!"

He ordered, "_Yamo! _And NO!"

"Aw, why not?"

"You might blab about it!"

"We're all AAW Agents, right? If any information, we forward it to Kanaka Nanase, our boss!"

Percival sighed, "Fine. But… under NO circumstances that we tell _anybody_, especially Steven Nevins."

Farra added, "And Steven Cooke. If he finds out, he'd be devastated."

Percival said, "That's a risk we're willing to take. But the secret's safe with me… Plus, I'd love to see him squirm, if he knows."

Farra shouted, "PERCIVAL! How mean of you to do that to him?"

Heather shouted, "I WANT TO KNOW!"

Percival griped, "If you'd just SHUT UP, let me tell you!"

Heather sat up and listened, as Percival told the story of Project Yamo, like he heard it from Michelle. Heather was astonished, but when it came to the truth, she was completely shocked.

"You're shitting me!" She gasped.

She then grew sad. She then thought, "If I tell about it, no one would believe me… That's _one _gossip I _won't _tell."

**XXXXX**

Outside the auditorium, Steven C presented a diamond ring to Yakumo and said, "Here. Garterbelt, the guy in the afro, lend me some money. So, I figured that this engagement ring will work. Steven Cooke spared no expense… for the girl I love."

Yakumo blushed, "It's beautiful. I just hope it's real."

She held the ring and said, "I'll accept it, after your show. When it is done, I shall give you my answer."

She kissed him on the cheek and pranced off. Steven C blushed and was in happiness.

Steven N appeared and said, "Son, you got one lucky cat. No bigger than a catfish on Fry-Day Friday."

Steven C said, "Like you'd understand love, you Southern Fried Hick."

Steven N smiled, "Thought you'd say that. So, I was wondering if the Nevins Family, like old times, would perform in your show. I figure we do Beatles songs, plus, I cannot wait to blow the trumpet, again."

Steven C said, "What? Ska Music?!"

"Trust me, son. Michelle and I will take the horns, Mizuki will handle the keyboard, and the rest… Well, you guys have it covered."

"Steven Cooke is shocked! Why are you so generous?"

"Well, I overheard of your bravery, and I figure that you need to be leader of this group."

"Oh, not that you care…"

"Just curious to know. But I _am _puzzled that your leader, Percival, is somewhat on your shit list. Why do you hate him?"

"Why? I'll tell you why… He's a jackass! He's like the intellectual Epstein of the group, but he yells at us, over the budget! The guy is nothing but a jerk! That's the thing… He's dull."

"Damn, son. I guess you have beef on him."

"Well, if he asks me why, I'm telling the WHOLE story. My friend, Percival, is fine, but he's an asshole! Unlike you, you're a savior! And that's the thing… You left Heather, when Peter & Farra picked on you."

"You don't want to know how I left…"

"Fine, then."

Steven N then asked, "Permit me to ask, but you think maybe we try _this _song for the Daten City event?"

Steven C read the lyrics and said, "Okay. I'll tell the guys. We'll need to fix the lyrics, for another time, to make it like it's _our _track."

Steven N then asked, "And by the way, try to tone down your arrogance level, just a tad bit. Peter may be popular with robot women, but you need a huge fan base, just like us. Because the way you act, sounds uneven. Ya dig, son?"

Steven C said, "I get ya. Steven Cooke will try, but I won't like it. Thanks, man. It'll be wonderful to perform with the MAIN leader of the Original Gang."

He dashed off, as Steven N smiled, "Oh, glad I do, son. That I do."

Michelle appeared, with just her jeans and jacket on. She had her chest and abdomen wrapped in bandages and said, "Was that Steven?"

"Yeah, Sis. It was." He said, "So… You set to play the saxophone?"

Michelle smiled, "It won't take a jab to the heart to stop me. I'm ready!"

She then requested, "OH! Uh, Steven… I forgot to say something about recently. It's about Proj-."

Steven N said, "Not now, Sis. We have to get ready for rehearsal. You and I better get on stage."

Michelle pleaded, "WAIT! Brother, hold on!"

He left, as Michelle grew worried. She said, "I was gonna say something about Yakumo… whatever she is."

* * *

At the stage, Panty and Stocking were in the seats, watching the rehearsal with Scanty, Kneesocks, April, and January.

"Man, this blows… This'll be the first time we see The Gang in action," she said, "Plus, whatever song they have, let's hope they don't blow it."

Kneesocks smiled, "Now, we can see these guys, on-stage."

Scanty asked, "I know we just met, but maybe the six of us can form our _own _The Gang, with just us. Sure, we may not get along, but it's a start."

Panty said, "I can sing."

Stocking said, "I play the bass."

April said, "I'll play a mean keyboard while January gets on that Lead Guitar."

Kneesocks said, "Suppose we need to practice, when this is over. I say we can set our differences aside and-."

Panty snuffed, "Girlfriend, just because we're enemies, we cannot stay friends. This is until the fucking mind fuck is un-fucked."

Stocking said, "And the sooner, the better! I'm itching for some cakes!"

Scanty smiled, "I just want to go back and lather in a luxurious bubble bath again."

April said, "And we want to go back to being the assassins that we are."

Panty said, as everybody sighed, "This is fucked up, guys. We're better off working for what we do. Hanging with these c(BEEP)s and douches is fun, but it's all boring."

January said, "Well, at least we were well-fed and pampered by Percival. I miss my _real _Mom."

April said, "DO NOT bring it up!"

Stocking asked, "Hey, I was wondering, can you set me up with some of your old Goth Loli clothing? You got major chic!"

April smiled, "Totally. I would set you up with Nielsen. He's a Loli fanatic."

Panty huffed, "Ew, yeah. Another perv."

On the stage, Steven was on the microphone, as they began rehearsal. Heather arrived late, helping Michelle up, who was now wearing a white shirt. Steven waved to Heather, but she ignored him. It seems that the truth about Project Yamo got to _her_, too. Peter asked her, "Lemme guess… Yakumo?"

Heather nodded and whispered, "Poor Steven…"

Steven C barked, "Guys, if there's something you're hiding, say it! Steven Cooke can understand."

Yakumo arrived, as the others gasped, "URK!"

The Gang, except Steven C & Steven N, were ignoring them, as they turned away from Yakumo. Steven N remarked, "Something tells me that your bravado has rubbed off on them. Can ya dig it, boy?"

Steven C said, "I wish they'd tell me."

Yakumo called, "Uh, Steven, am I interrupting your rehearsal?"

April whispered, "Keep your mouths shut."

Panty asked, "Why not?"

Scanty asked, "Is she a weird demon?"

January said, "Just don't tell anyone, but…"

The Sisters turned away, as they said, "We'll explain later."

Stocking asked, "What's the big deal?"

Panty sighed, "Bitch. If you have anything to say-!"

Kneesocks pleaded, "Please, no. Don't act this way…"

The Gang was about to begin their music.

Heather called out, tapping her sticks, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

The music begins, as the others were watching on.  
_We'll see their brand-new song, in the next chapter…_

**XXXXX**

Back at the huge building, M, in the guise of Rebecca Miyamoto, was talking to the huge HD screen, talking to a mysterious figure. It was… Tohru Honda?

Honda asked, "So, you have beef with The Gang of AAW? I understand, Miss M. Sometimes the beef can be fish or fowled up, as the grains of justice will bury in hot oil. In other words, taint the flock, take down the whole city."

M responded, "I understand… eh, sort of. But, The Gang has ruined my schemes, again and again! Ever since Chris McLean died, thanks to you, The Gang has reunited!"

Tohru said, "No. Not _all_ of The Gang. You're forgetting. There were _ten _members in all. Some Canadian and New England woman."

"I heard. They were named Julie Saunders and Steffi Matheson, respectively. They paired with Giese, Stevens, and Gaynes, before the band broke-up in 2003… but returned in 2005, leaving the group, after Dunn took a maternal leave, years before."

"You have knowledge of The Gang… You're awesome, when it comes to them."

"I have knowledge of every member… in spirit, _Madame Onigiri_. You know the old saying, "_Connais ton ennemi et de le saboter!_" If you know it, it's French."

Tohru smirked evilly, as she said, "Remember… Do NOT fail me. If The Gang defeats you, you are done for. I brought you back to the living world for a reason. You fail, you're through… until then, you shall get your revenge on the Original Gang member and the prodigy of Black Dynamite!"

She then giggled, "Oh! And if you get a call from Yuki or Kyo, please forward it to me. It's under Tohru-underscore-Onigiri."

M bowed and said, "I will. _Adieu donc. À bientôt_."

She signed off, as she glared, "Rei Tachibana was a miserable bitch! I'm glad she drank my orange juice that I poisoned with. And thank you, Rebecca Miyamoto… for the opportunity of taking your form, after I slaughtered you, in the abyss…"

She shone in a spotlight, "Of course, it'll be wise to get revenge on the Nevins family, then those miserable little AAW rejects, including Mizuki Takase. She has such girth, but M works in mysterious way. I had class, beauty, and even intelligence, unlike those gaudy Daemon Sisters. Daughters of the mayor? They cannot fit me in my category of _"Regal_". Somehow I had hotness, but in a way, they call it "_côté sexy_". Of course, those were the days, since my life ended in 1995… after a freak accident. But the spirit of _Moi_ lives on.  
Like I said… M works in mysterious ways, even if others disagree…"

* * *

_**Something is off… VERY off…  
If that's not Becky, and she killed her, and… she was talking to Onigiri… then…**_

_**WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	24. The Return of Melissa Hawthorne…

_**Chapter 23  
The Return of Melissa Hawthorne…  
**_(メリッサホーソーンを返す…の巻)_**  
(a.k.a. The Gang's WORST Nightmare Comes True)**_

* * *

At Daten City, that evening, everyone was in attendance, as The Gang was about to perform their huge concert in the city, pitted between Heaven and Hell.

A fat man swung his shirt around, hooting and hollering. He cried out, "WHOO-HOO! WHOOO!"

It's Muscle Man, ladies and gentlepepples. Who better than Mitch?

"WHOOOOOOOO! I LOVE THIS CITY! BRING OUT THE GANG! LET'S DO IT!" He flexed, as he swung his shirt around.

The spotlights began to shine, as M, in her guise, appeared in the crowd. She then said, "_Mon dieu_… It is time… But, not yet. Once The Gang finishes a couple songs, I shall strike. Besides, even a dead girl needs music from her past."

The curtain began to rise, as The Gang began to perform their songs. Yakumo was moved by Steven's singing, as the Angels, Sisters, Demons, Garterbelt, Chuck, Fastener, and Brief were amazed.

Garter remarked, "Well, then. They know their Beatles knowledge. I will say this, they have the heart that strikes the chords of heaven… or so they say, but it's bullshit, nonetheless."

April cheered, "WE LOVE YOU, FATHER!"

Stocking cheered, "PLAY SOME MANSON, MAN!"

Steven C called out, "HELLO, DATEN CITY!"

The crowd cheered, as all eight members of The Gang were onstage. They did their cover versions of many Beatles Songs, including their own originals, "Hardly Away", "I'm Here", and "The Gang-Wave Theme". They even played their OWN song, which is new to them.

_**Play the Sound (For the fans)**_

(Music begins)

(Steven): Come on, let's dance!

The crowd was in awe and cheers, as The Gang began their new song.

(Steven): _When we first started out, we were destined for loss  
We acted like we were our own boss  
But times have changed, in a way  
It's something today_

_Musically, we were rookies  
(Steven & Mizuki): Physically, we were stout  
(Steven): But in a way, we sing it out  
and then we scream and shout! YAY!_

_But then we grew up, playing what we do  
singing and dancing, to all of you  
Kids everywhere, adults all around  
_We jump up and down, making heavy sound!

_Steven, Michelle, Percy, and Heather  
Our group wasn't bad…  
(Steven & Mizuki): But we can do better  
(Steven): Birds of a feather, friends sing together!_

_(The Gang): We love to sing, scream and shout!  
Rocking up and down, and all about!  
Fun stuff, zany stuff, hearty cheers  
It's like we've doing this for 30 years_

_So, what are you waiting for? A rowdy team  
Playing for you, as some would seem  
We play the world, and all around!  
(Steven): Just so we play the sound!_

_(Music break)_

Steven C called out, "HEY, KIDS! Steven Cooke is having fun! How about you, Daten?"

The crowd cheered, as the music continued.

He called out, "Okay! And now, here's to the greatest leader in The Gang, ONE of the original members, the John Lennon of this group, Percival P. Gaynes!"

They cheered, as Percival sang.

_(Percival): For many years, we had our way  
Knowledge and wisdom, day-by-day  
But sometimes everything changes form  
Like rising thunderstorm!_

_Musically, we boost up our tunes!  
(Peter & Farra): Sarcastically speaking, we hardly croon!  
(Percival): It's like you care for the good old days  
but we sing in many ways!_

_But then the days turned into months and years  
Taking away your darkest fears  
Kids and fans, make the sound!  
(Mizuki): _Here we are! It's all around!

_Peter & Farra, Steven & Miz  
What can we say? It's just showbiz!  
We are the major league singing fountain, with huge fizz!  
(Steven): _That's sounded ridiculous!  
_(Percival): _Shut up.

_(The Gang): We love to sing, scream and shout!  
Rocking up and down, and all about!  
Rocking out, playing out, hardcore cheers  
We're not going anywhere, so dry those tears_

_So, what are you waiting for? Let's make it rad!  
Playing for you, as if it's super bad!  
We play the world, and all around!  
(Percival): Just so we play the sound!  
(Steven): _For the fans!

_(Music break)_

_(Steven C): Hey, everybody… Do you want to plan ahead?  
We're trending out now, before you go to bed!  
(Steven & Mizuki): The fans are waiting for the greatest gig!  
(Michelle): It's all so much for fun!  
(Steven N): _Ya dig?

_(Steven C): Rock it out, now and then  
Shout out your name, again and again!  
Time to scream, beyond the zone  
(The Gang): SHOUT IT OUT!  
(Steven C): The town that we sing our tone!_

Steven C cried out, "DATEN CITY! YAH!"

They cheered wildly, as Farra began her guitar solo.

_(Farra's guitar solo, accompanied by Steven N & Michelle's horn playing)_

_(Steven C): _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_We love to sing, scream and shout!  
Rocking up and down, and all about!  
Fun stuff, zany stuff, hearty cheers  
It's like we've doing this for 30 years_

_So, what are you waiting for? A rowdy team  
Playing for you, as some would seem  
We play the world, and all around!  
Just so we play the sound!  
(Mizuki): _For the fans!

_(The Gang): We love to sing, scream and shout!  
Because music is what it's all about!  
ROCK AND ROLL! Just do it, don't try  
It's not gonna fade; we cannot die_

_So, what are you waiting for? Let's make it loud!  
Playing for you, while it's loud and proud!  
We play the world, and all around!  
(Steven C): Just so we play the-!  
Just so we can play the-!  
_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

_Just so we can play the sound!  
(The Gang): _For the fans!

_(Music closes)_

_(Music ends)_

The crowd continued to cheer wildly, as the others were amazed.

Panty cheered, "WHOOO! ENCORE! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!"

Stocking shouted, "YOU ROCK!"

Scanty and Kneesocks were in distraught and fatigue, as the loud noise nearly injured their eardrums.

April asked, "You're enjoying the show, Yakumo?"

Yakumo said nothing. She was in awe, as Steven winked to her. She then blushed, as she felt funny.

The rest of the night, The Gang did more cover songs from The Beatles, The Aquabats, and even some songs they handpicked. They also picked "_Bohemian Rhapsody_", fitting for this city.

After that, the crowd continued to roar… as M went backstage.

"This is for Onigiri… I have Yamo on my crosshairs." She said, as she held up a radio.

She spoke at it, "Stand-by… I will call you, when it is time. It is time we sabotage The Gang's musical interlude. Please stand-by for further instructions."

She repeated what she said in French, as she turned it off. She then said, "It's almost time… Once Yamo is mine, I'll have the city under MY RULE! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The show was almost over, as The Gang was about to play their encore. However, Steven C had the mic.

"Kids, we had a lot of fun, singing and dancing for all of you, but… It'll be nice to be with each of you, all throughout the universes. Because, NO MATTER where you are, The Gang will sing it loud and proud, because we are… the world."

The crowd cheered, as Farra whispered, "Good one, Steven."

Peter sniffled, "That guy is good."

Michelle snuffed, "Sodding wank. That made no sense."

The Gang all had smiles, as Steven continued, "And folks, one day we shall all talk about this and say-!"

**BZZT!  
**The lights go out, as the screen started to grow static. The crowd was shocked, as The Gang was confused.

Mizuki asked, "What's going on?"

The screen shows a silhouette of M, as she started to speak in a distorted voice.

"Viewers of the world! I… am… M!"

The crowd gasped, as The Original Gang was in shock.

Panty asked, "Uh… Who the fuck is M?"

Scanty gasped, "No… Is she?"

Stocking whispered, "Prepare yourself."

M Continued, "The Gang… Day after day, you have foiled _every one _of my plans. By now, you want to know… Who am I? You say. And why I am suddenly feeling greedy, all of a sudden, you also say."

She smirked, "Well… Allow me to refresh your memory."

Yakumo shrieked, as two men in black and white tights and masks grabbed her.

Steven C cried, "YAKUMO!"

Steven N snarled, "NO! It can't be!"

M laughed evilly, "Aw… Did I steal your girlfriend, Steven Cooke? Now you know how _I _felt!"

January asked, "Is this part of the show?"

M's Minions jumped down in the crowd, surrounding the Angels, Demons, and Androids. Scanty cried, "Oh, fuck! This is real!"

Kneesocks sobbed, "No… I don't want to be kidnapped!"

Panty shouted, "BACK OFF, C(BEEP)-BAG!"

She fired her gun at the minions, knocking them down. She smiled, "Like dominoes on the floor. That's for ruining their gig, fuckwads!"

Stocking looked up, "Uh, Panty? I think that's not quite it…"

More minions came down, surrounding the stage. The Gang removed their instruments and approached the front of the stage. Michelle growled, "Who are they?"

Percival grabbed the microphone and shouted, "FOLKS! This is not an act! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The crowd ran off, as The Gang and their allies remained.

Steven N called out, "Whoever you are, come out, so we can fight you, one-on-eight! Or, in this case, a 14-on-1 mugging!"

Heather said, "Reminds me of the "_nWo_"."

M spoke, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Steven Nevins… Even if you tried to best me… You're still no match for me, via the numbers game."

Steven C shouted, "Let Yakumo go!"

Yakumo pleaded, as she was restrained, "PLEASE! Steven, save yourself!"

Heather growled, "NO! I heard enough! Heather is fucking pissed at you! I don't know why, but-."

Michelle interrupted, "M! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

M asked, "Why should I? My minions are already in play, in your chess match. Steven and Michelle are the king and queen, the knights are your heroes, Peter & Farra, while Mizuki & Steven are the bishops, and Percival & Heather are the lowly rooks… Oh, and the six you have here are pawns. See that? It wouldn't be fair to have _me_, a King, into the battle, so soon? I'm afraid with Yakumo in our grasp… That's check. But it's not checkmate, until I eliminate _ALL FOURTEEN OF YOU!_"

Peter called, "I don't care! I HATE CHESS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Percival said, "Just show us who you are! We can face you, without violence!"

Steven N said, "He's right. We want to know… Who is "M"?"

M sighed and said, "You wanted to know? Fine… But I am only going to be stepping out. That's it."

The screen turned off, as the sky started to grow dark clouds. M stepped out and showed herself to the world.

"Rebecca Miyamoto?!" They all cried.

Michelle seethed, "Impossible!"

Becky smirked, "So, you figured it out? Well, I am a teacher who has bested all of you! So now, prepare yourselves for some remedial ass-beatings!"

Percival said, "I should've known that the murderer of Rei Tachibana is behind all this…"

Michelle said nothing, as Farra said, "This is for the fans!"

Becky clapped her hands and said, "Deal with _them_, first. Army… Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"

Panty then called, "Guys! I know how to deal with these fuckers!"

She held up her gun and killed few of M's minions, eviscerating them. Stocking called, "Good thinking, Panty!"

April asked, "Why did you kill these guys?"

Panty shouted, "They're ghosts! Isn't it obvious? I blasted one, and he imploded!"

Stocking said, "We'll handle the minions! You save Yakumo!"

January said, "Permit to disobey them? I don't trust Yakumo, as much as you do."

April snuffed, "Damn it, January! Shut the hell up!"

They held up their guns, as The Gang confronted Becky, all while the angels and demons slash and fire at the minions.

Steven N cried, "Even for an intellect like yours, you cannot be evil!"

Becky laughed, "You kidding? I have brains _and _I know how to use them! Let them kill each other, and we shall battle, one-on-one!"

Steven N shouted, "MY BATTLE IS WITH YOU, YOU PHONY LITTLE KID PSYCHOPATH!"

He charged at Becky, as she shouted, "DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE KID!"

Steven N socked her in the face, but showed no effect. Becky grabbed his arm and threw him down. Peter and Percival went after her, but she pushed them out of the way. Farra grabbed her and threw her down to the floor, but she flipped back upward, as she did a stance.

"Is that the best you got, my friends?" She laughed, "NO ONE can best the great Rebecca Miyamoto!"

Mizuki slammed her head with an elbow, as she had a huge lump on her noggin.

"Maybe _this _will wake you up!"

Becky started to roar, as she charged at Mizuki, pulling her long hair really hard.

At the crowd, April and January shot and killed the guards that held Yakumo hostage, as Panty and Scanty blew up two more thugs in black. Kneesocks sliced a thug in four pieces, using her Double Gold Spandex Scythes, while Stocking impaled one thug, in the heart, with her sword. Yakumo then fainted, as she was whimpering, "No… I am… What am I? Ah… AH!"

She shrieked, and then passed out. January tried to wake, but couldn't.

"She's out like a light," she said.

April growled, "Go help the others! I'll stay with her."

Back at the stage, the seven members of The Gang were taken out by Becky, who got her second wind. She stomped on Mizuki, scratched at Heather, elbowed at Steven C, and tugged Farra's hair. Michelle then growled, "Okay… Stop it!"

Becky laughed, as she grabbed Steven N's head, about to snap it.

"Say good night, Steven Nevins! Or should I say… DIE!"

"**STOP IT!"**

**BAM!  
**Michelle socked Becky in the face, as she was seething. Becky then stumbled to the floor, all hurt. She started to cry, as Michelle seethed and panted.

Steven N groaned, "Why, Michelle?"

Becky wailed, "I am teacher! HAU! HAU! HAU!"

Michelle grumbled, "Drop the act… It's not gonna work for me. There's just no way Rebecca Miyamoto is the one responsible for all this, going on… including Nixon's Head, Lyuze, the hauntings in Highland, Doctor Klotzenstein, and Project Yamo… I… I cannot take it!"

Steven C asked, "Michelle! Why are you saying this?"

Percival groaned, "Michelle… Say it. Why do you say that Becky isn't responsible?"

Michelle glared, "Because… I recognize her silly scent, anywhere. Rebecca Miyamoto was charged for murder, after killing Rei Tachibana, but she disappeared from the world. After that, she swore revenge on those who falsely accused her of murder. But she'd _never _get revenge on The Gang!"

Peter gasped, "DUDE! You mean that mini-bra is the real deal?"

Mizuki said, "What are you saying?"

Steven N said, "You can say it, Michelle."

Michelle sighed, "Fine… The truth is… That girl is NOT Rebecca Miyamoto."

She yelled, "I knew this day would come, even in Daten City, after The Gang had a bad moment, in 1995! That bitch decided to haunt us again, after she devoted her life and love to us, The _Original _Gang! You wanted payback for not remembering you, right?"

She pointed at Becky and shouted, "Isn't that right? Now face the music! We know it's you, since you waited 16 years, which was twice the life you lived! NOW CONFESS… _**Melissa Hawthorne!**_"

Steven N, Percival, and Heather gasped in horror, "MELISSA HAWTHORNE?"

Scanty and Kneesocks gasped, "Melissa Hawthorne?!"

Panty and Stocking cried, "WHAT? Melissa Hawthorne?"

Peter, Farra, Steven C, and Mizuki asked, "Uh… Who is Melissa Hawthorne?"

Steven N said, "Guys, I think it's time we let you in on a secret. You see, Melissa Hawthorne was once the biggest fan to The Gang, in 1994, when we started."

He explained the story, in _Play Form_:  
(Steven N): Melissa Hawthorne was the Number One fan of The Gang, since she started to see our debut in England. She was 15 years old, born in Paris, France, and is considered the uber-fan of Ska Music. At times, she wanted to be recognized by her surroundings. But when we broke into the underground circuit, playing Open Mic Night, Ladies' Night, and Happy Hour, she wanted to know more about us. Time and time again, she watched over us, only to see us, in person. But she was no ordinary fan… She was a stalker. She was too obsessed over us that she rummaged into our garbage.

(Percival): Week after week, our trash was stolen and tampered, and we had card and emails from the same woman. She was only 15, and she loved every one of us. But that was when, in our gig in Bristol, it was the end of the line. Melissa was caught on-stage, trying to grab Steven's guitar, and wanting to meet him, face-to-face. Steven then said that he'll meet her, backstage, and then… it happened. She kept saying that she has all our garbage and have listened to their songs, every single day. It was the last straw. Our agent called the cops on her and had her arrested for stalking and invading a public show.  
After that, Melissa was sentenced to 500 of community service. She never left England, after that. In one video she made for The Gang, she jumped off the Eiffel Tower, on a bungee cord.

(Michelle): It was then she wanted to make us forgive her. She wanted to bungee off the greatest monument in all Britannia – Big Ben. It took her courage to scale the clock, but she managed to bungee off the clock, shouting and cheering for us.

(Steven C): I'm confused. What happened that time?

(Steven N): She died, on that day, in 1995…

(Peter): How did it happen?

(Michelle): The bungee cord broke.

_Melissa dove off the top of Big Ben, in London, as she flew downward, with her waist wrapped in a bungee cord. She made it, as she cheered on, but then…  
__**SNAP!**_

_She screamed, as she landed on the street, splattering herself into a bloodied mess. The English folks were shocked, as they dug her from the pavement._

Michelle sighed, "And since then, we felt bad about her. But we stated that Melissa was a stalker and has hounded us, since we began. She was killed, because of a freak accident."

Steven N said, "Because we are a respected new band, we cannot accept people that can become overhyped and too obsessed over the hype of The Gang. That is why we chose to never mention her name, again. Sixteen years old, a French girl died, all because she cared for us."

Becky shouted, "YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME, AT ALL!"

She laughed in a demonic look, "So… You finally understand it, after all the times I tried to hide it!"

Farra asked, "But wait! What about Becky? What happened to her?"

Heather sobbed, "What did you do to her?"

Becky laughed, "Oh, you see… Since she was accused of killing Rei Tachibana, I decided to send her to the Pit of NO Return, since I _am _a ghost. Rebecca Miyamoto… dies of wrongfulness. _C'est la guerre_."

Farra gasped, "French…"

Stocking called out, "What the fuck is going on?"

Scanty cried, "That's the ghost of Rebecca Miyamoto! Melissa Hawthorne killed her!"

'Becky' then laughed and started to change into different forms. She then said, "Well… you have been such a fool, Steven Nevins… and to the rest of you _imbéciles_."

She turned into Todd, the ghost from Highland, "Some say I was the ghost of a guy who was enjoying a ride…"

She turned into Lemongrab and said, "SOME SAY I am the Earl of Lemongrab!"

She turned back into Becky and said, "And some say I am the girl who was accused of killing my own student! But in reality, I am simply The Gang's #1 fan!"

**POOF!**

Everyone was completely in shock, as they saw the image of a young 16-year old woman, with long blonde hair, fair skin, violet eyes, ruby red lips, and a slim body with small breasts. She was wearing the clothes she died in, a blue shirt with the words "I '_Heart_' The Gang" in pink and purple glitter text, an black jeans with red sneakers. She laughed evilly and concluded.

"I am… Melissa Hawthorne!"

She cackled evilly, as the storm clouds grew in the dark sky. The Gang and their friends were in complete disarray.

Mizuki said, "It cannot be! Melissa is dead!"

Steven C said, "Steven Cooke hates to say this, but…"

He shrieked, as Mizuki sighed, "You don't like ghost girls, do you?"

Heather cringed, "How can you still be around, after you were a disgrace to fans, everywhere? You _DON'T _hound around The Gang and steal our shit! Heather was wondering why my scrunchies kept disappearing!"

She complained, "WHAT? I was young, back then! And I had long blonde hair."

Michelle growled, "You… Melissa Hawthorne. How dare you give the orders to those people, all because you wanted… HER!"

She pointed at Yakumo and barked, "Well, kidnapping her is a BIG mistake! YOU WILL BLOODY WELL REGRET THE DAY THAT YOU RUINED OUR GIG!"

Peter cried, "That's right! Three weeks we have prepared to perform in Daten City, and you come along and ruin it!"

Percival shouted, "You will regret ever meeting us!"

Kneesocks trembled in fear, as she held Scanty. She whimpered, "Oh, god… She's French, she's dead, and she's evil…"

Scanty sobbed, "I want to go home. Get me out of this nightmare."

Panty panted in fear, "How? Why is that sudden chill into us?"

Stocking stammered, "I… I never felt so scared in my life…"

April growled, "We cannot strike. That girl is a ghost. I don't think our bullets will pierce through her."

January said, "I don't… know…"

She hollered, "SEPTEMBER!"

She shot her machinegun upward and fired continuously, starting to shriek in fear. Her gun ran out of bullets, as she started to cry, completely frightened.

"Mommy… Mommy… I wanna go home…" she wept, as April held her, "Mommy… I'm scared…"

Melissa sneered, "Aw, did I scare your back-up plan? Too bad. I really wanted to fight all eight of you, since you are in full force. And besides… I have lots to do, in this alternate world, before I leave… like destroying Daten City and make it Hell on Earth! It's all about smoke and mirrors… except _I _will be the one with magic. Now…"

She breathed, as her breath showed a light blue color. She said, "Let's let the haunting hour begin… _Il est temps pour une petite frayeur, vous autres mortels chétifs._"

She cackled evilly, as The Gang was about to fight Melissa Hawthorne's ghost, as the clouds began to grow thunder.

* * *

_**The battle begins in the next chapter. Will The Gang end Melissa Hawthorne's haunted revenge on Steven Nevins and company, or will The Gang fall to the otherworldly follower?  
Also, what does she have in store for Yakumo, when she wakes up?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**GANG In-Canon: **__Melissa Hawthorne wasn't THAT extreme. She died at the age of 16, after she devoted her love to The Gang, during their second year in the music business. She was actually killed in an automobile accident in Toulouse, during her trip to London for The Gang's gig.  
Hawthorne was ALSO born in Rouen, France, but was raised in Paris.  
The Gang respected her, since she was an uber-fan, but NOT a stalker. That's why they didn't bother to shut her up. This is OUT of canon, which is why they wanted to make Melissa Hawthorne a villain._


	25. The Storm of Legendary Girl M

_**Chapter 24  
The Storm of Legendary Girl M  
**_(伝説の少女_M_の巻)_**  
(a.k.a. The Super-Fan's Ultimate Battle)**_

* * *

Melissa Hawthorne was on stage, in front of all eight members of The Gang. While they met with the evil woman, who died of an accident in 1995, she had quaked Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, and April & January into a state of fear, leaving the remaining eight, in front of the haunting ghost of the French Gang fan.

She smiled, "Well… So, which one of you will challenge _me_? I am honored to face one of you Gang members… Because, I knew all your moves, even the new powers you obtain."

Steven N glared, "Shut your mouth, you tart! Even with our newfound strength, we can still defeat you!"

Melissa laughed, "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Well, then. I have observed you, all throughout the worlds, since you went to Simile City, the first night out. But, hey, that's life."

She ordered, "Here's an idea! I'll take on all eight of you, one at a time! Feel free to help out, if you can. I am not that desperate. But you should know… during my trip to Heaven, I have mastered the ancient art of Kung Fu, myself. After all, only the brilliant mind with the knowledge of being an Idiot Savant, and the FAQs of The Gang, in my heart, _Moi _will be strong… in both brains _and _brawn."

She growled, "Because you meatheads use sheer brawn! It's never about force! It's about strategy! And I always use it…"

Percival said, "I want to know, one thing… Was it strategy that made you kill Rei Tachibana?"

Melissa giggled, "Indeed I did. I poisoned her orange juice, even though it was warm from body heat. Whatever that is… But still, having such lust in her really pisses me off! Taking the guise of the cute Becky Miyamoto, I dropped a corrosive substance into her OJ. After that, she collapsed on the ground, and I blamed it on Becky. The perfect crime."

Heather sobbed, "MONSTER!"

Melissa continued, "By the time she was arrested for a crime that _I _did, it was there I lunged into action. I appeared in her cell and confronted the little kid teacher. I didn't have a choice of what to do to her. I wanted to match her style, since my boobs were small. Becky had no girth, since she's still a child. I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to make her suffer, making her students get pushed hard, as they were. But, I figured, _pourquoi pas_."

_Melissa grabbed Becky by the neck and stared at her eyes. Becky limped like a noodle, as her body started to fizzle. Melissa fused her entire body into her own, giving out such intelligence._

She continued, "And so… I hypnotized her, into making her my slave. But to avoid the _officiers_, I fused her body into mine, using her guise, to avoid any problem."

Mizuki asked, "And that moment at Highland? What about Lemongrab?"

Melissa said, "To be honest, lemon isn't good for me. Of course, he was useful. Before he walked around Highland, I ran into him, and I slashed his body into bits. I absorbed his lemony shell and took the form. I have heard of his characteristics, plus I made a real good ghostly howl. After that, I decided to leave to find you guys, and the trust was foolishly made. Of course, Martin Prince slashing me into strips was coincidental."

Mizuki glared, "You maniac…"

Peter asked, "Dude? How can you be around, if you hardly know us?"

Farra said, "She's a ghost. She can travel in many areas, at once."

Steven N said, "Traveling aside, what do you want with Yakumo?"

Steven C called, "You get your hands away from my fiancé, you… you… French Phantom!"

Melissa said, "I prefer the _French _term "_Spectre"_. That means "Phantom" in French."

Percival said, "No, it doesn't. It mostly means _Spectrum_."

Melissa shrieked, "WHO'S THE VILLAIN HERE?"

She exclaimed, "Well, since you asked why I wanted the girl, I'll be happy to explain… Project Yamo. You fools had to talk about her, without telling Steven Cooke, here. But I see the Southern Black Dynamite doesn't know, either."

She magically produced a huge portfolio, inside a silver briefcase. She said, "Defeat me, and I will gladly give you the truth behind this girl… Lose, and you shall haunt the city, forever. Besides, I only want Steven Nevins. So, what do you say?"

Steven C shouted, "NO!"

He barked, "I'm sick of you, picking on this girl! Yakumo isn't a cyborg! She's a great girl!"

The others turned away, all in dejection, except for Steven N. Steven C continued, "I don't care what you say, ghost or no ghost! Steven Cooke is not buying your bullshit! Try saying _that_ in French!"

Steven N nodded, "He's right! Why you are doing this, I don't know. Suffice to say is that you have secrets that you want to share, but in a way, you have lies that you want to tell. But by the look of my wife, my sister, and the rest of The Gang, they think it's the truth!"

Michelle said, "It's true."

Peter said, "We don't know how to say it to him."

Steven C griped, "GUYS! Don't fall for her tricks! Project Yamo is nothing but a façade! It's all a myth!"

Steven N called, "You want this to end, right? Swallow your pride and save Yakumo! But… Back down, and let the bitch win!"

He glared at Melissa and shouted, "Melissa Hawthorne, I don't care if you had this fabrication of Steven Cooke's fiancé, but I never thought I'd say this to you, girl!"

He bellowed, "YOU DONE FUCKED UP NOW, BOY!"

He charged at Melissa, trying to punch her, but Melissa dodged out of the way. She whispered, "Whatever happened to chivalry, huh?"

Steven N barked, "Chivalry don't mean shit, when a ghost of an obsessed fan is about to kill us, you French Fry Freaky Deke!"

He launched a kick into her gut, and dropped her to the ground. She kipped up and did a Kung Fu pose.

"You shall try my style, Steven and Steven, of _La Soie Rouge française Dragon Fist!_"

She punched in place, as Steven N did a pose, "Nevins Family Tiger Claw!"

Steven C did a weird fighting pose, "Steven Cooke's Monkey Paw!"

Steven N asked, "Uh… What?"

"Cut me some slack, Homey."

"I dig it."

They both charged at Melissa, launching punches and kicks onto her, as she blocked each attack. She began to strike with a palm strike, but Steven C dodged it. She swung a huge left roundhouse martial arts kick, as it connected to Steven C. Steven N kicked her in the gut and threw a barrage of thrust punches at her head. Melissa broke out of it and winked at Steven N. She delivered a punch-kick combo, onto Steven N, as he blocked each attack.

Steven C staggered a bit and said, "Guys… A little help here~!"

Michelle said, "How can we?"

Farra said, "Like we'd help _you_! I still hate you, but seeing Steven Nevins fight for something we already know…"

Peter groaned, "Aw, dude! I wanna fight!"

Mizuki said, "I don't think I can. She has paralyzed Panty and Stocking in fear…"

Percival remarked, "Scanty and Kneesocks cannot do anything…"

Michelle said, "Even April and January!"

Heather sobbed, "And Yakumo is still out cold!"

Steven C said, "But… We cannot stand here, do nothing!"

Peter sobbed, "I hate ghosts… Not to her…"

Heather whimpered, "I'd rather see my husband fight, than let myself die in _her _hands!"

Peter said, "Me, neither!"

Steven growled, "Fuck!"

He charged at Melissa, and was taken down. He then groaned, as he was hurt, "If you change your mind… Steven Cooke will understand. Guys, you're my friends!"

Farra scoffed, "Fuck you!"

Peter then said, "But… he _has _rescued his friend."

Percival remarked, "Like hell I'd help _him_! Not while that ghost is there!"

Steven C started to cringed, "DAMN IT! GUYS! STOP BELIEVING THE LIES THROUGH THE GHOST OF MELISSA HAWTHORNE! SHE'S A LIAR! SHE'S TRYING TO BREAK THIS GROUP APART!"

He moaned, as Steven N was being beaten up by Melissa's punches and kick, "Guys… We do anything… Our motto… You can help out, even for our longtime friend."

He groaned, as he got up, "You guys can cower, all you want, but Steven Cooke _NEVER _GIVES UP!"

He charged at Melissa and tried to tackle her down, but he was taken down by Melissa's fast five punch fury.  
"HA! _CINQ-PUNCH SHOT ATTACK!_"

Steven C fell to the ground, and was out cold.

Steven N cried, "Steven!"

The others were shocked, as he snarled, "You dirty bitch! Who do you think you are, hurting my friend, like that?"

Melissa smirked, "One down, one to go. You're next, Nevins."

Michelle stammered, "This is an evil woman…"

Steven N shouted, "What if you tried to defeat me? No one has bested me, before!"

Melissa said, "No one, until now. And you're supposed to be the super c(BBEP), Steven Nevins, huh? How the mighty have fallen…"

"I still have the strength in me! And also, no one has ever called me a c(BEEP), before. And you never told me why you wanted Yakumo!"

"Easy… She has such knowledge and skill that I want to use her, for my sick fantasies. I may be from France, but there are boundaries of what I do! I never experienced drinking wine or agriculture, in my life! YOU did! But it all will change. When I have ended The Gang, my life is returning, becoming a living being, again! And with Yakumo, or Yamo, in my side, I shall control ALL the Alternate Worlds… that existed."

"Wh-, WHAT?"

She laughed evilly, as the thunderstorm began. It struck lightning, but with no rain. She glared, "Now… With your allies helpless… NO ONE can save you now! I AM INVINCIBLE! I am the baddest fan in the worlds. And I rule you all, IN AN IRON FIST!"

Steven N growled, "You… You…"

He roared at the top of his lungs:  
"**YOU LITTLE JIVE-ASS MOTHERFUCK-AAAAAAAHH!"**

He yelled, "I am NOT bashing you, just because we are different, but I TOLD YOU, my Gang Mentality is NOT on trial!"

Steven C got up and said, "No. It's not…"

The Gang gasped, "Steven?"

Steven C said, "Yeah. You hear me, Melissa Hawthorne? Steven Cooke's Gang Style in NOT on trial here! You can say what you want, but deep down… You're a spoiled brat!"

Melissa gasped in shock, as she started to snarl, "You had no idea why you said that, but it is nice to know how you felt. WHICH IS WHY YOU DIE, FIRST!"

She clasped onto Steven C's neck, and held it tightly. She grinned, as she was about to break his neck. Steven N was hurt, as he was helpless. Steven C was trapped.

"Now, Steven Cooke… You die first… and I'll handle Steven Nevins. And then, I'll enjoy The Gang, as a human being." She smirked, "Too bad that you are getting married. Then again, you will _not_!"

Steven C groaned, "So… I guess, this is it. I guess Steven Cooke pretty much deserved it, huh?"

"I NOTICED!"

**POW!**

Farra socked Melissa in her face, freeing Steven C. She held Steven C on his shoulders, as the rest of The Gang confronted her.

Farra shouted, "Melissa Hawthorne, you tool! Have you no decency for others? You cannot kill Steven Cooke, just because of your hatred for Steven Nevins!"

Melissa snapped, "I don't care what you say! I just want Steven Nevins to suffer! Suffer for what he has made me do!"

Heather growled, "If you hurt him again, you'll pay for this, bitch!"

Peter said, "Steven Cooke won't give up! Steven Nevins won't, either! _WE _won't give in to you!"

The Gang stood tall, as they stood in front of Steven C. They all shouted, "Melissa Hawthorne, IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Steven C smiled, as he saw The Gang, standing tall, "Guys… Thank you…"

He fell down, as they charged at Melissa, in anger. Melissa growled, "BRING IT ON!"

They began to fight.

* * *

_(Yakumo): "The Gang – IN-COLOR" will be right back, after this…_

* * *

(_Play Form_)

(Eustace Bagg is reading the newspaper, resting on his chair)

(Eustace sinks a bit)

(Eustace): Hnaaaah! Stupid chair! Always sinking in me! I need comfort!

(Narrator): Sir, having trouble sitting in your chair?

(Eustace): Nope.

(Narrator): Is the comfort of your home ruined, because of an old chair that lost its Lombard support?

(Eustace): Big deal.

(Narrator): Do you have trouble reading the newspaper?

(Eustace): Well, now that you mention it, yeah.

(Narrator): Then you need the _patent-pending_ _**"Cloud NINER"**_. It's the new way to sit, without sinking into the chair, even if you had it for decades of butt-comfort, using the latest in soft rubber gel.

(The _Cloud NINER _is a huge flat gel cushion cube)

(Eustace is sitting on the _Cloud NINER_)

(Eustace): Oh. Cozy.

(Eustace reads the paper)

(Eustace sinks again)

(Eustace): OW!

(Eustace bounces up and sits straight)

(Narrator): And even if you sink, it _guarantees_ that you stay back up, hoping you'd not sink again.

(Eustace laughs)

(Eustace): Where can I get one of these?

(Narrator): _Cloud NINER – guaranteed comfort in the form of soft gel cushions._

_**From: Blue Meanie**_

* * *

_(Yakumo): And now, we return to "The Gang"…_

* * *

The Gang prepared to fight, seeing enough of Melissa Hawthorne's beating up on Steven Cooke and Steven Nevins. They charged at Melissa, who was outnumbered.

"NOW! WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!" Percival cried, "Beat her down!"

Peter launched a huge punch to her chest, as Heather kicked her back, with her knees. Michelle and Farra elbowed her head, as Percival and Heather ram into her abdomen, crushing it. Mizuki gave Melissa a huge barrage of punches, as she was bleeding in the mouth. Michelle headbutted her head, as Peter and Farra gave a double dropkick to her chest.

"NO! WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING ME?" She shrieked, "This wasn't supposed to happen! I… I cannot lose!"

She staggered down to the floor, as she groaned, "Why can't you understand? If you win, you'll know the truth about Project Yamo, i.e. Yakumo!"

Farra snapped, "HAH! Like we'd listen to you? You have hurt our friends, long enough!"

Peter shouted, "YOU STUPID WOMAN! How dare you hurt Steven Cooke?"

Michelle added, "You hurt my brother… you'll pay…"

Percival said, "See, Melissa Hawthorne? It wasn't about brute strength OR hatred! Our Gang has been strong, since it's about _ONE _thing only – _Friendship_! We have all the fighting in our blood, but we usually cuss at each other. But, in time, we grow to be friends, even if the battle is lost!"

Melissa sobbed, "No… But… Yakumo… I…"

Heather smiled, "You can drop the lies, you hussy! You don't give us that jive!"

The Angels gasped, "Whoa… They fought that scary M and won?"

Panty said, "Well, fuck me. The Gang never gave up…"

April asked, "But how? I thought we'd be feared by this unholy woman?"

A voice called, "I'm glad you ask that, Android April."

Garterbelt returned, as he was in a calm tone, "The Gang has their quarrels, like the bitchy angels, but they showed their respect. They have power, speed, knowledge, technique, quirkiness, patience, and stamina. But they have one key to their element of battle, and that is pure friendship between musicians. THAT is why Melissa Hawthorne has been outnumbered on this one! As a unit, The Gang is a well-oiled team, in the numbers game. Throw away what you say about being it a mugging! They are the true heroes of the world, no matter what you say! God may watch over you, as he send in his miracle play! While we have Panty & Stocking, the angels of justice, Scanty & Kneesocks, Corset's demon groupies, and April & January, the Gothic Lolita Gynoids of Marciano, they support one team, and that is… _**THE GANG!**_"

Panty said, "And here I thought he was spouting shit."

January smiled, "I get it. His words cut gold, as he did say it. We all helped them, through times, but…"

Kneesocks remarked, "But… They always had the chance. However, we play background scene, but we stand as a great team!"

Scanty said, "Well, despite the incidents, we still respect The Gang!"

They watched on, as Garterbelt remarked, "It's about friendship. It's never about respect. They happen to be one in the same, if any."

The Gang stood tall, as Steven N got up, with Steven C getting up, as well. Steven N barked, "Melissa Hawthorne, it's over for you! One day… Just ONE DAY, you'll look back on this and suffer! You don't deserve to go to heaven! You're going to HELL!"

Melissa groaned, "You… cannot win…"

Steven N prepared a huge kick. He barked, "As an old saying goes… REPENT, **MOTHERFUCKER!**"

He launched a huge right kick to her face, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

**POW!  
"SUEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"  
**_Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Melissa fell to the ground, out cold. She moaned, as she was in pain.

"That's what you get, girl! I apologize for my uncontrolled anger, but you have made people's lives miserable!" Steven N said.

Steven C smirked, "At last, it is over!"

Panty asked, "Uh… Why didn't she explode? The whore should be gone now."

Melissa then giggled, as she was out cold, "Hm. Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm…"

Her eyes turned black and transparent, as she started to speak in a distorted male voice.

"Steven Nevins! YOU Pitiful fool!"

She stood up, with her body regenerating, removing her scars and bruises. Everyone was in shock, as Melissa spoke again, with her hair floating and waving.

"You insects of mass destruction! Kneel before me! My name may be Melissa Hawthorne, but you haven't seen the creamy and sexy girl inside her… which is merely… YOUR DOOM!"

As The Gang watched on, Melissa grew into a huge monster, with her hair pitch black and her bangs forming an M shape, her skin pale and her muscles become ripped, her clothes all tattered, changing into a chrome red shirt and shorts, and with an M on her forehead.

"HOLY SHIT!" Heather shrieked.

Peter gasped, "What's going on?"

Garterbelt cried, "Oh, my lord and savior!"

Scanty shivered in fear, "Oh, holy fucking goddamn shit… What the fucking hell is that?"

Kneesocks trembled, "Oh, Jesus… Heaven help us…"

Stocking gasped, "NO WAY!"

Panty was in awe, "Wow… Bitch becomes a super bitch… Why the M? Is she under Majin Buu's spell?"

Steven C gasped, "My god, what _is _that thing?"

Steven N then whispered, "So… _She _came back, after all…"

Michelle growled, "You bitch. You sodding bitch. WHY?"

Percival huffed in anger, "Unbelievable!"

Heather winced, "I can do this… M isn't bad."

Farra asked, "What's going on?"

Mizuki asked, "You know what that is?"

Steven N said, "Melissa Hawthorne. She's lying to us. She's not just The Gang's uber-fan… She's our arch-nemesis…"

Steven C cried, "Make up your mind! STEVEN COOKE WANTS TO KNOW!"

Peter shouted, "Stop playing games! Who is she?"

The Original Gang said, in unison, "_Legendary Girl M_."

Everyone gasped, as April said, "I… I've heard of her. I heard of a woman that parades around, saying that she's the fabled Legendary Girl M. I never knew she was real."

Farra asked, "She's that myth we heard? Why?"

Mizuki said, "Man, I have seen weird stuff, like Taishi and Yuu, but this is nuts!"

Steven C cringed in fear, "She… She cannot be her. The great and mythical fairy… Legendary Girl M…"

Legendary Girl M laughed, as she boomed, "Yes, fools. I am Legendary Girl M! I am the evil deity to all mankind! I see that my arch-enemies, The Gang, have reunited. And I see that they have regrown with four miserable worms."

Peter asked, "Is she talking about us?"

Farra said, "Yes."

Mizuki replied, "She's _definitely _meaning you, me, Farra, and Steven."

L.G.M. continued, "I shall make you suffer a painful death… by crushing the bones, in their worthless human shells. And then, I shall crush the angels, gynoids, and demons that side with The Gang. The first person I want… is the one they call… Steven Cooke. I shall kill him, first, and I'll work my way up, all the way to _YOU_, Steven Nevins. Scream in pain, all you want, Daten City. You cannot escape me, for you will die."

Steven C sobbed, "NO! I won't let you take me!"

L.G.M. said, "If only you knew that bravado is nothing… but a complete waste of space."

Peter cried out, "Be you android or demon?"

Steven N said, "Alien."

The others cried, "WHAT?"

Steven N replied, "I'm sorry. But she's an alien from another planet. When Melissa Hawthorne died, this woman took her place, and vowed revenge on us, after she worshipped us, and made herself known. We respected her, but we don't respect stalkers. Society works in mysterious ways…"

L.G.M. said, "Exactly, Steven Nevins. Scream all you want. You will never escape. I obey _no one_! And I… shall kill every one of you Gang Fools… and I… shall rule _all _of the worlds, as a whole. MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Thunder began to boom, as Yakumo suddenly woke up, seeing The Gang in shock, viewing Legendary Girl M.

She gasped, "No… She's Legendary Girl M… She's an evil villain."

April gasped, "What will we do?"

Stocking cringed, "She's… She's huge…"

Scanty sobbed, "I wanna go home… Kill me now!"

Steven N said, "We need a miracle. We fought Legendary Girl M, before, back in 1996, before Peter and Farra joined. But we almost escaped. We had a few injuries, but we knew it would be time to find someone… with heart and skill, in hopes that _one day_ we'd face Legendary Girl M, again, and _this time_, defeat her, once and for all. Only the most heinous and evil mind would absorb Rebecca Miyamoto, kill Rei Tachibana, give orders to the head of Tricky Dick, have Lyuze hunt down Yakumo, have Doctor Klotzenstein race the _Footrace of Death_, and make the cities and alternate worlds… become a playground. One woman… YOU, _Legendary Girl M!_"

Michelle snarled, "I will beat you, again!"

Peter cried, "You made the robot girls fawn over me, through mind control! You had a hand at this, did you?"

Steven C then said in proud confidence, "We shall win! We shall never die! We will not die! THIS is our destiny! The Gang will succeed in defeating you, Melissa Hawthorne! For WE are THEY, and THEY are WE, and… WE shall fight! Because…"

Farra said, "Because that is the power of friendship!"

Peter shouted, "We shall defeat you! Speaking in the words of wisdom, let it be!"

Mizuki shouted, "Shine on in the words of wisdom, let it be!"

Michelle barked, "And we shall obtain glory, because we fell alright! But you, however…"

They all shouted, "YOU WILL GET BACK TO WHERE _YOU _BELONG!"

Steven N said, "They mean that you get back to the planet you came from and stay there! Because Steven Nevins!"

"Steven Cooke!"

"Peter Giese!"

"Farra Stevens!"

"Heather Dunn!"

"Percival Gaynes!"

"Michelle Nevins!"

"Mizuki Takase!"

"…will _never _surrender to you! This is our home, even if it is jumbled in weirdness! And you, Legendary Girl M, are not welcome here!"

The angels were in astonishment, as Garterbelt said, "You could learn a lot from them."

January was crying, "Father Dear…"

The Gang then cried out, "SHOWTIME!"

The sky continued to grow black as blood, as Legendary Girl M stood in a stance, as she boomed, "Fools! You can never defeat me, even with such bravery! You are just tiny little insects that I love to stomp on!"

Steven C said, "She's right. The only question on how to defeat this freak… is HOW?"

Percival groaned, "And the ULTRA Beatle is in the AAW HQ, under repairs, since the F City Incident."

Mizuki said, "We still got an ace! Peter! Grow large!"

Peter said, "I can't!"

Steven N shouted, "Peter! Imagine that someone we know had control of the robot girls that continuously salaam you! You blame that person for your suffering, and you cannot stand it! WHAT DO YOU DO, BIG GUY? WHAT! DO! YOU! **DO!**"

Peter shook in anger, as he started to grow huge. He screamed, "DAMN IT ALL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He grew at fifty feet, as he was the same size as M. She gasped, "No… What is this?"

Peter and M are about to fight. Steven N and Michelle had an idea.

Steven N said, "Follow me. Peter will distract her, for now! Let's go!"

The Gang fled off, as Peter started to fight, in uncontrollable rage, as he was about to fight M.

"YOU! YOU RUINED THEIR LIVES, WITH YOUR PROGRAMMABLE CONTROL! NOW… **I'M GONNA RUIN **_**YOUR **_**LIFE!**"

"Bring it, jolly red giant! You shall suffer, like all the rest!" L.G.M. bellowed.

Peter launched a punch at her, as they began to fight.

Yakumo then whispered, "Steven… everyone… Thank you… Save the world… for all of us."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Lyuze was riding down the street, in a huge pick-up truck. She was viewing the huge storm clouds, as the driver, who had a black trucker hat and a plaid shirt, said to her, "Hey, babe. You seemed to be focused on those clouds."

Lyuze said, "Daten City. You sure you're going there?"

The trucker said, "I am. Just thought I wanted some chicken and waffles there. So nice to have a hot broad in my truck. Why do you want to go to Daten City?"

"She. She is there."

"Oh… You're a lesbian, huh?"

"What? No… I'm not. It's just… I wanted her, for something… Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, no worries. I don't mind. If it's personal, I won't stop you."

He continued driving, as Lyuze held up _Project Yamo's _profile, with a picture of the girl.

She then said, "Steven Cooke… I noticed that you cared for that _thing_. I only want her, before anything else happens."

_Liza, her advisor and sister, at the laboratory, yelled at her, "YOU LET HER ESCAPE?"_

_Lyuze bowed, "I'm sorry, Sis… She just fled from Luna Cove. I cannot let an experimental cyborg run amok."_

_Liza said, "You have to find her, by any means necessary. And do not come back, until she is found. If she is shown to the world, it could lead to disaster and doom. But if SHE sides with Project AM-Net, the alternate worlds will fade away… to nothing."_

_Lyuze remarked, "I'm sorry! I won't let it happen! I hired Casshern to help out! I will be the flame… that will burn out the girl's existence…"_

Lyuze then thought, "And after the fire and all the rain… Project Yamo will be mine. The Gang is AAW agents. They'll thank me, later… After all, _they _have her."

The picture then showed of Project Yamo, herself, revealing to be Yakumo.

* * *

_**Is Yakumo REALLY Project Yamo? Will Yakumo understand, as does The Gang?  
And what about The Gang, in general? Can they… will they… and HOW will they defeat their nemesis to end all nemeses, Legendary Girl M?**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**FAQ: **__"Legendary Girl M" is a cross between Lucky Star's "Legendary Girl A" (a.k.a. Konata Izumi) and The Aquabats' villain, Space Monster M… only more evil and female._


	26. The Power of Friendship

_**Chapter 25  
The Power of Friendship  
**_(友情のパワー！の巻)_**  
(or "The Climactic Galactic Final Battle")**_

* * *

"AND THIS IS FOR CHACHA!" Peter yelled, as he punched Legendary Girl M in the face.

_When we last left The Gang, they were in Daten City, confronting Melissa Hawthorne, a girl from Paris who died of a freak accident, during The Gang's beginning. The girl also happened to be Steven Nevins's arch-nemesis, Legendary Girl M. The Gang retreats, as they plan a new form of plan, while Peter, with the Beast Gene, fights off Legendary Girl M._

He continued to strike at her, as Yakumo got up, seeing the carnage.

January said, "Try not to move."

Yakumo said, "Oh, I won't. I feel dizzy… but… It's so sudden."

April asked, "Yakumo, any weaknesses into stopping this woman?"

Kneesocks sobbed, "Easy for you to say! It would be a miracle, before you try to stop such a powerful beast, like that!"

Stocking said, "We lost them. The Demons are terrified by this woman, who is nothing but an alien, hell-bent on destroying our city."

Garterbelt yelled, "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES! If Legendary Girl M wins, then it's a loss for life, itself! She wins, we lose everything! No more fucking around, no more bakeries and sweets, no more having parties, no more gigs, and worst of all… NO MORE PEOPLE! NO MORE HEAVEN! NO MORE HELL!"

He exploded into bits.  
**"OH, MY GOD!"  
BOOM!**

Yakumo gasped, "OH, NO!"

January said, "I guess M's evil trend got the best of him."

Panty smirked, "Guy's just upset over this whole losing to death thing."

Stocking said, "He'll be back. Garterbelt's immortal…"

Panty said, "…which is a crock of shit."

Yakumo held up his afro and said, "Garterbelt…"

Scanty said, "We cannot give in. I don't want to suffer, as much as _they _did! Melissa Hawthorne is a lost soul and she needs to be punished!"

Yakumo said, "Let me! I can reason with her, before The Gang returns."

Stocking said, "As long as Peter can beat her ass. And we've been clawing in, just for the hell of it."

Panty shouted, "Hell, yeah! Go get her, Yakumo!"

She bowed, "Thank you, so much."

She ran to Legendary Girl M, as Peter grabbed her in a headlock. He slammed an elbow into her head, giving her a lump. She broke free and gave him a knee to the sternum. And then, she tried to grab his legs, but Peter shoved her off.

Yakumo gasped, "If only I can reach her, maybe I can knock some sense into her."

She found a huge building and ran to the door. She said, "I hope this works."

**XXXXX**

At a nearby garage, Steven N opened the door, showing huge vehicles inside. There were three huge silver shuttles, all with wings, engines, and machine guns built-in.

"We figured that we'd save this for such an emergency," he said, "These things can blast through a huge monster in a big city, faster than a condemned skyscraper in Havana. Trust me when I say this. This is big."

Farra said, "We'll need all the help we can. Do we each try to blast at the monster?"

Percival said, "We do. Make sure that we blast her to bits. I know this is too much, but an alien from another plant, threatened to destroy this universal mind fuck, and all it in…"

Michelle remarked, "I know what you mean."

Mizuki said, "Back at F City, Peter preached about who we'd lose. If we don't defeat Legendary Girl M, it's over. If we lose… we lose _everything_."

Steven N shouted, "That's all I wanted to hear! Melissa Hawthorne, or Legendary Girl M, will pay dearly for getting us into this whole mess! Now, everyone suit up and strap in! The Gang is going airborne!"

Farra said, "Count me out. I'll take the skies, _my _way."

Michelle said, "Then it's agreed. Steven and I will take the first shuttle, with Steven on the gun."

Steven C said, "I'll have Mizuki with me on the second shuttle. But I play gunner."

Percival concluded, "That leaves Heather and I. Heather, you take the guns, I'll fly this baby."

Farra then said, "We better hurry. If Peter cannot stop her, it'll mean the end, before we get the chance."

Steven N cried out, "Let's go!"

They all ran off, as Farra started to sprout wings.

**XXXXX**

Peter continued fight L.G.M. in the city, as Yakumo made it to the top. Peter grabbed M by the hair and tried to throw her, but she lifted him up and dropped him with a back body drop. He crashed into the street, as M glared at him. She stomped on Peter's chest, as she laughed evilly. He groaned, as M picked her up.

He grabbed her wrist and shouted, "YOU MAKE ME, LADY!"

She shoved him down, into a huge field of buildings. Panty and Stocking were shocked, as some of their favorite places were dashed.

"NO! I loved that love motel!" Panty cried, "It was a second home!"

Stocking stated in shock, "And that bakery was well-known in this city!"

They glared at L.G.M., "BASTARD!"

_Fly away now~, Fly away now~, Fly away!_

The angels began their transformation scene, as they removed their panties and socks, while M was in disbelief.

"OH? Angels are going to save me?" She bellowed, "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Don't make me laugh!"

They were dressed in white angel attire, as they flew up to M's face.

"Hey, bitch!" Panty shouted, "You think you can mess with us and get away with it?"

Stocking said, "Peter smashed our district, but _you _did it!"

M shrilled, as she swatted them away, "HAH! TRY ME, you moths!"

The angels floated, as they held their weapons up. Panty said, "Do we _look like _moths?"

L.G.M. laughed, "Move to the light, my bugs…"

Panty shot at her, "Move _this_, motherfucker!"

The huge alien woman gets shot in the face, chest, and gut, but was stunned a bit. Peter got up and held her shoulders and arms. He called out, "GUYS! GET HER!"

Stocking slashed at M's torso, as Panty fired at her chest. M screamed in pain, as Peter smirked, "Well, she _is _a ghost!"

M shouted, "Maybe so… But I cannot be taken down, easily! I am like the black rhino! I have but one vulnerable spot! One you _cannot _see!"

She threw Peter down, as she concluded, "It's somewhere where you cannot see! Even if you try, it's useless to stop me! I am the galactic bomber! The climatic finisher!"

She then stomped on Peter's stomach, "AND THE FANTASTIC SHOW-OFF! I can be medieval all over you!"

She cackled, as three shuttles started to fly by. Peter gasped, "What is that?"

Panty said, "Here comes the fucking cavalry!"

Stocking sighed, "Whoopie… Please shoot me…"

Percival called, "Gang Defense Force! We are in hot pursuit! What a pity! Shoot down the huge evil woman, in the downtown city."

Michelle said, "But you know what would happen, if you kill her, leaving the city in shambles!"

Steven N stated, "We don't need to know why! All we know is to destroy the Legendary Girl M! This is for all the marbles!"

Steven C said, "Roger! Let's get to it!"

Mizuki said, "Steven!"

Steven C asked, "What is it, Miz?"

"I see her!"

"Where?"

The shuttle with Mizuki and Steven C was flying around M. Steven C called, "Okay! Showtime, Melissa Hawthorne!"

He fired at M, as she cried, "WHAT IS THIS?"

The bullets shot at her chest and she started to cringe in pain. She laughed evilly, "Mosquitoes, huh? What are they?"

Steven N fired his gun, up the back of L.G.M., and swooped up. They swopped positions with Percival and Heather, as Percival shouted, firing horizontally at her hip and abdomen, "HEY, MELISSA! YOU'RE FIRED!"

Heather jeered, "Fired _at_, he means!"

The huge woman then cried out, "NOT FUN! IT'S NOT FUN! You guys cannot pierce me!"

She staggered, "You think these bullets would hurt me?"

Steven N called, "The shots we made! That's enough age-old rustic shells, melded in silver bullets, that can extinguish a monster alien from Planet Ni~yon (figuratively speaking)!"

Michelle said, "Uh, Bro, I think we need _more _ammo!"

Legendary Girl M stood tall, as she was regenerating. The shuttles kept firing, as Melissa was being pierced in small bullets. Peter stood up and grabbed her waist again.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?" She shouted, "I won't be down by some flying silver saucers!"

Farra swoop by and held her guitar up. She called out, "You forgot about me!"

She fired a huge red fireball at Melissa's face, as Peter reverted back to normal. She started to singe in her face. She rubbed out the flames, as The Gang began to land. M then cried out, "RUIN MY FACE, WILL YA? You insects shall never win!"

She swatted Farra down, as she started to fall. Panty and Stocking caught her, as she fell.

Panty snapped, "She's WAY TOO persistent! This girl never gives up!"

Steven C called, "You better let us reload! We'll take this one!"

M then glow her eyes and fired at the shuttles, with a huge laser beam. She hollered, "IMA FIRING MAH LASER! It was funny in rehearsal, but not funny NOW!"

**BOOM!  
**The Gang escaped, unharmed, as their planes exploded into flames.

"Shit!" Percival said, "We almost had it!"

Mizuki said, "You heard what M said! She has _one _weakness!"

Michelle said, "She's right. She had to blab, while we were taking off. The girl is loud. But few of us have projectile attacks!"

Peter appeared and said, "Then this calls for some AAW Power!"

Steven C cried, "Pick a part and blast her!"

Steven N said, "Good luck, you guys!"

Peter fired at M's head, "JUSTICE BEAM!"

Farra shot at M's chest, "HEROIC BAZOOKA!"

Percival fired a barrage of flames at her back, "VALIANT INFERNO!"

Heather shot lasers at her butt, "IMPARTIALITY BEAMS!"

Mizuki shot diamond shots at her abdomen and frontal hip, "JEWEL OF INTEGRITY!"

Steven shot huge energy pulses at her arms and legs, "RIGHTEOUSNESS WAVE ATTACK!"

They all connected at Legendary Girl M, but she was completely unscathed. She laughed, as she staggered a bit, "You… You almost had me! You got me, but I won't tell you where!"

Steven N said, in obviousness, "You didn't have to fire, at the same time."

**THUD!  
**The Gang did an anime-style thud to the ground.

Michelle snuffed, "Bloody idiots."

Steven C shouted, "A minor setback, but Steven Cooke will try again!"

Mizuki called, "Let me fire first! I'll try her abs again!"

Farra said, "NO! LET ME!"

They started to fight, as Legendary Girl M bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

She kicked all six Gang members with a punt, as they flew off and crashed into a huge pile of rubble. They were out, as Steven N cried, "NO! This cannot be right!"

Michelle cringed, "This is bad…"

Scanty asked, "Why are we left out?"

April said, "They can fight her. We can't. They are the ones who can beat her."

Kneesocks trembled, "If only Corset was here…"

M then smirked, "Well, then… To die… or not to die… I chose TO DIE! NOW, TO FINISH THE GANG!"

Yakumo cried out, from a high building, "STOP!"

The Gang woke up, as they saw Yakumo, pleading to the monstrous M.

She called, "Melissa! You cannot be doing this! I know that you are dead, but that alien is controlling you! The Gang is going to destroy the beast inside you, so you can be free and rest in peace!"

M bellowed, "Why should I? Like I would give orders to you, my main target! I wanted you, for my evil schemes! But now you side with them to stop me?"

Yakumo said, "It's not easy. They may not trust me now… but it seemed that I would know what. You see… I'm just a lost girl, trying to find someone to help. You and I are one in the same. Melissa! WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF HER HOLD!"

M then sneered, "I want you, alive… I won't let you get to me. Melissa Hawthorne is dead… and NO ONE will stop me!"

Michelle cried, "YAKUMO!"

Steven N shouted, "I know you're trying to free her, but it's no use! Legendary Girl M _and _Melissa Hawthorne are the _same _being!"

Yakumo said, "NO! Melissa Hawthorne's soul is inside this huge alien woman! I can hear her! She is saying, in an indecisive choice! She wants to kill, or wants to help!"

She pleaded, "PLEASE! MELISSA! GET OUT OF THERE!"

She swatted the building, as Yakumo started to fall. But she leapt to another building. She then glared, "Fine! You want me dead, I don't care! I don't care, anymore!"

Steven C pleaded, "NO! Don't do it!"

She leapt off, as she called out, "Melissa! Your plan has failed! You want me… but you cannot use me, when I am dead!"

She fell off from the building, as everyone watched in horror. The Gang was powerless to help, since they know the truth about Yakumo, except for Steven C and Steven N, the Angels, and the Demons.

Steven C cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

M shrieked, "YOU FOOL!"

Yakumo closed her eyes and was about to die.

"Steven… Goodbye…"

But then, a huge figure appeared and caught Yakumo. He held her up, as she was out like a light. She opened her eyes and looked at the figure. It was Corset!

Scanty and Kneesocks gasped, "Sir?"

Corset shouted, "I've had all I can take from you, you uncouth alien! I take PURE umbrage on you! YOU CAN BEST GARTERBELT AND THE GANG, BUT NO ONE DESTROYS MY CITY… **AND THE WORLD, IN GENERAL!**"

And then…

"**GOD! MY, OH!"  
**Garterbelt did a reverse explosion, reforming back to his old self.

He said, "Corset! At last you came!"

Panty gasped, "Ah, FUCK! How did he do that?"

Corset said, "We _still _have a truce to settle, since The Gang is facing her! Plus, I wanted this city as _Hell on Earth_, as long as there is an earth standing!"

He removed his black suit and showed a ripped body. He then threw black ropes at Scanty and Kneesocks, wrapping them into straps.

"Come to me, my daughters of evil! JOIN ME IN ONE BOND!"

He then used his ropes to form two blades.

April gasped, "How malevolent!"

January cringed, "I'm glad most of us are gun-toting members! I wonder why Nielsen never used-!"

"I may be a bit of a tight addict, but I know when to play dirty!" He barked, as he produced two huge black machetes, forged and fused from his black straps and Demons.

Garterbelt then pulled out a huge machinegun from his afro and said, "I guess I play dirty, too! What do you say? Truce?"

"Until Legendary Girl M is finished!"

"Agreed!"

Garter fired his gun at M's abs, as Corset swung his blades at her chest. M deflects the bullets, as Corset blocked the bullets that ricocheted back. Corset blocked the bullets, which only struck at the Demons, from inside the blade, as they screamed in pain.

"You think you can best me, morons?" She barked, "Even the Mayor of Daten City is becoming a Haggar the _Horrible_?"

She slammed Corset with a kick to the head, as he was falling down, as Garterbelt leapt up, firing at M's chest. She blocked the bullets, catching them with her left hand. She held her stomach with her other hand. She threw them down, landing on impact, on each building, shattering into pieces. She then blasted a huge dark laser at Garterbelt, knocking him down.

"_YOUR TURN~!_"

She fired at Corset, blasting him down, as well. Legendary Girl M laughed evilly, as she prepared to launch a huge flaming fireball at Steven N.

"Now… You die, Steven Nevins," she boomed, "The rest of your heroes cannot stop me."

Panty then cried out, "WHAT NOW, STEVEN? We cannot beat her?"

Steven N called, "Panty! CATCH!"

He threw a huge pair of Men's underwear, as Panty caught it. She then gasped, "YOU… You said my name right!"

The pair of briefs turned into a huge bazooka. She gasped, "WHOA! Is this _your _underwear?"

_Yeah… a little Panty and Stocking knowledge, they can use Men's underwear as weapons, which can be powerful, as long as it's worn by the size of a man's, uh, downstairs.  
"Episode 4, Act 2"_

Steven N called, "Aim at the gut! She's holding it, like it was painful!"

Michelle said, "But why? Is it one spot her flabby gut?"

M shouted, "It's not!"

Panty then smiled, as she began to fire, "Hey, Melissa! Here's something that stands for M!"

**BOOM!  
**"REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The huge bullet blasted at M's huge abdomen, as she started to groan in pain. She then growled, "Is that it?"

Panty snapped, "SHIT! It didn't work!"

Stocking called, "That only did most of the work!"

M's abdomen regenerated, as she laughed evilly, "YOU ALMOST HAD ME! You think you can destroy my sexy body? It isn't sexy! But it is as rock-hard as steel!"

The Gang tried to get up, as they were in pain. Steven C cried, "NO! I won't give up!"

Peter said, "There's got to be a way! I KNOW! She said that she had but one vulnerable spot!"

Mizuki said, "He's right. And my guess is that it's _very _small!"

Heather asked, "You don't think it's…"

They cringed, "Her navel?!"

They may have figured it out. Legendary Girl M's weakness could be her bellybutton. That would explain her sudden pain.

Percival said, "Well, we don't have a choice! Guys, use all the power we have and blast her ribcage! After she is weakened, we'll end her, once and for all!"

January heard it and whispered, "You hear that? The bellybutton! It could be the weakness!"

April then nodded, "I got this!"

She was about to aim, as she noticed her gun.

"AAH! I have no bullets left!" She sobbed.

January said, "I'll try and rescue them, when the time is right! Leave this one to me, April!"

April asked, "But… You're a bad shot!"

"Only when I am angry! But this… I'M PISSED!"

Percival and the others charged in, as they blasted at her ribs. Mizuki held up her wand and swung at her abs.

"SPRITE HOME RUN!"

M started to cry in pain, as her wand slammed into her waist.

Farra began to fire fireballs from guitar, which struck her waist. Percival flew up and started to punch at her waist. Peter grew big again and began to kick at her gut. Heather used her Mach 7 Footrace to burn around her waist, trying to singe it. However, all M could do was scream in anger and malice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

She slammed the ground, as the others began to fly off. She hollered, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone was all down, including the angels and androids. Steven N was still standing, still in pain. He groaned, "You… can't… win…"

M smirked, "You had me going. But nevertheless, you shall die a horrifying death!"

Steven N grumbled, "So… That is it. I can't best her, even after all the tricks we have done… Now… faith is on our side. But we have none, left."

Legendary Girl M called out, "Exactly! You guys _have _no faith left! YOU ARE FINISHED!"

Yakumo got up and saw Steven N surrendering. The Gang, Panty & Stocking, Corset, Garterbelt, April, January, and Percival all got up, seeing Legendary Girl M's hand glow in a dark aura. She was about to kill Steven N.

She fired at him. "DIE!"

Yakumo then rushed in, trying to get to him. She thought, "I have to! I HAVE TO! THIS IS FOR THE GANG! THIS IS FOR ME AND EVERYONE! I CANNOT LET HIM DIE!"

Steven N and Michelle cried, "YAKUMO!"

Yakumo cried out, "I WON'T LET HER HAVE HER WAY, ANY LONGER!"

Steven C shouted, "NO! DON'T!"

Garterbelt yelled, "DON'T BE A STUPID BITCH! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Peter cried, "YAKUMO!"

Heather shrieked, "She's gonna kill herself!"

Yakumo dove in, as the laser blast struck her, directly and physically. She then started to grow weak and motionless.

"_I am done… Everyone… I want to… protect you all… I have faith… in all of you… Protect the one… I call home…"_

She collapsed and was facedown, unconscious. Steven C shrieked, "**YAKUMO!**"

A silence was made, as everyone was in shock, as Steven C's scream echoed the city.

…

Legendary Girl M yelled, "_NON_! YOU FOOLISH LITTLE-! GAH! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!"

Steven C grabbed her body and cradled in his arms. He sobbed, "Yakumo… You saved Nevins's life. That I can understand. The Gang didn't trust in you, because of some fabrications… You wanted to save him, for me… and my friends. They don't like me, as much as you, but they are my friends. And I was hoping you'd be our friend, too… but you… you…"

She started to cry, as he hugged her, "Yakumo! Thank you!"

The Gang whispered, "Steven…"

Panty was in a worried look, "For the first time in my life, I am in a shitty mood… and not the pissed off kind of way…"

Stocking sobbed, "It's so sad… I may binge, if I could… But I don't feel like a snack…"

Garterbelt whispered, "Yakumo Tsukamoto… She's now one with her ancestors. Ashes to ashes…"

January whimpered, "Please, no…"

Steven N whispered, as Percival went to him, "Yakumo… You sacrificed yourself… for me?"

He went to April and January and gave her to them. He said, "Protect her. Make sure she is safe. Waste them, if someone tries to make a move on her body."

April said, "What will _you_ do?"

Steven C said, "Steven Cooke… Steven Cooke… Grr…"

He glared at Legendary Girl M and yelled, "Steven Cooke will get revenge!"

Farra called out, "STEVEN!"

She, Peter, Mizuki, and Heather ran to him, as Farra added, "Count us in. We can beat her, together."

Steven C smiled, "Guys…"

Peter said, "We're a team! I don't want Yakumo's death be in vain!"

April examined her body and whispered, "January… She gets blasted by a huge dark wave, and her skin was still whole."

January said, "Weird…"

Heather said, "Steven, we may fight a lot, but we are still tight. After all, we are friends, and that's what this battle was all about."

Mizuki responded, "Even if we die, will never stop doing what we do best… make everyone happy."

Peter said, "What do you say?"

Farra extended her arm out, as the others followed. Steven C then smiled and said, "Guys, I know we had our ups and downs… but I am glad that I met you."

Percival asked, "Uh, what the hell are they doing? Don't they have a monster to destroy?"

Steven C continued, "Sure, I may act like such a jerk, and I may be arrogant and boisterous, but it doesn't mean a thing. I am happy to side with the greatest band in the world. While I despise your antics, I grow to like them. While I may be downright ornery, you guys cheer me up. And when I am in trouble, you guys helped me out. Guys…"

He extended his arm out, and ended, "Steven Cooke is happy to have _real _friends."

They all smiled, as they nodded, "Right!"

But then, they started to glow a bright white light, surrounding each other. Legendary Girl M shouted, "WHAT?"

The Gang turned to M and pointed at her. The huge monster began to produce _another _fiery beam from her hands. She then roared, at the top of her lungs, "Friends or not… You will suffer a great defeat!"

She fired her beam again and hollered, "WHY WON'T YOU ASSHOLES DIE?"

The beam headed towards them, as Percival shouted, "GUYS!"

Michelle shouted, "I CAN'T WATCH!"

The beam blasted at them, exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"YES! YES! OUI, MON DIEU! I HAVE FINALLY DESTROYED THE GANG! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

The smoke cleared. The Gang was still standing, unscathed. Her blast had no effect.

"WHAT? THAT'S _IMPOSSIBLE_!"

Steven N laughed, "YEAH! That was too easy!"

Steven C bellowed, "You cannot break this bond apart! We are all together, protecting a city, midst inside the alternate worlds! Life is precious, but we must protect it, at all costs, no matter where you are!"

Mizuki shouted, "You will never tear us apart! We never die!"

Peter boomed, "We shall never lose to you!"

Farra yelled, "WE MUST WIN!"

Heather cried, "The Gang will stop you! They stopped you before…"

Steven C said, "We can do it again."

The Gang shouted, "IT'S OVER, LEGENDARY GIRL M!"

Legendary Girl M hollered, "NOOOOOOOOOON!"

She was about to fire a huge beam, as she shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN! I SHALL DESTROY YOU _AND _THIS MISERABLE ALTERNATE WORLD!"

**BANG!**

The huge monster was shot but a small bullet. It pierced into her navel. She then started to bleed a bit, as her powers started to fizzle.

"No… NO! NO, IT CANNOT BE!"

January was to blame. She aimed her gun at her belly and hit the monster's gut, dead-on.

"Bull's-eye," she smirked, "That was for you, September…"

April said, "Huh. It _was _her navel, after all."

The Gang was shocked, as the monster was weakened. Steven N cried, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

They were about to attack, as everyone from all over the world started to cheer for them. It echoed, all over the world, calling to The Gang.

"GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG! GANG!"

Steven N said, "Did you hear that?"

The millions from all around the fused worlds started to chant for The Gang.

Michelle smiled, "This must be the power of friendship…"

Percival gasped, "No way… After all that, this is happening?"

Steven C then smiled, "Thank you, everybody. As an old saying: _WE _are not the best band in the world… YOU GUYS are…"

He said, "And all I got to say is…"

He smiled in a brave look, "It's show time!"

They flew upward, as they began to strike at Legendary Girl M. She screamed, "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I'M GROWING WEAK, AND THEY ARE IN PAIN! HOW CAN THEY STILL BE GOING ON?"

They began to glow in a rainbow aura, as Heather started to run in place, in the air.

"NO!" She gasped, "THEY ARE ALL FRIENDS, JUST LIKE STEVEN NEVINS IS TO _HIS _FRIENDS!"

Garterbelt shouted, "AIM AT HER! ANYWHERE! SHE'S WEAK ENOUGH TO BE SPANKED! NOW FINISH HER OFF, GOD DAMN IT!"

Farra held up her guitar and fired a huge stream of fire at her chest, severely damaging her.  
_**"FLAMING GUITAR SOLO!"**_

Percival then said, as he watched on, "When we started The Gang, I figured that weren't gonna be big. I wanted to experience what it was like to be famous. Steven, you and both know that we did it, for the fans. But in reality, we did it, for everybody in the world, right?"

Heather began to grow into a huge rainbow fireball. She ran at M's face and smashed into it.  
_**"COMET SPEEDSTER!"**_

Michelle said, "We only did it, since we were young and wild. But who knew that we'd became the best band, straight out of England? Before we met Peter, Farra, Juile, Steffi, Mizuki, and Steven, we were just us four, and we have stayed together, all the time, without any faults…"

Steven N said, "You're so right, Sis. The Gang wasn't about the music _or _the money. It was about the kids. The Gang, as of now, is all about friendship, even if they don't get along. But way down, beyond the road to stardom, they meet new friends and allies, in the way of making it right."

Mizuki held up her wand and began to swing at M's legs, really hard. She swung and smashed her abdomen, without the chance of regenerating her body.  
_**"**_Here's a classic move – _**TAKASE SPECIAL: PEACH HOME RUN!"**_

Legendary Girl M screams in pain.  
"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Steven C threw a cord into the huge wound on M's torso. Peter then grew big and launched a huge right uppercut into her face.  
_**"JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!"**_

April then said, "When Father took all us in, we were penniless and unarmed. Mother died, and we had nowhere else to go. He and his friends, including _New _Mother, had been nice to use and we grew to trust them. Even if we are evil, The Gang still likes us, since we knew only the four we met."

January then started to tear up, "September… This is for you… I know Mister killed you, but let's say that they are avenging your death, just for me."

Steven C then started to sing in a high booming voice.  
_**"SHOCKWAVE MIC CHECK! YAAAAAAAAAH~!"**_

Panty cried out, "YOU GO, GANG GUYS! YOU FUCKING RULE!"

Stocking smiled, "Awesome…"

The monster then cried in pain and anguish, "AAH! TOO MUCH PAIN! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! EVER!"

The Gang stood in position, as Steven C glowed in a yellow hue. Peter glowed in a red aura, Farra glowed in a blue aura, Heather glowed in a green aura, and Mizuki shone in a purple hue.

"Holy crap!" Percival gasped, seeing the huge rainbow shine.

Steven C thought, "Guys… Thank you for everything. We may be fighting each other, but we cannot break our bond apart!"

He then boomed, as they all charged at M, "We play the world, and all around! Just so we play the sound for the fans!"

They held their arms up and produced a huge white crystal energy sphere. They then shouted in unison.  
_**"ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP POWER! CHAMPION BOMBER!"**_

They threw the huge sphere at Legendary Girl M, as she was succumbed to the blast. Steven then said, in the final moments…

"_Melissa Hawthorne… This battle I bid adieu… You have terrorized this world… and all in it… Now… Regret! Repent! And… __**BEGONE!**__"_

**KABOOM!  
**The city then grew into a huge white light of energy that surrounded the city.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Legendary Girl M began to crumble apart, in the blast.

She hollered, as she was dissolving, **"I'LL GET YOU, STEVEN COOKE, AND YOUR MEDDLING FRIENDS, TOO! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"**

**BOOM!  
**She disappeared, as her body exploded into bits.

From far away, Lyuze arrived at Daten City, only be caught in a huge gust of wind, from the explosion.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She cried, as she shielded herself.

* * *

The light faded, as The Gang's Final Attack was subsided. Everyone was in shock, as Legendary Girl M's body started to fade away, from inside the huge blast. When the light cleared, a ghost appeared from where the huge alien stood. It was Melissa Hawthorne's own spirit.

"NO WAY!" Panty gasped, "She's still alive?"

Steven N cried, "NO! We… We had her! Why did she survive?"

Michelle said, "Wait."

Melissa's spirit then said, "Steven Nevins… Thank you. It was nice to side with you guys again, and fight against you. I'm sorry for everything… but that alien consumed my soul."

Farra gasped, "What?"

Steven C said, "Maybe now you can rest in peace."

Melissa bowed, as the light from the heavens shone on her. She said, "I will. And don't worry… We shall meet again… _someday_. Maybe… I shall return, Legendary Girl M will return, and we shall continue on, this battle. No matter where, this isn't over… But someday, we'll meet… and maybe we'll have fun on it, while we are at it…"

She disappeared into the clouds, as she whispered, "Goodbye…"

Michelle smiled, "Melissa Hawthorne… Rest in Peace…"

The sky returned a bluish color, as the white clouds grew.

**GONG! GONG!  
**The church bells rang, as The Gang stood tall, still in pain and exhaustion. The others cheered on, as Garterbelt announced, "The evil has been vanquished in Daten City! (For now, at least…)"

They all cheered, as The Gang celebrated together.

"WE DID IT!" Steven C yelled, "WE WON!"

Peter cheered, "AW, YEAH~! SWEET!"

Heather shrilled, "YES! YES! YES!"

They all celebrated, as Panty smiled, "Well, they're happy. But now, _finally _some peace and quiet."

Garterbelt then gave Panty and Stocking a Heaven Coin.

Stocking gasped, "What the fuck? Only _one _Heaven?!"

Garterbelt said, "Melissa was a ghost, while Legendary Girl M was an alien. So, in my theory, she was a soul, trapped inside a demonic being, wanting to be free. Now, stop ya bitching and celebrate."

Michelle said, "At last, it's finally over."

Percival said, "I guess our work isn't finished, but they grew to help us. Heather was there, and it seems that the other four didn't need my help."

He then thought, "But… Celebrate all you want, guys. Legendary Girl M may be gone, but there's still the little matter of all the other evil beings; Tohru Honda, for one. They earned my trust, so I think it's time we hunt her down, once and for all."

Steven N then said, "You two go on and celebrate with them. Steven Nevins's work is done… with you two _Feral Beauty _agents."

Michelle gasped, "But… HOW?"

Steven N said, "I viewed your wallets, while I did you laundry, last week, while we were practicing. I knew the FBI would help me out… but my own flesh and blood, working for _Feral Beauty…_"

Michelle said, "You guessed, huh?"

Percival smiled, "That's fine by us."

Steven N agreed, "Your secret's safe with me. But next time, ask me. I would glad say "_What part of "Steven Nevins needs no help from Feral Beauty Georgia Boys" that you Feral Beauty Georgia Boys don't understand?_" But I'll accept you two, as an exception… since we're family."

Percival whispered, "Your brother must've rubbed it off, from his teacher."

Michelle sighed, "Lucky bloke…"

Just then, Yakumo woke up, feeling uneasy. She stood up and groaned, "Oh… What happened?"

Steven C cried, "AH! Yakumo!"

Yakumo sobbed, "Steven… You…"

They hugged each other, as The Gang was happy for them.

He said, "I thought I lost you."

She smiled, "I'm still standing. I'm fine…"

He whispered, "Now that it is over, you want to-?"

She said, "I'll let you know, when we leave."

The Gang, April, January, and Yakumo celebrated, as Steven N suddenly saw a small briefcase on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. He pulled out the contents of the briefcase. It was the files of _Project Yamo_. It was left there, after Melissa was defeated.

"Huh?" He thought, "_Yamo_?! It sounded familiar, but a nice catchy name."

Here's the final part:  
"_The technicians and experts viewed her as a dangerous being. She had the knowledge to know everything, but they declared her as a serious and dangerous weapon. If they knew that having a robotic woman like her, being shown to the whole world, it would prove to be fatal. Many believe that her powers and intellect would influence terrorists, gang members, politicians, business tycoons, and military specialists. They would use her for war, for education, for plans, for ideas, and even for power… money… fame… and complete anarchy.  
The company that created Yamo decided to shut her down. In the year 2005, they terminated the plan, altogether, and decided to erase her programming and make her a cute cosplay robot, dressed to please the people, since she had a very beautiful disposition. However, before they would prepare, the gynoid escaped, all while she was permanently deactivated. It was bizarre, but it happened, all before the Alternate World fusion. There was also a worldwide search going on, of the robot girl, with fair skin, red eyes, black hair, and a cute body.  
But when the worlds fused together, Project Yamo disappeared, without a trace. It is said that once Project Yamo unites with Project AM-Net, another gynoid that disappeared, while the synthesis happened, they would form into a super cybernetic species that not only would control the world, increase the peace and love rate, and sharpen its intellect, but it may destroy life, itself…"_

Steven N was shocked, reading ALL of it. He then looked at Yakumo, who was smiling with the rest of her friends.

He whispered, "You dirty motherfucker…"

* * *

_**It seems now Steven Nevins knew about Yamo. But is Yakumo REALLY the escaped cyborg?  
All will be answered, and we promise that, in the NEXT installment of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small city, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were in a safe house, still frightened by the whole alien attack. He then asked, "Is it over?"

High-Five Ghost said, "I don't know… I think it's gone."

"You go and see, Fives. I'm too scared to go out. After seeing that hot French chick, growing into a huge monster, it freaked me out."

"I'm sure it wasn't real. They said that it was Melissa Hawthorne – her ghost."

"Says which?"

They stayed there, until they were ready. Of course, no one told them yet that the battle was _already_ over.

The old man, from _Chapter 19_, then jeered, as he walked by, "Huh, huh, huh~! Losers."

He then left.

_By the way, that old man was Courage the Cowardly Dog's Eustace Bagg_.  
_(But you knew that, already.)_


	27. Victory So Bittersweet

_**Chapter 26  
Victory So Bittersweet  
**_(勝利ので、ほろ苦の巻)_**  
(or "Heart of a Hero, Shattered")**_

* * *

As Daten City was recovering, The Angels and Demons spoke with each other, as they made their farewells.

Scanty said, "Well, after all the pain we endured, I figure we should go our separate ways."

Kneesocks said, "Sorry, again, for all the trouble The Gang caused."

Scanty concluded, "But _don't _think that makes us even! That was just a temporary truce!"

Panty said, "To be honest, I couldn't give a shit what you say!"

Kneesocks exclaimed, "We had a ghost destroyed, a concert smashed, and a girl nearly killed, beyond our control."

Garterbelt then said, "No, it's fine. The truce had ended, since we agreed to help out this matter. After all, we still owe Corset a fight."

Corset then stepped into G-String, the Demon Sisters' super-stretch limo, as Fastener jumped in, first. He said, "Garterbelt… One day we'll meet again. Fun working with you, but it'll hardly be a friendly showdown, when we resume our battle."

Scanty smiled, "We better leave, before Percival catches us."

Kneesocks smiled, "Right. It's better to have peace, than to stay with _that_ guy."

Stocking said, "You better do it fast, before they notice."

Panty then flipped the middle finger and said, "Hey, Scanty! Right here, bitch. And thanks."

The limo left, as the demons cheered, "TA-TA, ANGELS!"

Garterbelt then said, "We should go, too. We'll leave it, at that. The Gang will take it from here."

Panty smiled, as she stepped into See-Through, their pink jeep, "Okay. Whatever floats your boat."

Chuck jumped in, as Stocking took the wheel. They drove off, as Garterbelt looked on, seeing The Gang celebrate together.

"The Gang. It's friendship that never tears them apart. They work in mysterious ways, from another land, but they are heroes of justice. The Gang, Steven Nevins, Michelle Nevins, may the lord shine down on your victory. You're in god's blessing. And also, you are always welcome in Daten City, the crossroads between Heaven and Hell!"

He then left and said, "My work here is done, for now. I still got shit to do."

**XXXXX**

The Gang then headed to their vehicle, as April and January were heading to Steven N's car.

Steven N asked Steven C, "So, I've been meaning to ask, Steven. Any particular reason why you're with Yakumo?"

Steven C said, "Well, now that you mention it, she and I are engaged. In fact, I should ask her and see if she can marry me. I have the whole thing set up, in a small uncharted island. We'll have ourselves a private little wedding, with all the cute natives on board."

Steven N turned away and said, "Let's hope you live to tell about it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Yakumo then went in the van, as Mizuki asked, "So, what now?"

Peter said, "We should visit Targus City again. Dude, I have someone to visit, at the hospital. I hope she'll understand."

Mizuki asked, "Is it that obsessed gynoid, Chacha?"

"Yes…"

"I won't stop you. We _did _rescue her from Rei Tachibana. It's the least we could do."

Percival said to them, "And now that her soul is destroyed, we can report the whole thing to Kanaka. We'll head there, on our way back to AAW."

Michelle asked, "So, you'll be fine, Percival?"

Percival replied, "No biggie. I'm cool. I mean, look at this scenario now: Becky, Rei, and Melissa are gone, the ghosts are extinguished, and alternate worlds are growing, while through new worlds. I say that this is just the beginning."

"You've calmed down?"

"Yeah. I guess Rei returning really got to me. But… how will I tell the Bureau about Becky being killed by a Martian from another planet?"

"I'll give the report. You guys stay with AAW. But I won't stay long."

Michelle and Percival shook hands, as they said goodbye.

Mizuki called, "Okay, guys! We should be going, now!"

Steven C said, "RIGHT! Gang, let's go home!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

A figure in an officer suit and pale skin appeared, all angry and strict by The Gang. He was very crossed.

"Hold it, you eleven! You guys have almost destroyed a city and nearly killed a lot of people and businesses! You won't get off, _that _easily!"

Farra asked, "Not that we care, but… Who are you?"

The cop announced, "I am Officer O'Freely, Daten City Police! And you eleven are under arrest!"

They all gasped, but complained.

Steven C shouted, "On what grounds?"

O'Freely smirked, "Isn't it obvious? _Destroying Public Property, Superhero Work without a license, parodying MANY Animes and Mangas, Ghost Hunting without a permit, Conduct on becoming a gangster, Indecent Exposure, Disturbing the Peace, Resisting Arrest, _and also, _Littering_!"

Steven N explained, "Officer, you listen to reason. We all worked together, just to stop a monster attack!"

O'Freely said, "I don't care! In alternate worlds, leave it to the Powerpuff Girls, Power Rangers, or Panty & Stocking! You don't take over the job and get away with it! I can enjoy your concerts, but _NOT _your foolish attempts of making a scene, destroying a city."

Percival said, "Let me explain this. Sir, my name is Percival Gaynes, and I am wit-."

**CLICK!**

O'Freely handcuffed him and said, "I need no lip! You troublemakers are coming with me!"

Farra snuffed sarcastically, "Good one, Darling…"

Percival snapped, "Who put you up to this? Was it Scanty and Kneesocks? I'LL KILL THEM!"

O'Freely explained, "Gladly! I only found you guys destroying the huge alien ghost and figured that you are in need of heroism. But when buildings are destroyed, people get hurt, and heroes performing Final Attacks that result in last resorts, that is all leading to a thing I call _BUSTED!_"

Yakumo stepped out and asked, "What's all the noise?"

O'Freely said, "Oh. I didn't know there was a hostage. Young lady, step out of the van. You're in safety. You don't need those rowdy hooligans, hurting you a second longer."

He barked at them, "OH! So you ten have also kidnapped a fine hot girl! Well, I got news for you: you'll get 20 years in prison all these charges!"

He then ordered, "NOW! Get in the car and off to jail with you!"

He smiled and said, "Just doing my job, young lady. My work here is done, as you and I will file a report on these rowdy troublemakers."

Percival unshackled himself and said, "No!"

O'Freely barked, "Come again? _Resisting Arrest_, eh?"

Percival said, "We work for Civil Service, the AAW. We're enlisted men, if you believe us!"

Steven N said, "We refuse to be arrested, all because of your twisted deeds, for no good reason, whatsoever! Now, I figured that you wanted to save the city, by yourself, but if you fought Legendary Girl M, all by yourself, you'd be dead. And no badge and hat in the world can ever accept that and make you what you are, can ya dig it?"

O'Freely laughed, "Hell no, Wanker!"

They all gasped, as he continued to bark, "Listen… I am the officer of the law! I respect my civic duties of making sure that people, _like you_, can be stopped! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Heather said, "That's Steven Nevins!"

"I ain't asking you, punk! Shut up!"

Heather winced, "Ew…"

O'Freely said, "Now, listen. You ten are about to serve hard time! I'll do _what_ I want, to _who _I want, and _how _I want it! And NO Celebrity, meaning you, is telling me what to do! Now, unless you have diplomatic immunity, I can dig it. But you don't!"

Yakumo said, "Officer, if you let me vouch for them, I'll drop the charges."

O'Freely smiled, as he said in a smug voice, "No, sorry, Miss. I thank you for asking, but these troublemakers have got to go. Arresting them would make me Captain! That would be a big haul. Now, off you go, all of you, to jail!"

Steven C cried, "Aw, come on! This isn't fair!"

Peter cried, "Don't we get a Habeas Corpus Christi, bra?"

Mizuki asked, "Uh, shouldn't we be given our Miranda Rights in this world?"

She said, as they stared, "So, I learn about America, at home."

Percival cried, "April! January! Shoot him!"

April said, "Sorry. Out of ammo."

Heather wept, "Damn, my life sucks."

O'Freely then said in a bold speech, "Well, these ten are going away, for a long time. Of course, I'll have to look up this AAW façade; seemed familiar. But now, as we bring peace to the city, I'll be there to make sure that no thugs will ever destroy a city, under my watch! Because I do my j-!"

**STAB!**

Yakumo then stabbed O'Freely, in the back, impaling into his chest. She spoke in a blank stare and said, "I _don't _take NO… for an answer… _Occifer_!"

She began to slice him into bits and pieces, splattering him all over the ground, in one big pile. The rest of The Gang was in complete surprise and horror. There was silence made, as everyone was completely shocked. Steven C would say that he's lucky, but all he could say was…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" **He shrieked, with his eyes bugged out.

Peter trembled, "Did she just…"

Farra gulped, "Yeah… She did…"

Steven N shouted, "YAKUMO! THAT WAS _NOT _IN YOUR PLAN!"

Percival shook in fear, "You… You've got to be kidding me… Just… Come on!"

Heather sobbed, "Yakumo… Why?"

Yakumo said in a normal tone, "That jerk of a cop is sliced into 666 pieces. In my estimation, it is _exactly_ 698 pieces, since few of them are extra bones, skin, and his badge. My estimate was 700. So, yes."

Steven C cringed, "Yakumo… That was bold and daring, but… WHAT THE WHA, DUDE!"

Michelle yelled, "Explain yourself!"

Steven N insisted, "Guys, we better let Steven Cooke know the truth, himself."

They stepped back, as Steven C asked, "Huh? _What _truth? If this is about Project Yamo, you're nuts! I can accept that she's an assassin, but she's no gynoid! Right?"

They ignored him, looking away, in worry.

"Right?"

He asked, "Come on… Guys? Mizuki? Farra? Peter? Percy? Heather?"

Heather replied quietly, "Don't look at _me_."

Yakumo then was sad and said, "Steven… I'm sorry. I suddenly remember who I am. Surprise… but the truth is I really _am _a robot."

Steven C was completely shocked, as everyone was upset, seeing Yakumo, who was, in reality, _THE Project Yamo_.

* * *

"_The year was 1989. It was on a spring day in Japan. The Japanese and Germans decided to make the perfect computer. One that would be suitable for preventing wars and disasters. However, it was a toss-up on how to make it. Using the scientific minds of German Engineering and Japanese Customization of cosplay and robotics, they were able to make the perfect humanoid computer. It was made to look like a 16-year old girl, cute, beautiful, and with looks to kill.  
But overtime, her body began to malfunction, after every attempt. But they failed to fix the problem. Even through the Germans' expertise in engineering, they still didn't fix her. So, they powered down the project and waited years to try again, hoping to see what we can adapt in. It took fifteen years to fix her, and she was perfect in all functions, including Wi-Fi support.  
Years later, the robot was built to perfection, easily capable of adapting to other CPUs. She was considered intelligent and very psychosomatic to others. All they needed was a name for her, after successful attempts to her psyche. They dubbed her "Ytterbium Automaton for Mind Observation", which is perfect, since she has the ability to learn of each person, in approximately 2.3 seconds, without searching. It was useful, since she would help identify any person, good or bad, in a way for world peace, steady economy, and life without war.  
But in time, they knew that ONE robot wasn't enough. They created her likeness from another of their recent works, called Project AM-Net, or "Android Mechanism Network". While the Japanese agreed on creating a cute cybernetic girl, the Germans were well-pleased, seeing that their trademark style of engineering paid off. But, of course, Yamo was proven to be too much for mother Earth.  
2004 – Project Yamo was introduced… and soon the critique came to play.  
The technicians and experts viewed her as a dangerous being. She had the knowledge to know everything, but they declared her as a serious and dangerous weapon. If they knew that having a robotic woman like her, being shown to the whole world, it would prove to be fatal. Many believe that her powers and intellect would influence terrorists, gang members, politicians, business tycoons, and military specialists. They would use her for war, for education, for plans, for ideas, and even for power… money… fame… and complete anarchy.  
The company that created Yamo decided to shut her down. In the year 2005, they terminated the plan, altogether, and decided to erase her programming and make her a cute cosplay robot, dressed to please the people, since she had a very beautiful disposition. However, before they would prepare, the gynoid escaped, all while she was permanently deactivated. It was bizarre, but it happened, all before the Alternate World fusion. There was also a worldwide search going on, of the robot girl, with fair skin, red eyes, black hair, and a cute body.  
But when the worlds fused together, Project Yamo disappeared, without a trace. It is said that once Project Yamo unites with Project AM-Net, another gynoid that disappeared, while the synthesis happened, they would form into a super cybernetic species that not only would control the world, increase the peace and love rate, and sharpen its intellect, but it may destroy life, itself…_"

* * *

Yakumo then said, "I'm sorry. They knew the truth. You see, the reason I didn't want to be captured by Lyuze is because I don't want to die. I wanted to live and experience life, after the whole thing, involving my dangers to the world. Ergo, I want to be free. But, when Legendary Girl M struck me, my memory started to return."

Michelle gasped, "Huh? When did you have amnesia?"

Yakumo replied, "Since the alternate worlds started. I was a victim of one of its problems. I grew to be a young girl, looking for a fun life, but… But then the scientists arrived to look for me, hoping to take me away, by destroying me. I was simply made by German engineering, since my skin was indestructible, but also realistic. I'm just like a real woman. That is why I wanted to be a real woman… since I cannot break down. And I am just like one. I can laugh, cry, feel pain, and experience love and hate."

Percival said, "And that is why you became what you are…"

Mizuki replied, "And why the lab that created you, permanently deactivated you, but you woke up, out of free will… like us."

April said, "This, coming from one android, to another… You have such skills and smartness. But you didn't have to kill."

Yakumo responded, "I know. But that guy was a creep!"

Farra sighed, "We know."

"That is enough, Yamo!" A voice called.

Peter gasped, "I know that voice."

Lyuze then appeared and said, "You left out one part!"

Yakumo gasped, "Lyuze!"

Lyuze explained, "You see… While she was a supercomputer, and a well-living woman, she's also a dangerous woman. There was one part in her origin, but it was erased by our superiors, to avoid any scandal."

She said, "She killed many people with her powers, after she was being restrained! Even those who wanted to take her away, she was a murderer!"

They all gasped, as Yakumo barked, "That is enough, Lyuze!"

Lyuze continued, "After we made preparations to disassemble her, she escaped our lab! But she was caught, trying to flee from the door. Security and our boys in the labs tried to get their hands on her, trying to restrain her, but she was just like Project AM-Net, one of our most deadly inventions. She killed anybody that stood in her way, through self-defense, almost as much as that fabled Narue Android that kills with her bare hands. And so… she killed all who tried to make her stay, but it was too much to handle… And she escaped, unharmed, without looking back."

Yakumo replied, "I only did it, since _you _wanted me to be scrap iron! I am like my sister, AM-Net, or Tenma, as she is called."

Heather whispered, "This is scary."

Percival said, "I feel sorry for Steven…"

Michelle said, "Me, too."

Lyuze said, "Everyone, I am so sorry that you had to see this. But Yamo… or Yakumo… must be returned to the lab, at once. I'm afraid she's had enough human life, for one person."

She held up a syringe and thought, "Yamo… I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go and terrorize the alternate worlds. If you try to find Project AM-Net and fuse with her, it would mean the end of the world…"

Yakumo cringed, "No…"

Steven C stepped in front of her and shouted, "NO! I won't let you do this!"

Lyuze said, "Get out of my way, Cooke! You and your AAW agents should know that."

Peter giggled, "Sorry, dude! She kind of figured it out, when she tried to seduce me…"

Mizuki slapped the back of his head and said, "Jerk."

Farra sighed, "Thank you."

Steven C said, "I don't care! I love her! I don't want you to take her apart!"

Yakumo blushed, "Steven…"

Steven C explained, "Even if she is a dangerous android-slash-supercomputer, I won't stand idly by and see you hurt her, any longer! Why can't you leave her alone? She's happy now, and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

Yakumo giggled, "Even if you knew the truth… it's too late to stop me."

Yakumo then held him and they started to kiss. As she kissed him, she put a small object in Steven's pocket. She stopped kissing and said, "I love you, Steven Cooke. And I will always cherish the memories we have. But I cannot marry you… ever…"

**WHAP!  
**She jabbed Steven C in the gut, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground, as Yakumo turned away. Farra ran to him, "STEVEN!"

Yakumo said, "It was only a safety punch. I only connected a small area in the liver. If I'd hit his heart or kidneys, he'd surely die. He'll be fine."

Farra sobbed, as she held Steven C, "Oh, you cybernetic bitch! HOW DARE YOU? You didn't have to hurt him!"

Percival said, "Darling…"

Michelle said, "At least she is not a killing type of wench."

Peter shivered, "You think? I'm too confused…"

Lyuze shouted, "THIS IS _EXACTLY _WHY SHE IS DANGEROUS! I won't have her live!"

Farra snapped, "Do what you want! I don't give a fuck what you do to her!"

Steven N said, "Lyuze, now is the time to do something about this. Farra is right. We don't care what you do, but you know what Yakumo is capable of, seeing that she took down one of our friends. It's up to you. Do you want to risk your own life on deactivating a cyborg girl, or do you want to live, and wait for the right time and the right moment to take down this somewhat-evil woman? Either way, it'll end in a sad ending, either Yakumo being deactivated and taken apart, or _you_ being killed by the same woman you swore to stop."

Lyuze thought and said, "I understand. But… If I let her live, I have doomed us all. But you let her live, even if she didn't remember."

Yakumo then said, "Lyuze… I'm ready."

Lyuze then held her syringe, as she approached Yakumo. She was about to take her, but…

**STAB!  
**Lyuze is stabbed by Yakumo's right hand. The rest were in shock and horror, as Steven N was furious.

"THAT WASN'T THE PLAN, AT ALL!" He yelled.

Lyuze started to groan and cry in pain, as she was sparking a bit. She spoke in a distorted voice, "Ya… mo… Why?"

Yakumo glared in a blank look, "No one takes me apart. I am human… and I am in need of my sister… You, however, have had enough. You're nothing but a cheap outdated mannequin."

Lyuze sobbed, "No… I have… so much… to live… for…"

She then started to crack from her face and started to stiffen.

She spoke in her final words, "Casshern… Please… avenge me… She must be sto-."

Her face froze, as her face was all cracked. Her body stopped moving. Yakumo snuffed, "Made in Japan – 1973. Nothing but a relic…"

She threw her down to the ground and was smashed into pieces.

**SMASH!**

Lyuze had died in Yakumo's hand, as her body was completely in self-ruin, disintegrating into dust. The Gang, April, and January were in disbelief.

April said, "I'm afraid it's now _**1,396**__ pieces_, apparently…"

Yakumo said, as she did not look at The Gang, "I'm sorry… for everything. You knew the truth… and you have my respect. But I am nothing but a freak. I must go."

Michelle called, "Wait!"

Percival cried out, "Where are you going?"

Yakumo kept walking, disappearing into the darkness of Daten City. She then said to herself, as she looked away.

"Tenma… My Sister… I will find you and we shall unite as one. My mission is now clear. I must make this world a utopia for robots, everywhere. Tenma and I will exterminate _all _the humans and impediments in this mind fuck, and in its place, androids of all kinds will rule the world. The Gang, you have not heard the last of me… and also… forgive me…"

Farra got up, as she was about to go after Yakumo. Steven N grabbed her arm and said, "Ignore her! She goes _her_ way, we go _ours_."

Peter nodded, "I say that we never speak of this matter to Kanaka… at all; just the part about Rei Tachibana and Rebecca Miyamoto, and everything else."

Heather said, "After what we saw, I don't think we want to tell _anybody_ about this."

April said, "Imagine… a robot that wants to find her sister."

Peter laughed, "Dude, the joke's on her! Wait until she finds out that the Tenma gynoid is crushed to bits!"

He laughed, as Mizuki scoffed, "How's _that _funny?"

Percival said, "Well, Peter's right. We should go home. We have nothing to worry about, since the Kona Force gave us the heads-up on the ACROSS battle."

Steven C came to and got up. He moaned, "Where's… Where's Yakumo?"

They ignored him and went to the van. Farra then said to him, "She's gone."

"Huh?"

"Steven… It's fine. She… She told me that she came to you, to say goodbye."

"But, I was there. She was a danger-."

"Forget it. She only said goodbye. That's all."

She left, as Steven C reached for his pocket. He saw the ring that Yakumo got, with a small note in it. He read the note.

"_I am sorry, Steven Cooke. I don't want to be in love with a human, like you…  
But I truly did love you…  
Do not look for me… It's the only way…  
Yakumo"_

Steven C started to swell in tears, as he said, "Goodbye…"

He got up and walked away, heading back to the van. Steven N and Michelle headed back to his car, heading home.

"You ready, Steven?" Mizuki asked, as she was behind the wheel.

Steven C said, "I am."

"Are you crying?"

"No… I was… AHEM! Nothing! Can we please go home? Steven Cooke doesn't want to stay here, a second longer!"

He stepped in, as Mizuki smiled, "Good old Steven Cooke. Nice to have you back."

Steven C said, "Thanks."

They drove off, as The Gang and The Marciano Sisters headed home.

* * *

That afternoon, April and January packed up their stuff from The Gang's old home, and were about to leave with the other sisters.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, guys?" Percival asked.

"It's okay," April said, "We had fun with you guys…"

January said, "I'm sorry about what happened with Steven Cooke. He pretty much deserved it, after we kind of hid it from him."

Percival said, "We _all_ did. You two were the first."

January hugged him and said, "I love you, Father Dear…"

April bowed, "And thank you for the hospitality. We'll try our best to make it through the alternate worlds. Once this is over, we'll go back to what we do… find Mister and kill him."

Percival hugged them both and said, "I won't forget you. Stay safe, kids."

Michelle honked the horn to the Rolls Royce, as April said, "Well, this is farewell."

They rushed to the car, as the other sisters were waiting.

May asked, "Great experience with Dad, huh?"

January said, "It was. But… it was sad for Steven Cooke."

August requested, "Can you tell us?"

February said, "Yeah! We'd like to know."

They all cheered, as April said, "Well… Okay."

Michelle drove off with the 11 Sisters, as she sighed, "Sodding androids… Oh, well. Fun's over."

She left, as Percival called out, "Make sure to bring they head to the _Feral Beauty HQ_ for their new home, safely! I don't want my daughters to break down and become rust piles!"

He said, "It's fine. It's only to obtain their memories and stay with the HQ. It'll be nice to give them a new lease of life, since my superior wanted to keep them, just to help out. They grow up, so fast."

Steven N smiled and said, "I'm proud of you, son. Now… What should we do about… _him_?"

They both looked at Steven Cooke, who was feeling unhappy and forlorn.

"He'll be fine," he said, "It's not the first time Steven felt dejected. But with Yakumo on the loose, I think Steven may still hurt."

"No. Even if she is, or was, a cybernetic project gone awry and violent, it's only fair that she must be stopped. Of course, if he still felt that way, it's best to let someone else do it. For now, we leave her alone."

"You're right. But this AM-Net is already scrap iron. A possibility of their fusing to become a devilish super gynoid is _completely _impossible."

"You right about that, son."

Steven C sighed. He lost Yakumo, which broke his heart.

Farra approached him and asked, "Hey. You okay, Steven?"

Steven C grumbled, "Why? Why didn't you say something? Why didn't say anything about her."

Farra said, "I'm sorry. But April and January knew, and then Peter knew from Lyuze, while Mizuki overheard, and then she told me, and then Michelle knew, who heard it from Klotzenstein, then she told Percival, who told Heather and me, and all while Steven Nevins read the document that M left behind. We didn't want to hurt you. It's not that we didn't believe you… We felt that we didn't feel the way you felt."

"Why should I trust you, now? Steven Cooke lost what was the most beautiful girl in the world… and she becomes a psychopathic android."

"Steven… Damn it, I knew I should've told you, but… The report about her seemed true. And we didn't want you to be hurt. Maybe… maybe we can make amends."

"I won't. Steven Cooke had lost… and lost it. I knew it was a robot, and it would sound creepy… but she was a cyborg, and I can accept it. She's partially human, right?"

"That doesn't count."

Steven started to sob, as Farra hugged him. He then said, "I'm sorry… Farra. I am feeling empty."

Farra said, eyes filling with tears, "I… I felt bad for you. Maybe you and I need to stay together, for a while. If you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me."

"I'm… I'm _already_ crying…"

They both started to cry, as they hugged each other. As they continued to cry, Steven N said, as he was upset, "Poor Steven Cooke. The whole thing of seeing them is heartbreaking."

They both watched on, as Steven C was still in disdain, as he and Farra continued to cry.

Steven C wept, "Sorry."

Farra blubbered, "Forgive me."

Heather then watched on, as _her _eyes filled in tears. She spoke to the 4th wall and cried, "Steven Cooke has become heartbroken! Heather is crying in tears! Is this the _end _of The Gang?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

At the Targus City Hospital, Peter and Mizuki visited a faceless Chacha, who was in a hospital bed.

Mizuki said, "Hi. We came to see you, after the whole disaster in Targus City."

Peter said, "We promised that we'd return to you."

Peter gave her a bouquet of crystal flowers to her. She then said, in an electronic voice, from her speaker, "Peter. I am grateful of the flowers you gave me… But if I had a nose, I can smell it, and if I had a mouth, I would kiss you, passionately."

Mizuki snuffed, "Make it quick… before I clobber you."

Peter asked, "Hey, Chacha, whatever happened to your face?"

Chacha said, "I… Well, it was destroyed, after I was checked in. The doctor said that I could not be fitted in, with my old face, so they will try to build me a brand new face, one with my designs. After that, I will be under rehabilitation, until I am up and running again."

Mizuki said, "When will you return?"

Chacha said, "Give me about six months. By then, I shall return to love all of you."

She then explained, "From now on, my life is all about Peter Giese _and _The Gang. I shall introduce the new _The Gang Fan Club for Female Robots!"_

Mizuki smiled, "That's nice…"

"I hope you feel better soon, Chacha… We worry about you, since that moment." Peter said.

Chacha said, "It's fine. You _did _save us from that haunting tune. I am forever grateful to you two."

Mizuki said, as she was moved a bit, "Well… That's wonderful of you to say that."

Chacha then insisted, "And we know a new slogan for The Gang's fan club. You want to hear it? It's more of a calling sign."

Peter and Mizuki giggled, "We do!"

She sat up and beeped, speaking in Peter's voice:  
_"He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!"_

Peter and Mizuki fell in an anime-style THUD, as Chacha laughed robotically.

They groaned, "That's not even ours…"

_Of course not! That Kinnikuman's catchphrase!_

_**Writer's Note: **_言葉の意味はよくわからんが、とにかくすごい自信だ!  
_Translation: "I do not know the meaning of the word, but it's just amazing confidence!"_

Chacha continued to laugh, as Peter griped, "Why did I even say _that_?"

Mizuki snuffed, "Remind me to cut down on your Gyudon take."

Peter replied, "I don't even eat beef…"


	28. AAW Vital Report

Percival started writing a report to his AAW Agents, including his FBI allies:  
_"To: Kanaka Nanase (Leader), Kazuto Iizuka, Hajime Yagi, Shizuo Heiwajima, Rallo Tubbs, Mami Honda, Carl, Harley Hartwell, Kirsten Thomas (AAW Agents), and Grand Leader (FBI – Classified)  
Report #32-111312; on a mild June day – We have successfully investigated all of the horrors in the Alternate World Studies, and have finished up our monthly status. First off, The Gang had succeeded in helping, including two old members of the original Gang."_

* * *

_**Chapter 27  
AAW Vital Report  
**_(_AAW_バイタル報告の巻)_**  
(or "The Story so far… in AAW's Personal Records")**_

* * *

_Following our excursion to the abandoned Highland, after meeting the evil Rei Tachibana and searching for a Rebecca Miyamoto, we have occurred with the ghost-like problems in the city, following the Adults' holocaust that they caused. We began searching the area, looking for clues, but all we found was a lemon man, shrieking like a banshee. This led to our recent reports of a Martin Prince, who died after the whole bullying thing. The Gang, following a ghost melee, suffered minor injuries, during a ghost fight. Of course, Peter was there, only to have a huge power, growing large at will, much like those superheroes that grew big. He managed to get angry, as he grew. This must be the work of Congregated Control, in which I was familiar with, by an Aya Hoshino, who disappeared, following Onigiri's transformation. Peter somehow was consumed with the Beast Gene, thus growing, like Tohru Honda, except it was different. When he destroyed the ghost of Martin Prince, using the deadly Justice Railway Upper (He made up the name), exterminating the evil ghost. In the process, the lemon-freak son of a bitch was shredded into lemon strips. Sacrifices must be made. After the ghost died… or moved on to the other world… coins were left behind._

_Upon our separation to Daten City, myself, Heather, and Michelle Nevins, a friend of ours, met up with two ghost hunters-slash-angels, by the name of Panty and Stocking. They work for Garterbelt, a reverend in the city in, as he calls it, "The Crossroads between Heaven and Hell". In the city, we encounter a huge ghost army onslaught. Before we could rush in to save the day, Steven Nevins, a martial artist, destroyed each ghost, but held his own, against Mayor Corset of Daten City. Steven Nevins once served as Goodwill Ambassador in England, his birthplace, and was taught this newfound fighting style by one of the good guys, a Black Dynamite from Los Angeles, California. From there, The Gang was signed to perform in Daten City, in one of our gigs. We hired the angels, along with demons-slash-slackers, Scanty and Kneesocks Daemon, the daughters of Corset. We chose to side with the angels and demons, as long as the other four are okay._

_By the time it was ready for the show, the annual Footrace of Death was all prepared in Daten City. Before that, the city was threatened with a C-Bomb, by President of Earth, Richard Nixon's Head. This was because of using Blue Suede Goo, a washed-up Clay Fighter we befriended, who we thought died of eating a huge gluten-free sandwich, but with lots of fat. In order to make sure that C-Bomb don't launch, we brought Goo back to his mansion… only to realize that he was in a coma, after eating a huge meal. Fat guys get the best of ya. Nixon was arrested, but was given a pardon. (FUCK!)_

_Anyway, the Footrace of Death came, but it seems that we have a problem. Just The Original Gang and the Daten City homestead would participate with us, the AAW. But you already know that, since it was televised. However, we have a shocking dilemma in the race. Roger Klotz and his crew tried to cheat and win, but ended up destroying the Daemons, out of jealousy… and because they do. Heather, enraged by their cheating, suddenly fought at the three thugs, after Guy Graham, the ghost of him, was ousted by the angels and demons, out of respect. A bear's ghost was destroyed, too. Heather, somehow, had a sudden burst of speed and strength. Wolfgang, Brick, and Klotz were easily trounced by her, only to later learn that she has the Congregated Control's Increased Suplex. The worst was yet to come, when we learned that Roger Klotz was __actually__ Doctor Klotzenstein, a mad doctor that was killed by Michelle, inadvertently. Michelle chose to face this mad doctor, head-on, but it was close. We thought we'd lost her, until she had an extra ounce of strength and ousted the demonic doctor back to purgatory. Vengeance complete, we stayed at Daten City, awaiting The Gang's arrival. But the worst was yet to come, as I will explain the situation on Daten City, on another time._

* * *

Percival sighed, as he finished the report. He then stepped out and called to Mizuki, "Hey, Takase. It's your turn."

Mizuki then sat on the desk and said, "Thanks. I have been waiting my turn on this. You won't believe what we went through, in your absence."

Percival replied, "That may be so… only… NEVER mention Yakumo's sudden appearance."

"I won't. How is he?"

"He's still depressed. Imagine him… dumped by a gynoid… and an evil one, to boot."

"He'll get over it. Let's hope he doesn't run into another hot piece of chrome."

"I get it."

He left, as Mizuki began the report:  
_Report #32-111312 (Supplemental) – AAW Agents Gaynes and Dunn departure to Daten City; it led us to surprising moments, before our gig in Daten._

* * *

_For starters, it happened following our visit to Highland. We visited a quaint city called Luna Cove, where the city is known to shine a bright hue, during a full moon, hence the title. From there, we met a young girl named Yakumo, as she was in danger, by two rogue scientists, Lyuze and her assistant, Casshern… along with their dog, uh, something out of a Doberman. After we learn that Yakumo was in danger, they led us to believe that she was a rumored project called "Project Yamo". She is but no relations to Project AM-Net, a gynoid that was crushed (literally) by two civilians, during the final battle at F City. After we evaded the city, having Agent Cooke taking Yakumo to a safe place, far away, we escaped and headed to Targus City, one stop before Daten City.  
When we arrived, Agent Giese received a warm reception, by many robot bitches, er, I mean, women. One girl was called Chacha, who runs a fan club for fembots, in honor of their great hero… Of course, HERO is right. The robots were being controlled, only to give Agent Giese a proper breakdown in lust and royalty. It was foiled, when we confronted Rei Tachibana, who was responsible for the controlling. She even controlled two androids that sided with us, during our trip. Rei had the giant Giese in control, until Agent Stevens suddenly felt different, turning her into a Bluebird of Justice. With my brainpower, Peter's size, Farra's flight control, and Steven's bravado, Rei Tachibana was destroyed, and Targus City was saved.  
By the time we returned to Daten City, we learn that there was a mastermind behind all this. Her name was Rebecca Miyamoto. We heard that she was dead, but it was all true. The girl was NOT Rebecca Miyamoto, at all, but of the spirit of Melissa Hawthorne, The Gang's #1 fan, who died out of obsession. Through swift revenge, she lashed out and destroyed all of us, but the Power of Friendship, or our Burning Inner Strength, defeated the evil woman and sent her away, back to heaven.  
The Gang protected Daten City, and all in it, and even performed for the city, as well. We have been proven to be the #1 band in the Alternate Worlds. Following our departure, Yakumo… She left us and went to find her sister, who is lost in the worlds._

* * *

Mizuki stopped and said, "Not once I said that she was that robot girl. They have all the luck, including those who become demonic and cybernetic."

Percival said, "Well, as long as Kanaka is given the word that Becky and Rei are dead."

Mizuki smiled, "Well, Steven should write where he's been, since he and Yakumo bailed on us, after Luna Cove."

"He'll come around. He doesn't want to do it."

"Sorry to hear that… but… My only wish is to make him feel better."

"You're right. He's such a jizz… but he's still our friend. You know, at WoodChip, Asahi Sakurai is opening for us. Perhaps we should use this as a way of making him better. Steven _and _Asahi did had a laugh."

Mizuki shook her head and said that she had a thing for Peter. Percival remarked, "Yeah, I forget. But maybe we should make it up to him…"

Mizuki said, "He'll be okay, right?"

"Hopefully."

"Yeah."

He picked up the phone and called the number to Asahi. What is he planning?

* * *

Back at Daten City, Panty and Stocking were resting on their couch, as the phone rang. Panty picked it up and said, "Hallo?"

Steven N spoke from the receiver, "Panny, Stocking, I may need you for something. Would you come by and bring what you have? After the whole thing in Daten City, I may need you for a city I am in."

Panty huffed, "Yeah, we know. But, until you decide to get my name right… Fuck you!"

She hung up, as she snapped, "Goddammit! That asshole can't even say my name right, and he _still _wants me to come!"

Stocking said, "Well, he's just prude. Your name _is _Panty. And we know how that felt."

Panty griped, "I'm bored… And not a plan from those demon douchers! Where the hell are they?"

The phone rang again, as it was Michelle, this time.

"Hey, _Knickers_! You available? I want you to come by a city I am in, so we can test your shooting."

Panty griped, "FOR THE LAST TIME… _**IT'S PANTY!**_"

Michelle snapped, "Are you coming, or not? I'm available in South City! Something about a bloodshed in that city. I tried to contact the South City Secret Service, but they said that they were busy."

Panty snuffed, "Fine… But only if you say my name right."

"Did my blasted brother called you wrong, _again_?"

"_Again…_"

"Bugger… Alright, get over here, NOW! I would have the Marciano Sisters, but they are busy training. And the Daemons are a no-show."

Stocking whispered, "Tell her NO."

Panty smiled, "Sure… In fact, give us the full report on it, once you have it well-scouted."

She hung up, as Panty snapped, "Jesus! What the fuck are we, personal hitmen for hire? We're angels, not fucking mercenaries!"

Garterbelt then said, as he heard the whole thing, "Even in alternate worlds, angels need assistance, no matter the situation…"

He barked, "NOW GET UP AND MOVE, YOU ROTTEN HOOKERS!"

They dashed off, as they headed to the garage.

Meanwhile, in South City, Michelle spotted the disturbance. It was a small army of Prussia Soldiers.

"Blimey, not again!" She snapped, as she viewed them with binoculars, "I say they have regrouped. They come around, eventually."

_Eventually, _the angels came to her aide…

* * *

At the _Broken Shades_, Steven was feeling depressed. He was in his bed, feeling upset. Farra appeared and sat by him. She asked if he was okay… but he said nothing.

"You're still upset over Yakumo, are you?" She asked.

Steven replied, "Yes."

He moaned, "Steven Cooke may never get a chance again. If I ever date another hot girl, who has a secret, the first chance I meet her, I'm gonna go nuts… In fact, I don't even want to date a woman… if it happens again."

Farra blushed, as she was worried. She then said, "Aw, Steven. It's not your fault. Seeing _is _believing, right? After all, you didn't know. I don't want to see you hurt. On the downside, we do, but not like this. The point is… AAW needs you. Plus, we have WoodChip, coming up… and barring _any _sudden moments, we'll be okay."

She then winked, "Also… Asahi Sakurai will see us~."

Steven huffed, "I don't care. She likes me, but she has no time for me…"

Farra sighed in disdain, "Steven… Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"Leave me alone…" he sighed, as he turned away.

Farra stood up and was in anger. She boomed in confidence, "Damn it, Steven! I won't give in! Despite the fact that I hate you, I _won't _want to see you heartbroken!"

Heather peeked in and asked, "Uh, how are you gonna do that?"

Farra pouted, "I have no idea…"

* * *

_Following the sudden depression of Steven Cooke, the seasons were about to change…  
Of course, before that, Steven's sudden happiness came back…_

* * *

One week later, Asahi appeared at the Broken Shades, wearing her sunglasses and hat. She knocked on the door, as the rest of The Gang snuck off to the van, leaving a bedridden Steven behind. He opened the door and saw Asahi. She winked, "Hey. I came by to cheer you up."

Steven C sighed, "How can I, after you made us dancing wrecks on my _belated _birthday?"

Asahi giggled, as she stepped inside. She asked if she made herself at home. He responded, "It's cool. Let's not make a ruckus."

Asahi sat down by him, as he lied back down. She asked, "So, I can't imagine how a small motel building becomes so… TARDIS-like. Is it like the others?"

"I don't know. I never visited the other rooms. That is why we have neighbors we know of. We have-."

"Oh, okay then."

She smiled, "It's so cozy. I wish I had a room here."

He asked, "Why not stay in a room here?"

"I wish… I have so much on me, since I'm on tour."

A knock was made, as Asahi went to the door. She opened it and saw a girl with long brown hair and a yellow dress. It was Narue Nanase, one of The Gang's neighbors.

"Hi," Asahi bowed, "What can I do for you?"

Narue gasped, "NO WAY! You're… You're Asahi Sakurai?"

She shook her hand and asked if she wanted to take a picture with her. Asahi nodded and said, "Okay… I'm surprised you know me. And here I thought we'd be rivals."

Narue said, "Aw, that's a load of baloney. We're all celebrities. We could SO do a duet."

"I'll pass. Some other time?"

"Sure. But why are you here?"

Asahi whispered, "Well, secretly, I'm here for Steven Cooke's sake."

Narue looked at Steven C, who was all dejected. She added, "He got dumped… and hid a secret from him, during her trip. They never told me why and how he was dumped."

Steven C wailed, "I don't need it! Don't blab about _her_!"

Narue said, "I'm sorry… But it's karma that got to him. You get the idea."

Asahi nodded, "You think you can help him?"

Narue said, "No. But I think you got this. The Gang _did _hire you to cheer him up."

"How did you know?"

"I saw them sneak off, driving away on the van. They had to step out, I guess."

"And he's been like that, for a week."

"I know…"

Narue smiled, as she left, "Well, I'll be here, if you need me. I'm two doors down."

Asahi waved goodbye, as Steven C grumbled, "I thought she'd never leave… Stupid little…"

Asahi growled and said, "Steven, I think I have seen enough of you, being _Mr. Sad Sack_. Perhaps I can cheer you up with a song."

Steven C snuffed, "I don't care…"

Asahi smiled, "Please? It's all I got…"

He sighed, "Fine… But you _better _cheer me up…"

Asahi grabbed one of the guitars and started to strum a bit. She said, "Sorry. I'm used to singing, like you, other than playing a musical instrument."

Steven sat up, as Asahi began to sing:  
_When you're done and out  
There's no need to pout  
You and I both know  
We know when to show_

_When you care for me  
you wanted to be  
Safe and sound  
whenever you're around_

_But people tend to cheer you up…  
You don't need to tear you up…_

_(Two more Asahis appear, playing Bass and Rhythm guitars)_

_While I am happy just to be with you  
I rather not see you blue…  
(Asahi #2): _A-1, 2, 3, 4…

_(Two more Asahis appear, playing the drums and tambourine)_

_Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Don't go down the road!  
(Steven C): _How'd she do that?_  
(Asahis): Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Stay aside with the steady load_

_As time went on, you need to be well  
Just shed out of your shell  
And when you do, you say aloud  
Simply be very proud  
So, Baby…_

_Don't go down the road and be blue  
Whatcha gonna do?_

(Asahi and her band continues, as Steven got up)

Steven C then asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Asahi responded, "Cheer up, Steven. I'm just offering you my support. Your friends need you, even if you are not on speaking terms. So, I figured that you need some closure to that arrogant self of yours."

"You think maybe Steven Cooke is acting this way, because-?"

_(Asahi): It takes time to heal  
So what is the deal?  
Wonderful days can bloom  
from your doom and gloom_

_When I see you in worry  
There's no need to hurry  
Safe and sound  
Whenever you are found_

_I love you when you're outspoken…  
I hate you when you're heartbroken…  
(Asahi #3): Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…_

_(Asahis): Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Don't go down the road!  
Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
You're just into your mode_

_(Asahi): As you will see, everything is bright  
Just shed out your darkness and bring in the light  
Just be happy enough to be right there  
And maybe then, you'll care  
So, Baby!_

_(Asahis): Don't go down the road and be blue  
Whatcha gonna do?_

_(Asahi): _I'm saying this as a favor, Steven. Your friends need you, so badly. Without a Steven Cooke, there's no Gang… Without a Gang, there are no heroes… And without heroes, there'd be no peace. So, _one _little broken heart shattered you… It's not the end of the world… It _is_, if you act gloomy, for the rest of your life. You know what I mean…

_(Asahis): Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Don't go down the road!  
Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Stay aside with the steady load_

_(Asahi): As time went on, you need to be well  
Just shed out of your shell  
And when you do, you say aloud  
Simply be very proud  
So, Baby…_

_(Asahis): Don't go down the road and be blue  
Whatcha gonna do?_

_(The music fades, as the crowd applauds)_

Asahi finished the music, as Steven sat up, seeing Asahi feeling worried.

"You mean… The guys want me to cheer up?"

Asahi nodded, "I'm doing this for you, Steven… I love you as a friend… And I hope I'll stay by your side, until the end."

Steven said, "Thanks… But Steven Cooke needs to think…"

He lied back down and whispered, "Good song, though."

Asahi smiled, as she approached his bed, "I done all I can… If you don't accept it-."

Steven barked, "Asahi! Just give me time to think…"

He then got up and smiled, "You know… for a young girl that is a wonderful pop idol, you know how to cheer a guy up."

They hugged each other, as he said, "Yakumo is no longer a burden to me. From now on… Steven Cooke is flying solo in love. Once the worlds are fixed, I'm gonna find myself a good girl that'll understand me."

Asahi said, "Who knows? One day you can date me… but I have an obsession for Peter Giese, other than you."

"You're not a robot, are you?"

"No."

"Fair enough. You wouldn't believe me, if I told you…"

Asahi giggled, as she left the room. She then said, "Goodbye, Steven… See you in WoodChip…"

She left the _Broken Shades, _as he sat down, thinking to himself. But he thought, "I _still _wonder why she would become five bandmates in one."

Asahi was outside, as she thought in confusion, "Wait… Who's Yakumo?"

**XXXXX**

At dinner, The Gang was having delivery food for dinner, after their success in Daten City. Steven approached his four friends and bowed to them.

"Guys… I'm sorry if my behavior, recently, was heavy to you."

Peter smiled, "Aw, don't be."

Steven said, "I mean, I know when to don't, but it finally got to me. Besides, Steven Cooke had been taught to become a great singer. That doesn't alter the badness in me. I _still _am what I am… You see, my choice has been always mine, when it comes to me. But… That bad choice came to me, when I dated… You know?"

Farra said, "We get it. What are you saying?"

Steven replied, "I'm sorry for everything, including… _Her_."

He added, "Besides, _it _is no longer my problem. Whatever she was, I'm no longer infatuated by that… _thing_! She, or _it_, broke my heart… and that is all she, or _it_, did! I am going solo on romances, and wait until the worlds are fixed up. For now, I'll just stay by you guys… until then."

Mizuki smiled, "That's good to hear. In fact, you want to have dinner with us?"

Steven smiled, "Sure… Steven Cooke was not hungry, until Asahi Sakurai cheered me up. Thank you."

He then huffed, "Also, tell Percival to _not _set up a date with me and her! I'll decide when I date again."

Heather cheered, "YAY!"

Mizuki smiled, "Welcome back, Steven!"

Farra smirked, "Welcome back, loser."

Steven C said, "It's great to be back. In fact, you won't believe what Asahi did, when she came over…"

He then explained the song Asahi did, and The Gang liked it. In fact, they started practicing it, days later, at a late night gig in the North City Bar.

_(The Gang played Asahi's song)  
(The Gang): Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Don't go down the road!  
Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Stay aside with the steady load_

_(Steven C): As time went on, you need to be well  
Just shed out of your shell  
And when you do, you say aloud  
Simply be very proud  
So, Baby…_

_(The Gang): Don't go down the road and be blue  
Whatcha gonna do?_

_Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
Don't go down the road!  
Don't go down and be sad and blue!  
You're just into your mode_

_(Steven C): As you will see, everything is bright  
Just shed out your darkness and bring in the light  
Just be happy enough to be right there  
And maybe then, you'll care  
So, Baby!_

_(The Gang): Don't go down the road and be blue  
Whatcha gonna do?_

_(The music fades, as the crowd applauds)_

So, Steven Cooke is happy again, and now The Gang is well-focused… However… Things have changed, and when the Ropponmatsus of the Department of City Security appeared, just to help them out. From then on, The Gang began to work on their upcoming appearance in WoodChip.

**XXXXX**

As for Asahi, she watched on, hearing them sing the song, while in disguise. She then whispered, "Now, we're even. I'm glad you're okay, Steven…"

She applauded, as they finished playing.

* * *

_**The Gang is now focused again, and with huge heart and memories to share. All that's left is the mission in AAW, and the ousting on Onigiri.  
For now… Rock on, Live on, and Cheer on…**_

* * *

_**More Gang chapters, on the way, as we continue the fixings of the Alternate Worlds, as our heroes and many others plan to fix it, as it is. But what of the further dangers in these worlds, and will the Nevins siblings, Panty & Stocking, the Marcianos, the Daemon Sisters, and Asahi Sakurai return, only to help them out? If so, how?  
Tune in again, next time, for MORE exciting adventures of…**_

* * *

_**The Gang  
-(Now **__**I**__**N**__**-**__**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**)-**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for Season Two!**_


End file.
